Thicker Than Water
by Shady Phee
Summary: Bella's a feared and respected assassin and Edward's a womanizing son of a Mob boss. Bella's brother's suffering with cancer, so the family travels to Forks to the guru doctor, Carlisle Cullen. They all have secrets to protect, will they be able?
1. Fortify

_**Thanks Jellybaby for reading through this very lonnnnng chapter and fixing the large amount of grammatical errors. And to **__**Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie for helping me with translation. **__**Much love!**_

**A/N:** I'm revamping this story. There won't be much changes in the first few chapters. But if you read the old version you'll notice the huge change in chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the twilight characters, quotes, recognizable places or song references. And my cancer and assassin facts may or may not be accurate. I claim plot and Beau only. This is purely for entertainment. I hope you enjoy either way.

**Claimer:** I did write the Poem called 'Grim' that Bella recites in Creative writing class and the song Bella's sings to Beau. I am no great poet but I try. Please review. If I'm crappy, please tell me.

**Warning:** Rated R for graphic language, violence and sex.

* * *

_Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble._

_Best to seek out a relative's open arms._

_- Thomas Jefferson _

(Bella)

It was our first day of school at Forks High School. I gaped at the size. The parking lot of our school in Phoenix, Arizona was bigger than the school itself here. My family moved here because my brother, Beau, had cancer and there was a Guru doctor here who ensured he could cure him.

It was freezing here. It was so cold it made my teeth hurt, but I didn't care. I would have gone to Antarctica, sat with penguins in an igloo, eating raw fish if someone was there who could cure Beau.

He was one year older than I, so we did not have the same classes. This made it tricky for me to watch over him. I tried not to hover or be obvious about it as I knew it would aggravate him. He hated being the boy with cancer, so I promised to keep it a secret and I would. These people meant nothing to me anyways.

It was as if I had a detector for him; I could find him instantly in a crowd. I would watch him in my peripheral vision, because he had begun chemo a few weeks prior, which made him weak. He shaved his head so people believed he preferred it that way. He did not want pity; pity was weakness in our family's eyes.

I had exchanged a few 'hellos' with people, but could not remember their names. I remembered the faces, because I had photographic memory. I couldn't forget their faces, even if I wanted to—some of them I _really_ didn't care to remember. All the girls' behavior were beyond odd and irritating. Who was this Edward Cullen every single one of them kept spouting about?

I walked into the cafeteria and surveyed the area; I did not spot my brother, so I made my way to the lunch line.

A hand touched my ass. Before the culprit could even squeeze, I had slammed them against the wall with one arm bent at a painful angle behind their back.

"What is your name, _fils de pute?_" I whispered into the boy's ear, sounding seductive—I could not help that; I had a sexpot voice_. _He grunted an obscenity in reply, while struggling, so I slammed him against the wall harder. He cried out, and I smiled.

"Mike Newton," he gasped out, finally.

I tousled his spiky blonde hair with my free hand. "Well, Mike Newton, if you ever touch my ass again, I will break both your hands so severely that you'll never be able to beat off again. _Comprendre?_"

He muttered something I could not understand; his face was smashed against the wall. I grabbed chunks of his hair and yanked his head up, to repeat, "_Understand?_" in English.

"Yes!" he cried and I smiled, while stroking his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Good boy," I shoved him away from my body and watched him stumble. "Now run along and behave."

I was aware I was speaking to him as if he was a dog; most boys were dogs in my book. Not that I did not appreciate the male species, but I tended to steer clear of immature boys and opted for older men.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Beau stomping my way; he was fuming. I turned and smiled; registering all the gaping and whispering but ignoring them.

"What was that for?" he whispered sharply.

I linked our arms and began to walk, again, to the lunch line. "The little _perverti _deserved it. He grabbed my ass_."_

Beau froze; his head snapped in my direction. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." I laughed at his dumbfound expression.

He shook his head after a moment. "Did you do any damage?"

I shrugged, tugging him toward the lunch line. "Besides his ego—no."

He smiled; I loved seeing that. Thank you, you little pervert. "He got off easy then. Remember the last guy who tried that?"

I nodded, laughing at the memory as we stepped to the back of the line. "Yes. I believe his arm is partially functional. I'm sure he can use it to walk his dog." I waggled my eyebrows at the innuendo.

He doubled over laughing and a few heads turned in our direction. I smiled; loving his joy. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, wiping tears away with the back of his hand.

I shrugged. "I figured I'd direct all the attention to me so people wouldn't bother you." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

He quickly looked at me with wide-eyed amazement and a glowing smile his face. "Thank you, _soeur."_

"You're welcome, _frère."_

(Edward)

"Hello Edward," Jessica said breathily; trying to be seductive. Keyword, trying.

I leaned against my baby; my silver Volvo. "Hello Jessica," I grinned crookedly, knowing that would fucking melt her.

She pressed her body against mine and was about to say something she thought was sexy when a clean ass, midnight blue Chevy Z71 almost hit her while fucking fish tailing it into the spot next to mine, with The Hives, 'Walk Idiot Walk' vibrating the tinted windows. I instantly shoved Jessica away and protected my baby with my body. I was pissed the fuck off and was about to snap when the driver leaped out and threw Jessica a withering look. She was fucking gorgeous; in a mysterious way none of these bitches could pull off.

She sauntered past Jessica's shaking body. "Watch yourself, _le petite."_ In a throaty seductive voice that instantly made my dick stir.

She didn't even fucking notice me as she flitted to the passenger side where a bald guy was slumping out. He looked liked her, only stockier; it was obvious they were kin. They walked away without a second glance or apology, which only made my dick stir more.

Jessica was fucking pissed. "What the fuck does '_le petite_' mean?" She butchered the pronunciation.

I shrugged even though I knew it meant 'little one'. I shook my head, chuckling as I walked away from Jessica. We'd pick up where we left off later.

I noticed the sexy, Chevy driver throughout the morning. She didn't seem to notice a goddamn soul, except her brother. She was watching him like a fucking hawk from the corner of her eyes, as if she was a professional bodyguard. I understood family protectiveness, but, damn, she was intense with it.

My brother, Jasper, and I were sitting at our normal table in the cafeteria when the bald guy walked by. Jasper greeted him and they started talking. I was contemplating which bitch from the slew of girls I wanted to blow my load, when I heard commotion and looked up to see sexpot slamming ass-hat Newton into the wall, like a fucking cop.

"_Merde,"_ the bald guy cursed under his breath. That word was common knowledge, it meant 'shit'. "Excuse me," he said fleetingly; rushing away.

"Who are these fucking people?" I asked, watching sexpot tousle Newton's hair with her mouth moving right by his fucking ear. I irrationally wished I was ass-hat.

"I believe they're the Swan's. They just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, but I think they're originally from South Louisiana. Dad is treating, Beau, the one I just spoke with, for cancer." Jasper said quietly, intently watching the drama unfold.

My head snapped to Jasper. "He has fucking cancer that goddamn young?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes. Lung cancer if I'm not mistaken. The girl, his sister, is extremely protective over him."

"I've noticed." I muttered, watching her stroke Newton's face. Little pussy looked like he was about to cry.

"She's awfully strange." Jasper said, tilting his head to the side. "Not like most girls."

I nodded, watching her shove Newton away, causing him to stumble. Newton scuttered away with his tail tucked in his vagina. Sexpot turned around and face me, smiling sweetly, feigning innocence. She almost looked sheepish. She was a little conundrum. All that spunk did not go with her tiny frame, innocent chocolate eyes and sheepish smile.

I was fucking disappointed to see she was smiling at her bald brother and not me. He looked pissed when he whispered something to her; she merely linked their arms and tugged him along to the lunch line. They spoke while walking and everyone was gawking and whispering about them; neither of them noticed or cared.

At the lunch line she must've said something funny because the bald guy doubled over laughing. I wanted to know what the fuck she said to cause that reaction. It was irritating that I wanted to do that. I normally didn't give a shit about what girls said. She said something else and the bald guy quickly looked at her with an awed expression; they were fucking pissing me off, so I looked away.

I grinned crookedly at Lauren when I noticed she was eyeing me. I cocked an eyebrow at her, then nodded sideways to the exit. She smiled and nodded, slowly. I stood and walked out of the cafeteria not bothering to look and see if she was following me. I knew she would.

(Bella)

We were almost to the buffet when my arm began to feel heavy. I quickly looked at my brother and noticed he was slightly swaying and his eyes were half closed.

I gripped his forearm to support him. "Beau, are you okay?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." he whispered back; barely audible.

"Have you taken your meds?"

He leaned his head against my shoulder. I scanned the cafeteria; no one was watching. "No, I don't need them." he said.

"Oh, yes you do." I said, louder than necessary. The girl in front of us glanced over her shoulder then quickly looked away when she saw my withering gaze.

Beau sighed. "I don't want to draw attention to myself, Bella."

"We won't. We'll get our food first then I'll go to my locker and get your meds. Easy, discreet." I said grabbing two trays.

He sighed again. "Fine." He knew it was fruitless to argue with me; I was stubborn.

After setting my brother up at a table, I slipped out the cafeteria and hauled it to my locker.

When I was at my locker and scouring through the Skittles of pills my brother took, I heard moaning for the janitor's closet. Not the type of moaning that someone made when they were in pain. Oh no, these people were definitely not in pain. I laughed and almost dropped the Ziploc bag of pills.

By the time I finally found the pill I needed, the moaners stepped out of the janitor's closet. I cleared my throat, smirking. This was highly entertaining. The moaners whirled in my direction and I nearly dropped the Ziploc bag again.

The boy was gorgeous with his bronze, messy hair, angular, male model features and piercing, green eyes. I registered the girl's face but ignored it. I couldn't care less about the girl, but I wanted a name to go with that gorgeous fallen angel face.

He looked stunned and said nothing. I tossed the Ziploc bag into my locker then slammed it for that was the only way it would close properly—I had some drugs in there the junkies here would be itching for.

I tucked the pill in my pocket, smiling lightly at him. "_Bonjour, _my name's Isabella—call me Bella_."_

He cleared his throat and raked his fingers through his hair. "Um. I'm Edward."

I nodded, walking around him and pausing. "Have a nice day, Edward." The girl was fuming, and I did not care. I sauntered to the cafeteria for I truly needed to hurry. If it had not been my brother I would have stayed to play.

(Edward)

I walked into the janitor's closet and Lauren walked in after me.

As she entered, I turned her against the door; hiked up her mini jean skirt and pushed aside her thong. I rubbed her clit with two fingers while yanking a condom from my wallet. Moans instantly began to vibrate from her throat and her pussy seeped with wetness. I told her to keep it the fuck down, while I rolled the condom on.

I pushed inside her fucking thrilling warmness and thrusted harder and harder. She loved that shit—kinky little bitch. As the pressure and pleasure built I couldn't help my moans either. Her moans grew louder as I plunged further. I gripped her wrist and pinned them against the door, she lifted her ass up and I dove deeper into the sweet divide. Her pussy convulsed around my dick as she came, I came shortly after. I ripped the condom off then knotted it and tossed it in the janitor's trash can on his cart.

I slapped a bare ass cheek and she yelped. "Move it."

She sighed contently with one side of her face against the door. I groaned and pushed her away. She quickly adjusted herself while walking through the door.

I stopped short as I heard someone clearing their throat. I panicked, thinking it was one of the loser ass teachers and my eyes widened as I whirled around.

It was sexpot, with a smirk curving her lush mouth. Fuck, she heard us! I was instantly embarrassed for some dumbass reason.

She tossed a bag of what looked like pills into her locker then slammed it shut, still smirking. She turned to me as she tucked something small and yellow in her pocket and said her name was Bella in that throaty voice that, despite the lay, made my dick stir again.

I cleared my throat and pulled my fingers through my unruly hair and mutter my name was Edward like a douche. I didn't even fucking grin; I looked almost as big of a pussy as Newton had, at that moment. Something about this girl was throwing me off my game.

She walked around me, paused and said have a nice day. That was it? Have a nice fucking day? She didn't even fucking mention the escapade me and Lauren had just had in the goddamn room. That was when I remember Lauren, who was fucking pissed.

She huffed, "Who the fuck does she think she is?"

I shrugged, grinning. "Apparently Bella."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I walked away, chuckling.

(Bella)

"Here," I whispered, placing the pill on Beau's tray.

He popped it in his mouth and swallowed without water. "_Merci."_

"Don't mention it," I said, plopping down next to him; scanning the area. A honey blonde guy who looked like a Hollywood heartthrob was watching us from across the cafeteria. He had a peculiar, curious look on his face. I made eye contact with him and my brows furrowed; he quickly focused on his plate.

"That's Jasper," Beau said from the side of me.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Huh. How do you know him?"

He shrugged, nibbling on a stock of celery. "I was talking to him before you slammed that kid against the wall."

"What do you think about him?" I asked.

Jasper had been looking at us, as if he knew something—something secret. I didn't like it. My senses went on hyper alert; taking in all of my surroundings, looking for any abnormalities. I found none. Of course, I wouldn't, this was a high school for crying out loud. I needed to chill. It was difficult; my body was screaming against not taking action. _Protect, protect, protect, _my brain was shouting at me.

Beau shrugged again. "Didn't have much time to chat." he smirked at me. I smiled as I remembered slamming the perv into the wall. I taught him a lesson; he was going to think twice before grabbing any more random girls' asses without permission.

His smirk fell. "He's one of Dr. Cullen's three sons."

My smile fell, too; this was not good. "Do you think he knows?" I asked, turning to study Jasper, again.

He was watching us again—mainly Beau. He had that knowing look on his face. I was willing to swipe it off if need be. _Chill, girl_! I ordered to myself. I was beginning to sound like my father, Charlie. That was not a bad thing per se to me, but in a high school it was inappropriate. I was here for Beau, nothing else.

I could see Beau shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Maybe," he said airily. "He didn't mention it if he did. I don't think we have to worry—patient confidentiality and all."

I nodded. "That makes sense. Here's hoping he keeps that pretty mouth of his shut." I titled my head. "I can always make sure he does."

He groaned. "_Mon dieu,_ you sound like dad when you say stuff like that_."_

I smiled brightly. "_Merci._"

"It wasn't supposed to be a compliment." He grumbled.

I patted his hand, lovingly. "I know, I know."

(Edward)

I sat in my Creative Writing class, tapping my pen against the desk; bored out of my goddamn mind.

Mrs. Jones was rambling about poems and metaphors. I was distracted by Tanya's low V-neck shirt playing peek-a-boo with a red lacey bra every time she took a breath. Mrs. Jones stopped talking and everyone's attention shifted to the door. I followed suit and my mouth dried. It was Bella.

"Hello." She said in a voice Jessica would envy.

"Ms. Swan, come in, come in." Mrs. Jones said waving Bella in.

Bella sauntered in smiling sweetly at Mrs. Jones. I could see Mrs. Jones was even stunned by her; that innocent smile was hard to resist.

"I was just lecturing on poems Ms. Swan. Speaking of poems, have you done what I requested in the letter I sent you?" Bella nodded, pulling out a slip of paper. My eyes drifted to that perfect plump ass in tight jeans then to her slim frame encased in a leather jacket and hair cascading down her beautifully curved back. Mrs. Jones read through the poem, her eyes widening. "This is…_deep _Ms. Swan. Do you mind reading it aloud to the class? This has a prefect blend of metaphors."

"Not at all, _ma'am_," Bella's messenger bag puddled on the ground as she dropped it. She took the paper then turned meeting no one's eyes looking straight down at the paper

"The title is 'Grim'." She cleared her throat then began to recite the poem in a fucking hauntingly, even voice; goose bumps rode up my arm.

"It is easy to retreat, to be numb.

Feeling is hard.

The pain is bottomless, I cannot breathe.

Soaring, burning, twisting.

The door cracks and I cringe, he is here.

I am fearful.

_Hello, bottomless love. _He hails.

'Why are you here?' I wail.

He grins. _For you, love._

'But I am no one.' I scream.

He beams._ Exactly._

I fight the fear, he can smell it.

He floats on mist, his fingers deadly sickles.

My skin prickles.

The numbness subsides and feeling burns.

He smiles, exultant from my fear.

_Ah, your fear is as sweet as babies' tears, love. _He breathes.

'Please, oh, please, have pity.' I gasp.

He is beside me, sickles twirling my mane.

His breath is death, cold.

His eyes are black holes, hollow.

His face is long and sunken, skeletal.

_Do you fear me, love?_ He asks.

'Yes.' I weep.

_Superb. _He thrills

He has chosen I, week and mundane I.

He is Grim, master of darkness.

The Angel of Death.

He who feeds on fear, pain and hate.

_My love, my fountain of milk and honey._ Ice chills my cheek.

'Kill me.' I whimper.

_No, no, love, your time is not now._ Ice nibbles my lips.

'Leave me.' I snivel.

_But your pain is so divine, love. _Ice freezes my neck.

'Heal me.' I sniffle.

_Souls, cannot be healed, love. _Ice tingles my hips.

I plunge into the realms of my dark lover's arms.

Close to death, but never reaching.

I pray for death, I try to die.

But he always summons me back.

'Why torment me?' I seep.

_For it is heavenly, love. _He murmurs.

'I hate you!' I yelp.

_Hate is love's counterpart, love. _He chuckles.

He loves my hate, my fear.

I am no one, nothing.

A pebble in a billion boulders.

My pain is pure, bottomless.

_I shall return morrow night, bottomless love. _He promises.

'You shouldn't, wait a few.' I beg

_I cannot bear the wait, love. _He declares.

He leaves me cold and alone.

I lay in darkness, falling into numbness.

I pray for a savior, I pray for strength.

I am weak and helpless.

Can no one hear me?"

I shook my head, blinking several times. That was the deepest, darkest fucking shit I had ever heard. And coming from a teenage girl was even more fucking stunning. The entire class was quiet—deathly quiet. Bella was still staring at the paper, a tear streamed down her cheek onto the ink.

I began to clap slowly, shortly after, everyone followed suit. She finally looked up and met my eyes. A multitude of emotions were swirling in those chocolate pools. She smiled a small smile and I smiled crookedly back. I noticed her eyes cloud over slightly and grinned knowingly; she was aroused. Yeah, this smug motherfucker still had it.

"What is the meaning of your poem, Ms. Swan? Keep in mind that there can be many." Mrs. Jones said to Bella as she was handing back the paper and grabbing her bag.

Bella sucked her supple bottom lip into her mouth and began chewing on it. "It's about my love-hate relationship with death." She was smiling, her expression joking. Mrs. Jones recoiled, blinking several times.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed that she was obviously fucking joking. Christ, this people were dumbfucks! I might not have exactly understand the meaning of the poem, but I was pretty goddamn sure the girl was not suicidal. From the looks on everyone else's face I knew that was what they were thinking.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, _ma'am_. I'm not suicidal."

Mrs. Jones sputtered. "Well…well, okay. You may take a seat, Ms. Swan."

Mrs. Jones was definitely never going to fucking ask Bella to recite a poem again. Maybe that was why Bella did it. From the smirk on her face as she walked to her desk, I betted that was it.

(Bella)

That poem was sinister and I knew it.

Death was not my biggest fear, but it is up there—no doubt about it. It was difficult for me to _deal_ sometimes with it. I was constantly around it. Beau was practically staring it straight in the face. He was so brave most people would not realize how scared he really was, but I knew.

I wished, for the umpteenth time, it was me with cancer. Beau was going places. He would change the world in some great way; bettering and helping people along his way. I was a destroyer. Literally. I was training to become a hitman, like my father—my performance in the cafeteria prior being an inadvertent indication.

Beau was too softhearted for that, like my mother Renee, but he accepted what we were. Renee could not; she left Charlie when I was a child, it broke his heart. I was not surprised by her leaving. I was surprised by Beau's staying. I expected him to go with her. I imagined he felt someone had to watch over me and our father. We tended to overlook many basic things, like eating and sleeping.

We would see Renee occasionally before she died in a car accident five years ago. I never spent much quality time with Renee, so I could not exactly say I missed her, but it did make me sad to know she was not breathing and smiling on this earth anymore.

I had problems coping with emotions.

It was easier to suppress them and keep trudging along. Beau was the one who faced his demons and conquered them. I was the cold-hearted, killing machine and Beau was the brave, beautiful soul. I was proud to be his one and only sister. I liked to think that that fact made me a somewhat better person.

I registered the curious looks and downright freaked out stares I was receiving, but I ignored them. If they could not understand my poem then I was not going to explain it. It was complicated. It was not black and white. The emotions I felt during the time span I was writing 'Grim' could not be placed in a neat little box and labeled. I said the love-hate relationship thing because I thought it might have been funny. It only made me sound like some sort of suicidal attention whore and I regretted it right when the words left my mouth.

There was one boy with dark mop top hair and bad skin who was staring at me curiously. He looked like an emo kid, with elastic looking skinny jeans and a shirt with a pointless contradicting phrase on it. He probably thought he knew the meaning of my poem, but I doubted he truly did. I was not even sure I knew the meaning anymore. It just popped into my head one day when I was waiting at a stop light a year back and I later wrote it when I got home then began to elaborate. My one small idea about the grim reaper blew up into that dismal poem about an odium love affair with death. I had a twisted little mind. Not deep or intellectual, just twisted. Even when I was trying to be intellectual it would come out twisted and dark. I was in a dark rut.

My pocket vibrated and I jumped a little. I dug in my pocket after surveying the area to see if anyone noticed or was being too nosy. No one was, I flipped my go phone—go phones could not be tracked as easily as contracted phones—open; wondering if it was Beau and if he was in trouble.

It was my father and it was a text message; he was a terrible texter. The FBI probably could not decipher it if they tried; I had a difficult time doing it. He did not do it on purpose, even though he liked to think so. I did not say anything about it.

"I nedd u 2 ho 2 de doc wit B," was his message, which I guessed was supposed to be: I need you to go to the doctor with Beau.

My eyebrows pulled together. Why couldn't he come? I did not mind going⎯I was likely to go anyway. But, I was worried about why Charlie could not make it to the first appointment with Dr. Cullen. Beau had had other chemo treatments but this was going to be his first with the guru doctor and I wanted us all to be there.

I had to know so I texted him back, "Ware will u b?"

It took a few minutes before my phone vibrated again; he was a slow texter, I was proud he could even do it. I flipped open the phone—registering my surroundings at the same time, no one was watching too intently—and read, "Tdaring don sum shedtrock." Charlie had trouble with his e's and d's getting mixing up.

In the world of hitman you normally took a job as a cover and used operational terms as codes. Tearing down sheetrock, which was what Charlie had texted, meant eradicating a target. My father's cover was a house constructer.

I sighed, texting him back, "K c u lata."

I did not expect another message and was surprised to feel my phone vibrate again. I quickly flipped it open, thinking that it might have been Beau this time.

It was Charlie again, "K luv u Bells."

I smiled widely, nearly laughing. "I luv u 2 dad," I sent back; shaking my head slowly.

I was flipping the phone shut and tucking it in my pocket, when I saw Edward watching me, too intently for comfort, out of the corner of my eye. I made eye contact with him, brow furrowing. I expected him to quickly look away and was stunned when he did not and actually raise one brow at me as if I had done something wrong; I slitted my eyes. What was his game? He was an odd one. I was apprehensive about meeting Dr. Cullen, if his sons were this peculiar. I definitely needed to check this doctor out before he went anywhere near my brother.

Edward's green eyes were piercing and startling in their intense scrutiny. His lips curled in a blood racing crooked smile. My heart did not even race when I was facing a fully loaded gun, yet this boy exuding sex appeal was making it thump erratically against my chest. The feeling unsettled me, which was aggravating. My eyebrows twisted together, and his grin widened. I had the urge to punch him in his smug, gorgeous face—the crunching sound would have been very satisfying; I smiled thinking about it. He cocked an eyebrow again. I shook my head looking away as the bell rang.

I snatched my stuff then slipped out the room like a whisper.

* * *

I hated hospitals.

The smell was entirely to bleachy and clean. I could smell the death. It was clinging to me. We had been waiting for an hour, fifteen minutes, and forty five seconds—Yes, I counted. What was taking this doctor so long? I was an impatient soul—one of my many vices.

I was anxious.

I believed they were running test then giving Beau another round of chemo. He was weakest after the chemo; never able to hold anything down, his body violently convulsing and shivering in a cold sweat. I held and rock him as if her were a child on those nights and I intended to do it again if he needed. I needed to physically do something, for I would otherwise be of no help at all. After all, I was not the doctor and surely could not cure him or magically make the cancer disappear.

"Uh, Bells. Could you lighten your grip a bit?" Beau asked quietly at my side.

I anxiously looked down at our entwined hands; I was gripping his hand so tightly his skin under my hands was slightly bruising—the chemo caused him to bruise easily. I loosened my grip and rubbed his hand with my free one as if that would make the bruises go away. "_Oh_ _dieu, I'm so sorry, Beau. You should've said something earlier."_

"Don't sweat it, Bells. It's not that big of a deal." He said smiling lightly; I could see the apprehension in his eyes that I was feeling.

"So…where's dad?" Beau asked after a few minutes, attempting to change the subject.

I raised my eyebrows. "You sure you wanna know?"

He normally did not, but with the goings-on as of late he did not mind talking about this things to distract himself. I did not blame him; I had been distracting myself with more training than necessary. Things like walking stealthy, surveying all my surroundings in passing and reacting to any sudden danger in a fraction of a heartbeat were becoming second nature to me. It was becoming obvious I was not a normal teenage girl, and that was dangerous.

He shrugged. "I guess I already know then, don't I?"

Beau was not stupid, and I knew that, but I hated talking to him about it. I felt as if I was corrupting his pure soul. Beau was not meant for a hitman's life. I could visualize him being a doctor—he had the demeanor and smarts to be an excellent one; one of the best. The quiet clicking of the door had my head snapping in its direction, my eyes widened.

A golden man in a white coat strolled in. He was breathtakingly handsome in a reserved way, with an intensity underneath that reared up my protective side; he was dangerous. The honey blonde named Jasper resembled him greatly. I deduced Edward looked like his mother, for he looked very little like the doctor.

"Hello, Beau." Dr. Cullen, I presumed, said, smiling lightly at my brother. His eyes were not shifty and he face was placid, nevertheless I did not fully trust this man. If this was Dr. Cullen, then I knew he was the Underboss in the Association, in other words a Second in Command for the Mafia. My father and I did most of our hits for them. I believed Beau did not know this, for he would not be here. Then again, maybe he would, I could not be sure. I knew for sure that I would have dragged him here if he had chosen not to because of this doctor's true underhanded identity. I did not care who this man was as long as he could cure my brother, and God help him if he messed up. I would kill him in a millisecond if he did something foolish and killed my brother in the process, not caring about the consequences. My life would already be nothing without Beau in it.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. This is my sister, Bella." Beau said, gently rubbing my hand that had stilled.

Crystal blue eyes fell upon mine and he smiled. "Hello, Bella. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Beau has said nothing but high things about you when we spoke on the phone and the few times I'd traveled to Phoenix."

My eyes widen, and I quickly looked at Beau. He smiled sheepishly, as if he needed to feel sorry for something. My chest swelled at the thought of him saying high things about me.

I cleared my throat, smiling warmly at Beau before looking back at the golden doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. It's my pleasure as well. Beau has nothing but high remarks to say about you as well."

Dr. Cullen smiled while lowering himself onto the swivel stool. He crossed his leg, propping his foot on his knee; his legs resembled a sort of odd four. Dr. Cullen skimmed through Beau's chart. "You're test result are clear, Beau, so we will proceed with the chemo today." Beau squeezed my hand, I returned the pressure.

The chemo was a major part of the curing processes, but at times I knew Beau wished the test results said he could not precede. The chemo was like being conveyed through an acid carwash with razor blade brushes; it might get you cleaned but it was terrifying.

Beau gulped, and then nodded woodenly. He was so brave; my chest swelled for the love and admiration I felt for him. I wished I could go in the room with him. More so, I wished it was me going through this.

As if he was reading my mind, Dr. Cullen said, "Bella, why don't you go get something to eat or drink in the vending area, walk around a bit. I'll send someone to get you once we're finished."

I anxiously looked at Beau for confirmation that he did not want me closer for the sake of comfort. He smiled, assuredly. "Good ahead, _soeur_. I know how you get antsy doing nothing."

I briefly looked at Dr. Cullen then back at Beau; there were dark bruise like circles under his chocolate eyes. I cupped his cheek, lightly rubbing the dark circles with my thumb. "I wish it was me." I blurted.

He looked as shocked as I felt. I had not meant to say that out loud; I did not want to upset him by showing my pain. He shook his head with a confused expression. "What did you just say?" I registered Dr. Cullen's sympathetic face out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed. "I said, I wish it was me with cancer. You shouldn't have this. You're too good. I'm not⎯not as good as you, anyways. I hate seeing this happen to you and not being able to fix it. It makes me hate whoever's up there—if there is anyone." My body was shaking and tears were pooling in my eyes.

Beau looked furious. "Don't you ever say that again, _comprendre?_" He said sharply, my eyes widen. Beau never spoke to me in that manner; he must have been very upset. I hated myself for being the cause of that. "This would be a thousand times worse if it was you with cancer. I'd probably crack. I would not be able to help you the way you are helping me. Your strong, Bella—stronger than anyone I know—strong enough to push through this and stay tough for me and be my rock. And I know there is someone up there, and _He_ is looking down on me because _He _sent me you."

I wanted to cry then, but I held the tears at bay. If I did not I would crack and it would falsify Beau's perfect speech. I nodded, pecking his forehead then fleetingly smiling at Dr. Cullen. I slowly walked to the door then slipped out; closing the door quietly. I bolted to the exit, needing air. I was going to cry, I knew it. I hated crying—crying was weak. My tear ducts seemed to be hardwired to my emotions however, which was irritating.

When I made it to the small private garden, I let the tears fall. I cried for my brother, for his sickness, for his pain and fear, for every person who suffered through cancer and the families whom lost their loved ones from it. This whole situation was frustrating, I wanted someone or something to blame. But they, meaning doctors, said it was chancy. People who have never smoked or drank a day in their lives come up with cancer. It was the chemicals the government kept pumping in the air, they speculated, or some other nonsense. Michael Moore should do a documentary on it; _Sicko_ had opened my blind eyes. That was a random thought—I got those from time to time.

It was sad that the only people my brother had for a support system were two hitman with emotion sharing issues. Beau was so poetic with his words; my written poetry could not light a candle to his normal, everyday dialogue. I was pacing in the tiny garden when a clearing of a throat froze me. I whirled around, facing a familiar figure. I groaned, quickly wiping my tears away. It was Edward.

"Hello." He said, moseying on toward me. I did not want him around me in this state. It was one thing to cry, it was a completely different thing to have someone witness it.

"Hello." I mumbled, plopping down on the cement bench, plucking a rose petal from a bush and twirling it in between my thumb and index finger.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" He had a colorful tongue on him, that was for sure, I smiled inwardly.

I shrugged, focusing on the intricate veins within the crimson membrane. "You know, STD's are a bitch."

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment then he chuckled. Good, he had a sense of humor. People who took everything so seriously aggravated me, and I normally ignored them. Life was serious and cruel enough, people needed to lighten up. I had a dark, twisted side, but I also had a light, opened side as well. When it was a appropriate, I joked about things. My brother's cancer and facing death was not funny. STD's were funny in certain circumstances, but my brother did not ask for cancer. See, _big_ difference—then again, maybe not. Maybe I am callus and insensitive bitch, luckily for me no one will know about it. My thoughts are my own.

Edward strolled around the little fountain; his demeanor calm, the complete opposite of what I was feeling.

"I know." He finally blurted; my brow furrowed. I was hoping he was talking about STD's being a bitch.

"You know what, exactly?" I asked, letting the petal drop from my hand. I could have really used a cigarette right then, but I had kicked the vice after Beau was diagnosed with lung cancer. He never said anything about it, I just felt guilty that I was the smoker and he was the one who got cancer.

He shrugged. "About your brother."

My head snapped in his direction. "What about him?" I asked, feigning oblivion.

He sauntered over to me then lowered himself on the bench, raking his fingers through his hair. My body was too erect for a normal teenager, I tried to relax my stance; it was difficult fighting against my natural body instincts.

"The cancer shit." He finally said after a moment. "That's not fucking fair, I mean, he's so goddamn young."

I forced my outer expression to be calm when my insides where screaming to find Jasper and throttle him. I knew it was him, that nosy little heartthrob! "Thanks, I appreciate the sentiment and I'm sure Beau does as well. But we'd appreciate it more if you _and_ the rest of your family wouldn't say anything about it."

He shook his head; blinking rapidly and messing with his hair again. "Of course we wouldn't say shit about it. What the fuck made you think we would?"

I rolled my eyes at his perplexed expression. He was good-looking and distracting with his appeal, but I was not stupid. The innocent, naïve casing was exactly that—casing. "Obviously if you know about it either your father or one of your brothers told you. I'm willing to guess the later. I'm also willing to guess the culprit is a certain honey blonde one that looks identical to your father."

I realized I was contradicting my earlier thought of taking things too seriously, but as I said before, my brother's cancer was not a laughing matter and one of the few things I took seriously. If Beau did not want people knowing about it then I was going to make sure that happened.

His eyes widen. "Well, damn. Yeah, Jasper did fucking tell me. But I assumed your brother had told him since they had just fucking spoken before Jasper told me." He shrugged. "It's possible my father let it slip in passing. We won't say shit about shit, though. We know how to keep secrets." He winked.

I smiled involuntarily, and sighed after a second. "Sorry if I was…snappy," I rubbed my face roughly with both hands. "I'm so fucking stressed it's ridiculous. You wouldn't happen to smoke, would you?"

He grinned mischievously. "Not cigarettes."

I contemplated that for a second. "You wouldn't happen to have that on you?"

Ganja relaxed me after field work. I was beginning to take small jobs. I tried not to think about the faces of the people I killed, and it was fruitless because of the photographic memory—definitely not something helpful in my line of work.

He grinned again, my breath hitched. "No. I'm not that fucking stupid. You can meet me somewhere, though." His cocked a brow, obviously waiting for an answer.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, digging my teeth into the pliable flesh; debating with myself if I should do this. After a moment I made my decision. "It might be late. I don't know how much you know about chemo—"

"I know about chemo." He interrupted me quickly. "It doesn't matter what fucking time. Here, give me your phone." He said, extending a hand, palm up. I dug my phone of my pocket then handed it to him. He programmed his number then handed it back. "Call me when you can meet me and I'll tell you where." I nodded, brain screaming for the stuff now that I was thinking about it.

Edward nodded, gazed at me for a moment, then walked away.

(Edward)

Bella was an enigma, that was for fucking sure.

She was not like the normal bitches that went to Forks High. I had watched her pacing in the garden, crying and looking fucking pissed about crying; her face scrunched up with what looked like worry. For a moment she looked fragile, innocent and vulnerable, and in that moment I had the urge to comfort her. I pushed that shit back; I did not give two shits about anyone but myself. That was me, Edward Anthony Cullen, selfish womanizer. I liked it that way, people did not except anything better.

I kicked the vending machine. The motherfucker was prehistoric and didn't work worth a shit. I was waiting on Carlisle to hurry the fuck up so we could go to the shooting range and I was becoming impatient.

The coke popped down the chute when I heard a familiar throaty voice say, "Lean on me Beau…Just do it for Christ's sake, stubborn _casse-couilles!" _I wished I knew what that word meant, I knew it was a French curse word but not the meaning. I whipped around and saw Bella throwing a pale faced Beau's arm over her shoulders, she looked irritated. I guessed it was because of her brother's stubbornness.

Beau's lips moved, he was saying something so low I could not make it out. I sure as hell heard Bella respond. "Throw up on me, I don't care—it's better than you falling on your face, _mai la!_" My eyes widen. Christ, she really loved her brother if she would let him throw up on her. I loved my brothers, but I doubted I would let them do that nasty shit.

Beau sighed, and moved his lips inaudibly again. Bella groaned, rolling her eyes. "You don't deserve me? Of course you don't, you deserve better than me! I don't know what the fuck I'm doing most of the time. I don't _deal_ well with emotional shit and you know that. I'm trying my best for you. You deserve better than this God awful shit. When I die, and if there is a Creator, I'm going to kick His fucking ass, I swear!" I counted five curse words and that made my dick stir again; nasty words coming out of her sweet mouth was damn sexy.

Beau laughed lightly, and Bella smiled; it seemed involuntary, almost as if she didn't even realize what the fuck she was doing. Her statement didn't seem to faze Beau; I deduced this behavior was normal for Bella. She sure was fucking feisty for being so damn tiny.

Beau's lips moved again, and Bella smiled lightly and pecked his check. "I love you too, _frère_. You're my beautiful soul; you make me feel like I might actually be worth something. Now, let's get you home." She lowered her voice so no one could make them out, but I was close enough to hear. They had not even noticed me and it was really starting to aggravate me. They didn't notice anyone when they were together. "I'll do anything I can to make you comfortable. I know it's not much, but it's all I can offer. I wish I could endure this pain and turmoil for you; I would in a heartbeat, if I had the choice. I'll hold and rock you all night if that's what it takes, you can squeeze my hand until it turns blue and falls off. I'll do anything, just tell me what." Her voice was gritty with desperation.

Beau looked up into her eyes full of unconditional love and said clearly and loud enough for me to hear. "Just stay with me tonight—be with me. That's all I need. We're survivors. At least, I'd like to believe I'm as strong as you and dad, but your strength is enough for me."

She rubbed his shoulder she was holding. "You bet your ass we're survivors. And you're stronger than me and dad put together. I'll stay with you all night if that's what you need. I'll give you all the strength I have, but you overestimate me Beau—I'm not as strong as you give me credit for."

I found myself irrationally fucking pissed that she wasn't going to meet me for the weed, but I also respected that she was willing to do anything for her brother—I could see her body shaking and the nervousness in her eyes; she needed some fucking weed. She looked lost and scared, but pushed it back, grinning and fucking bearing it for her brother. That was true unconditional love, and it was fucking stunning.

She lugged him to the exit; whispering comforting words to him along the way. She had not complained once about the inconvenience this was for her like most people would. She was a selfless creature, and that was fucking amazing. Most teenagers would not even have fucking come here in the first place and if they did, they would be fucking having a hissy fit about it.

"They're comradeship is extraordinary." I jumped when my father's voice sounded behind me and whirled around to face him, I cocked an eyebrow at him. He was looking over my shoulder; I followed his gaze and saw Bella heaving Beau into the truck. She walked around the truck shaking out her hands and breathing deeply through her mouth, then slipped into the Chevy and roared out of the parking lot. I faced Carlisle; he had a thoughtful look on his face as he continued. "It's something the Association respects. Plus, the Swan's can be intimidating and no one dares to cross them. And to them, harming a family member—intentional or not—is worse than shooting them in the back. I've heard many things about Bella, but I never knew the extent of how remarkably strong she is in heart as well as the physical aspect."

My brow furrowed. "The Swan's are part of the Association?" This information fucking shocked the hell of me. Deep down I knew there was something off about them but I never fucking guessed that shit.

Carlisle glanced around the hospital then laid a hand on my shoulder. "Come to my office with me, son, we can speak there." I nodded then followed him to the office.

He lowered himself onto his high back, leather chair behind the mahogany desk of his office when we entered it and I sat in the chair across from his. He clasped his hands together then placed them on the desk, I waited impatiently. What the fuck was going on? I knew my father was treating Beau for free and I knew it was not out of the kindness of his damn heart.

Carlisle began to tap a thumb against his clasped hands. "The Swan's are not part of the Association, they do jobs for us yes, but they never took the vow of brotherhood. I suppose is the best explanation is that they freelance. Charlie is one of the best due to his cleanliness and precision. Bella is training and is proving to be as skillful as her father, if not better. Beau is too softhearted for it, Bella and Charlie try to shelter him from it, but he's smart and picks up on things quickly. He speaks and holds Bella highly for her strength and loyalty."

I had a good fucking idea what the Swan's were but I had to make sure. "Are you implying that the Swan's are fucking hitmen?"

Carlisle smiled lightly. "Yes, I am. You were always quick to pick up on things and I'm sure you knew deep down something was different about them before I even said anything."

(Bella)

I needed weed desperately—a huge blunt. I did not care about the flavor or name as long as it was pure and mellowed me out.

It was midnight, and Beau was sleeping on the couch; his face relaxed from tension. He looked so defenseless, and I imagined the cancer cells eating away at his lungs—killing him—which reared up my protective side again. I wished I could somehow kill those cells with my own hands. It was a stupid thought, and I knew it, but I could not help it. He had been in so much pain and had been spewing his guts out all night, finally falling to sleep an hour ago. I, for once, felt helpless, unable to do anything. I felt inept, and it was vexing. I did not like failing—failing was another weakness.

I eyed my phone on the coffee table and contemplated calling Edward. Maybe he would meet me here. Charlie was not here because he was gambling with some of the Association after his hit and would not come home until tomorrow, and if he was here he would not care if I burned one—he would probably join me, come to think of it. Edward coming here would be ideal, as I was not going to leave Beau. He asked me to stay and I was going to; it was the one thing he asked and I was not going to fail him.

I sighed after a pacing around the living room and pausing to check on Beau before I made my decision. I walked quietly to the coffee table then pick up my phone, flipping it open and scrolling through the contact list until I landed on Edward's. I tip-toed out of the room, walking through the hall, into the kitchen; I pressed the green talk button, then brought the phone to my ear, contemplating hanging up for I did not know if he was sleeping and I knew how irritating being woken up was.

After four rings I was about to hang up, resolved on him not picking up when a groggy, irritated voice spoke. "What?" He sounded incoherent, probably still lingering in dreamland. I mentally kicked myself for waking him up. I must have waited too long to respond for his voice was sharp as he practically shouted. "Dammit, fucking answer asshole!"

That kicked up my snappy side. _"Je t'emmerde, trouduc!_" I tended to forget my native language when I was upset.

The other line was silent for a moment before he answered back with his normal voice, sounding stunned, "Bella?"

I sighed, exasperatedly; my hands slightly shaking. I was feigning for something to settle my nerves down, if only for a moment. "Yes, it's me. I know it's late, and I'm sorry about that, but you said I could call anytime so I did." I paused for a moment, listening. He said nothing, I continued. "I can't go anywhere—I'm staying with my brother. But I need something to calm my nerves badly. I'll pay you extra, if you wouldn't mind coming here instead of meeting somewhere. And if you do just say so, you do _not_ owe me anything. I also do not want this held over my head, as I hate owing people favors—especially if I don't know the person at all." I realized I was rambling and shut up.

He yawned loudly; I pulled the phone away from my ear, wincing. "Hmm. Yeah, it's not a big fucking deal. I'll meet you there, what's the address." I sighed in relief and gave him the address, then hung up.

I returned to the living room, crouching down in front of my brother sprawled out on the couch. I felt his forehead with my lips; his skin was boiling hot and clammy. I grabbed the cool damp towel on the coffee table and placed it on his forehead; wiping away the sweat and cooling his flesh. I balanced it there after and removed my hand letting the towel stay; trying to make the fever break.

I paced around the room after about ten minutes of waiting; picking up and straighten things. I had done all the chores already; trying to calm myself but I had finished in an hour and it did not help.

I was wondering how long the drive might take for him, if he was a fast driver; at that moment I hoped he was—his father could afford a speeding ticket—when two knocks sounded from the door. I rushed to the door and swung it open, stupidly not checking the security monitor. I should have known better. What if someone out for blood or worse the cops were at the door?

It was who I hoped it was, Edward; his hair in more disarray then it was before and his eyes heavily lidded. I was going to have to tip him big time. I stared at him silently for a moment; gulping through a dry throat. His was still gorgeous just rolling out of bed. I might never be with him, I would not even entertain that fact, but I could at least appreciate his assets.

He cocked a brow at me, irritated. "Are you going to fucking let me in are not? I'm freezing my balls off."

I blinked then nodded, stepping out of his way, indicating with a hand to come in. He stepped in, taking in the modern décor. We paid a designer to have a field day with it. I did not care what it looked like—we never stayed long enough anywhere to get attached to any house. We needed the décor for appearance sake. "Nice." He said, raking fingers through his hair and tugging the knots.

"Uh-huh." I said fleetingly. "Wait here a sec."

He nodded and I walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer and grabbed a tub of ice cream. I set the tub on the counter, opening the lid and pulling out a wad of cash—all hundreds. I plucked out five of them, figuring that was enough; if not I would get more. I sauntered back to the hall and found Edward standing in the same spot. I instantly felt guilty for not asking him to sit in the living room.

I noticed his eyes leisurely raking my body as I walked to him, and was instantly aroused when I saw the fire in his eyes. He was attracted to me and I knew it, and God help me if that did not make my blood race. I stopped a few spaces away from him and raised my eyebrows, silently waiting for I had not seen a bag of weed as of yet.

He just gazed at me, standing there; he licked his lips and my eyes involuntarily followed the movement. He smirked when he saw that and my brow furrowed. I was fighting back the urge to punch him again. The smug prick deserved a good pummel.

He stepped leisurely toward me, closing in the gap between us. His eyes lowered to my breast; his eyes dilating with desire. I followed his gaze and nearly dropped the money when I realized I was practically wearing nothing. I had on a thin white tank top that my black bra showed through and small black stretchy shorts that was so high my butt cheeks peeked through the bottoms. I groaned, feeling foolish. I had been so on edge I had not registered what I was wearing; it was inappropriate and I felt slutty.

I thrusted the money in his hands and dashed to the living room, snatching a blanket off the overstuffed, oversized tan chair and wrapped it around myself. I might be aroused by his attraction to me, but this was different. I felt naked and defenseless to his scrutiny, and I did not like it. He moseyed in after me, taking in the high ceiling with rows of hug wooden beams across it and the seventy inch flat screen, plasma against the wall. "Nice."

"Uh-huh." I said, sucking my lip into my mouth and gnawing on it. "So do you have it?" I asked in a hushed tone, I was ashamed and did not want Beau to hear about it—even in his sleep.

"Yeah," He said, pulling out a bag with buds in it and shaking it slightly.

My mouth watered and my eyes dilated with desire, I turned toward my room and waved at him to follow me. I entered my room; slightly apprehensive about him being in it, but pushed it back. He walked in after; he stood taking in my huge room with peacock green walls and mahogany furniture. He looked up at the ceiling and his eyes widen when his saw my forty inch flat screen, plasma over my bed. His head snapped back to me and cocked a brow, expectantly.

I shrugged. "I have trouble sleeping at night and I like to lie down while watching TV."

"What do you normally watch?" He inquired, walking to my bed and lowering himself onto. I was irked by that, but kept my cool; he was still holding my weed and money. I had stupidly given him the money before obtaining the drug. I was eyeing it; resolved in my decision to punish him if he tried anything funny, like leaving without giving me the sweet buds.

I shrugged, walking to my Bose stereo and punching it on. "Crazy" by Ray Lamontagne filtered through the speakers, sounding through the room. "I watch different things. But mostly Discovery Channel or Animal Planet—Charlie and I get caught up in it. Animalistic natural is enthralling, amazing how resourceful and instinctive creatures can be. They make humans look vacuous. Like how they can sense bad weather—" I realized I was yet again rambling and sucked my bottom lip back in my mouth, chewing it.

He chuckled; I turned around and saw him rolling a joint. "You don't have to do that. I can do it myself." I said.

He shrugged. "It's not a big fucking deal."

I shrugged; at that point I did not care how it happened as long as I was able to inhale it.

He rolled it expertly; tight and well packed. I licked my lips and walked to the bed, sitting next to him. He handed it to me and I took it and lit it, inhaling the smoke and holding it in. It burned slightly, but it was worth it. After a moment I exhaled contently; almost purring. I was already feeling the effects; this stuff was grade A and I was grateful beyond belief.

He grinned crookedly and my panties dampened instantly. It had to be the bud relaxing me and kicking up my arousal. "It's good shit, huh?"

I nodded; closing my eyes as I took another hit, holding it as long as I could before exhaling. I coughed a little after that one from the tingling burn in my throat. I offered him a hit and he took it; inhaling and holding then exhaling. "Is that enough?" I asked, inclining my chin to the money in his hand.

He looked down, seeming to just realize how much I had given him for his eyes widen and his head snapped up to me. "Enough? Damn that's fucking outrageous. Where the hell did that come from?" I shrugged, taking another hit; not answering him. "Well, either way, I'm not taking that damn much for a fucking roach."

"How about the whole bag and coming even though you were sleeping?" I asked.

He contemplated that for a moment, taking another hit, and then grinned. "I suppose that's fucking fair."

I took another hit, sighing after exhaling. "You have no idea how much this is helping. I should give you more than that for the inconvenience I've put you through."

He shrugged, taking another hit. After he exhaled he said, "Like I said, it's not a big fucking deal. I said whatever fucking time."

"Fine by me." I said, between another hit.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "So, are we going to pretend that I don't know you're a hitman and that you don't work the Association?"

My head snapped in his direction; I sucked my lip between my teeth and groaned. "_Baise-moi, _Dr. Cullen really doesn't know who to keep his mouth shut for his own good, does he?_"_

He shrugged. "We're family. We have no damn secrets, it's an actual fucking rule. What does that mean by the way?"

"What, _'baise-moi'_ mean?_"_ I asked raising my brows quizzically, he nodded. "It means, fuck me." He chuckled and I laughed for a moment. "And as for the other thing you said, everyone has secrets. You're delusional if you think he tells you everything." I grumbled, unfairly taking my frustration out on him.

He stiffened, grinding his teeth; my words had undoubtedly hit a nerve. "I never said he tells me everything, just the important things."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled; slightly condescendingly. That irritated him tenfold.

"What the fuck do you know about it?" he snapped. "You don't know me or my family, so keep you damn opinions to yourself."

I nearly choked on the smoke I was inhaling from laughing, I could not help it; the drug had loosened me up greatly. "Whatever you say—calm down. I didn't mean anything by it."

He silently fumed for a moment, dragging fiercely from the roach. I dropped down on the bed, flicking on the TV; Discovery Chanel instantly occupied the screen. Planet Earth, Caves was on. I adjusted myself to see the screen from the right angle. I registered Edward's hard face as he cut me livid green eyes from my peripheral vision, before he stubbed out the roach on one of the decorative wooden bowls the designer had put there and laying down next to me.

I had had my ears on hyper alert for any sounds from the living room the entire time. Yes, I could do that, amazing isn't it? That was a natural talent, like the photographic memory. I could vividly hear the screams echo from my targets lungs—also, not a good talent to have for my line of work.

Did I mention the weed was phenomenal?

(Edward)

I had never met a more fucking infuriating, bitchy, sexy girl in my life**.**

Bella knew how to speak her mind and she knew the world. She wasn't like the rest of the bitches at school. Besides the obvious hitman bit, she struggled and was strong. God, I sounded like a pussy. I mentally slapped the shit out of myself.

My eyes lowered to her legs; one was bent knee up and the other was crossed over it, bobbing slightly. My vision zeroed in on the movement, that sexy milky white flesh. I wanted to touch it, taste it, and trail kisses up those sweet motherfuckers until I reached her clit. My dick instantly hardened at the thought. I suppressed a groan that seemed to come straight from my dick. That fucker had a mind of his own.

She briefly glanced at me, obviously hearing my groan. Her eyes were distracted and glossed over. Oh, yeah, the weed was definitely clouding her fucking senses. She was a mellow stoner, must bitches were chatty. She licked her top lip, my eyes followed the movement. Her hand dropped from her stomach onto the bed, releasing the remote; it tumbled onto the comforter. My eyes crawled over her stomach, taking in the slight curve of her hip bones and that sexy little belly button. My hands were burning to touch her, feel her.

I lifted my eyes up to hers and saw a fire of desire that was so fucking clear I didn't even think when I slid closer to her. I felt the heat radiating from her body, it was fucking calling my damn name. She must have moved too, because our bodies were closer; almost touching. Every-fucking-thing seemed to being moving in slow motion, it must have been the weed. Carlisle must have gotten a new supplier.

A sound slipped through her lips, it was either a sigh or a moan. Either one, my hand was brushing up her arm on its own damn accord and blood was pumping straight to my groin. Her finger traced my eyebrow, the lightest touch sending zings of electricity through my veins. I braided my fingers through her silky hair and I gazed into her eyes; cocking a brow. I never forced myself on a girl. She smiled lazily, encouragingly cupping my cheek and tugging softly forward. I crushed her lips with mine, groaning in her mouth. She moaned softly, parting her lips and tracing my bottom lip with her delicious tongue. That did it for me, I rolled her on her back, hovering over her; between her warm thighs.

She hooked a foot around my calf and rubbed it slowly; twining fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. Our tongues danced, tasting and feeling. God, she felt so fucking good and her taste was mind-blowing. Natural. Unique. Addictive. She broke from my mouth after a moment, gasping for air. I wasn't nearly done tasting her, I kissed down her jaw line to her neck; nibbling and licking the sensitive pulse point. She moaned, arching her body against mine. I grinned against her skin, I had found a sweet spot. My erection hit her clit, she gasped again and dug her fingers softly into my scalp; tugging the hairs gently. My breath caught, I nearly lost my fucking mind it was so damn arousing.

Our lips met again, molding and moving together. My hands roamed over that smooth stomach I had been waiting for. It was softer than I had anticipated, I slid my hands under her tank top and she shivered. My hands crept under the thin tank until they found her black bra that had now been burned into my goddamn brain. I shivered, my dick quivering. I wanted her so damn bad it was becoming almost painful. I cupped her breast under the bra, pinching the bud of her nipple gently, she moaned and arched against my body again. I pushed my hips forward reflexively and she gasped away from my mouth.

I stopped, fearing either she'd finally come to her damn senses or I had hurt her; with her I guessed it was the former, it was comical to think of anyone hurting Isabelle Swan. "Oh, _dieu, _don't stop!" she rasped. Electricity zinged through my body as I pushed my hips forward again and her hips bucked in unison.

"Bella?" a croaking, pained voiced flittered through the door, haze of drugs and mind-fucking lust.

Bella froze and I forced myself not to move a goddamn inch; my dick was bitching me out the entire time. "Beau?" she called; closing her eyes tightly.

A groan sounded, followed by what sounded like dry heaving. "_Merde,"_ she pushed me away from her and I tumbled off her, nearly losing my balance and falling off the fucking bed.

"Hey! What the fuck?" I was unjustly pissed. I had forgotten about her brother.

She grabbed the money and threw it in my fucking face, I scrambled to catch it all; still a little out of my mind. "You need to go, _now!_"

"What? _Why?_ Can't you just go check on him then come back?" I asked, a tad imploring. It was too fucking late to find another booty call...well, that wasn't true. Any bitch would come running with one call. But dammit I wanted her. Not a fucking second-rate substitute.

She shot me a withering glare. "No. _Mai la_! What is wrong with you? I shouldn't have even done this. It was wrong." she shoved me forward, toward the door. "Thank you for the weed—it was fantastic. Really. And, also, for whatever that was." she waved distractedly to the crumpled bed. "But don't expect to come back or for it to happen again. You're far to distracting, and I can't afford distractions right now. Good bye, Edward. You know where the front door is." Then she was gone, disappearing through the hall to the living room.

My dick was twitching, screaming for me to go after her. I nearly did, but thought fucking better of it. Edward Cullen did not beg or chase.

I grumbled to myself, resigned in finding another fuck. I flipped my phone open, scrolling through my contact until I landed on Jessica.

I paused at the front door, hearing hushed voices; one pained and croaky, the other guilty and throaty. I hit the green button, she picked up on the first goddamn ring.

"Hey, Edward!" her shrill voice made me wince, my ears instinctively warding it off.

"I'm coming pick you up. Meet me at the curve." I clicked the phone shut then after hearing a soft, throaty voice say, "Beau, I'm so sorry...Who's here? No one important...Come here,_ frère..._That's it rest. I'll sing—"

I slammed the door, rougher than necessary, and stumped to my Volvo.

(Bella)

I loathed myself.

I was a terrible sister, no scratch that, I was a terrible human being. Making out like a slutty teenager, locked up in my room with a stranger while my brother was suffering in the living room; calling my name for God knows how long. I apologized about a thousand times before I even knelt down next to him.

"Shh," I soothed my whizzing, shaking brother; caressing the stubble on his head. "Hush, my _frère—_my beautiful soul. I'm here."

I hadn't heard the front door close yet, I wondered what Edward was doing. He needed to leave before I forced him, it would undoubtably get ugly if I had to. I apologized for the millionth time to Beau.

Beau shook his head weakly. "Who's here?" he asked ultrasonically, I barely caught it.

"Who's here?" I repeated, he half nodded; his eyes shut tightly. I hated lying to him, but I was too ashamed of myself to confess. "No one important." He winced, gasping in pain. "Come here,_ frère,_" I said, reaching for him and wrapping my arms around his quaking shoulders. He rested his head on my shoulder, some of the tension leaving his body. "That's it rest." I said, soothingly rubbing his back. "I'll sing—"

We both jumped from the slamming of a door sounding through the house like a nuclear bomb. My brother groaned, breathing shallowly. Anguished pain twisted his face; pale skin stretching over sharp bone till I feared it would ripe. Fury shot through my veins—Edward was going to pay for that. He was going to go through as much pain as he had just caused my brother. Soon, but not yet. My priority was Beau.

"Hush, my _frère, _I'm here." I hummed and rocked him for a while until his breathing became somewhat normal and his convulsions lessoned.

I leaned over slightly with him still in my arms and grabbed his orange pill bottle and water. I shook a pill onto my palm and sat back. "Here, take this." He peeked through crusty eyes, then took the medicine; gulping down water.

I placed the water and orange bottle back on the coffee table, grabbing the damp cloth and covering the back of his neck with it. He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. I leaned back against the fluffy armrest and began to sing...

"Hush, my love, my beautiful soul.

The birds sing just for you.

And so shall I.

I am here.

Never moving.

Your rock, your solid haven.

Never fear the dark, for I shall be your light.

I will fight and bear your pain as my own.

Hold me tight, my dear, beautiful soul.

My love, free yourself.

Leave the pain and come with me to a peaceful place.

Sleep and rest, tomorrow shall be new day."

Once I heard Beau's light snoring, I sobbed quietly. I had absolutely no idea how to help my brother. I felt so helpless and alone; the high washed completely out of my system. I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, to take action...do something. Anything other than doing nothing but singing and sobbing. I wanted to pour what little strength I had into Beau and take in his cancer. I would bear it with a smile if I never had to see my brother suffer ever again. I hated whoever was up in the heavenly skies with great passion. If there was any great Creator, they were one sick bastard.

As I said before, I loathed myself.

* * *

_Fils de Pute - _Son of a bitch!

_Perverti _- Pervert

_Soeur -_Sister

_Frère - _Brother

_Le Petite - _Little One

_Merde - _Shit

_Bonjour _- Hello

_Merci - _Thank You

_Mon dieu -_ My God!

_Oh dieu - _Oh God!

_Casse-Couille- _Pain in the ass

_Je t'emmerde, trouduc! - _Screw you, asshole!

_Baise-moi - _Fuck me!


	2. Wrath

_Men often make up in wrath what they want in reason._

_- William R. Alger_

(Bella)

The next morning I leaned against my truck and waited, humming "The Deep End" by Crossfade to myself.

I had told the principle that Beau was stuck home sick with a virus. He was really sick from the chemo but the principle did not know about the cancer. We did not even use our real names when we registered for school here as a cover. We were expert lairs—it was part of the job description. I was worrying about Beau—Charlie was watching him, I loved my father but he had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to comforting people. I had the same trait mostly, but not when it came to my family. Maybe I did have a little bit of Renee's compassion.

My attention was riveted by the flash of silver in the permitter of my vision. It was Edward and he was parking in a spot clear across the lot from my truck. I figured he would do that and parked right by the entrance so he had no choice but to walk by me. I was going to confront him. I wanted to break each one of his bones slowly until I saw the same exact agonized expression on his face I saw on my brother's last night. The expression he had caused by slamming the door for whatever stupid reason he thought he had—if he had any. I wanted to do it right there in front of everyone. He was lucky I had to keep my cover. If I did not have to worry about the cover, I would have already been on him.

He lingered at his car, unnecessarily tinkering around it. I rolled my eyes, sighing exasperatedly. He knew I was furious. Why would he try to push me? I needed to teach his smug ass a lesson. I did not care who his father was. I was not scared of Carlisle Cullen. I was not even scared of Aro, the Boss.

"You really shouldn't waste your time." Said a shrill voice to my side. I glanced over and saw a strawberry blonde, petit girl.

"With what, _le petit_?" I asked vaguely. Wishing I could swat her away like a gnat. I was not in the mood for nonsense.

She stuck out her chin and clench her fist at her side, and I raised my eyebrows at her quizzically. Did she actually think she was intimidating me? How odd. I almost laughed. "I don't know what your calling me, but I don't like it so _stop_. And you know exactly what I'm talking about..." she trailed off, the bravado poofing out her chest from my withering gaze.

"Listen, little one—that's what '_le petit_' means, by the way—I do not have the patience for your childish little mind games, so say your peace or just leave." I said waving a dismissive hand toward the school. Glancing at Edward to make sure he had not slipped away. It did not escape me that he might have convinced this little hussy to distract me. I spotted Edward twiddling with his radio. Good, he was not as stupid as I thought he was. If he had tried to dupe me, it would have only added fire to my fury.

She bristled. "I'm talking about Edward." My head snapped back in her direction, my eyebrows pulling together; I wished she would get to her point and leave me be. "Don't give me that fucking look. It's obvious you like him. I'm just giving you a heads up. He doesn't get serious—with anyone. That's just how he is. He's an ass, and all the girls drink it up around here. They can't get enough of him. So I'm telling you...Don't. Waste. Your. Time." An ominous tone inflicted her voice toward the end of that absurd speech. Oh, this was priceless! The girl was threatening me. ME! If only she knew.

I could not suppress my laughter then, it busted out of my lungs. "Oh, you, silly, silly, stupid girl." She frowned and had the grace to look embarrassed. "I have no interest in Edward—not in the way you're thinking anyway. And I presume when you talk about girls eating up Edward's I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone-but-myself attitude you're placing yourself in that category as well." The hussy gasped, neck reddening. "And the funnest part about that sad little speech is you had the gall to threaten me. I'm going to give you a piece of very vital advice." I leaned forward and whispered, softly, "Watch yourself, _le petit_, for you might threaten someone far more dangerous than you could ever imagine, and you don't want to go making the wrong enemy over a boy._"_

She nodded her head mutely, terror in her eyes; I patted her shoulder, straightening up. "Good girl, now run along and behave." She nodded then sightlessly walked to the school.

Edward was stumping to me now; he was fuming, I smiled. "Good morning, Edward."

He was right in my face in seconds; a minty fragrance evaded my nostrils. "What did you say to her?" he said tersely.

"Who? _Oh_, you mean your little girlfriend. Or is it booty call?—Whichever, it doesn't matter. She was warning me away from you. She's quite insecure and stupid to threaten me." I said, picking a cotton ball of his coat and blowing it off my finger.

His eyes widen. "She threatened you?' he asked, incredulously. "She straight out fucking threatened you?" He seemed semi-impressed. I knew this was boosting his already over inflated ego.

I shook my head. "Not exactly, she didn't out right say, 'don't go near Edward or I'll kick your ass'—Not that she could, but that's beside the point. It was the tone of voice she was using. She rattled off about you being an asshole—but, of course, I already know that—and said I shouldn't waste my time. She said it like the creepy guy in those scary movies at a run down gas station who says don't go in the woods or you'll never return. It was hilarious." I sighed, the laughter finally dissipating. "Very odd girls matriculate here."

He dragged his fingers through his hair. "Some people would say the same thing about you."

I smiled brightly. "_Merci._"

He shook his head, grinning despite himself. "Well, I'll see ya when I fucking see ya." He began to walk around me, I side stepped and blocked him.

I titled my head, like a bird of prey. "Did you assume we were friends, Edward?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

I sighed exasperatedly, I lowered my voice to a soft, deadly whisper. "We are not friends. You made sure of that last night the moment you slammed my door like a child. You inflicted pain on my brother with you tantrum or whatever that was. Involuntary or not, I do not care. I will inflict pain on you until I see that same expression on your face as I saw on Beau's. Your father must have warned you about this, did you think it was a joke—that it was funny? Because I am not joking or laughing. You may want to lay low, maybe even hide for a while until I cool down so I won't end up killing you. That would end dirty, I'd probably have to deal with your family after that." I paused, shrugging; not caring. "But don't delusion yourself—I will be coming for you, Edward Anthony Cullen." I patted his cheek softly, then sauntered away.

(Edward)

I blinked several times, rapidly shaking my head; trying to snap myself out of it.

She had just threaten to inflict fucking torturous pain on me, and I had never been so fucking turned on in my goddamn life. The word "coming" keep echoing through my head in that sexpot voice of hers. Out of context or not, the shit was hot. God, I wanted her so fucking bad! I would let her roughen me up as long as I could hit that shit. I watched her apple ass sway in those skin tight jeans, and my already hard dick throbbed.

I had thought about her the entire time I had fucked Jessica last night. It was difficult with Jessica constantly moaning and saying things she thought was sexy, but I blocked that shit out. I thought about Bella's fucking sweet ass mouth, and throaty voice and soft skin, and the feel and fucking taste of her. That shit was fucking mind-blowing. I nearly blew my damn load the first time my dick hit her clit and she moaned. That shit had never happened. I mean, damn, we hadn't even fucking taken off our clothes and my skin was tingling and zinging like fucking crazy. It was as if she was some sort of fucking hybrid drug I could not get enough of. I wanted more. I needed more!

I was going to get more.

Emmett's booming laughter ricocheted through my fucking skull at lunch when I told him and Jasper about Bella. Emmet hadn't been at school yesterday; he'd skip to be with that bitch, Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend.

I frowned, my anger flaring. "What's so goddamn funny, Emmett?"

After he stopped hooting like a dumbass he finally answered, "I have to meet this girl. Is she fierce? Oh, I bet she's fierce. To have Edward shaking in his skin right now—"

"I'm not shaking in my fucking skin!" I snapped. "Fucking dumbass!" I mumbled.

I was shaking in my skin, but it was not because of fear. Oh no, I was shaking for a completely different reason. I was shaking like a damn crack feign, I wanted her so fucking bad. Just talking about her made my dick throb and beg.

Jasper shook his head, looking grave and serious as fucking usual. "No, Emmett, she's not an average teenage girl. I bet she could take down even you."

Emmett snorted. "Puh-leaze, fucker!"

Me and Jasper shared a glance, shrugging together. I rolled my eyes, Emmett was a goddamn idiot.

"Speaking of the fucking devil." I mumbled, nodding sideways toward the cafeteria entrance.

Bella sauntered in like she owned the godawful place; if she gave the people around her a second thought she'd probably looked down on them all. And of course that shit made the blood pump away from my brain to another lower region. I wanted her to beg for me, plead on her damn knees. I wanted that superior, beautiful face looking up at me with blind desire. She was a challenge, and Edward Cullen loved a fucking chase.

Emmett's eyes widen; bitting his bottom lip hard, his body shook with silent laughter. My anger flared again. If me and Bella hadn't been on bad terms at the moment I would have asked her to wipe that smug grin off Emmet's bitchass face. I cut him narrowed eyes, and that shit only made Emmett shake harder. God, I wanted to punch him in his dumbass mouth!

Jasper tilted his head and studied Bella as if she was some sort of fucking new, strange species. Emmett gasped for breath between hoots of laughter, his face reddening from lose of oxygen. Served his bitch ass right!

Bella sauntered passed ass-hat Mike Newton and pansy-bitch Tyler Crowley; neither touched her ass but they're weren't above enjoying the view—I wasn't either. It was a sensational fucking view. The girl was sex personified.

She made it to the back of the line and stared ahead at the wall, lost in thought. She looked like she wasn't paying attention, but I was willing to bet no one could sneak attack Isabella Swan. I knew she was taking in her surroundings and was in ideal thought simultaneously. I had to admit it was fucking impressive and my dick stirred.

Angela walking past her—she was a quiet, nerdy girl, but she was cool; she was also clumsy as fuck—she tripped on air, and before she face planted a milking, delicate hand wrapped around her wrist. Angela's nose was nearly touching the ground, her eyes bugging out her fucking skull. With the twist of her wrist, Bella twirled her around and set her right on her feet.

The cafeteria was fucking quiet as a tomb in dumbstruck silence—even dumbass Jessica would've realized that no normal teenage girl could do that. Her sexpot voice flowed over the room like a shot, even though she had barely spoken above a whisper. "Watch yourself, _chere_."

Angela blinked hard, Bella smiled warmly at her; Angelia blinked again. God, she could even stun girls! That shit made my dick stir fucking more.

Bella looked away from Angela and her face froze; she'd realized what the fuck she'd just done. Her eyes drifted over the student body with an outsiders impassiveness and stopped on mine—and I lost my train of fucking thought. I wanted her right then in front of everyone. I would have walked to her but I was fucking paralyzed for some dumbass reason. I didn't hear anymore of Emmett's idiot baying and I would've felt smug if I could've thought fucking properly.

She released Angela's wrist roughly, then squared her shoulders and turned around, facing the lunch line like nothing had fucking happened. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. God, I was such a fucking pussy! Everyone gaped at her and she stared out at no one; again in ideal thought.

I turned around slowing and cocked an eyebrow at Emmett. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide, filled with awe. A little too fucking awe-filled for my taste.

His mouth worked like a fish for a second, he shook his head. "Goddamn, that was unbelievable." He blinked his way back to Bella. "Amazing!"

I nodded. "I know," was the only thing I could think to fucking say.

(Bella)

I was a thoughtless idiot, plain and simple.

I should have known better. I was not thinking clearly. Worrying about Beau and raged filled thoughts of Edward clouded my senses. I reacted, without thinking. I had not even truly realized what I had done until I looked at the dumbstruck faces of my "classmates". I was not normally this stupid. I would think and react sensibly in a heartbeat usually. But not today. Today I felt marginally like a normal, vapid teenager. I hated it. I wanted to run but I knew that would only make things worse. I stayed in the line, staring at the pattern of the groves on the wall and pretending nothing happened.

Most of them would make assumptions that were not nearly close to the truth, but certain people would be curious or downright know the truth—like the Cullen boys. I did not worry about them, though, for I knew their secrets as well. There would be serious consequences if they did open their mouths, and I hoped Dr. Cullen had the sense to hammer that into their thick skulls.

I violently cursed myself out lower then a dog through the whole lunch line procession. I sat at the empty table Beau and I had sat at yesterday. I missed having him by my side. I wanted to watch over him, but I mostly just missed him. In his quiet, thoughtful way he kept me sane.

The chair to my side shifting broke my reverie. I looked over and saw a tiny pixie with delicate porcelain features and spiking black hair sticking out in every which direction; an impish smile curved her rosebud mouth. "Hi! I'm Alice," she said in a chipper, singsong voice; arranging her salad in a chaotic design.

"Hello," I said cautiously. I wondered if she was confused and had sat at the wrong table. No one came up to me with the ease she had—must people bolted in the other direction or looked ready to jump out of their skin when they did speak to me.

I raised my eyebrows quizzically at her. She skillfully placed a carrot above a celery stake then looked up me; a tiny dent formed between her eyebrows. "That's extremely impolite, you know?" she said. "You supposed to say, 'Hi, Alice. I'm Bella and it is my greatest pleasure to meet you.'"

I nearly snorted Dr. Pepper through my nose; the acid burned my throat. I smiled despite the burning and absurdity of the situation. "That's more like it," she said, smiling impishly again. "You should smile more—you're absolutely beautiful when you do."

"Er...Thank you." I honestly could not think of a good response to that.

I rarely received compliments of that sort—if ever. I was told countless times I was intimidating, but I presumed it was my forbidding mien or strength, not my appearance. I never gave it much thought. It was oddly nice to be complimented by her. I shook my head, appalled with myself. I did not care what people thought of me—it was weak.

"You're welcome," she beamed; admiring her edible art.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked, nodding at her salad bowl.

She twisted her mouth thoughtfully; studying her artwork now. She was a quirky little thing. I liked her—really liked her. That was rare.

She sighed, "I guess," then grudgingly picked at her salad like a child asked to tear down their Lego masterpiece.

I laughed mirthfully, almost close to how I laughed with Beau. I was instantly grateful for her presence.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes full of compassion. I stiffened instinctively. "I wanted to say," she hedged carefully. "I'm_ really_ sorry about your brother."

My nostrils flared with my temper. "What about him?" I said through clenched teeth. I was far past feigning oblivion. _Protect, protect, PROTECT!_

Her tapered eyebrows pulled together as she whispered, "You know, the whole cancer business. It's _so_ sad."

I wanted to leap out of my chair and bum rush one the dimwitted Cullens—I knew it was one of them—but I somehow keep my cool. "How did you find out?" I spat each word through my teeth.

Her eyes widen, realizing what a monumental mistake she had made. "Uh..." she fiddled with her salad that now was not nearly as endearing anymore. "I'm not supposed to say." Her eyes flickered past me quickly, but I caught it. The Cullen's table.

"I believe I already know." I said tersely, gripping the fork in my hand. I slowly turned and glared at the three dimwits. Jasper and Edward were both sitting rigidly, watching me anxiously and the huge one I had never seen before this point was staring too, but he did not seem to realize exactly what was happening. "Which one told you?" I asked sharply, the fork in my hand was beginning to give to the pressure. With the flick of my wrist I could pierce this fork through one of their throats—I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to convince myself that that was not a good idea.

"Um," her tiny face fell. "I didn't mean to upset you or cause any trouble. But Jasper's my boyfriend and we talk about everything—no secrets." I rolled my eyes. "And he mentioned yesterday about you and Beau and I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you and him. You're both so strong and everything. I also thought we could be friends." She finished off dully.

I knew it was Jasper. I was going to teach him to mind his business. The Cullen boys could learn a few things, like common sense. Jasper was protectively keeping an eye on Alice. I was not going to hurt her—I still liked her despite everything—him on the other hand, I was going to throughly enjoy it. Edward was blankly staring at me with an unreadable expression. I wanted to drag both of them away—the big mountain of a brother they had would be an obstacle but I could manage him—and beat some sense into them. I was also going to have a nice long talk with Dr. Cullen.

I forced myself to keep my butt glued to the uncomfortable, plastic chair. Every cell in my body was screaming: _Do something, you pathetic excuse of an assassin! Protect, protect, protect. _Adrenaline was pumping through my vines with every erratic heart beat. It was almost close to feral. I was beginning to slip into instinct. Which was crazy and irrational, and I knew it. But once again, I could not help it. They were all inadvertently bringing harm to my brother, and that was punishable by death to me. No matter how minuscule.

Alice said nothing, and stared down at her salad bowl miserably—probably blaming herself for anything and everything that would blow up after this and I could not think of a word to say to comfort her. I surveyed my surrounds and realized I was being gaped at again and made myself care about it. I was sure I looked like I needed a straight jacket and a padded room about then. I looked down at my plate and forced down chucks of whatever was on my plate.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered again, peeking sideways at me through her impossibly long eyelashes.

"Don't blame yourself," I said, trying to smiled assuredly at her, but it only come out brittle, and she cringed a little. I was hoping Jasper had not told her everything. Telling about my brother's cancer was unpalatable enough alone without adding hitman as the rotten cherry on top.

From the terror stricken look in her eyes I knew he had told her and inwardly groaned. I was going to break many, many bones in his perfect, movie star body—I was contemplating breaking a very important member so he would not feel obligated to give or tell this little pixie everything she wanted. That was too cruel for even me...then again, I might be doing him a favor. At the least for a week or more, not too much damage. Just major recuperation time. The idea was forming well in my mind. Then again I probably needed to be tranquilized because I was becoming so filled with animalistic rage.

(Edward)

We were in trouble—the fucking Holy Grail of all trouble.

Bella was beyond fucking pissed. She looked like she was ready to snap something in two. And tiny, short stuff to her side would break easily under her hands. I knew from the protective eye Jasper was keeping on Alice that he was thinking the same thing.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, he looked lost as fucking usual.

"Alice must've said something about Beau's cancer." Jasper said to no one in particular, never breaking his eyes away from Alice; who was fiddling with her salad.

"Huh?" Emmett asked, dropping his pizza. "Who has cancer?" He asked loudly.

I shot him narrowed eyes and said, "Lower your fucking mouth, dumbass!"

"Who has cancer?" he whispered, leaning over the table.

"Bella's brother, Beau." Jasper answered distractedly.

"How old is he?" Emmett asked.

"A Senior—our age." Jasper answered, now boring holes into the side of Bella's down turned face. Jasper and Emmett were the same age—Emmett's adopted. Esme's, my mother, sister's, who's dead, son. If that shit makes any fucking sense. That's why he does not look exactly like us but does have the subtle family resemblance.

Emmett's eyes widen. "Your fucking dicking me, right?"

"No, I'm not." Jasper said, his eyes skittering to Alice; she was whispering something to Bella. Bella said something then smiled a brittle, plastic smile and Alice cringed. I could she Bella's body shaking as if she were about to explode, this wasn't going to end well.

"Did you fucking tell Alice?" I asked Jasper. He should have known better. My brothers had no goddamn sense.

Jasper shrugged. "She's the love of my life." He said this as if it would make the fucking situation better, which it wouldn't. Bella wasn't seeing it that way, I knew she was only thinking of how this would hurt her brother. And when it came to him she was like a goddamn mama bear.

"Fucking idiot!" I muttered.

"What's the big fucking deal?" Emmett asked, plopping back down on his chair, the picture of ease. I had the urge to punch him again.

I looked at Bella, the pure fury in her eyes made my blood run cold. She was glaring at us and I couldn't move a goddamn muscle. I knew she knew Jasper told Alice more than she should know. I could handle her threatening me—not that it was threatening, no it was more like promising—but threatening my family was something completely fucking different. Even if my brothers were dumbass, they were my dumbass brothers and no one fucked with them.

"The deal is," I said to Emmett, "we're in deep shit."

(Bella)

I leaned against Edward's Volvo after school, watching the random sun beams peek through the oppressive clouds.

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the sun until that moment. I missed the tingling heat on my skin. I missed the beauty of sun soaked fields. The closest thing I had to a sun now was Beau, and the combination of cancer and chemo was snuffing out his light each day.

I saw Edward ambling toward me through my peripheral and turned, not bothering to smile.

"Hey," he mumbled, jiggling keys out of his jean pocket; focusing on the car, away from my face.

I sidestepped just as he was opening the door, slamming the door shut and blocking his entrance.

He sighed, exasperatedly; brushing hair away from his forehead with the back of his hand, stray pieces bounced back. "Whatever you have to say, just fucking say it, okay?"

His attitude was not helping my rage. I breathed deeply for a moment, making sure my voice was not too sharp. "What makes you think I have anything say?"

He finally met my eyes, he wasn't fooled by my flippancy. "Obviously you do, or else, you wouldn't be here in the first damn place." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm," I said, bitting my bottom lip out of habit. "You're right, I'm not here to chat."

He cocked a brow. "Is that right?" he said, playing with the keys in his pocket. "Then why exactly are you fucking here?"

I folded my arms under my breast and tried to emulate a lazy teenager. "To ask you a favor."

"By all means, ask away, _madam_." he said, bowing like a humble servant.

"Very cute," I said sarcastically, registering the strawberry blonde's hard face across the lot and ignoring it. "Since you asked, kind sir, I'd like you to tell your brother, Jasper, I am giving him one last chance. If he says one more word about me or my family to anyone there will be consequences."

"Is that a fucking threat," he asked through clenched teeth.

I twisted my mouth, as if I was actually giving it thought. "Possibly. It depends on what choices he makes. If he shuts his mouth nothing happens and if he opens it I'll shut it for him by whatever means necessary."

He stiffened, a muscle in his jaw flexed. "Watch it, Swan."

I laughed, grimly. "Don't threaten me, Cullen, unless you're ready to back it up."

He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands out of his pockets and into the air. "Look, I'm not in the mood for this shit," he said. "So if you don't mind, get off of my fucking car!"

I study him for a moment, tilting my head to the side. He had balls of steel to speak to me like that, he knew I wasn't happy with him. I smiled the kindness for him I wasn't feeling, and stepped away from the door. He opened it and I grabbed the top, blocking him again.

He looked at me with weary eyes, waiting. "And don't forget, the same goes for you and the big one as well. And also, remember my promise to you, I have something special planed just for you." I touched my lips to my two fingers then pressed them against his cheek lightly, he smiled crookedly in spite of himself. "Goodbye, Edward." I said then sauntered away.

"_Père,_" I warned my father, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen and folding my arms under my breast.

Charlie slammed down the pot lid and whirled around, smiling sheepishly. "Aw. C'mon, Bells, it smelt good, I couldn't help myself."

"Please tell me you didn't slurp from the stirring spoon." I said, reproachfully.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Maybe," he mumbled.

I groaned, pushing away from the frame and walking to the stove. "Beau can't afford an infection with the chemo, dad, you know that." I chastised him while pitching the spoon into the sink with a _clang_ and getting another from the draw. "Now," I said, pointing the new spoon at him. "Can I trust you not to do it again."

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled under his breath, hunching his shoulders.

From his posture you wouldn't think he was the most feared and respected hit man of central America; he slouched and wore flannel whenever he wasn't on a hit. Sometimes I wondered if he did that on purpose or by accident, and betted it was the later. Charlie didn't think that far into things, just went with the flow, I suppose is the best explanation.

He looked so dejected that I finally sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm a mess, it's been a terrible day. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

He shrugged again. "S'okay, you're just looking out for Beau. I should've known better. I lose my senses when I smell your Chicken Soup though." He half smiled.

I smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Thank you, I try." I said, breezily. "Speaking of Beau, how was he today?"

His face twisted in worry, I instinctively stiffened; readying for protect mood. "Not so good, he's been throwing up most of the day. Finally fell asleep a few hours ago." He heaved a sigh, eyebrows slamming together. "I hate this, Bells! Most of the time I have no idea what to do or how to help him. It's very frustrating. That's our boy suffering." His voice broke toward the end.

I nodded, understandingly. "I know," my voice breaking as well. "All we can do is be strong for him." I squeezed his shoulder.

He patted my hand. "At least we have you."

My eyes snapped up to his, shocked. "Dad?"

He rubbed my hand, absentmindedly. "Without you I'd be a mess and I know Beau wouldn't have been able to go through this without you. I haven't been much help." He said, ducking his head in shame.

I shook my head, cupping his chin and lifting his head. "You do help," I said, fervently. "In your own way you do. We're a family, and at the end of the day that's all we need. Just being there for him is enough." I realized I should take my own advise, but it's easier said then done. From the look on Charlie's face, I knew he was thinking exactly that.

Instead of arguing that fact, he patted my hand one last time and said, "Thanks, Bells. I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, pecking him on the check. He nodded then lumbered to the living room. After a few minutes, I heard Animal Planet, Animal Cops distantly echo through the hall.

I stirred the soup for a moment then went check on Beau.

* * *

_Chere - _Precious

_Père - _Father


	3. Vengeance

_**Sorry if me constantly updated this chapter keeps alerting anyone that is following, I just noticed that I'd mess up on the title of the Breaking Benjamin song title mentioned in the story and had to fix it. I swear I won't do this again. **_

_**Thanks for being awesome,**_

_**Phee**_

* * *

_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice._

_Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged._

-_Samuel Jackson_

(Bella)

Beau was well enough to attend school the next day, even though there was still a raging war waging inside his body. And it was painfully noticeable. His skin was flaxen and the twinkle in his eyes had dulled considerably.

None of our self-indulgent "classmates" noticed. And if someone did, Beau had this uncanny ability to craftily switch the conversation to the other person, and they soon become so engrossed in their tale they forget about his ill condition. My brother could be sly when he wished. He was truly amazing.

I sat at lunch and watched him force down food, wondering if he was down playing his pain. He would do something like that. Not wanting me to worry about him. Too late for that, I would always worry. It pained me to think about him being in more pain than he was allowing me to witness.

Beau noticed my expression and raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "What, _soeur_?"

I shook my head, plastering on an at ease smile. "Nothing_, frère,_ just thinking."

"I could tell," he said, a grin wrinkling his face. "You had that look, your in-deep-thought look."

My eyebrows shot up to my hair line, a real smile playing on my lips now. "Is that so?" I quipped. "What exactly does my 'in-deep-thought' face look like?"

He twisted his mouth thoughtfully. I was immensely grateful for this conversation; it was momentarily distracting him. "Hmm," he pondered. "You get this intent look—you bite down hard on you bottom lip and your eyes aren't entirely focused on anything—like your trying to decipher a complex equation or something." He chuckled quietly and I smiled, loving his mirth.

He abruptly stopped chuckling and I stiffened instinctively. He was looking over my head, his thinned eyebrows pulling together. I followed his gaze and saw Alice watching us from across the cafeteria—she was sitting with a blonde girl who looked like she had just stepped out of a Sports Illustrated magazine—her pixie face was filled with all kinds of compassion. I rolled my eyes, groaning, and looked back at Beau. "That's Alice," I said through tight lips, "and she knows about you, and the cancer, and me being a hitman. I'm not sure about Charlie, I wouldn't be surprised if she did, though." The last part started him, his head snapped in my direction.

His eyes widened then narrowed. "How'd she find out?"

I nodded discreetly toward the Cullen table—I had been trying not to even think about them, let alone look at them. "Your good friend, Jasper. He's her boyfriend—not that it really makes much difference."

He nodded slowly, taking in what I had just said, his expression turned grim. "Did she say something to you?"

I nodded once. "Yesterday," I said, rage burning through me just thinking about it; I cloaked it with offhandedness. "She spouted about feeling sympathetic for us and that she wanted to be our friend, and if there was some way she could help to let her know."

Beau was watching me intently with an odd expression on his face. An expression I could only described as shock. "What?" I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion.

He shook his head. "I can't believe how cooly you're handling this," he said, wonderingly. "I'd expect you to tear Jasper apart at the seams."

I heaved a sigh and patted his hand. "Trust me," I said, a tad waspishly. "It is taking everything I have not to do that. The only reason why I'm not is because we need to blend—blend as best as possible anyways. Besides, if I followed all my urges there'd be very little people left intact here."

He laughed boisterously at my non-joke, throwing back his head and clutching his shaking chest, and I smiled again despite my ill-amused mood.

I was sparing Jasper for now, but Edward wasn't going to be as lucky.

I had plans for him.

* * *

I surveyed my area, crouching down to my hunches; breathing evenly through my nose—a process I had learned to keep myself focused and ready. This process of mine was oddly soothing, to an extent. If I didn't think too far into what exactly I was doing, that is.

I stayed motionless, my vision zeroing in on my mark. I knew everything about this mark, down to what toothpaste he preferred—my handy-dandy photographic memory filing every detail of this man's life for later, unwanted inspections. My brain would not allow me to forget the very human qualities of this man. He had a mother, a father, two brothers, friends, a dog; pitbull—yes, that information was important; I loved that breed. I would have had a Razors Edge, blue female if we did not move so frequently. Unfortunately for him, our equal taste in breeds would not save this man today. His fate was signed and I was his angel of death. I inwardly shuddered at my parallel.

I brought the butt of the sniper rifle to my right shoulder; screwing on the silencer and watching the man lounge at his desk, kicking up his feet and enjoying the embezzled money he was making. I was not killing this man for stealing—that was considered admirable in the Mob world. This was a justified vengeance, the outfit called it. This man—full in his prime, money at his fingers tips—had become greedy and cocky. Believing he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And the thing, or shall I say things, that satisfied his morbid taste were girls; girls fairly younger than me. He stupidly dipped his hand in the wrong cookie jar, Caius's—Aro's brother, which made this last girl the Don's niece; a favorite I might add. I was shocked to be assigned to this particular task. It was a big hit—a passion kill, I called it. I could almost feel the weight of this task on my shoulders, I could not mess this up.

I thought about how he had stolen those young girls' innocence as I slide the untraceable bullet into the clip with a smooth _click_—I only needed one, no need to waste perfectly good bullets on this vile man. I brought up the scoop to my eye, and adjusted the focus. In seconds I had him in my crosshairs. I was two blocks away, three stories higher than he, and could still see the smirk on his morally repugnant face. He was not unattractive physically, the complete opposite actually—very pleasant on the eyes. His body spoke of purpose. It was almost a shame to waste that perfect adult body. Almost. I clicked off the safety.

"May the Mighty Creator—if there is one—have mercy on your traitorous soul." I prayed quietly for him. "And if not, may the worms enjoy their feast of your abhorrent flesh." I'm not quite sure when or why I started the habit—or even how I came up with the semi-balsphemic pray—but I recited it before every hit, nonetheless.

I pulled the trigger with a delicate finger and the bullet flew forward, lancing a precise hole through the plate glass window then through his frontal lobe. His death was instant, painless; I could hear the last breath leave his body.

I swiftly dismembered my weapon then sauntered away, not a trace of evidence left behind.

His frozen face, a face that I imagined had just seen his life flash before his eyes, was pasted to my mind with the other four now. Four seems like an insignificant number, right? Well, then you'd be wrong and obviously never killed someone. If you killed one hundred people or just one person, the same guilt and turmoil still tortured you no matter what—even when it was in self-defense, not that I knew from experience. I was never the victim, which I couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Most were lucky with their normal minds, eventually able to forget with the help of drugs, alcohol, or simply time. I, on the other, lesser hand, will have the faces of my victims haunting me for the rest of my pathetic life.

I knew I deserved whatever I got. I did, after all, choose this lifestyle—this, for lack of a better word, career. I did not deserve mercy, and I will never ask for it. How my brother could love such a heinous maggot such as I was beyond my comprehension.

I tried to remember that my victims were crooks and sinners, but I did not have a God complex of any sort. Who was I to decide another person's fate? Not that I made the choice. I was a puppet; an obediently talented puppet. Dancing on my deadly strings, avenging justice as commanded.

I contemplated early retirement as I took the redeye back to Forks.

* * *

A glowing, bloated moon hung in the starry sky above my head; the time flirting with midnight.

I stood in a Dr. Seuss green forest, looking at a three story, white house. The Cullen house. It was my lucky night. As if fate was pushing me along, everyone, except Edward, had left the house for whatever reason they had. I surveyed the windows, and caught the glow of the only illuminated window in the house. I was going to take complete advantage of this. I crossed the incredibly large lawn, the damp grass squishing under my boots.

I stopped once I reached the house and looked up to the third level, the window was opened, "Burn It Down" by Alter Bridge throbbing into the quiet outside atmosphere. I smiled, this was good, now he was less likely to hear my already stealth advance. I prowled to the back sliding door—the lower level's entire backside, the side facing the small creak, half was glass, undoubtably bullet proof. I hoped the door wasn't locked. It wasn't. What luck I was having tonight!

I carefully slide the door open and slipped through the crack, ducking into darkness. With the help of the full moon, my eyes quickly adjusted. The interior was beautiful, elegantly decorated; they had a liking for pastels and antique pieces I noticed. I could image what it looked like with the sun shinning through the glass, the complete opposite of Dr. Cullen's alternate lifestyle. Light. Open. Warm. Happy. Either Dr. Cullen was a bigger conundrum then I imagined or this artist display was the workings of Mrs. Cullen. I had a desire to meet this women for reasons I did not want to think about. I shook the thought away, shucking my boots and taking the stairs until I hit the third floor. The ending ballad of "Burn It Down" sounded through the closed door and "Forget It" by Breaking Benjamin followed. I liked his taste in music. Unfortunately for him, our equal taste in music was not going to save him from my vengeance.

I prowled across the hall to the door, hoping that it wasn't locked. That would be inconvenient. It would not stop me, not even slow me down really, but would be a slight challenge to my plan that I was not in the mood to deal with. I hoped he was either passed out or too preoccupied to notice me testing the knob. The door wasn't locked, I listened for a moment, besides the blaring of music, I heard nothing. I silently thanked the gods of luck or whatever source was the reason for my good fortune and cracked open the door, slipping into the only lit room.

Edward laid, rumpled and sprawled out, on the bed, oblivious to the world; his features relaxed and almost childlike. He looked defenseless and innocent with his eyes closed. And for a moment I faltered but swiftly geared up my momentum. This was for Beau, he deserved justice. I was finally able to blame someone for his pain—no matter how insignificant it may have seemed to others—and I wasn't going to be thieved of this.

How to begin was the question. I mulled over my many options, slinking around the bed and keeping an eye on Edward for any signs of him waking. I toyed with shoving him off the bed, rudely awakening him from his cozy slumber. I wanted this to be as painful as possible. I shook my head to myself, not liking that tactic. I should have thought this out more throughly, my plan went as far as getting him alone and inflicting excruciating pain. I was too furious to think further. I should have waited longer, but when would I have such good luck again? Most likely, never. "Forget It" ended and "Forfeit" by Chevelle followed. _I might be leaving with a new CD tonight_, I thought absently.

I crawled onto the bed, holding my weight and keeping my movements careful and slow. The bed shifted a hair of an inch but the movement didn't wake him. I mounted his hips, gripping his wrist and pinioning them above his head. He still didn't wake; he was a heavy sleeper. It was convenient before, now it was annoying. My eyes involuntarily lowered to his slack, parted lips, and the memory of the softness and skillfulness of them almost had me mindless again. I tore my eyes away from them and lowered my mouth to his ear.

"Edward," I whispered, "Wake up."

He grumbled incoherently, trying to twist out of my vice grip and failing. I laughed softly, without humor. I wasn't in a humorous mood.

"No, no," I chided gently, moving away from his ear and looking down at his face; his eyes were still closed, though not as relaxed as beforehand. "If you know what's good for you, you won't fight."

I hoped he didn't listen to my warning and fought back. I wanted a fight. I wanted more of a challenge. This was all too easy. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as I had imagined it being.

"Bella," his voice sounded like crumpling paper, "_Watdahell?_" he croaked.

"Hello, sleepy head." My voice was sweet as a loving mother. "Did you have good dreams?"

"Huh?" he asked, still half in dreamland. "What?"

He peeked through crusty lids, his eyes widen once his vision cleared. I smiled, baring my teeth more than necessary, marring a kind gesture into a threat. He flinched, but never broke his eyes away from my face. He seemed dazed and confused, still in the haze of after-sleep and probably something else. I tilted my head to the side, furrowing my brow. His breathing hitched up a notch, if I hadn't had my ultra hearing I wouldn't have caught it.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked softly, tighten my grip on his wrist and pinching his sides with my knees.

He nodded jerkingly, his eyes clouding over and his breathing picking up pace. I did detected fear in his expression. That caused me to pause. Quickly I snapped myself out of it.

I dug my thumbnail into a cluster of nerves at his wrist to bring my point home and he yelped in pain. "Do you understand?" I asked sharply, incandescent at his maddening behavior.

"_Let go, Victoria!_" He yelled, eyes clouded completely over.

_Victoria? _The name snapped me out of my planned punishment.

Edward was thrashing about, looking on the verge of crying.

"Edward? Edward, _stop_." I said roughly, clinching his wrist tighter.

That was a mistake for it only made him more upset. He pushed me off him roughly, taking me completely off guard and causing me to fall flat on my ass.

I jumped right up, bending my knees and holding my hands out in defense.

He sat up, clutching the sheets around himself, breathing harshly through his teeth, eyes still unfocused.

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

Finally his vision cleared, he blinked at me. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was coming to give you what you deserve." I said, standing because I saw no more threat and my knees were starting to sting.

"That being?" He asked in a bored way all fear washed from features.

"Torture." I answered.

He shrugged uncaringly as if I'd just said his head was too big or something trivial like that.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked.

He flinched at the name, but his face showed nothing. "No one."

"Bull."

He frowned. "It's none of you're damn business who she is. Now either get on with the beating or get the fuck out."

I stared at him in dumbfound silence. No one had ever braved speaking to me like that before. I could still see the leftover panic lingering on his face I decided to leave his already battered soul be.

I walked out the house and back into the night.

(Edward)

I couldn't concentrate on the lectures at school the next day, or much of anything really.

Bella's flushed, beautifully scary face above me was still burned into my memory. Her over me, legs wrapped around my waist. My skin still tingled from it. I couldn't seem to get enough of her, I wanted to bury myself deep within her—I hadn't excepted that.

Things probably would've lead to dirty things if that fucking past I'd thought I'd suppressed years ago hadn't decided to crash the party.

I would make damn sure next time it wouldn't. And there was no doubt in my mind that there would be a next time.

_**Okay this chapter is much shorter than the original. But I feel like when I wrote this chapter years ago I hadn't portrayed Edward well. Basically, he came off as a dick without cause. Plus I did realize that they did have sex entirely too early. I'm not even entirely sure if they will have sex next chapter. Victoria will be explained. This will change the plot of Edward slightly, but won't effect the rest. **_


	4. Change

_Change is inevitable—except from a vending machine._

_-Robert C. Gallagher_

(Bella)

I sat in class the next day, deep in perturbed thought. _What the hell had happened? _ Edward's stricken face keep flashing before my eyes.

I stared at the clock, which seemed to be working in fast-forward mode. Why now did the time have to fly? I was anticipating lunch as if it was a death sentence. I did and didn't want to face Edward. There was a huge part of me that wanted answers and still felt like justice hadn't been served. But there was an even bigger part that was extremely wary about who Victoria was. She sure as hell held no good memories for him.

That night I vowed to myself to leave Edward Cullen alone. I had far too much on my plate to deal with his...demons.

I would never let him see the effect he had on me. I was callous. Unfeeling. He was simply a boy. Nobody to me. Expendable. I shouldn't have felt even a minute bit of sympathy for him. It was weak that I couldn't control my emotions, and I hated myself for it.

_This is pathetic_, I seethed, _get a grip, girl. He's just a boy! No one important. Nothing. You're above this._

I mentally laid into myself through the rest of the period, which ended far too soon.

* * *

I entered the cafeteria, listening intently to Beau, not allowing my eyes to wondered anywhere.

"I'm worried about dad," Beau was saying, worry twisting his face, "he's not sleeping and he's gambling more than usual." It was so like Beau to worry about others when he was in such pain; my already filled heart stretched with more love for him. Honestly, I couldn't imagine loving anyone more.

I patted his shoulder lovingly, nodding understandingly. I had noticed that as well, but me and Charlie always looked the other way when the other was fighting their inner demons. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I said, trying to soothe him. "He can handle himself."

He froze mid-step, his face twisting into an expression I could only describe as annoyed, and if I hadn't known him better than I knew myself, I wouldn't have noticed the hurt underneath, which stunned me into silence for a moment. Had I insulted him? I instantly felt horrible. I hadn't intended to talk down to him, basically treating him like a child. Nevertheless, the way I had said it was patronizing. I normally thought before I spoke, but as of lately, I've been having the occasional word vomit. At times, not even realizing what I had said until someone looked at me the way my brother was at the moment. Maybe I could cut my tongue off so I would never say anything stupid again, I'd be doing the world a service if I did.

I opened my mouth to apologize but he briskly turned and started walking, harder than necessary, to the lunch line; not saying a word to me the whole way. I stood beside him at the line, wanting him to put me in my place, do something—anything other than giving me the silent treatment. I hated not being able to touch his shoulder or arm, it had become a routine thing to me, a comforting touch. I had taken it for granted, until now that I knew he didn't want me to. It stung, even though I knew I had no right to be upset.

The air was tense between us through most of lunch. This wasn't right? We didn't fight. Ever. Which I knew wasn't normal when it came to family, but we weren't normal. I stared down miserably at my plate, not touching anything on it. Partly because I didn't want to see Edward's nonchalant face, but mostly because I was tired and was arguing with myself about how I could make it up to Beau. I had been such a terrible sister these past few days. He deserved better.

I was thinking about some lame peace offering, like a vintage The Who record, when Beau finally broke the thick silence by clearing his throat and saying, "Why's Edward been staring at you?"

My head instantly snapped up to the Cullen's table, my eyes locking with Edward's. I tired to gauge his expression, but I saw nothing there. How did he do that? I fixed my expression to appropriate aloofness, tearing my eyes away with an effort and back to Beau waiting face. "Um..." I was, for once, at a lose of words. How was I supposed to explain this? I couldn't even explain the foreign feelings that were ping-ponging inside me to myself. I finally shrugged, mumbling. "Not sure."

His eyebrows raised doubtingly, he knew me too well for my own good. "Uh-huh," was all he said, going back to his pushed to the sides green beans, chasing one lone bean from on side to the other.

"I'm sorry." I blurted, unable to take his silence for another moment, abruptly he dropped his fork against the ceramic plate.

"For what?" He asked, genuine perplexity on his face.

"You know," I said, hoping he wouldn't make me explain further. Expressing my feelings was not one of my strong points. When he said nothing, I continued grudgingly. "For patronizing you. I wasn't thinking. That was wrong of me. You have a right to worry about whoever you want."

He was shaking he head the entire time I was babbling, a rueful smile curling his lips. It was a wonderful site. I stopped, baffled by his sudden change. "What?" I asked, wondering if now it was alright to touch him.

He laid a hand over mine, and I instantly felt better. "I'm not mad at you, Bells. More aggravated with myself."

"Why?" I asked, blinking several times, completely mystified.

A frowned wrinkled the corners of his mouth and forehead in three deep creases, I rubbed them away with a gentle thumb; waiting in uncharacteristic patient silence.

"I can't help but feel," he finally said after a moment of silence, his voice breaking, "that I'm the cause of all this. All this pain the two of you are going through, and I hate myself for it."

My heart tore, bleeding for him. "Oh, Beau!" Without a thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck, not caring if people stared. I was an emotional wreck already and what he had just said had thrown me over the edge. He didn't pull away, and instead, wrapped his arms around my back, squeezing tightly and burying his face in my hair. I could feel my hair dampening from his tears and didn't care, I would let him cry forever there if it helped him. "Don't you ever blame yourself, _comprendre_?" I said fervently. "This isn't your fault."

He nodded in my hair, laughing brokenly. "I'm sorry I'm being a such a mess. I bet everyone's staring."

"Forget them." I said, glaring at a girl over his shoulder, she quickly looked down.

He wiped his eyes in my hair, and I smiled; glad he felt that comfortable with me to do that. "I wish I could be like you, Bells. But I'm not, I care what people think about me."

"Why?" I asked scornfully, rubbing his back softly. "Most of them hate themselves anyways, they're all sheep."

He chuckled heartily. "Maybe I want to be a sheep."

I held him at arms length, searching his face. I was shocked to see he meant what he said, he wasn't joking. "But why? You're unique. You're special. Why would you want to be normal, generic?"

"I don't see anything special about me," he mumbled, ducking his head.

I cupped his chin, lifting his head; gazing into his eyes that mirrored mine. "You are." I said, still perplexed. This was a matter-of-fact thing to me, it bowled me over that he didn't know this. "How can you question it?"

He shrugged, ripping his chin away from my hand. "Just drop it, Bells." He half-smiled so I knew he still wasn't mad at me but the situation, but it still stung all the same. "I need some air." He said, standing up. I nodded, knowing that he needed his space.

I watched him walk away. Away from me.

Tears stung the backs of my eyes, and with one last scornful look at my "classmates"—a look that dared them to judge—I looked back down at my plate and minced the greens beans into almost nonexistent slivers.

* * *

I didn't have to worry about ignoring Edward in Creative Writing for he wasn't there.

He had left early for I didn't care why. I was too relieved to care. Mrs. Jones was still nervous around me. She keep anxiously looking at me as if she was fearful I might slit my wrist right there in class. She didn't look at me when she asked someone if they wanted to read there short story aloud. Why couldn't people handle the dark side of things? Even though me story was somewhat lighter this time, she didn't know that and she should give me a second chance. Such fucking sheep!

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. I dug in my pocket, flipping it open and looking at it under the top of my desk; wondering if it was Beau and what was wrong. It was Charlie. The text read: Darza medting at Carlisles dis afdernoon. Which I guessed after a few read overs meant, There's a meeting at Carlisle's this afternoon. How the hell did he think up 'darza'?

I texted him back, shaking my head slowly the entire time: K gotta go 2 practice.

I set the phone down on my lap and listened to a honey blonde named Tanya read a story that had no structure what-so-ever. It might just be paranoia, but the main characters she described sounded awfully like her and Edward. Before I would've found it funny, now it angered me. Why though? I had no right to Edward.

I was saved from thinking further into it by the vibrating of my phone. The text read: U should have time to do both.

Holy shit! My father had written an articulate text. That couldn't be good. This meeting had him on enough edge to concentrate on what he was texting. And the fact that it was at Carlisle's made me more wary. Carlisle seemed like the type of man that wanted his work life and family life separate. This was an important meeting. And we were invited. We were never normally invited. We weren't part of the brotherhood. We were just called and told what to do. This _really_ couldn't be good. Thank Confucius I had my Hapkido fight training with Kyung-Sam, my instructor, to center myself before I had to go. This was the fourth fighting style I had learned and so far was my preferred.

Hopefully it would ready me for whatever bomb was about to drop.

(Edward)

"I hate this," Carlisle was saying to all of us after school as we stood in the foyer, rubbing Esme's arm as he stood behind her. "But you all need to be anywhere but the lower level of the house for the rest of the evening." Everyone nodded, no fucking questions asked.

"Why?" I said, the only one stubborn enough to ask.

Carlisle looked me straight in the eyes, piqued. "Because, son, Aro and the rest of his men are coming here from Philadelphia."

"All of them," Esme's quiet voice sounded panicked.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her to his body, as he said softly, "All from the high circle, yes."

"But why would he need them all?" Jasper asked, now curious.

Carlisle exhaled deeply through his nose, resting his chin on Esme's shoulder while she traced lines on his arm. "I cannot explain that. All you need to know is it's important and not something I want _any _of you involved in." He looked at me pointedly.

I rolled my eyes, nodding with the rest of them. Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead, whispering something in her ear that I didn't catch, but knew it must of been something sensual for she blushed, giggling. If I ever did chain myself down to a woman, I hoped our relationship would be half as good as theirs.

My parents shared a chaste kiss, then Esme shepherded us up the stairs and to our rooms.

I waited till I was sure the coast was clear, then slipped out of my room and snuck to the second flight landing just as Aro and the rest of the four men from his Association stepped into the foyer. Carlisle greeted them like the good goddamn host he was, firmly shaking all their hands and never breaking eye contact—if you were unable to look someone in the eye it meant you had something to hide.

Carlisle showed them to the dining room, all their voices a jumble I couldn't catch the direction of any one fucking conversation. Aro touched Carlisle arm, stopping him. Carlisle looked back and Aro nodded sideways back to the foyer, Carlisle nodded then followed him. No one said a fucking thing or even looked at the two of them.

They stopped right under me, I backed up a few steps but not too far to where I couldn't hear them.

"I don't need to tell you how bad this is," Aro was saying, in his normal hospitable voice. Even when he was giving someone the worst fucking news, he sounded like a ritzy hotel manager, telling you they were severing complementary peanut-butter and jelly with hot coco in the lobby at midnight.

"No, you don't," Carlisle said, grimly.

"We need the Swans."

"I know."

"More so, Bella," Aro said. "Charlie would be just as useful, but I've never seen anyone like Bella in my time." Carlisle said nothing, obviously not sure if Aro was finished; no one interrupted the Don. Ever. "Did you hear about her latest hit?"

Aro fell quiet, awaiting an answer. I heard nothing, so I guessed a simple nod was Carlisle's reply.

"It was truly amazing. Not a trace of evidence." Aro said, reverently. "With the bullet and gun she had used, the cops couldn't fathom the vantage point of the shot. The distance at which she had been, is normally undoable. She is extraordinary." His tone had turned wistful, a tone someone might use when they talked about a high-end speed boat or mansion.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, finally saying carefully, "But she is so young, and further more, a woman."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Aro said. "But she is far beyond her years, you know this. I'm with the times, women are perfectly capable of doing the task of men."

"Now that it's convenient, you become open-minded." Carlisle groused.

"You're my brother Carlisle and I love you, but I will not tolerate disrespect." Aro said reproachfully.

"Of course, forgive me." Carlisle recovered quickly.

"No harm, no foul. I realize these are stressful times. You are forgiven, brother."

"Thank you," Carlisle said gratefully. "How do you suggest we convince them to flank our side? Bribe with money perhaps."

"No, no," Aro said, "Money means little to them." It was quite for a second. "You are caring for Beau, Bella's brother, correct?"

A long stretch of silence followed, until Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Correct."

"You are also doing this free of charge, correct?"

"Correct."

"It may prove to be beneficial to us if you remind them of this fact." Aro said. "I've heard that Bella would do anything for her brother."

Again with the long fucking silence. "Are you implying that I threaten Beau's life for their loyalty?"

"If you feel that would work, then yes."

I remembered Carlisle telling me how the Swans were about harm coming to their family. "I would be dead before I could even finish the threat." Carlisle said, in sync with my thought.

"Then simply remind them they owe us a favor." Aro said, sounding a little annoyed. "I do not care how you achieve it, as long as they are loyal to us."

"I'll try." Carlisle said. "You don't think simply asking for their loyalty would work?"

"It may," Aro said. "We will try that tactic first, but if it fails to work then we will try plan B. Does this sound reasonable to you?"

"Yes." Carlisle said as a hard knock sounded at the door.

"That's them," Aro said. "Welcome them, Carlisle."

Carlisle walked to the door, checking the pep-hole, then opening the door to Charlie without Bella. "Bella's gonna be late." Charlie said as he shook Carlisle's hand. "She finished up her Hapkido fightin' class in Seattle a few hours ago, she should be here any minute now."

"No worries, friend," Carlisle said, Aro walking up behind him to greet Charlie.

"Charlie." Aro said amicably, extending his left hand. Charlie shook it firmly, unblinkingly looking him straight in the eyes. "It's always a pleasure. Come." Aro said, turning towards the dining area, both men followed.

Silence fell over the room the moment Aro entered, he motioned with his hands for everyone to sit. Aro sat at the head, Carlisle to his left, Caius—Aro's brother and the consigliere (chef advisor)—to the right, Marcus—one of Aro's seven Caporegimes (Captains)—at Carlisle's side and Felix and Demetri—the two caporegimes (lieutenants)—on Caius's. Leaving Charlie at the opposite of Aro, the man might as well have had a spot light on him the way he was acting. He was tense, obviously anticipating something.

Aro cleared his throat, clasping his hands in front of him. "We all know the reason for this emergency meeting." He waited, they all nodded, except Charlie. "That is, except the Swans, but they will soon enough." He turned his attention to Charlie, "There is a Mob war brewing. You know, Franky Mendele, correct?"

"Yes," Charlie said, nodding.

Aro nodded once. "You've been hired a few times by him, correct?"

"Yes."

"That is who we are going to war with in a short amount of months."

Charlie nodded, a grim look on his face now. "I see."

"Good." Aro said. "Now that everyone's caught up, is there any other matters of business anyone would like to discuss while we wait for Bel—" he was interrupted by three precise knocks sounding.

Aro looked at Carlisle and Carlisle nodded, walking to the front door. Bella stood in the doorway. Her hair uncharacteristically in a pony tail and wearing her regular jeans, combat boots, tank and leather jacket. Not a stitch of fucking makeup and still gorgeous.

"Dr. Cullen," Bella said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Bella," Carlisle said, with one nod that almost looked like a bow. My father was a completely different person when the mobster part of him took over, I'd be lying if I said it didn't freak me the fuck out. He released Bella's hand then showed her to the dinning room.

"Ah, Bella." Aro welcomed, extending both arms; a pleased smile gracing his face. "What an appropriate name change. Beautiful describes you perfectly."

Bella smiled sweetly, I could tell it was put on. "Thank you, sir." She said, bowing her head.

"And manners," Aro kept praising, clasping his hands again. "Charlie you should be proud."

"I am." Charlie said, fondly smiling up at his daughter. "Everyday." Bella's smile was real now as she smiled back down at him.

Aro motioned for Carlisle to come and Carlisle walked back to him, Bella stood behind Charlie resting a hand on his shoulder—leaving her appointed chair empty—intently searching everyones face. Her eyes stopped on Demetri, he was a good fucking four years older than me. They shared a connection that was unmistakable. A sexual one. Anger flared inside of me. I irrationally wanted to bum rush the fucking prick, but knew that Carlisle would kill me if Demetri didn't first. Bella looked back at Aro, breaking the connection. Demetri lingered on her face and body before fully facing Aro. I was shaking, every cell in my body screaming to beat the shit out of the motherfucker.

Aro was explaining the reasons for the war in his customary pleasant voice. He talked about how Franky was sloppy with watching over his men and the rules by which they followed. And how they were disrespectful of others property, women and goods. One flunky had actually disrespected Marcus to his face, spitting on his feet. Marcus had killed him on the spot, igniting the war, which they all agreed was adherent. No one declared a war over a dispensable flunky. Frankly was looking for a fight. He wanted property. He then began to explain how he expected to build up defenses and take up arms. Bella watched Aro keenly throughout the whole speech. She must've seen something there that she didn't like for her face tightened in anger. Her head snapped to Carlisle, fury burning in her eyes.

She threw up a hand, halting Aro mid-sentence. Everyone froze, staring at her in stunned silence. She must of been mindless with anger to have done that. She glared at my father as she said tersely, "I'll help."

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was alarmed. Aro was so relieved he didn't punish her for interrupting him. Carlisle sat rigidly, staring back at Bella, realizing that something was obviously fucking wrong.

"I'll help," Bella repeated, looking down at Charlie. "After all, we do owe them." She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, they silently gazed at each other in a long silence. I could almost see the light dawn over his head as his eyes widen and said, "Oh," his eyes flying to Carlisle. "I see." he said flatly, Carlisle winced. "I'll help, too."

Bella's hand shook on Charlie's shoulder, and he covered it; patting it so it seemed like a absentminded thing. Her eyes never left Carlisle's face. "We will also be paying for Beau's treatment from now on, it seems like such an inconvenience." The double meaning was clear, Aro's face finally fell as realization set in.

"That is completely unnecessary," Aro protested kindly.

"No, it's not." Bella said, eyes slicing to him. "We do not like Beau's innocent life dangled in our faces." her voice dangerously polite, her eyes slicing back to Carlisle.

"Of course not," Carlisle said, appropriately understanding. "We would never dream of doing that."

"Is that so?" She asked doubtingly, titling her head. She was quick to pick up on things or just paranoid, either way she had hit them right on the head.

"I assure you," Aro chimed in. "We would never threaten anything as precious to you as Beau."

She looked at Aro then back to Carlisle several times before saying, "Either way, we'll pay. It's only right. You owe us nothing." Again, the double meaning was clear. Aro wasn't nearly as fucking happy as before. "Isn't that right, dad?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder. "Uh-huh." he grumbled, a frown stamped on his face. Yeah, Aro and Carlisle had fucked up big time and I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for them. They really should've known fucking better.

"Very well," Aro said grudgingly. "We have you're loyalty, then?"

"For the period of this war, yes." Bella answered.

"And after?" Aro pushed, Carlisle cut him warning eyes.

Bella's chest lifted as she breathed deeply. "After, our loyalties will be to whomever we wish, like before." Her eyes dared him to argue, Aro opened his mouth then shut it again.

Bella slipped her hand out from under Charlie's, and he dropped his to his lap. She finally looked away from both of them, glaring at the wall.

"Now to the business of insuring you're loyalty." Aro said, stupidly not letting it go.

Her eyes sliced back to him. "My brother is plenty insurance, don't you agree?" Her eyes were furious with unshed tears.

"As we said before," the hardening of his eyes contradicted his calm tone. "We would never threaten Beau. He is not a pawn, Bella, I assure you."

"We must trust you, but you cannot trust us?" She stiffened, brow furrowing and eyes narrowing. "With all do respect, that is not fair, Aro."

"We trust you," Carlisle quickly recovered, shooting Aro shut-the-fuck-up eyes. Aro surprisingly clamped his mouth shut.

Charlie and Bella collectively nodded as they said, "Thank you."

Aro was ruffled for a moment, unable to say a fucking thing. Finally he cleared his throat and nodded once, looking at Charlie and Bella. "Very well. Now we must discuss other business. Thank you for coming and for you loyalty. We are besides ourselves with gratitude."

"You're welcome," Bella said clearly, and Charlie grunted, "Welcome." Both nodded in a sort of bow. Charlie stood then lumbered to the foyer, Bella trailing behind him.

I descended the stairway quickly, placing a hand at the small of her back. She jumped slightly, surprised. I would have felt smug for sneaking up on her if I hadn't just witnessed what she had gone through. I knew she was distracted with worrying about the welfare of Beau.

"Edward?" My body reacted strangely when my named slipped from her lips.

"Come with me." I said huskily, and she shivered beneath my hand.

I lead her into the half-bath, kissing her once we entered the dark room. I closed the door, flatting my back to it as I wrapped my arms around her back, lifting her up a little. She leaned into me, her softness melding to my hardness.

Moving her ponytail out of the way, I ran kissing along the back of her neck. She moaned, arching her neck so I could have better access. "Hold on."

"Why?" I asked, licking at the curvature of her neck.

"Because we need to talk first." Her voice shook, ruining the certainty she was trying to convey.

"How come?" I was pleading oblivious to the proceedings of the meeting or what had happened last night, my hands roaming the front of her body. She didn't push them away as they crept further to the swell of her perfect breast, I put my hand in the middle of them, resting it there.

She took in a deep shaking breath. "For many different reasons."

"I'm all ears." I whispered against her lobe.

She shivered, clutching my jeans with both hands. "I'm sure you are." she said, breathlessly. "I have to go." She didn't move away as one of my hands lowered to the soft valley of her stomach, tracing heedless lines over her warm skin.

"Why are you in such a fucking rush?" I asked, flicking her lobe with my tongue.

"My dad'll be wondering where I went." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. She loosened her grip, hands sliding down my legs then up again. The heat seeping from her hands through my jeans made me forget what the fuck we were talking about, a growl rumbled from deep within my throat. I wanted her now, right where we stood. I would fuck her properly later. But now I wanted to be rough and untamed.

I worked on the snap of her jeans, and groaned when I had to use both hands to unsnap the damn thing. "You need to wear skirts more." I grumbled.

"Why? I hate skirts." She said, standing rigidly as her body quaked.

"They're a lot fucking easier to lift up. Less hassle." I said, finally unsnapping the button and sliding down the zipper.

She stepped away, pulling away from my hold with ease as if I was a child.

"Is that the kind of girl you think I am?" she asked, wounded. "A pants at the ankles and skirt at the waist, easy girl?" I could almost see the smile in her voice.

"No." I said with conviction. "But now I wanna see you wearing nothing but a skirt bunched up at your waist." Her breath caught and my already hard dick twitched at the picture in my head.

She gulped and stammered out, "I'll think about it."

"Just think about it?" I asked, stepping closer.

She smirked standing her ground, looking almost impish. If that imp was a certified killer of course.

I pulled her into another kiss. She allowed it, fingers pulling into my hair with just the right amount of pressure.

Her hands stilled and I whimpered, actually fucking whimpered like a discontented dog. "Wait." she whispered.

"Why?" I rasped, freezing my movements unwillingly.

"I'm serious. We have to talk first." she asked, and I thought about it.

"Fuck," I whispered vehemently, dropping my hands to her waist. I cupped her face with both hands, leaning my forehead against hers for a long time as I talked myself down. "Come to my room." I finally rasped.

She nodded jerkingly as she dropped her arms to my shoulders.

I reluctantly pulled away, untwining her arms away from my neck.

Grabbing her hand when she was done zipping and buttoning her jeans, I cracked the door open, checking to see if all was clear. The meeting was still going on, no one was paying attention. I slipped out, towing Bella behind me up the stairs till we hit the third floor. I threw her against the wall, crushing my body and lips over hers. She flowed with me, moving with me. Until a shrill ringing sound broke through the cloud of lust around us.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, ripping my lips away from hers.

"My phone," she said, groggily. "I should answer it. It's probably Charlie."

I groaned. "Fine. Answer it."

She dug in her pocket, pulling out her phone and flipping it open. "Hello," she said hoarsely.

I bit at her other ear, slipping a hand in the back of her jeans and tracing the cleft of her ass.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine, dad." Bella said, throwing her head back against the wall with a soft _thud_, eyes tightly shut.

"Hurry." I urged softly and she nodded jerkingly again.

"I ran into a classmate and we got to talking. Now I have to run an errand." She lied perfectly, not a crack in her voice. She was panting though, but that was probably because of my wondering hands. "Okay, love you too, dad. Bye." She hung up, shoving her phone in her tight pockets. "You ass, I was on the phone!" She slapped the side of my head and I smirked grabbing her wrist, pinning them over her head.

"What if someone comes up here?" she asked anxiously. "They'll see us."

"Good." I said, kissing up her neck. "I hope it's Demetri."

"Why?" she asked, bewildered; struggling against my hold. My hands didn't break, but she probably wasn't putting up much of a fight. I had tried fucking hard as hell to break free last night and she didn't budge an inch.

"So he'll see you with me." I said gruffly and she gasped as I unsnapped the button.

She stilled her struggle. "It wouldn't matter if he saw us together, he means nothing to me."

"Oh, but you clearly mean something to him." I promised, locking her wide eyes with mine. "I saw the connection between you two down there."

She gasped again. "You eavesdropped on the meeting?" As if that was the problem.

"Yes." I said, unconcerned. "Carlisle said we could be anywhere but the first level, I was technically on the second. My father should specify better."

A broad smile curled her lips, eyes twinkling. "Well aren't you clever?"

"You have no clue how clever I can be." I said lowly and her breath caught as her eyes dilated.

I took her mouth into mine, walking her to the room as I discovered her lips totally. Her scent was all around me, flooding my senses—my logic. I wanted her with an intensity I'd never fucking felt ever. I wasn't ready to think too far into why, so I shook off the feeling as her back hit the door of my room. I turned the knob, opening the door and backing her into the darkness. I slipped my hands under the shoulders of her jacket, sliding it down her arms till it hit the floor. I walked her half way and grew impatient, heaving her up and wrapping her legs around my waist, our lips never breaking.

She broke away from my lips, pushing at my shoulders. "Stop."

My body froze instantly.

She pulled against my hold, it took everything I had not to tighten my grip. After sliding down my body slowing in the most sublime fucking way, she took three big steps backwards.

I watched her, clinching my fist tightly to stop myself from advancing.

Her chest worked as she steadied her breathing, eyes alert and never leaving mine. Finally she managed to get out, "We have to talk about last night."

"No, we don't."

She just looked at me, not budging. She crossed her arms, looking as if she could stay like that for days.

I groaned, scratching my hair roughly. "_Fine_. What do we _have_ to talk about?"

"Who's Victoria?" She asked again, watching me carefully.

"Next question please." I smirked, trying for blithe and failing.

She narrowed her eyes. "There are no other ones."

My smile fell as I grumbled, "Of course not."

"Edward. I'll leave if you don't tell me."

I stood straighter, indignant that she felt like she had such a hold on me. I turned my eyes hard and uncaring as I relaxed my body. "Fine, there's the door."

She looked at me for a moment, lips tightening. Finally she shrugged and went around me to get to the door.

I stood solid until I heard the door opening. "_Wait!_" I broke, whirling around.

Keeping her hand on the knob she craned her neck and lifted a brow. "Yes?"

"She was my babysitter."

She closed the door and slowly turned to fully face me. Waiting with a apprehensive look.

"And she molested me." I said with no emotion what-so-ever while my insides were screaming.

She stepped forward, eyes angry and sad all at once. "Edward."

I stepped back as I spat. "I don't want your pity."

She halted as she asked with a deadly quiet voice. "What happen to her?"

"Carlisle found out and killed her."

She blinked. "Himself?"

I nodded as I remembered the whole thing. "Brutally."

"Good." She nodded, something close to respect for my father in her eyes. "Does she still haunt you?"

"No." I answered immediately with honesty. "I'd gotten over it a long time ago."

"Last night was a fluke then?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." I plopped on the bed, looking up at the celling blankly. "I don't know what happened, but something inside me snapped."

"Because of me." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

Turning my neck, I focused on her. "Technically yes. But it's no biggie I swear."

She was still in the same exact position as she brow furrowed. "It didn't seem that way last night."

"Well it fucking is." I said rougher than I intended.

Her eyes hardened at my tone.

"Sorry." I grumbled, rolling to my side. "Can we forget about it please."

Her eyes looked uncertain, fighting with herself inwardly. "I'm not sure if this is the best idea, Edward."

"I am." I said as I sat up, holding her eyes with mine.

She struggled for so much longer I figured she'd made up her mind to leave. I was just making myself not care when she stepped forward. "Okay, but if you call me by that name again, I'm leaving no questions asked."

"I solemnly swear not to curse you with that name again." I said with a smirk.

She paused, looking at me curiously. "How can you smile about it?"

I shrugged. "What else should I do? Mope about it?"

She frowned in thought. "I guess not. But usually people don't take things like _that_ lightly."

I reached for her, hands only inching away from being able to grab hers. "Yea, well, I'm not usual."

She watched me like a hawk, eyes perceptive as shit. Finally she put her hands in mine.

I pulled her to me as my lips latched to hers.

She moaned deeply as she straddled my lap.

My limp dick became rock hard on-the-spot as I pulled her tank up her tight body.

She pulled away from my mouth only long enough for me to take the top off of her completely, then her mouth was back on mine immediately. Her feverish need was all consuming. Mind-altering.

And her breast clad in black lace were fucking magnificent.

I wanted them out three days ago.

Unclasping the back hooks deftly, I tossed the bra to the ground as my eyes zeroed on the perfection. Slowly I brought my hands up to cup the not too big, but not too small swell of them. I groaned as I squeezed.

She moaned, grinding against the fly of my jeans.

I lost hold of my thin restraint as I rolled her over. Sucking her nipple into my mouth, changing from bud to bud as I couldn't make up my mind which one I wanted more.

She arched her upper body closer to my mouth as she ripped my shirt open, buttons flew in every which direction. Her hands, gentle now, explored my body slowly, electing sounds I'd never heard from my mouth.

I was quickly becoming putty in this girls hands. Literally.

Jumping up from the bed. I looked down at her panting form. Fucking loving the desire clouding her reason. I ditched my clothes, throwing them in every which direction. Pulling open the night stand draw, I rummaged around till I felt the foil and heard the crumpling. Ripping the foil with my teeth, I rolled the condom on and slung the foil away.

Her eye's were fixated on me, I smiled slowly at her as I pulled her boots then jeans off, leaving the socks. I ripped the panties completely off, tearing the fabric. I tossed it behind me as I crawled over her.

Her mouth ate at mine as she wrapped her hands around my dick, guiding the head to her opening. I shook uncontrollably as I entered her. I rubbed her sides as I felt her walls protesting, knowing that this was just as painful as it was pleasurable for her.

I deepened the kiss, moving back and forth slowly as a thousand bolts of electricity zapped every surface of my body. Inside and out. My hands slipped to her ass, I squeezed the lush skin as I lost control of my rhythm. She bucked in time with me, nipping my neck and quickly licking the tingling skin.

This was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Something almost...otherworldly was happening between us. The world broke away and all I knew was Bella. This strange, beguiling girl who'd stepped into my life with no warning, capturing my attention without even trying. Now I couldn't imagine what I'd been doing wasting my time with other girls as I felt the towering pleasure.

She rode harder and faster, scratching at my chest—marking me—crying out my name hoarsely with each thrust. I wanted her to scream louder. I arched, burying myself deep within her. She did as I wished, voice raising an ear-pleasing octave. Her body shuddered under me as the walls of her pussy clamped around my dick as she was vaulted into an orgasm. I smiled, I had found her G-spot.

I rolled her onto her belly, as I lifted her middle up I place a pillow under her belly so her butt was in the air. I smacked the perfectly rounded mounds and she yelped in pleasure as her legs worked.

"Time for another." I murmured as I milked her through her aftershocks with my hand, wishing I could see her face.

"No," she said faintly, her voice hoarse.

"Yes." I said, as I entered her again. She was even tighter at this angel. I wouldn't last much longer. I fought against the orgasm as I massaged her ass cheeks, pushing deeper and deeper inside until I felt restriction then I pulled out and dove back in slowly.

She pushed her face against the pillow as she moaned, "I can't take anymore." But she was meeting everyone of my thrust, forming to me perfectly.

"Yes, you can." I rasped, trying not to forget the course of our conversation as adrenaline rushed to my brain, making me brain-dead to everything, except Bella. She pulsed under me. Every scent and sound coming from her wrapped around me. All of me. "Come with me, beautiful."

I arched as I gripped her hips, hitting her spot again and again. She tensed, screaming and shuddering again. Her walls slammed around my dick, I faintly heard myself call out her name as I was sucked into the vortex of my climax. I collapsed on top of her, my dick twitching, still embedded within her. She hummed, butt squirming. I pulled out eventually, rolling off her and bring her with me to where she laid on my chest. She curved around me, sighing contently. I was completely sedated, nothing fucking matter.

I rubbed her from the top of her head to bottom of her ass as my eyes fluttered shut. Sleep took me instantly.

I didn't feel her leave, but when I woke up the next morning the only evidence I had of last night besides being naked, was her torn panties hanging haphazardly on my bookshelf.

_**Please let me know what you think about this change. :)**_


	5. Control

_A man who is master of himself can end a sorrow as easily as he can invent a pleasure. I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions. I want to use them, to enjoy them, and to dominate them._

_-Oscar Wilde_

(Bella)

My lungs were on fire and my joints and muscles were screaming bloody murder, but I did not stop. I kept pushing myself. Further. Faster. Harder.

It was breaking dawn on Saturday, a couple of days after that horrendous Wednesday evening, and I had drove to La Push beach for a run. A much needed run. The trees zoomed past my peripheral as I bounded over roots, "Duck and Run" by Three Doors Down reverberating from my headphones to my eardrums. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't in pain, but the physical pain was welcomed compared to the bone-deep pain within.

I breathed evenly and constantly through my nose in order to not get winded, it worked remarkably well for my lungs but not for my disturbance.

That Wednesday evening, I had seen blood red. I was so flooded with rage, I could hardly think. I hung on to my control by a hangnail. And only by some divine power was I able to speak calming and rationally. That had been the longest hour of my life. I had never felt such full-fledged fury towards anyone the way I had for those two men. Yes, I had been angry with Jasper and Edward's stupidity, but it was forgivable. They hadn't meant harm. Their actions were unintentional—not thought out. Aro and Carlisle, on the other hand, had been calculated. I was willing to bet they had formed the agenda long before the "Guru" doctor had offered his services.

I should've known better than to trust them. The only thing I was worried about at the time was Beau and I would've made a deal with the devil to insure his well being. Ironically enough, I did. Now, Aro and Carlisle had me bound and gaged to their will. I was trapped. They held Beau's fate by the tips of their deceiving fingers and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Despite everything, Carlisle was one of the best and we needed him. But I hated being backed into a corner, and Carlisle had lost all of my respect. I expected that sort of double-dealing from Aro, but I stupidly trusted Dr. Cullen. I spat on a tree, imagining it was Carlisle and Aro's faces.

I was immensely grateful for the past few days. If I hadn't had to keep a check on my urges for the cover, I doubted I would have been able to control my temper that evening. I was visibly shaking, calculating how difficult it would've been to jump over the table and break Aro and Carlisle's necks. If only I could've somehow silently signaled for Charlie to take care of the rest—Demetri and Felix would've been the hardest. I had seen the fury stewing in my father's cognac eyes. He would've helped, I didn't doubt that. But deep down I knew that wouldn't, in the end, solve anything. We would pay with our lives for it. And then Beau would be left with no one. You did not fly off the handle when it came to dealing with the Association. Ever. You never let your emotions get the better of you. Every move had to be premeditated, always letting a clear head lead the way. Never the muddled heart. Family loyalty meant nothing to them unless it was the Mafia family.

I was thrown completely off balance after the meeting, and Edward had been able to sneak up on me. That never happened. Ever. And the heat had swept over me from his close proximity. I was oddly disjointed from the mechanics of everything around me; a defense my mind set into action without my consent. All I could do was feel, without thinking. Even though he'd so clearly been affected by Victoria—a woman I only wished was still alive so I'd had the pleasure of killing myself—he seemed to be anything but broken. Totally claiming me as if he'd been trained to do only that. The way he carried himself daily wasn't quite as big of mystery anymore though.

What happened between us was...unsettling. Capsizing my entire view on the world. I couldn't explain it properly for I had never experienced anything like it.

I had slipped out of Edward's bed with an unsteady feeling that I had used more than just my body in our carnal affair. I did everything humanly possible to avoid him. He made that easy by distancing himself. Which, despite my discomfort with the whole situation, depressed me. I couldn't allow myself to think about that now though, Beau's life was far more important.

I broke through the trees, and sand crunched under my shoes. The sun peeked from the, for once, clear blue horizon; the rays warming my already flushed skin. I slowed to a jog, relishing the breathtaking view. The ocean was a thunderous beast; its waves licking at the scattered peninsulas. Birds of different arrangements took flight, cawing and raising to the heavens on spread wings. I slowed to a walk. Moments like this—moments when I viewed such untouched beauty—was when I believed there must have been some sort of higher power. This vista was not formed by accident. It was created with precision and care. This Creator was an artist—a master of his craft. Apparently a self-deprecating artist if he would allow such unappreciative humans to coexist with such exquisite splendor. I stopped and turned, plucking out my iPod earphones and facing the mighty ocean. It was pulsating, whispering life's secrets that could not be heard by even my ultra-hearing. The sun reflected off the water and random colors swirled around me, dancing at my feet. The ocean breeze stung my face, salty-freshness tickling the back of my throat. I could almost taste the tranquility.

"It's beautiful, huh?" I whirled around to the unfamiliar voice.

Once I was able to focus, my vision was filled by a towering, russet boy with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck with a leather strap. His features were sharp and his build was solid and well used, not as proportioned as Edwards. Ruggedly handsome normally appealed to me more, but I felt no heat as my eyes raked over him. How odd. He's appeal was not something to be looked over.

I cleared my throat and offered him a polite smile. "Yes, it is." I turned back to the ocean, trying to find the tranquility again and failing.

"I'm Jacob Black," the boy said from behind me, closer than before. "And you are?" He asked a few minutes after I didn't offer my name.

"Bella."

"Bella what?" He prodded, stepping to my side and leaning his head closer to mine.

"Swan."

"Do you normally only respond with one word answers?" His smile was exceedingly wide, lighting up his entire face. I'd never seen someone as carefree as this boy. It emanated from him in waves.

I smiled, unable to help myself. "No."

He groaned, rolling his eyes drastically. "There you go again with the one word answers!" His smile impossibly widened.

"Sorry." I bit down on my bottom lip to hold back a laugh as he groaned again; wiping away beads of sweat from my forehead with the back of my arm.

I could feel his eyes searing the side of my face, but didn't turn to him. "You're obviously new here."

"What makes you think that?" I turned my head to him, the rest of my body facing the ocean.

"Aha! She speaks!" His dark eyes twinkled.

"Very funny," I drolled, filling my eyes with fake contempt.

His unceasing smile turned into a full-blown grin. "No, but seriously, you're new here, right?"

"Yes." He inclined his head, cocking a warning eyebrow. And I had to gulped down a giggle. The idea of giggling fully shocked me. I could not recall a time I had ever giggled. Not even as a child. "Yes, I'm newly new. Just moved here this week. Are you happy?"

"Absolutely!" His smile beamed almost brighter than the sun itself. "I'm _very_ happy that you moved here."

"No," I shook my head, a smile cracking my face. I was immediately grateful for his distracting presence. "Not that. I meant were you happy about me using full sentences?"

"_Oh,_ yeah," he ducked his head. I wondered if there was a blush under that russet tan of his. "Sure, sure. I'm proud of ya." His smiled turned down a notch.

"_Merci,_" I beamed at him, trying to notch back up his mood.

Brooding did not bod well with him, even in small doses. I didn't mention what he had said, it oddly warmed me that he was happy of me moving here. If my thoughts hadn't been in such a jumble, I would have been appalled with my weakness.

His smile notched back up to its maximum velocity, his face lighting up again. "You're welcome." He kicked a rock; it flew forward and splashed far off into the ocean.

I searched his face, even if I had only been there a short amount of days and even if it had been hectic lately, I still would've registered his face in passing. I searched my memory and didn't see it. "What school do you go to?"

He looked at me as if I had asked the most obvious question. "The school on the rez," he answered when I continued to look at him expectantly.

The rez, of course, I had forgotten this was an Indian reservation. I was always so white compared to everyone else I never noticed it anymore. I shook my head rapidly, smiling ruefully. "Of course, I'm sorry, I'm not fully here right now." I waved my hands around my head.

"I've noticed," he commented, studying me. My hands dropped to my sides.

"Really?" This information shocked me. Was I that easy to read? It was fine that Beau could read me, he knew me. It was worrisome when a complete stranger could.

"Yeah." He drew a column of lines in the sand with the toe of his shoe. "From the look on your face when you ran out the tree line, I could tell that your mind was somewhere else."

"Huh," was my genius response. "Well, that's good to know."

"What?" His eyebrows twisted together in confusion.

"That I'm officially an open book." I said blithely. "It's wonderful."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You wouldn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I could tell you're mind was somewhere else. Where that was? I had no damn clue."

This soothed my worry like cool water to a parched throat. I laughed heartily. His carefree attitude was quickly rubbing off on me. It was impossible to resist the internal light shining from every part of him. He was every inch of a stereotypical teenage boy. Easygoing. Outgoing. Aware of nothing but the immediate events of his life. Time would never catch up with Jacob Black, or so he thought. That was most teenage boy's mindset, if I wasn't mistaken.

He continued to look at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded to acknowledge that I had heard him.

He went to say something but the shrill ring of my phone interrupted him. "Jesus! What's with the old school ring?" he asked while jumping back in surprise, eyes wide.

I flipped open the phone, it was a text from Charlie: Goin 2 wok. Which was simple to figure out: Going to work. I was pretty sure he wasn't talking about house construction but didn't pursue the question in my mind. Either-way, they were both just occupations and he would be leaving Beau alone all the same.

I texted back: K wares B. While responding to Jacob's question distractedly, "It came with the phone. Never had time to change it."

"You know they have music ring tones and stuff now, right?"

I shrugged. "All I need from a phone is for it to dial, ring and keep a signal."

He titled his head, smiling quizzically.

"What?" I asked as my phone shrilled again. The text read: Home. I replied: K. Then turned back to Jacob, raising my eyebrows.

He shook his head. "You're not like normal girls."

"What makes you say that?" I concentrated on tucking my phone in my pocket, uneasily aware of his searching eyes glued to my face.

He shrugged. "You just act different. You don't care about the things normal teenagers do." The worry washed over me again from how accurate he was, in such a short amount of time too. "It's kinda weird, but cool." He said hastily after seeing the panicked expression on my face. "It's how you are. No big deal." He smiled assuredly and I managed a small one back.

"Well, I have to go." I said, turning fully to him and extending a hand. "It was very nice meeting you, Jacob Black."

He took my hand in his big, warm one—engulfing it—and shook it firmly, eyes still glued to my face.

"You too. Bye, Bella Swan." He gave me a good-old-boy grin and wink. "Hope I see ya soon."

He still had a hold on my hand, I wriggled it out of his and smiled to hide my discomfort. "Goodbye. And you might just be lucky enough to see me again." His grin brightened as I turned to walk away.

I could feel his eyes on me until I roared away and disappeared into the tree line.

(Edward)

To say I was freaked out about the events of that Wednesday night would be the understatement of the fucking year.

What had come over me? I never lost my head like that. Sex was purely about release. Never anything more. No matter how soft and warm Bella's skin was, or how sexy her throaty moans and whimpers sounded, or how perfectly her body moved under mine, or—What was I thinking about? Oh, right, sex being about release. As I was thinking, sex was sex. It didn't matter who it was with. There was no such thing as chemistry, soul-mates, or a great spark, or whatever other bullshit metaphor people thought up. Sex was only a raw physical need and form of reproduction. But the later had absolutely nothing to do with me and never would.

I needed to prove to myself that these feelings boomeranging inside me were misguided. Nothing.

I sat at my piano, a melody nagging at me. My fingers drifted over the keys, hitting random notes. I had the notes in my head, I just couldn't seem to get the motherfuckers to connect and play-out right. I struck down hard on the keys in frustration, and the strings shouted in protest. I rubbed my hands over my face roughly, dragging fingers through the cluster-fuck of my hair and groaning loudly.

The idea hit me then, I could fuck someone else and try that theory of mine. The one about being selfless in sex. That was it! That had to fucking work. It was better than brooding like a pussy at a piano.

I dug in my pocket, searching for my phone. Optimistic as hell about my plan. I jumped up to my feet, flying up the stairs and scrolling through my contact list.

(Bella)

I seldom slept anymore.

And when I did, my dreams were bombarded with hair-raising images. It was always the same, in varying sequences, but ultimately still the same.

It felt as if my skin was being slowly peeled from my body, my nerves screaming. Tapering branch-like fingers poked and prodded at my body while eyeless, genderless creatures tilted their oblong, alien face's down at me. I jerk up, but I couldn't move. Invisible forces chaining me to the cold ground. Their faces inched closer and closer, multiplying till my vision was filled with them. Putrefied air wafted up my noise and I held my breath, trying not to gag. It was the most horrific thing I had ever smelt.

"_L'ange da la mort,_" one of the creatures breathed, its rancid breath feathering my lashes.

I shook my head frantically, my lips unable to form words. It was calling me the Grim Reaper, it sounded as if it was praising me. A chorus of quiet cheers sounded through the blackness, the gathering of the whispering acclamation roared in my ears—deafening me. I looked down at my body and noticed with an odd sense of detachment that I was naked, exposed. Deep gashes seeping gruesome pus and oozing down my body. The pain was so great it was numbing—a tingling and throbbing numbness. How I was still alive was a medical mystery.

The countless faces glowed, the only light in the gloom. Outwardly, I was still. Statue-like. Inwardly, I was shaking. Convulsing uncontrollably.

The closest creatures purplish forked tongue slithered out of its thin lips, slowly spiraling toward my face. The ghastly thing was inches from my face when suddenly the ground beneath me opened. I plunged into the darkness, the creatures looking down at my escape with saddened expressions. Heart in my throat and stomach in my feet, a soundless scream forming my lips in an O as I plummeted further.

Silky softness broke my fatal fall, my fingers groped at the substance in silent gratitude. Opening my eyes, I jerked upright in horror; a sea of achromatic hair surrounded me. I thrashed spastically in a futile attempt at escape. No matter how hard I tried, the endless expansion awaited me. Mocking me. The tresses twisted and wrapped around my body—coiling into my mouth and out of my nose—constricting my like octopus tentacles. Swallowing me into their dark wombs.

I was suddenly flung into blinding light, and when my vision focused I noticed the sterile whiteness, the overhead fluorescent lights. A hospital. I was now dressed and woundless, but the pain was still there; carving a deeper carnivorous hole inside me. I gasped for air through burning lungs and looked down—an agonized, silent cry sawed at my throat. Filmy, lifeless eyes transfixed me. Eyes that were the same exact chocolate brown as mine. Beau's eyes. It felt as if someone had punched a hole through my chest, leaving only empty despair and pain. Dry and hollow. I couldn't move. Couldn't even cry. Only stare with a sense of surreality. I felt no rage or pain. I felt nothing. Blurry forms milled around me, comforting hands touching me. I ignored them, stinging eyes glued to my beautiful soul's face. This part was the scariest for it felt like a vision to come. In the dream, I had known that Beau's life was coming to an end. I just couldn't accept it. I still couldn't, staring at his stiff, flaxen face.

I wrenched upright, my legs in a tangle of sheets. I gasped through a taut, dry throat. Tears dripping down my chin, forming dark splotches on my tank. I lifted a shaking hand to wipe away the stream.

I slumped out of bed and tip-toed to Beau's room, needing to see him. See that he was alive and well. I cracked up his door and ducked into the darkness, creeping to the bed. I stroked his relaxed cheek, studying him until I convinced myself he would be alright. After a few moments, I placed a light kiss on his forehead then ducked back out to the hall. Zombie-walking to my room, the dread, like lead, heavy in my stomach.

(Edward)

_Who's gonna be the lucky bitch?_

Malory's name was highlighted on my contact list. Hell fucking no! That bitch was more annoying than Dr. Phil. And I hated that motherfucker. I could not be selfless with her even if I tired my damnedest.

I scrolled down to Tanya. She was smoking fucking hot. I could see myself being selfless with her. She wasn't as annoying as Mallory. She was a bitch though. I'd likely slap her before we even finished if I had to take my time. Not that I'd actually slap, only pussies with short dick syndrome hit on women. But I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be thinking about slapping her. She was a wham-bam, thank you ma'am type of girl. Drawn out foreplay or all-night-long sex was not possible with her bitchy ass. No, not her either.

I scrolled through I few more random girls. Nobodies. Most I didn't even know who the fuck they were anymore. I made a mental note to clear out my contact list. This shit was ridiculous! Who the fuck was The Dunker?—_Oh,_ right! I remember now. She might prove to be good with that little trick she does. The trick was the reason for the nickname. I'll let you think about it. What was her real name? Tracey, Mandy, Sandy? Fuck, I should've put her real damn name. How long have I been having this number anyway? She probably changed it. Cross out Dunker.

I scrolled up to Jessica's name. She was sweet even if she was self-centered and ditzy as fuck. I could gag her so she wouldn't be able to jabber my damn ear off. She would have to do. I pressed the green talk button and waited.

She picked up halfway through the second ring. "Hi, Edward!" she shrilled, excitedly.

I winced again. "Hey, Jess. I'm coming pick you up. Meet me at the curb again."

"Okay, great! I'll be there waitin—" I hung up, tossing my phone on the bed.

I pushed my self up to my feet, then walked to the closest to change.

"So_,_ where're we going?" Jessica asked me from the passenger seat, walking two fingers up my forearm that was resting on the center console.

That was a good fucking question. Where was I taking her? I hadn't thought that part out. I could take her to my house. My parents never said shit about it, even though Esme's did give me her 'I'm disappointed in you' eyes. I'd ignore those guilt inducing eyes.

I shrugged. "We'll park."

My voice was gruff, she was already annoying me even though she hadn't done anything to annoy me. She mistook the gruffness for something else and shivered, fingers wobbling on my arm. The whole situation was annoying. God, I was more than a pussy! I shouldn't be doing this to prove to myself that whatever the fuck I was feeling meant nothing. I should understand my emotions and control them. I betted Bella wasn't even giving any of this a second thought, let alone torturing herself with it. No, not, I'm-in-control-of-every-single-one-of-my-fucking-e motions Bella. She was probably utterly unaffected by all of this. I would hate her, but I couldn't. It wasn't her fault. She was oblivious to the havoc she was wrecking inside me. Havoc she would never know about. Havoc I couldn't seem to explain or restrain. I would fix this shit. I would control it. I would not give way to it.

"Okay, whatever." Jessica's voice broke through my thoughts, attempting to be nonchalant about it and not pulling it off.

I didn't respond, just glared through the windowpane.

I made a hard right, whipping onto a back road. I floored the accelerator, flying down the narrowing road edged with dense trees. The headlight's beam bounced off the asphalt. I noticed "Running Blind" by Godsmack was playing and jabbed the skip button repeatedly on my iPod until some rap song resounded through the car speakers.

I forced myself to relax, slouching in the seat and loosening my grip on the steering wheel. I was acting as if I had never done this shit before. Blood was pounding in my ears and my skin was prickling like fucking crazy. The feeling was unsettling. I was anticipating the sex because I was a guy and hadn't busted a fucking nut if three goddamn days. But something felt off. What? I had no damn clue. Which pissed me off fucking more.

I pulled to the side of the road and jerked the car to a stop, throwing the car in park and ripping my seat belt off. I yanked the glove box open and plunked out the condom box, tearing on of the sides and grabbing a condom. I tossed the box to the back and traced the curve of Jessica's neck with the edge of the foil. She shivered again.

"Did ya miss me, babe?" I whispered in her ear, running the foil down to her collarbone.

She nodded jerkingly, gulping. "Um-hmm."

I ran the foil down to the split of her pushed-up breast—I knew from experience that, even though she had a full seat of nice perky breast, her cleavage was not really pushed and lifted to the squishy proportions she was advertising. I suppose some guys were turned on by that, but I'd rather a natural rake any fucking day...a rake like Bella's—and stuck it there. Brushing her hair off her shoulders, I hooked a finger to her sweater and pulled it down her arm. Leaving her shoulder bare. I lowered my head and kissed her shoulder, running my lips up her neck and to her ear. I lingered there for a moment, nibbling and blowing. She whimpered, squirming. I knew this shit was driving her crazy and smiled crookedly, smug with myself. This cocky motherfucker still had it.

I trailed kisses down to her breast and she moaned, hands crawling up my arms to my neck. I popped open each button down her blouse, spreading it until her Victoria Secret bra was revealed and slipping one breast out. I dipped my head and sucked the nipple, her nails digging into my skull. The taste and feel of her skin did nothing nearly as close to what Bella's did. What the fuck was wrong with me? I knew it wouldn't be as effortless as it was with Bella, but this was fucking stupid. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to fuck. But I could skip the foreplay. See what I mean when I say this shit is ridiculous? What the fuck was so special about Bella? Besides her lush mouth and intoxicating scent? Or her fair skin that flushed and glowed beautifully after sex? Or her—_Focus fucker! _I mentally slapped the shit out of myself as I trailed kissed back up Jessica's neck and rolled her nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

Right as Jessica was saying "Oh, Edward." my phone rang. I jerked away from her, eyes snapping to the clock on the dash and hands digging in my pocket. Who the fuck was calling me at 2 am? The caller was unknown but the number was vaguely familiar.

I punched the talk button and answered, "Hello?" while Jessica's hands slide up my legs to my dick; the motherfucker twitched, commanding my attention.

I almost hung up until I heard a cracking, throaty voice say, "Hey Edward, it's Bella." If it would've been anyone else I would've thought she was crying or had been.

Every nerve in my body crackled and popped to life at the sound of her voice. I grabbed both of Jessica's wrist, ripping her hands away from my lap and pining them to hers while saying, "Oh, hey. What the fuck can I do for ya?"

She laughed dryly, not in a mocking way, but more in a miserable way. "I couldn't sleep and I thought that you could distract me." Holy fuck! When the hell had I become the booty call? Her meaning was clear, unless she had smoked that whole goddamn bag of weed then she wanted me. I had two choices. I could choose to say I was busy and stay with Jessica or I could choose to stop fighting, letting go and flowing with this force that was beyond my control.

Jessica's dramatic huffing reminded me that I wasn't along. Yeah, I was gonna fucking flow. My body zinged with excitement at my resolution. "Yeah, sure I can help. You need more weed, huh?"

"No, I have enough of that." Bella said. "I was thinking about a different kind of distraction."

I smirked. "Okay, exactly how much do ya need?"

It was quiet for a moment before Bella said slowly, "You're busy, aren't you? It's okay, don't worry about it." she didn't sound snappy or use that guilty voice only bitches could pull off. She just sound resigned, nonchalant as fuck.

"No, _no,_ I'm not busy. I can meet you." Jessica humped and I threw her narrowed eyes that she couldn't see in the darkness.

"Are you sure? Really, if you're busy, say so. I'd hate to bother you."

"Yeah, I'm fucking sure. You're not bothering me."

"Okay, if you're sure then I'll see you in a few."

We said good bye then I hung up, releasing Jessica's hands and throwing the car back in drive. I swung the car around and flew back up the road.

"Who the fuck was that?" Jessica's asked, using that guilty voice.

"None of your goddamn business."

"Whatever." She yanked her sweater up her shoulder and shoving her boob back into its rightful place, head snapping to the window.

She was pissed the fuck off, and I didn't give a shit.

* * *

**A/N: **I've alerted this chapter as well, it's not as obvious as the others but it's still there. I kept the Jessica scene because I felt like it was vital to show that Edward didn't feel the same way with anyone else. I took out the possession part out completely because I realized how unfitting it was to the story. I hope that the changes aren't that hard to except if you've read this old story.

Also, I'm sorry for any typos. I was just so excited to get the new story out.

And remember, silent thoughts can never be heard. Please review.

Love,

Shady Phee


	6. Release

**A/N:** Well, I'm very satisfied with the changes of this story. I hope everyone else is too. I realized a couple of months ago that I'm a totally different writer than I was years ago when I first published this. I was totally misdirected. It worried me greatly that Edward was getting such a negative reaction. Soon I came to the conclusion that he need a reason to be so...asshole-ish. That when it clicked that I had to pull the story and re-write. Thanks for giving this story a new or another shoot. :D

* * *

_Property is unstable, and youth perishes in a moment. Life itself is held in the grinning fangs of Death, Yet men delay to obtain release from the world. Alas, the conduct of mankind is surprising._

_-Titus Maccius Plautus_

(Bella)

Lifting myself on my elbows, belly down, I pulled open the night stand draw and rummaged for the bag of weed Edward had given me. Dumping the contents on the decorative wooden bowl, I readied and rolled a joint. Edward was snoring at my side, not even a smidgen of sheet covering his glorious nakedness. I flipped over on my back and slid up the headrest, searching for something to cover up with and finding that any scrap of clothing was clear across the room. Too lazy to get up, I tried to gently tug the sheets free from under Edward. And, of course, since I wanted him to stay asleep, he woke up.

I yanked the sheets over my body, self-conscience of the unflattering overhead lights that Edward insisted we have on. He yawned and stretched like a contented lion, eyes heavily lidded. Lighting the joint, I dragged deeply; trying, unsuccessfully, not to look down. His Mr. Happy was fully at attention. How could he already be ready? I can't even remember how many orgasms I had, but if I did believe in God I would've said I had seen him for sure. I tore my eyes away and met his smirking ones and quickly looked away, studying the crinkles in the sheets.

It wasn't one of my best idea to have him come to me. I couldn't just slip out, I had to kick him out. How was I suppose to do that without being rude about it? Maybe bluntness would work best in this kind of situation. No misunderstanding, no misgivings. I could say: _It was fun, now hit the door, bucko. _No that wouldn't do—_Bucko?!_ What was I fifty? Who said bucko anymore? Nobody, that's who. I was uncomfortable and nervous, and when that happened I rambled and thought stupid, random things...I'd said that it was weak, but you should know that I was thinking that by now.

I jumped a little at the feel of Edward running a finger down the back of my shoulder, eyes snapping back to his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," was my immediate response, I winced from the crack in my voice.

"Don't lie." Wrapping a hand around my wrist, he brought my hand that was holding the joint to his mouth. Caressing the veins of my wrist, he took a drag; lips lingering on my fingers and my eyes fluttered shut—absorbing the touch of his lips, and the heat that swept over me again.

I tried to concentrate so I could articulate my sentence properly. "Um...I...just...UGH!" His lips where wondering and teasing, and I couldn't concentrate or talk. I would've found it vexing if I could've cared, which I couldn't. Not with those lips on me.

After I don't know how long, Edward's lips and hands left my skin, snapping me back to conscious thought. I did not like the power he had over me. How I feigned for the next sweet release he could grant me. My eyes skittered to the closed door, where the real world was waiting. I slid down lower into the sheets, not ready to leave this little bubble that had somehow during our little rump-feast been created. I felt...slushy, not one with my body. I was completely out of my element, and I didn't know why or how to fix it.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Edward's low, seductive voice had my eyes involuntarily snapping back to his face.

"This isn't necessary, you know that, right?"

"What?"

I splayed my hands out, showcasing the bed and our general surroundings. "This...this...pillow talk. You can just leave if that's what you want to do. No hard feelings. It works better for our little arrangement we have going if we're real with each other and don't lie or do things we don't want to because we might feel guilty or..." I trailed off after registering the look he was giving me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I shifted uncomfortably for his eyes were still concentrated on my face. He looked pensive, as if he thought that if he stared hard and long enough the puzzle of Bella that was, at the moment, eluding him would solve itself.

He shook his head after a moment. "I just can't seem to fucking figure you out. It's kinda frustrating, but I also can't seem to stop myself from wanting to figure you out." He seemed equally as shocked as I was by his admission.

I smiled, toying with a tuff of hair sticking up on the top of his head. "I'm not that complex. I'm actually really dull."

"I doubt that."

His hand traced a scare that ran down my right arm that I had contracted from an altercation with a disgruntled drunkard in a bar in Athens, Greece. I never got close enough to a target for them to lay a hand on me—or any other person, normally. And if I did, I always made sure I had the upper hand. The man hadn't snuck up on me but kept throwing passes at me that I politely declined, which didn't work. He was too inebriated to be dangerous, or so I thought. I had stupidly let my guard down slightly, at least when it came to the slurring fool. He kept pushing and pushing at me until I was caged between sausage arms and the bar I was sitting at. I kneed him in the groin when he broke the personal space barrier but not before he swiped me with the switch blade in his pocket. I was more upset that I had allowed someone to get close enough to me to be able to cut me than the actual cut. My dad ran from across the bar to my side before the body guards could reach us. Since his first priority was getting me away without authorizes getting involved, he grabbed my elbow and guided me away through the chaos that was beginning to unfold. But not before he broke the man's nose with a swift backwards punch to the face. The man crumpled with a cry of pain to the ground holding his severely broken nose. That was containment for my father, I knew he wanted to do more to the man but the police were charging in behind the body guards because the hysterical barmaid was shrieking, "BLOOD! KNIFE, KNIFE, KNIFE! BLOOOOD!" in Greek.

I shook my head, coming back to the present. Edward was looking at me expectantly. "What?"

"You're really out of it today, huh? Jesus. Whatever happened, it must've done a fucking number on ya."

I shrugged my shoulders limply. I didn't have an answer. And if I did I wouldn't have shared it with him. It was too personal and embarrassing. It would be worse for me to share my feelings with someone than stripping in front of an audience of thousands.

I was waiting for him to get bored and leave, but he stayed. I tilted my head, studying him. He was becoming more and more complex than I had originally thought. Yes, he was a womanizer and very much a guy's guy—I wasn't stupid, I was fully aware of that—but there seemed to be more to him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"Okay, message taken. Next subject." He though for a moment, taking in my room. His eyes ended on a little India artifact of a elephant curved of wood that fit in the palm of my hand. "Where'd that come from?"

"India. Well, the wood's from India. Beau learned to curve from an Roadside Temple priest on one of our travels. He finished wheedling it by the time we arrived back in the states then gave it to me as a gift." A silent tear streamed down my face, as I remembered the adolescent, healthy Beau holding out the elephant with his trunk held high to me with a proud smile that brightened his whole face. I wiped my eyes with the sheet. "I'll always cherish it."

His eyes made another sweep of my room, leaving me time to collect myself. "Huh, other than that, nothing in this room seems personal at all."

I made a show of flooding the sheet above my breast and tucking it under my arms. "It's inconvenient to have to carry too many personal items."

"Yeah, I guess that makes since. But, damn, I mean, pictures don't take up that much room."

"I don't need pictures, I have my own personal camera." I tapped my temple.

He had a big question mark on his face for a moment, then his eyes widen with realization. "You're shitting me!" I shook my head. "Fucking photographic memory, huh? That's...awesome! I wasn't entirely sure I believed it was possible, but if it was it's not shocking that you have it."

"Why do you say that?" I eyed him suspiciously. Not sure I agreed with the awesome part; it could be resourceful at times, but awesome was debatable.

"Because you're unique, and it doesn't seem surprising at all that you have super human abilities."

"Thanks, I guess." I stretched a little to reach the Bose remote on the night stand and pressed the on button with my thumb, "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse sounded from the iPod that was connected to the stereo through the speakers. The music wasn't loud, but swept over the room. Flowing around me, calming me.

Edward bobbed his head to the music as we passed the joint around. It was very cliche of us to smoke after sex, I smiled at the thought. It was rare for me to feel as if I fit into the normal spectrum of life. Even though it was dull to most people, it was new and more exciting then all the adventures I had had in my short life. The quiet between us was nice, not awkward, just relaxed.

"What's your favorite place you've visited?" He asked after the song finished, "The Real Me" by The Who following.

I stubbed out the roach in the designated ashtray/decorative bowl as I thought about my answer. "I don't really have a favorite. I've been to many beautiful, thriving places, and I've also been to many places filled with poverty and bitterness. I've enjoyed the different people I've met most. Rich, poor. Beautiful, ugly. Friendly, cruel. I've learned something from all of them." I realized I was yet again rambling and shut up, picking at a piece of loose skin on the bottom of my lip with my teeth.

His eyes were searching my face again, and I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Yeah, that sounds like you."

I stiffened. "How would you know?" I snapped. "You've only known me for a week at best."

"Yeah, I know that, but on some things, you're very obvious."

"What things?" I truly wanted to know, in order to learn to cloak them. It was better to be a mystery to people.

"Well, I watch you watch people, even though you're not directly looking at them, I can tell you're studying them. Watching their reactions and behaviors. It's this weird combo of scientific and predatory that's more than a little fucking creepy." He grinned at me, and the smile that tugged at my lips ruined my narrowed eyes. "You're also very loyal, almost to a fault. And I admire you for it. You can be a little abrasive at times, but mostly you're very entertaining."

"Oh, well, as long as you're entertained then I've done my job." I said, flicking his neck. "What else are you discovering about me, perceptive one?"

He chuckled, eyes crinkling, while he rubbed his neck. "Nothing, yet. I will though."

I felt my chest tighten at his words. I did and didn't want him trying to learn more about me. Again, the logical and emotional sides of me battling it out.

"Sure you will," my voice doubting, "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" I asked sound more surprised than I should've been. He nodded. "Interesting."

"It's actually not interesting at all."

What he didn't understand was that his roots were just as interesting to me as my travels and jumpy lifestyle was to him. What it must feel like to have a place to call home? The sudden yearning that surged through me was so strong it burned.

"What about you?" I was reeled back to the conversation by Edward flicking my earlobe gently.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling crookedly. "Where's your home town?"

Instead of my immediate, fabricated answer, I told him the truth. "I'm not entirely sure of the exact town. I do know, though, that it's somewhere in the southern areas of Louisiana."

"Damn, so, you don't even know the name?" I shook my head slowly, eyes searching his face. "Fuck, that sucks!"

"Yep." I fidgeted, my discomfort growing.

"Where's the longest place you've lived?"

"Hmm...Phoenix."

"And how long did you live there?"

"A year, give or take a few extra months."

He gaped at me, eyes wide and disbelieving.

A long stretch of silence fell between us, until he finally cleared his throat. "Well, that explains things."

(Edward)

No fucking wonder Bella acted the way she did.

Why she, even in a crowd, seemed to be a million miles away. Why she was cold and offhand with her peers. What was the point in forming attachments if you're going to be uprooted all over again? I could image Bella as a little girl with big, brown eyes and thick, curly hair overwhelming her tiny face. I could see her in a corner of her classroom watching the kids laugh and play together with ease. Wishing to be a part of them but knowing she never could. I hurt for that little girl, and a strong part of me wanted to wrap my arms around the grown up Bella and hold her if I didn't think she'd smack me.

I could also see the anxiety in her face at the moment and I was equally worried as amused by it.

"What explains what, exactly?" She asked warily, eyeing me. She was so off fucking kilter today. Instead of being confident and vibrant in her own way, she was unsure and drained. It shook me to the core to witness it.

"Why you act the way you do. You were constantly moved, you could never form roots." I knew she'd rather shallow razors than receive my pity so I switched to joking. "Not that you'd make friends if you did stay long anywhere, not with that I'm-a-cold-badass routine you have going."

She barked a laugh, which would've normally been unattractive, but not with her. "Me, cold? Oh, you hit me right here with that." She punched a fist to her heart. I loved that she could take a joke and keep in beat with me.

We smiled at each other, and thats when it hit me. I hadn't once thought about ripping that sheet off of her. I had been enjoying myself so much that I hadn't even once thought about sex. My dick was hard, but it was more of a piss hard. Close to morning wood.

The most shocking fucking part was that the realization didn't nearly freak me out as much I thought it would've.

She tired to stifle a yawn but couldn't. Her eyes flickered back to the door as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. I had a pretty damn good idea what she wanted, but I was too selfish to leave. I wanted to stay. Which was, once again, fucking new. I normally trucked it after sex.

I leaned and hovered over her, locking her eyes with mine. I lowered my head and right when our lips were about to touch I turned to her neck, kissing the hollow behind her ear. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

She purred and I tore my lips away and flopped down on my back before it got too heavy. I turned my head and spotted the remote. Grabbing it, I flipped on the TV and a rerun of the The Dog Whisperer filled the screen. I glanced at Bella and she was watching the TV, her eyes fluttering opened and closed.

Her eyes snapped opened and met mine. "I don't know if it's the best idea for you to...uh, sleepover." Her eyes skittered back to the television.

"Why not?"

She half shrugged, burrowing further into the covers. "Because that's not part of the arrangement we have."

"Arrangement? I've been hearing that world a fucking lot lately. And I don't remember ever making one." My voice rose with my frustration. Why did she have to be so damn bull-headed about everything?

"It's easier that way," she said softly, almost a whisper. "No misunderstanding, no misgivings."

"God, you sound like a bad fortune cookie!"

Her eyes flashed and her body stiffened. "Well, like it or not that's how it has to be. Can you handle it? If not, say so now, because I can't make commitments that I can't keep, and I won't be able to keep this one. _Comprendre?_"

"Yeah." I grumbled, grinding my teeth to bite back my rebuttal. I hated feeling like the girl in this relationship. "Sleeping over doesn't exactly spell out commitment though. You're thinking too much into this, Bella. Just relax and enjoy the fucking ride."

She seemed unsure as her eyes searched my face. Whatever she saw must've assured her, for she nodded once. "Fine." And her eyes instantly closed.

I watched her sleep for a moment before I looked up to finish watching the strange little man teaching a couple about their golden lab's territorial tendencies. Yeah, I was definitely feeling Mr. Snuffles pain.


	7. Communication

_To listen well is as powerful a means of communication and influence as to talk well._

_-John Marshall_

(Bella)

I was conflicted about how I should handle Carlisle.

I needed to talk to him. But how? I wasn't sure I could face him yet without thinking about how easy it would be to knock his head off his shoulders the entire time I was there. But I'd have to suck it up; I needed to talk to him. Make sure he knew where we stood. He proved to me Wednesday night that he didn't know. That, in fact, he and Aro looked down on me. They thought they could drag me around, which, I'll admit, they could—they had solidly blackmailed me. We all knew that. But I could give them a hard time in the process. I smiled thinking about the different ways I could do that. I was a little she-devil.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up at my creative writing class teacher, I had forgotten her name. It wasn't important.

"Yes?" I registered everyone staring at me, including Edward. I was ignoring him along with the rest of them. I had planed on doing it all day and maybe the rest of the week, if luck would have it that way.

She smiled, but her eyes were annoyed. "I was making sure you were with us."

I nodded, spine straightening. I hated being called out. Mrs. whoever was close to being on my hate list. "Yes _ma'am, _I'm here." My face was neutral, no readable expression.

"Good, now where were we..." I ignored the rest of what she said.

My eyes wondered to my right, catching sight of Edward's downturned side profile. My eyes lingered on the lines of his face for a moment. There was not denying that he was gorgeous, but I still wasn't completely comfortable with him. I liked the way things were going between us as of lately. Simple. Easy. But I couldn't help the sexual energy he sparked within me. He glanced sideways and caught me ogling. He smirked crookedly and my eyes snapped back to the front of the classroom. I hoped he didn't take my ogling to mean anything more than what it was.

I mentally shook myself, I needed to stop fretting over this. He was just a lover. Using only our bodies and nothing else. I never let my past lovers occupy my constant thoughts. But Edward snuck in the back of everyone of my thoughts and never left. It was vexing. After that one night when I felt as if I had used more than my body durning sex, I had taken a giant step back. Distancing myself from Edward. Even during sex. I wondered if he noticed. I wasn't sure. I hoped so.

I needed to stop thinking about Edward all together. It was fine that I...liked him. But this was pathetic. I was better than this. It wasn't healthy.

I steered my thoughts back to something that might not be any healthier, but I could handle it much better. How was I going to confront Carlisle? Where should I confront him? Not his house, I didn't want to run into a certain someone. I couldn't just straight out threaten him. He was still an underboss. I was fully aware of his power. And not just the power over me but many, many other people. Some feared Carlisle more than Aro, and they were smart. Carlisle did most of the dirty work while Aro kept his hands clean. That was why I wanted to confront Carlisle. I used to respect him more than Aro. Now they were on the same level, way down there with George Bush and Sara Palin. And also, Aro had a tendency to dance around the conversation. Carlisle was straight forward and to the point. If I had to confront Aro, I would likely shoot him before we were even halfway through. So Carlisle it was.

I was arguing with myself again about the best way to go about confronting Carlisle when my phone vibrated. I jumped a little and dug in my pocket. I was a text from Charlie: Carlisld nedds 2 talk 2 u. Translation: Carlisle needs to talk to you. My father still makes them go through him when they need me.

Think of the devil and he shall appear. I texted back: K ware should I meet him?

I wondered what Carlisle wanted to talk about as I waited for my father's response. Which didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would've. Text read: Hospital.

I texted back: K thnx luv u.

This was to my advantage. Now Carlisle would think that I was only going to him because he snapped his fingers and I came running like the good little puppet I was. I smiled as I thought about how very little they knew me.

* * *

I had been doing exceptionally well with quieting smoking cold turkey, but there were times when the cravings hit me. My hands shook, and my chest tightened with tingling flutters as my head pounded like someone was taking a sledgehammer to my dome. Almost like withdrawals from crack or whatever other big-line drug you can think off, not nearly as painful or consuming but close.

This was one of those times. Here standing at the entrance of the hospital. Maybe it was nerves. Me, nervous? No way.

I walked to the front desk where a young women who couldn't have been older then twenty-two was sitting. "Hello."

She looked up, blinking as if I had surprised her. Very, very sneaking ma'am. "How can I help you?" she said, all bright smiles and polite, clear sky-blue eyes.

"I'm here to speak to Dr. Cullen." I leaned an arm against the desk top and smiled. _You can trust me, _my smile said, _I'm just a regular, harmless teenage girl. See, look how short I am._

"One minute." Her fingers jabbed at the keyboard of the computer. "What's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

Her cupids bow mouth pursed up as she squinted at the screen. "I'm sorry, but it says here that you don't have an appointment of any kind."

"That's because I don't." I said, reasonably.

She looked up at me, her smile turning down around the edges and her eyes not nearly as polite as before. They were more cautious now. _Who is this strange girl, _her eyes were broadcasting, _and will she be trouble?_ "Well, I'm sorry then. You won't be able to see him today unless you have an appointment—he's very busy. But I'd be happy to make you an appointment." She clicked away at her mouse for a moment. "Would next Thursday be good for you? That's the only available time slot we have for the time being."

I shook my head slowly, staring at her straight in the eyes. She turned back to the computer, uncomfortable. Skittish. I almost felt bad. "No, I can't wait. It's important."

She turned back to me with full blown annoyed eyes now. I seemed to be at the receiving end of a lot of those today. "I'm sorry, really. But I can't help you. The most I can do is book you for next Thursday, and if there's a cancellation slip you in."

I took a deep breath, wishing there was a cigarette between my lips and settling for clean air. "Can you at least tell Dr. Cullen that I'm here to see him? I can wait."

"Sorry, but no. Like I said, he's busy with_ other_ patients. I cannot interrupt him." She said pleasantly, but I could see the aggravation underneath. She was undoubtably wishing she could yell at me and put me in my place. I wished she would, it would effectively get people's attention. Hopefully Dr. Cullen's too.

I switched positions, leaning closer in. I lowered my voice to a conspiring whisper. "Come on now. Can't you help me out just this once. Trust me, he'd be mightily upset if he found out that you ran me off."

Her eyes flashed. With anger or fear? I couldn't tell. But at least I was arousing emotions out of her. She straighten in her chair and thrusted out her chin. Not whispering, she was actually loud enough for the people across the hall to hear. "Miss Swan, either you be cooperative and leave quietly or I'll call security."

"Heidi?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me, the women's eyes flew over my shoulders. I glanced over my shoulders and saw the golden doctor. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Dr. Cullen." She said hastily, her voice noticeably softening. "This young lady is just being a little difficult." She smiled, inviting Dr. Cullen to laugh along with her at my naughty behavior. Oh, such a silly teenager. I fought the urge to point out the pimple blossoming on her forehead. That was too crass for even me.

"I wouldn't dare expect anything else from her." He smiled and winked at me and Heidi's smiled faded, realizing that Dr. Cullen obviously knew me. He was overacting our amity a bit, but it worked. "Please, Bella, follow me to my office." He didn't offer me his hand. Smart man.

"Sure." I turned to Heidi. "Have a nice day, _ma'am_." I smiled when she frowned at the word 'ma'am'. Apparently she was old enough to look down on me but not old enough to be called ma'am.

I followed Dr. Cullen's pristine white back through the hall until we stopped at a door with a plague with Dr. Carlisle Cullen M.D. engraved on it. He opened the door for me and I entered, stepping to the side so he could close the door.

We stood silently, watching each other. I tired to read his face, but he was unreadable. Blank as a piece of paper. There's one thing Edward inherited from his father. He cleared his throat after a moment. "Please, have a sit." He gestured to a burgundy leather chair with bronze buttons in the creases.

I lowered myself on the chair, eyes fixed on Dr. Cullen as he walked around his disk. What was with the 'please's? Why so...hospitable? He was, after all, my sit in boss. Keeping a tight rein on me while Aro was away. Disgust and resentment burned through my chest, but I wouldn't dare allow Dr. Cullen to see it.

"You rang?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Yes, I did."

I just looked at him, waiting.

"I'd like to talk to you, Bella, if that's okay." Again, with the politeness. What was his game? My eyes narrowed, brow furrowing.

"Sure, go ahead." I slouched, sticking my legs out in front of me incase I needed to leap up suddenly. Always be prepared, was my motto. This hospital was so small, they didn't have metal detectors. I moved my right foot, feeling the comfort of the sheath for my knife rub against my sock. Did I need it? Maybe, but probably not. They needed me alive. But better safe than sorry.

He folded his hands together then set them on the desk top. "I'd like to talk about Wednesday night."

I stiffened. "Okay." I said cautiously.

"I've upset you, I know that, Bella, you must believe me when I say that wasn't my intention."

"Must I?"

"Yes." He stared into my eyes, never even flinching.

"Because you order it?"

His eyes widen. "Of course not, you should know, of all people, that no one can own you, let alone order you around."

"Normally, you'd be right." I crossed my right leg, leaving me better access to my knife. "But now the tables have turned, right? We both know that, Carlisle."

He shook his head. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What? To make sure that I remember the full power y'all hold over me? Trust me, I know." My voice was getting lower and lower, my face hardening.

He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "No, no. That's not why I asked you here. Please, let me explain."

I stared into his crystal blue eyes for a moment then finally nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled, almost sheepish. "You're not understanding me, Bella. I've asked you here in order to apologize."

I gaped at him. Of all the things he could've said, I was not excepting that. When I was finally able to speak, I said. "Why?"

He frowned. "What Aro did was wrong."

"What Aro did?" I seemed to only be able to speak in questions, I couldn't help it, I was still slightly in shock.

He nodded. "I know, I know, I had a part in it as well. But, please, believe me when I say it was not my idea to use Beau to trap you."

"You didn't?" Sometimes it was better to keep your side of the conversation simple, the less you talked the more the other person talked. This wasn't a premeditated decision, but now that I thought about it, I was going to run with it.

"No, of course not. I swear, I wasn't aware of Aro's ploy until that night." My face must of shown what I was feeling for he said. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I fixed my face to show nothing. "No, I don't." What was the point in lying?

He nodded, as if he was expecting that. Accepted it. "I don't blame you, Bella. I wish there was a way to prove my innocence in this situation to you, but there's not, is there?"

"No, there isn't."

He nodded again, eye's troubled. "I'll think of something, but for the time being, a simple sorry will have to suffice."

I glared at him. Did he truly believe that a 'simple sorry' would make everything better?

Apparently so, for he said, "I'm sorry, Bella, please forgive me."

I stared at him, incredulous. He had shocked me speechless again. I also forgot the reason why I wanted to confront him in the first place, it was obsolete now anyway; if he wasn't lying, he didn't look down on me. A person didn't apologized to someone they looked down on. He sat patiently, eyes sorrowful. If he was acting, he should get a Grammy.

I finally shook my head after what seemed like an eternity. It would've been smart to accept his apology, but I, at times, could be foolish. This was one of those times. I was too busy thinking about the sorrow and fear he inflicted upon us. He might not have exactly done it, but he wasn't an innocent bystander either. He was Aro's underboss, guilty by association. Ironic that that was their name, The Association. Was that unfair of me? Probably so.

"No, I can't, not now, maybe not ever." I watched him, to see his reaction.

There was nothing, no anger, no regret, nothing. Just a simple nod. "As you wish, Bella. I cannot force your forgiveness. Maybe in time." I doubted it, but miracles did happen.

I nodded. "There is something that I can do, though."

"Yes." He leaned in, and I did too without thinking.

"We can come to an understanding."

"And what would this understanding be?" He was smiling at me encouragingly.

"You do not wish my brother harm, right?"

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't wish him harm even if he wasn't your brother, Bella. He's a good boy."

I nodded in full, unwavering agreement with the last thing he said. "Yes, he is. And, even though I am very angry with you, I still find myself respecting you." My stomach heavied with the truth of what I had just said.

His eyes widen, and I smiled; I had shocked him. After a moment of silence, he splayed out his hands. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well, I will not harm you if you do not intentionally harm Beau." That was reasonable.

He visibly gulped. "Okay. Is that it?"

"No, I will only be granting you my short-term loyalty. I will only take orders from you, not Aro."

He looked worried now. "Aro will not be happy about this."

"I don't care. This is between me and you, not him. Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"Good." I extended a hand to him, his eyes widen but he took my hand and shook it firmly, never breaking eye contact.


	8. Getaway

_You need an escape, a getaway, something to separate your mind from what's going on._

_-Deion Sanders_

(Bella)

"What's with you and Cullen?" I turned to Beau, who was working on an English assignment. He had waited longer then I had expected to ask me that question.

I shrugged, tapping the end of my pen on the island. "Nothing serious."

He raised his eyebrows doubtingly.

"I'm serious."

"You're serious about not being serious?" He chuckled at his unfunny joke.

The right tip of my lip curled up, my eyes absorbing and filing away the glint in Beau's eyes. Lately, I had been unconsciously hoarding little moments like this in a safe, spacious corner of my mind. Just in case. "Yes. It can't be serious."

"Why?" He truly sounded puzzled.

I opened my mouth then closed it when I couldn't think of how to explain it. He should know, I shouldn't have to explain. "You know why."

"No, I don't."

I huffed out a gust of air and dropped my pen, brow furrowing. "Well, it's complicated."

"How?" If I didn't know any better, I'd think my brother was deliberately using the same tactic I had on Dr. Cullen.

"First off, we're not staying here long."

He nodded. "That's fair. What's the second?"

"Secondly...well, there isn't a second, the first's reason enough."

He stared at me for a moment, eyes searching. If it would've been anyone else, I would've been uncomfortable. "Why do you hold back so much, _soeur_?"

I flinched as if he had hit me. He had, with a big fist of surprise. The endearment didn't help to lighten the blow either. I looked away, which I never did with Beau, concentrating on my math problems that I had already figured out in my head. I jumped at the feel of Beau's hand, and he drop it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I'm just worried, is all." He sounded deeply sorrowful.

I turned back to him. "I'm not mad at you, _frère. _You just took me by surprise." I smiled at him and he half smiled back, not completely believing me. How could he think that I could ever be mad at him?

He rubbed my hand that was laying on the counter-top. "Do you wanna talk about it?" The steadfast love that shone from his eyes had me close to tears.

I shook my head, I didn't trust my voice.

His eyes searched my face for a moment until he finally nodded, patting my hand. "Okay, I'll respect your space. But if you _ever_ need to talk, you know where I'm at."

I looked into my brothers eyes and knew, without a doubt, he meant it. Anywhere, anytime I needed him, no questions asked. That was true, unconditional love. A tear escaped and slid down my cheek. I did not, for once, feel weak for crying. Not with my brother's inner, never-ending strength to support me. Who else could shallow their fate with such gallant acceptance? No one came to my mind. Except Edward.

I did a good job of playing my roll as 'bad-ass' hitman, but I was human. Scared, and, at times, feeling very much alone and weak. I needed a rock, a solid haven, like every other person. And Beau was that for me as I for him.

He stood up and kissed my forehead. "I love you, _soeur._"

"I love you, too, _frère._" I said, my voice catching under my tonsils.

He gathered up all his stuff then turned and walked away.

I watched his back move further and further away from me down the long hall towards our rooms as that familiar fear clutched at my chest. Fear that Beau will leave and never come back. A child's fear, but that didn't make it any less real or frightening. I fought the urge to rush to him and cling to him, begging for him to never, ever leave me. His back disappeared without me realizing it, I gasped as my heart skipped a beat. If I was acting like this with just him walking away I didn't want to think about what would happen if he ever left me for good.

* * *

Retail therapy can be a wondrous thing. Helps clear the mind and makes everything seem a little bit better, durable.

I breathed in deeply through my nose, rubber, oil and rust filled my nostrils as my eyes took in the wide expansion of salvage yard. It looked like a child's toy car graveyard. I'd Googled the closest ones to Fork and had found one in Tacoma. Yes, I had skipped a day of school. Who doesn't play hooky every now and then? I needed to getaway from everything.

I walked the isles of junk cars, keeping my eyes peeled for a decent alternator. Mine wasn't completely broken but me and Bertha both knew that she wasn't getting any younger and a few lift and tucks here and there wouldn't hurt anything. Bertha was my baby's name. Yes, I named my truck. And, yes, I'm aware that that makes me a loser. Very un-badass of me. I won't tell if you don't.

I spotted an old Chevy Scottsdale that look to be an early 80's model and walked to it. Heaving the hood up, I duck and checked out the alternator, it was blown. Useless. I couldn't even salvage the belt. Why was I at a junk yard? Why be so frugal? I did have plenty of money to buy many brand new things. This was different. You get a certain feeling of pride from finding parts on your own at a dump that you could never get at a shiny, clutter-free auto shop. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the old phrase, "One man's trash is another man's treasure." I was a little slap-happy today.

I walked on, stopping and turning over a few hub caps to see if there was maybe an alternator underneath. I found none. I had all day. I was going to take my sweet time. It was nice to see the sun shinning with no obstructions. I turned my face up as I walked further down the isle, I hooked a left and nearly bumped into someone. If I hadn't had my cat-like reflexes I would've knock right into them instead of sidestepping just in the knick of time.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized, feeling like a klutz, which even in good spirits, aggravated me.

"No problem," said a familiar voice.

I squinted through the rays of blinding sun and my eyes widen once I realized who it was. The long, dark hair that was flowing loosely over his shoulders was a dead give away. "Oh, hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I said, smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ditching, Bella? That's very naughty." Jacob said, shacking his head reprovingly.

I felt my smiled widen. "I won't tell if you don't." I whispered conspiringly, leaning in.

He leaned in, his voice lowered, too; as if someone was actually eavesdropping. "Deal."

We smiled at one another until I realized that we were very close, our noses almost touching. I stepped back and cleared my throat. Jacob didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all, if his body language was any inclination. All at-ease, casual physicality. Jacob was who he was and he wasn't apologizing for it. I liked that, respected it.

He chuckled, switching the battery he was cradling from one arm to the other. "You lookin' for anything in particular?"

"An alternator that'll fit my truck."

"What model?"

"Chevy, Z71."

"Year?"

"1998."

He nodded, making a sound of approval. His mouth twisted, obviously thinking. I waited quietly as I bent down to inspect a fuse. The fuse wasn't compatible with my truck. I dropped it, rubbing my hands together to get rid of the dirt I couldn't see but feel.

"I know there's a '71 around here somewhere," he said after a I inspected two other fuses, "I can't remember where, though." He turned his head, searching the junk. "There!" Then he was walking, tramping actually. Jesus, he was loud. Definitely couldn't bring him on a hit—if I allowed tag-alongs, which I didn't.

I trailed behind him, running to keep up with his long-legged stride. I felt like a toddler next to Jacob. I didn't care for the feeling.

After what seemed like a hundred twist and turns, we stopped at a Chevy. A ghostly outline of the Z71 sticker and the body style were the only inclinations of what the truck was. No other emblems donned the vehicle. It looked tricked out, as if someone had purposefully shaved off all the emblems and door handles. The paint job was fresh, a blend of green and black that was impressive. Someone went through an awful lot of trouble to end up wrecking the truck. Careless. The front bumper was smashed in. It looked totaled to my naked eyes, but what did I know? I was a assassin, not a mechanic.

"It's a '97, but it shouldn't make a difference." Jacob said, heaving up the hood and peering in.

I walked around him and peered in, the sides of our heads touching. His hands were in the way, I couldn't see the condition of the alternator. "What happen to it?"

"Drunk driver. Smashed head on into a tree, going over 70 miles per hour. Luckily, he didn't hit anyone."

"Idiot." I said with feeling.

"My thought exactly." He flashed me a smile. "In case you were wondering, he's alive. Breathing and driving, not having a care in the world."

I hadn't cared either way. Was that cold of me? Probably so, but some people just didn't deserve to survive, at least that was how I felt. I was biased because that's how we lost Renee. So hate me if you'd like, take a number. The bastard had lived another day to drink while Renee would never have another chance to breath. Poof, well more like CRASH, and that was it. At least her death was instant, she hadn't felt any pain. The thought wasn't as confronting as I would've liked it to be.

"You sound like you know him."

He pulled tools out of his back pockets and tinkered around, and I saw a flash of metal, it looked intact, but I wasn't sure. "I do." He said, grunting a little as he tugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I go to school with him."

"What's his name?"

"Paul," he said it as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. "He's a low-life dick."

"Sounds like y'all are real buddy, buddy." Sarcasm dripped in my voice.

He snorted. "Oh, yeah, we're _real _tight." He shook his head. "The worst part is, he got away with it, with only a slap on the wrist. Fucking rich kids!"

I couldn't agree with him, after all, I did fall into the 'rich kid' category. Did it make a difference that I contributed to our offshore bank accounts? Jacob probably wouldn't think so. The felonious way I made that money wasn't exactly honorable pay. I vowed to never let Jacob know about my alternate lifestyle. I couldn't bare to see the disdain on his face for some strange reason.

"Here we go." Jacob's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "The belt's good, too."

He held up the alternator in both hands, a triumphant smile glowing his face. I smiled back, tentatively taking it out of his hand to inspect it closely. Besides the grease stains, it was flawless. Almost new. Which was the closest thing I'd seen to miraculous.

"It's perfect! Thank you. I'd still be looking if you hadn't come." Now, I didn't know what I'd do with the rest of my day. I wouldn't tell Jacob that, he didn't have to help me, but he did.

He shrugged, slamming down the hood with more force than necessary. Taking out his hate for the owner on the truck. A person had to take their frustrations on something, better an object than a person, right? Then again, from the way Jacob's talked, maybe it would be better for him to put Paul in his place. "Happy to be of service."

I laughed and he smiled, the sun twinkling in his eyes.

We fell quiet and that's when it became a teensy bit awkward. "Um, well, thanks again. I gotta be going." I didn't know what else to say.

Jacob was a nice guy, but I still didn't know him well enough to be fully comfortable with him. I didn't do small talk well. I know, I know I didn't know Edward enough to be comfortable having sex with him. But that was different. There wasn't much talking involved in that.

He scratched the back of his neck, finally showing that he wasn't as comfortable anymore. Everyone had their limits. "Yeah, I do too." He bent down and pick up the battery. "Wanna walk together?"

"Sure."

I looked around, looking for the big, high sign with "Checkout" painted on a rusty sign. I found it and turned in the direction that lead to it, Jacob trailing behind. It didn't take him long to catch up with me. He had to shorten his steps to not pass me up. I appreciated the effort.

"You need me to carry that?"

I looked down at the alternator. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." It was becoming a little heavy but I was stubborn. I didn't need anyone's help.

The walk was thankfully short. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be normal and keep up conversation with Jacob? I needed to work on my people skills.

The balding man checked me out, smiling and saying, "Come again soon." I smiled and said, "Sure will." and walked a little to the side. I waited for Jacob to finish out of decorum. It seemed rude to just turn and leave without saying goodbye.

He walked to me, slowly. A box cradled in his arms. His face brighten as if a thought had struck him, the thought seemed to please him. "Hey, I'm hungry. You?"

I checked my watch. Huh, it was twelve. I had gotten there at ten. My stomach instantly started to growl. "I can eat."

Jacob laughed when my stomach growled louder. "Great. There's a dinner here that's got the best home cooked food I've ever tasted."

"Better than an actual home cooked meal?"

"Couldn't say. The closet thing I've come to a home cooked meal is a bowl of Ramon Noodles." We laughed as we walked to the parking lot. Me juggling with my box as the weight began to numb my right arm. "You sure you don't want help?"

"I'm sure." I said, grunting as I adjusted. "You've never had a home cooked meal?"

He shook his head, readjusting his box.

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is. You cook?"

"Somewhat. I play around mostly."

We'd reached my vehicle by now, I jumped up the back bumper and placed the box carefully down on the bed. I leaped down, and saw that Jacob had put his box on the ground. "I bet it's better than the Corner Store pizza or Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"It might—I doubt it—But it might." My stomach growled again and Jacob barked a laugh.

"Come on, lets get food in that belly of yours," he said. "You wanna follow me or do you wanna ride together?"

"Together's fine."

"Alright, which car you wanna take?"

"What you drive?"

"A junker." He pointed to a rust-red Chevrolet that looked to be an early 50's model. "I'm working on a Volkswagen Rabbit right now. But until I'm finished I'm forced to ride that junk."

I instantly felt the need to defend the truck. It was unique. Automatically deserving my love. "I like it and it's not a junker. All it needs a little work and it would be as good as new."

He cocked an eyebrow, eyes unconvinced.

"Okay, maybe not as good as new, but close."

"You really like it?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to drive the old geezer to Anglea's."

I frowned at 'old geezer' but let it go. A fairly new alternator and a...classic truck, this day couldn't get any better.

* * *

I was wrong. This day could get better.

The smell of fresh cooked meat and fries wafted up my nose, making my mouth water. Jacob walked to the jukebox, sliding four quarters in the slot and punching buttons without searching through the titles. He most of loved it here if he came here regularly enough to memorize his favorite songs. From the tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen, I didn't blame him.

"Hiya, Lucy." Jacob called out to a young waitress.

She whirled around and rush to him, jumping up and flinging herself into his arms; a big smile on her face. She had a lovely face, very pretty. "Hiya, Jacob, long time no see."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Uh-huh, I bet you have." she teased, giggling. Jacob smiled as he lowered her to the ground, and I wondered if there was something there. They would be a very cute couple. "How's Billy?" She asked, gazing up affectionately into his eyes. She had yet to notice me. It was cute how obvious her crush on him was.

"Oh, you know him, still going strong."

"Yep, that's sound's like Billy." Who was Billy? I didn't want to interrupt there crush-feast so I stayed quiet. She touched his bicep. It was a subtle gesture, but I noticed it. It was more than platonic.

I switched my weight to another leg, a barely detectable movement. Jacob noticed it. He turned to me as if he had just realized I was there. I smiled, it seemed that Jacob was crushing on Lucy too.

"Lucy this is, Bella, a...friend of mine. Bella this is Lucy, the best waitress this side of Washington's ever seen."

Lucy didn't look happy to see me, I smiled reassuringly. I didn't want to start a cat fight over nothing. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. Your eyes are beautiful." I wasn't lying, they were. An odd combination of green and blue, like a Caribbean sea.

She was a little dumbstruck by my compliment. Why? She most of gotten a lot of them. Maybe it was because she thought I was Jacob's sweetie. Yeah, that was most likely it. "Thank you." She finally said.

"You're welcome." I said, still smiling. Hopefully she realized I wasn't a threat. I wasn't going to out right say it, that would probably embarrass someone. I was betting on Lucy, after all, Jacob hadn't introduced her as his girlfriend.

She smiled, not nearly as big or bright as the smile she gifted Jacob. But, hey, I'd take what I could get. It was better then someone trying to slice my eyes out with their fingernails.

"Pick a seat and I'll be with you in a jiffy." She flashed Jacob another smile then went check on another table.

"Come on." Jacob directed me to a booth at the corner of the dinner.

I scooted in the middle and Jacob slid on the other side, immediately looking through the menu.

A country song finished and "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant followed. I bobbed my head to the beat without realizing what I was doing.

"You like it?" Jacob asked, peering over the menu.

I nodded.

"I picked it."

"Good choice." I approved.

"Thanks. Whatcha getting?"

I looked. "I'm thinking chicken fried steak."

"That's good."

"Chicken fried steak it is then. What you getting?"

"The usual."

"What's the usual?"

"You'll see." He waved over Lucy and she hurried over.

"What'll it be?" Lucy asked, no pad or pen. She was going to recite our orders back to the waiter by memory. She was really a good waitress.

"Chicken fried steak for me."

"What kind of side would you like?"

"Fries. With grease, lots of it." She laughed at that and I smiled. "Oh, and a coke." I normally got diet, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"The usual?" She pointed to Jacob.

"The fact that you have to ask hurts, Luce." He clutched at his heart, his face twisting in pain.

We both laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Jacob." Lucy said between giggles.

"Only if you add an apple pie to that."

"With whip cream on top."

"You bet." He winked. They were beyond cute. If they weren't together they should've be, but it wasn't my business.

She fixed her fingers into the shape of a pistol then pulled the thumb trigger, Jacob right in her sites.

I watched her walk away, a bounce in her step.

"She's very pretty."

"Who?"

"Lucy."

"Oh yeah, she is."

I looked at him, his tone had thrown me for a loop. It wasn't a tone of affection or even wistfulness, it was matter-of-fact, as if we were talking about her hair color.

"Y'all ever dated?" I couldn't help myself, I had to know.

"Me and Lucy?" I nodded. "No, of course not."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's the craziest idea you've ever heard of."

"Because it is."

"Why?" I was being nosy, but I was really curious. Human behavior was fascinating.

"_Because_...because...because she lives too far away."

I thought about it and shrugged. "That's fair, but if you like her distance shouldn't stop you."

"I like her, but not like that. She's just a friend."

"Like us?"

His face fell for a second, then he quickly controlled his expression. But I had still caught it. What was the reason for that expression? "Yeah, like us." His voice was normal.

I shrugged, letting it go, for it really wasn't my business. "I'm sorry for butting it. I was just curious. I'd be careful though." I needed to shut up, but I felt like I needed to protect Lucy. She was so fragile and naive, walking around with her heart on her sleeve.

"Be careful with what?" He leaned in and I leaned in without thinking.

"Lucy's crushing on you, big time."

His eyes widen. "No."

"Yes."

"How can you tell?"

"I pay attention."

"And I don't."

"Apparently not, since you didn't notice. It's obvious, Jake."

"Well..._shit._"

"Does that make you wanna change you mind about her just being a 'friend'." I made air quotes with my fingers.

He thought about it. "No." He was telling the truth. I felt for Lucy.

"Well, you'd better be careful with Lucy's heart then. No leading her on or I'll hurt you. You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He crossed his heart with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm serious, Jacob Black."

"Okay, okay, really I won't lead her on. I like her too much as a friend to hurt her. It's sweet that you care enough to protect her." I frowned at 'sweet'. I wasn't sweet, I was hardcore, cold. I didn't comment on it, letting Jacob think what he wanted.

"Ain't No Rest For the Wicked" ended and "Smell's Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana followed.

"Nirvana," I said, nodding. "Classic."

"I know." I heard the tapping of his boots against the tile.

"Here you go." Lucy chimed in, placing our drink on the table.

We thanked her and she smiled saying it was her job. She was a sweet little thing. What was wrong with Jacob? Not wanting to jump on that, bad choice of words, but it worked.

She turned and smiled at Jacob, he smiled back but not nearly as open as before. Aw shit, I'd made Jacob feel awkward around her. In typical Bella fashion, I had made things worse instead of better. I should've let well enough alone. Lucy left with hurt in her eyes.

I slapped his arm from across the table when she disappeared into the swinging doors.

"_Owww!_ What was that for?" He asked, nursing his arm.

"You don't have to clam up around her, Jesus Jake!"

"What am suppose to do?"

"Be yourself."

"I_ was_ doing that before!"

"You can come off kinda flirty, without realizing it."

His eyes widen again. Boy, he really didn't know himself at all. Or the effect he could have on sweet, young girls like Lucy. His eyes narrowed. "Flirty, huh?" His voice hardening slightly. Oh-oh, I'd pissed him off.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." I added hastily. "It's just I don't think Lucy can handle that kind of rejection."

He just looked at me for a moment, than nodded. "Your right, she couldn't. How did you pick up on that so fast?"

"I've been told I'm a diligent people watcher." I smiled proudly, that was only a half true.

He smiled. "I like you, Bella Swan."

"I like you, too, Jacob Black."

"Food's ready." Lucy's voice startled both of us. I sat up straight, instinctively stiffening. She smiled, but it had lost it's luster. "Chicken fried steak for you and the usual for you." She said placing our orders on the table. She sounded unsure, and I still detected the hurt underneath. That's what happened when you wore your heart on your sleeve, people trampled all over it. That's why mine was tucked away with my gun holster for safe keeping.

I frowned at Jacob and he frowned back. He went to say something to Lucy but she was already gone.

"God, Jacob, get your shit together!"

"I don't need you bossing me around, thank you very much." He stabbed into his usual, which was a round steak.

I tore into my plate, feeling bad for Lucy the whole time. I couldn't help it. I did have a heart, after all. And sweet people like Lucy always tugged at my heart strings.

We didn't say a word to each other as we ate, not because we were mad at each, it was just that good. Finger-licking good.

After I placed my fork down I asked, "Who's Billy?"

"Huh?" He still look pissed, the food hadn't placated him like it had me.

"Y'all were talking about Billy. Who is that?"

"My dad."

"Oh." Now it was awkward, I hated awkward. "Look, Jacob, I'm sorry if I bossed you, I just can't help myself. Which is weird, I normally wouldn't care."

He looked shocked, the white of his eyes constricting with his dark skin. He wasn't expecting that, I wasn't either. "Well, then I'm touched that you care." He touched his hand to his heart, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Don't get cute." He busted into laughter and a smiled curled the tips of my lips, ignoring the heads turning in our direction.

"Here's your apple pie, Jake." Lucy said. Jacob sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Lucy shook her head with a smile playing on her lips as she placed down the pie and folder holding the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jacob said with a sweet smile. See, typical flirt. And I betted on my life that he didn't even realize it. Sometimes people take an endearment like 'sweetheart' to mine something more than it actually was, and from the look on Lucy's face, she was doing exactly that.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly, but Jacob didn't see it. He was too busy digging into the pie.

"If you want some, Swan, I suggest you fight for it." Me and Lucy laughed as I helped her gather our dirty dishes.

"I'm good, thanks."

He shrugged. "Suite yourself."

"Thank you, Lucy." I said, extending a hand to her.

She took it to shack it then her eyes widen when she realized there was money in my hands. "No thanks needed, it was my pleasure, Bella." She walked away, and stopped mid-step when she opened her hands and saw the two one hundred dollar bills. Her head flew over her shoulder, her eyes wide oceans. I smiled and winked to reassure her, she smiled a small smile back. She'd deserved the tip. I had enough to spare. Jacob didn't notice the exchange.

When I turned back to him the pie was gone.

I eyebrows shout up. "Hungry much?"

"Don't judge until you've tried it. It's heaven."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

He chuckled, rubbing his stomach. "Yeah, you will." He grabbed for the check folder and I grabbed it too. "What are you doing?" He asked, pulling it towards himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pulling it back.

"Paying the bill."

"Same here."

He frowned at me while tugging, I tightened my grip. "You're not paying the bill." Jacob said, brow's lowering over his eyes.

"Why not?" I tugged back, we undoubtably looked silly, but that didn't make me let go.

"Cause I am."

"No, you'r not. I am."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

We tugged back and forth as we continued to argue.

"Listen, why don't we just spilt, go dutch." Our struggle never stopping

"Go dutch?" His face twisted in disgust. "No, I'm paying."

"Why do you insist of paying? This isn't a date." He face fell, he stopped his struggle, and I pulled the folder away. "Jake?"

He shook his head, controlling his expression. "You're right, this isn't a date. Let's split then." I had hurt Jacob. Even though I didn't know how, I still felt bad.

We spilt the bill, it wasn't worth it. I should've just shut-up and let Jacob pay. I'd probably bruised his ego. I was too stubborn to think of it at the time.

Jacob drove back in silence. The seats were cream leather. The car was perfect. I wanted it badly.

I wanted to apologize but I didn't know how to go about doing it.

When I finally opened my mouth to apologize, Jacob hooked a hard left and pulled into the parking lot and driving right behind my car.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I looked at him for a long moment. I didn't want to leave like this. Why did I care so much? He was just a boy. "Jacob I'm sorry if I...embarrassed you."

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah, embarrassed."

"What makes you think you embarrassed me?"

"For refusing to let you pay. I wasn't trying to knock on you. I'm just stubborn."

He was shaking his head. I shut up, brow furrowing in confusion.

"You didn't embarrass me, Bella."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Then what was with the long face?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He looked slightly panicked but covered it quickly. "No reason."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Sure you're not." I said, doubt clear in my voice.

His face set in stubborn lines, he wasn't going to tell me. "It's nothing, really. Now get to scooting." He flashed his teeth in a blinding smile.

"Thanks, Jake. It was fun." I opened the door and stepped out.

"It was." He winked.

"Bye, Jacob Black." I said with a smile as I closed the door gently.

"Bye, Bella Swan."

I watched the truck disappear into the horizon. Me and Jacob had the makings to become good friends. I never bothered to make friends, let alone good ones. Why now make the change? I really liked Jake. He wasn't like anyone I had ever meet. Truly carefree.

I turned and walked to my truck, a smile on my lips.

Today had been a good day.


	9. Trouble

**BIG **_**thanks to Jaclyn for helping me with this story years ago.**_

* * *

_Trouble is the common denominator of living. It is the great equalizer. _

_-Soren Kierkegaard_

(Bella)

As I swung myself into the front seat of the Z71, my go phone shrilled. I dug into my pocket and viewed the screen. The name was unknown and the number wasn't familiar.

"Hello." I said slowly.

"Hey sexy," said a voice that effectively ruined my good mood. My hand stilled on the ignition as my whole body stiffened.

"What do you want, James?"

"Aw, now, don't be like that, baby. I know you've missed me."

"Oh yes, let me tell ya." I said sardonically.

He chuckled, and I shuddered as the sound waves slithered down my ear-canal.

"How'd you get my number?" A handful of people had this number. I had a sneaking suspicion of who gave my number away without my consent. Consent I wouldn't have given.

"That's information I'm not able to give you, _Bella._" He said my name with all kinds of promises that I wanted nothing to do with.

I huffed out air as my irritation soared into full out anger. "Quit the bullshit." I said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, baby, there's no need for the hostility." His voice was pleasant—a perfect telemarketer's voice. It was a voice that made a person apprehensive.

I said nothing. My silence spoke for itself.

"Okay, okay. Man, I'd hoped that you'd gotten a sense of humor since the last time I saw you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

He chuckled again and I removed the phone from my ear. "Okay, I have a serious question for you."

"Get to it."

"Now, baby, listen real good, 'cause this question's _very_ important."

"Just ask, Jimmy." I called him Jimmy instead of James for I knew it pissed him off. Was that childish of me? Yes, but it made me feel much better.

He was silent for a long moment. I had to fight the urge to hangup. "What are you wearing?"

I choked down a scream of frustration. My first thought was to say a potato sack but I knew James would find a way to make that sexual. Vulgar. I decided that honesty would be the best policy. "Leather jacket over a tank with jeans and boots." I had difficulty moving my lips, this whole conversation was degrading. James had something coming for him. Something unpleasant.

"C'mon, baby, you telling me you still wearing the same old thing."

"Yes."

"Well, it's a kill joy. You need to change it up a bit, baby."

"Stop calling me 'baby'! And I don't care what it is, I'm not _changing it up_. I like it. It's functional and efficen—"

"Practical."

"Yes, practical. There's nothing wrong with being practical."

"It's boring, suga."

"Don't call me that either."

"What should I call you then?"

"My name."

"Should I use your real name?"

I stiffened as warning flares shot off in my head. "Isabella is my _real name_."

"Who are you trying to kid? We both know it's not."

"Get to your point. _Now_."

"I've hit a soar point, haven't I?"

"Shut up, James." My hands shook as acid churned in my stomach.

"Okay, okay, calm down, B." The way he used 'B' wasn't an aberration for Bella but for baby. I let it slide. I wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible.

I took in a deep breath, it relaxed my lungs but not my vibrating nerves. "Fine. _Please,_ get to you point before I get really mad."

"It's not much better, but I'll take what I can get." That was smart of him, which wasn't normal for James. "Aro needs to contract you." Translation: My strings were being pulled.

"And Aro couldn't call me himself?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He lowered his voice down to a stage whisper. "To be honest, I think you scare him."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Right."

"No, I'm serious. Who could blame the guy? You're a very intimidating person."

"_Merci._"

"Your welcome."

"What about Dr. Cullen?"

"He's busy." It was vague answer. I had the sense that he was lying. I had a feeling that Dr. Cullen wasn't even aware of this assignment or else he would be calling me himself like we had agreed. This couldn't be good.

"What's the contract?" I said cautiously.

"What's the rush, honey lamb?"

"James." My voice was a warning tone. Shocks of pain shoot through my teeth. I realized I was grinding my teeth and stopped myself.

"A'ight, a'ight, Jesus, lighten up, will ya?"

I was silent again. I wished we were having this conversation face to face so I could have the satisfaction of strangling him.

"Aro has arranged for you to pick up an important supply."

"I'm not a delivery boy, you can tell him that."

"No, I'm okay."

I laughed, it wasn't a happy sound. "Fine. But I'm still not doing it."

"I wouldn't sound so sure about that if I were you?"

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm not taking it." My voice was toneless. I was very angry now.

"So you're breaking the deal?"

_The deal? _Extortion was more like it. "No. This has nothing to do with 'the deal', so I'm breaking nothing." I sounded a lot more confident then I felt. Bully for me.

"Oh, but you are."

"How?"

"This has everything to do with the deal." I hated talking in code; it was tedious.

"Please, tell me." I said imploringly. I wondered if he could hear the thick sarcasm underneath and doubted it.

"This supply is crucial to the outcome of Aro's success."

"Really, James, most we talk in code so thickly?"

The other line was quiet for a long moment. "Yes."

I sighed a put upon sigh. "I don't touch junk." Drugs.

"It's not that. And from what I remember, you do."

I groaned. "James my patience is running on nonexistent."

He chuckled and I imagined a forked tongue flick out from between his teeth.

I deeply regretted sleeping with him that one blitzed-out night. That was really bad judgment on my part and it's one of the points in my life I'd rather not think back on. He didn't seem like such a bad guy at first, charming even. But it didn't take me long to realize what a snake he really was. A despicable, slimy snake. The charm was a ruse. A well thought out one.

Cramping pains shoot up my arm and I realized my hand was still clenched around the keys. I dropped my hand, leaving the keys in the ignition.

I sat quietly with my backbone vibrating and beads of sweat dripping down my temple. I heard another person talking on the line, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"It's not a request, it's an order." His voice had lost it's flirtatious tone. No more mister charmer. Hello, callous snake.

"Is that right?" I said softly. I was now far beyond angry.

"Yeah, that's right." He sounded smug with himself. Not smart, James. Not smart at all.

"Watch yourself, James."

"A lot of people are scared of you, Bella. _I'm_ not one of them." His voice cracked towards the end. I smiled. He was lying.

"Good for you."

"You're going to be difficult, aren't you?"

"Of course." My voice was as sweet as honey.

He tsked, I imagined he was shaking his head slowly as well. "I figured that."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"I'm _sooo_ proud of you!" James had the uncanny ability to bring out my snippy side.

"Enough games, Bella." He commanded. Loudly.

"Ooh, now who's cage is being rattled?"

"Bella." He voice a warning tone.

"Fine." I said, ready to be off the phone with him. "Give me the message."

"Drive 10 miles south to the deserted drive-in. Further instructions while be there."

"Oh goody! A treasure hunt too."

The line was silent. My outburst had undoubtably annoyed him. Good. Giving James a hard time brought me great joy.

"Find the instructions, Bella." And then the line was dead.

I looked down at the phone with a smile on my lips. I had now found a defense for James. By simply matching him at his own game. Who knew that he could dish it but couldn't take it? It figured.

I fired up the ignition and started towards my destination.

I wondered as I drove along the highway what sort of trouble I was now getting myself into. If my luck kept going the way it had as of lately, things would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

As I pulled into the drive-in my headlights washed over a chained gate. I parked and stepped out. Walking to the gate, I inspected the chain. It was still intact. The fence was the only thing up and strong in the acre. Everything else laid in rusty shambles.

A peculiar squeaking sound had my head snapping to the right. It was a swing; swinging back and forth by a phantom child. The movie screen was torn as if a giant had half pealed it off. Lines of poles stood like soldiers, all of them speaker-less. The concession stand was a simple stone box that rose from the ground like a pesky pimple. You might not particularly want to acknowledge its presence but that didn't make it disappear from existence. The abandoned drive-in was the perfect stereotypical back drop for a gory, slacer film.

I looked up, resigned in climbing. I stretched a little, wasting time. I was punishing James and Aro, they could wait for all I cared. I climbed and pounced to the ground in less amount of time than it took for me to stretch. I studied the ring of a perfect circle imprinted on the ground. It looked as if a carousel had once been there. I walked around the remnants of the playground. Studying the imprints and trying to guess what they used to be. I hated being ordered around. I had to rebel, even in the form of small defiances.

After I finished my trek of the the playground. I scrutinized the concession stand and my nose wrinkled. It was hideous. I couldn't even imagine in its prime. What self-respecting family of the sixties would gather around that dreary building? I sauntered to the building. Stopping to inspect a sticker left on a post then slowly returning to the business of walking to the building. I didn't want to go in the building. My stomach took a jumpy flip as the image of Freddy Cruegger leaping out with his talon steal fingers popped into my head. Me, scared? No chance in hell. I determinedly picked up my pace. Still quiet as a whisper.

I stopped at the door, testing the knob. It gave and the door squeaked open. I peeked into darkness. The air was murky. It smelt like a forgotten moldy, wet towel. Breathing through my mouth I slipped in; leaving the door open so what little moon light there was could spill in. The feel of my gun bumping against my rib cage from its perch in my gun holster was comforting. Anyone stupid enough to jump out would be shoot on the spot.

My entire body shook with resentment and frustration. I didn't like not knowing what my assignment was. Normally it was simple. Kill this person. 'Ay, 'ay sir and I was on my way. Now I was in the dark—figuratively and literally. I hated being in the dark. That lead to trouble in my world. A big heap of steaming trouble. Aro was something stupid for playing around with me like this. He was flaunting the power he had over me. I could imagined the self-pleased smile curling his lips and I also imagined punching those same lips in the same instant. I smiled as the image became clearer and clearer it almost seemed real.

Pain shoot through my hip down to my feet as I bumped into what I guessed was a counter. I dug under my jacket and pulled out the small black flashlight hanging from the gun hustler. It was definitely a counter. I shone the small beam around the room. Looking for what? I had no damn clue. James was so busy speaking in riddles like the goddamn Joker he had neglected to mention where the instructions were. What smart flunkies Aro had.

I searched the popcorn machine that helped contributed to the wonderful aroma of the room. Nothing. If I would've been in a hurry, I would've been angry. I combed through the room, looking in all the nook and crannies. My phone shrilled and I knocked my head against the counter I was peering into.

I dug in my pocket and flipped open the phone without looking at the screen. "What?" I spat.

"Hello to you, too." Said a sarcastic voice that didn't help my agitation.

"Edward, I can't talk now. I have to go."

"You sound winded. What exactly are you doing?" He voice grew hard, accusing.

"None of your business."

His laugh ringed through the line and I couldn't help smiling. "Still the same stubborn, hard-ass Bella I remember. God, I miss you."

"I miss you, too." I was distraught to realize how true that statement was.

"Then stop hiding and come meet me."

"I can't—I wish I could—But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain."

"You never can."

"You've knewn from the beginning that I couldn't. How my lifestyle is. Now that the novelty has worn off, it's not a turn on for you anymore, is it?"

"That isn't fair, Bella."

"Yeah, well, life isn't fair."

A pregnant length of silence feel over us. "Whatever," he finally said stiffly. "Call me later." Then he hung up.

I looked down at the phone. That was the second time in less then an hour I had been hung up on. I shrugged then shoved the phone back in my pocket. I had, with the busyness of today, forgotten about Edward. Well, at least I hadn't thought about him every ten seconds, which was a record. I pushed all thoughts of Edward away in their corner and went back to my scavenger hunt. After an hour of turning over every piece of trash and flipping over every moveable thing, I came up with the same thing I had when I arrived there. Nothing. I needed a cigarette badly—no I needed something stronger. Much stronger.

I stomped to the door, my feet still making absolutely no noise. I stopped short at the door as a piece of square paper filled my vision. _Of all the stupid_...the damn paper was taped to the door. Right in plan sight. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I called myself that along with a few other choice words as I tore the paper off the door and read the directions. I breathed deeply through my mouth as I tucked the paper in my back pocket.

Squaring my shoulders I walked out the door. Off to my next destination.

I thought about what trouble laid before me as I drove through Seattle traffic. The traffic was thickish. Not rush hour traffic but close. "Mama" by My Chemical Romance beating through the speakers.

What in the hell kind of slippery slope had Aro sent me down? Wondering about a abandoned drive-in and driving all through Seattle like I didn't have better things to do. I didn't, but that was beside the point. It was the principle of the matter. I could almost hear the snap of Aro's insolent fingers resounding through my ears and my hands clenched the wheel tighter. I was going to kill him slowly and enjoy it after all this was over.

* * *

I hooked a right as the calm voice of the women on my GPS directed and drove further down main street. After about a mile I stopped at what looked like a cathedral. The sign in front read:

Seattle, Washington

School of the Arts

Est. 1954

Oh, this just kept getting better and better. What could I possibly have to do here? Surly I didn't have to whack anyone here. People that actually made something of themselves and contributed beauty to the world. I looked down and read the paper again. It instructed me to walk to the places of rest. I turned towards the dorms.

Every other instruction was in cryptic codes. I wished I was joking. I was going to hurt James. I was going to hurt him so bad that only the agonizing pain he felt would be a clue to him that he was still alive.

After 'cracking the code' of the dumbass Joker James, I figured out that whoever or whatever I was looking for was on the third floor of the boys' side, number 302. I jimmied the lock—the symbolism didn't pass me.

The room was small, the walls chuck-a-block full of poster of the same man, who's name I didn't not know, holding a violin with his eyes tightly shut in what liked passion. One small twin bed was crammed in the corner of the room with a lump in the middle. It was a who. Well, shit. I reread the instructions. The last sentence read, "Once the supply is secured, hold it with the upmost care." I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous. I was going to tear into Aro. If I was going to be tortured I wanted to be tortured by someone less stupid.

The more and more I read this and thought about it; it sounded more and more like kidnapping. The lump had to be a loved one to Franky. It was amazing how Aro could keep surprising me. When I just started to think I'd figured him out he threw something like this at me. There were certain lines I wouldn't cross and abduction was one of them. My head was screaming, _Run! Run fool, run! Don't look back, just run!_ I fought against the screaming orders in my head. I couldn't run. I had to think about Beau.

My feet slid in front of me and I could almost feel the rocks of the treacherous cliff rolling under my feet. I had a strong, bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well. But, in fact, end very, very, _very _bad.

I crept to the bed, lifting up the covers slowly—I sucked in my breath. The boy didn't look a day over sixteen. He was beautiful. An innocent beauty that brought tears to a person's eyes. He had a delicate cupid's bow mouth I had never seen on a boy before and long feathery lashes that made crescent moons over his round china doll cheeks. He was a true toe-headed blonde. Blonde, blonde hair that only toddlers had. I half expected him to be sucking his thumb; he looked so vulnerable. Unable to protect himself from all the monster in the closet. And I was the most dangerous one of all.

My arms suddenly weighed a ton, I could hardly peel the rest of the covers off. I stood straight and looked down at the boy huddle in the fetal position for what seemed like hours.

This was sick. Aro was sick. I was sick and weak to go along with this. I wasn't doing this. I was leaving. Fuck Aro! I'll take Beau away. Far, far away. Fuck them all!

I recovered the boy and turned to walk away. A soft, almost inaudible sound stopped me dead in my tracks.

I whirled around and powder blue eyes stared back at me from under the covers. _Dammit! _This was just about my luck.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a voice that fit his face. As innocent and pleasant as chiming bells.

I stood there, stupidly not saying a thing.

He sat up, covering his naked chest as if he were self-conscious. "You, okay?"

I nodded, gulping down my pulse.

"My name's Riley. What's yours?" His eyes were openly curious.

"Isabella—Bella, Bella Swan." I couldn't lie to him. I just couldn't.

"Pretty name."

"_Merci._"

He smiled and prefect white choppers shone through the dimness. I managed a small smile back.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked around the room and shrugged. "I'm lost." I choked out.

"You must be looking for Laurent."

"Who?"

"Laurent. He's this la-de-da french, pianist. With long, dark hair and deep, violet eyes that no women or men can resist. He always has a different women sneaking in and out of his dorm." For a sixteen year old, he absorbed things as clearly, if not better than, a grown, world-wise adult.

"He's a rival student of yours?"

"_Oh dear God_, no. He's an instructor."

"Oh."

"You're way lost." Riley said as he scratched his eyes with the back of his hand. "The teacher's quarters are on the top floor."

I had my get away excuse as if it was handed to me by the gods of fate. All I had to was say thanks and leave. But I just couldn't make myself. I wanted to. Badly. But I couldn't. I held few rules for myself, and I wasn't going to start breaking them now. I wasn't going to delusion myself in thinking Aro wouldn't harm this young boy no matter if I took him or not. But I could protect him. I would protect him. Even if it got me killed. Killing to birds with one stone; Beau and Riley would both be safe. I, hard-as-nails, self-reliant Bella could and would do this if it was the last thing I did.

"I'm not here for Laurent."

"You're not?"

"No." I shock my head, with an expression on my face that said this was going to hurt me more than him.

"You're here for me." He said slowly, dread chocking him.

"Very good." I almost cooed. It was a reaction he ignited in me.

"Why?"

"I cannot explain that to you. All you need to know, is you'll be safe. I promise. I'll never let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

He nodded mutely, looking rightfully frightened.

"Good. Very, very good. You're the bravest boy I've ever met." I was talking to him like a child, deepening my voice to a soft hum. Trying to placate him. Lull him like the snake from the tree of knowledge.

He visibly gulped and I tasted vomit in my mouth. He was so innocent. Images of a young Beau began to fuse with the boys face to were I couldn't tell one face from the other.

"Al-Alright." He said, nodding slowly. His eyes were determinedly brave, his small mouth pursing with propose. Pride for a boy I'd never know up to that point welled up inside me.

"Are you afraid?"

He nodded.

I smiled at him lightly, careful not to show too much teeth. "Good. That's smart. Know you fear and conquer it."

He nodded mutely again, his mouth loosening at the edges. He was breaking. Losing his bravery. I couldn't witness that. I walked to him and bent down to my hunches. Clasping his shoulders, I stared into his eyes, willing him to trust me. To not be afraid. I was on his side. I couldn't just tell him that though. I had to show him.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly.

I wanted to read him a story and tuck him back in bed with a good night kiss on the forehead. Not take him away from his security. From his safe, warm world of music and art to the scary, dark woods with oogy-boogys and things that went _bump_ in the night.

"Yes." He answered quietly back.

I nodded and patted him on the head, then stood up.

"Pack." I ordered hoarsely through a tear clouded throat and walked out into the hall to guard the door.

**A/N:**Things or getting messing. Isn't it wonderful? I love conflict. I have big, new planes for him. FYI. He's actually two year's older than Bella. He's just...delicate. Not at all like Riley in Twilight, and I'm sorry if that upset's you, but I couldn't help myself. Like always, the idea struck me and I couldn't ignore it.

Thoughts on James. Was he despicable enough for you? He sure had a way of getting under my skin the whole time I was writing. I like subtle. Not in your face shit. So if you're still iffy on if you hate James, just wait.

Stay shady,

Phee


	10. Leverage

_When you combine ignorance and leverage, you get some interesting results._

_-Warren Buffet_

(Beau)

I sat at the island in the kitchen, poking at a Lucky Charm marshmallow with my spoon. Cereal was the only thing as of lately that was worth getting up for in the morning. There wasn't much else to look forward to. Not school. Not home with Bella's sad, coddling eyes. I loved my sister with all my heart, but she was too overprotective. Suffocating with it. I was the big brother. That was my job, dammit, not hers!

But I'd come to realize that she needed me just as much as I needed her. Well, maybe not _as_ much, but close. And I would always be there for her. Even if I didn't always agree with the things she did. Even if it killed me. Yeah, I said it. This wasn't Harry Potter or The Village. Death was looming over me and I wasn't going to ignore it. Ignoring unpleasant things didn't make them go away, it only made them worse.

I sipped some orange juice and wondered where the hell everyone was. No one had come home last night. I wasn't complaining, I loved my solitude. Always have. Now, though, I was worried. Bella hadn't even so much as called.

Pushing away my bowl of cereal, I started for the hall when the opening of the front door stopped me. I froze and listened, tilting my head to the side. People were whispering. I couldn't make out a word they were saying. I couldn't even tell if the two voices were of the same or opposites genders.

I crept to the foyer and plaster myself to wall like I was in one of those corny spy movies with my heart pounding in my chest and blood roaring in my ears. I peeked and sighed in relief when I saw Bella. The short burst of adrenaline draining completely out of my veins.

"_Soeur_, what are you doing?"

She stiffened. I had scared her. That wasn't normal. Something was wrong. She whirled around. "Nothing, _frère._" She was lying. I could tell by the twitchiness of her eyes. It was subtle, but I noticed it.

"Why do you try and lie to me?" I said with a groan as I walked to her.

She shrugged, her eyes flickering to the dinning room we had never set foot in.

I clasped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't...I can't involve you." She said quietly. I barely caught it.

"Yes, you can."

She shook her head stubbornly, her bottom lip captured between her teeth. "No, I can't. I won't put you in danger. I won't."

"_Bella, _you _can_ tell me." I said in a stern voice I hadn't used in I didn't know how long. I steered her toward the living room and onto the couch, she blindly followed me.

She sat for a long moment, staring at the wall; her eyes haunted.

I went to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water, when I came back she was exactly the same. Not even a slight position change.

"Here, _soeur._" I handed her the water, she took it, clutching it to her chest.

I had never seen her like this. So...panic-stricken. I sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. She just sat there, now staring at the dinning room. Her face troubled.

"_Soeur_?" Hooking a finger under her chain, I turned her head to face me. "Tell me, please."

She took in a deep breath then blew out air shortly after. "I did something bad. Very bad. The Dalai Lama of all bad."

My brow puckered in a frown. "What exactly happened?"

Her eyes were now glued to the dinning room entrance. She mumbled something I had no hope of understanding.

I squeezed her shoulder as I said softly. "What?"

"I kidnapped someone!" She exploded off the couch and paced back and forth like a caged leopard. "I kidnapped someone. An innocent. Someone so innocent and sweet it makes me want to put a bullet in myself for what I've done to them." Damn, she was really upset. She never said anything about dying in front of me. Ever. My sister was an extremely passionate person. With a soft side for the 'innocents' as she'd put it.

I shook my head quickly as I absorbed everything she had just said. "Kidnap?"

"Yes, kidnap." She flopped down on the overstuffed chair.

It was my turn to explode. "Kidnap, Bella! Have you lost your goddamn mind?" I was breathing in sharp huffs. I was very angry.

My sister was many things, but deliberately cruel wasn't one of them. Kidnapping? I couldn't conceive the notion. I just couldn't. It was sickening.

"Shh." She sushed me. Actually sushed me! "You'll scare him."

My eyes snapped to the dinning room. "You brought him _here_?"

She nodded woodenly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Are you stupid?" I shouted, causing her to flinch as if she'd been hit.

"Yes." She croaked a whisper. "Yes, I am." Burying her face in her hands she began to sob quietly.

My anger faded just as quickly as it came once I saw how upset Bella was. There had to be a better explantation. My sister wouldn't steer so far away from her own moral code unless there was a damn good reason. Walking to her, I squatted to my hunches and rubbed her arms.

"Why did you do it?" I asked softly.

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. "Why?! Why does anyone kidnap someone? For leverage of course."

"What do_ you_ need leverage for?" I sounded a lot more patient than I felt.

"Not me. Aro."

"I see." Of course, that scum of a man. I should've known.

Her hopeful eyes searched mine. "Really?"

"This is Aro's doing." It wasn't a question.

She ducked her head. "I can't say anymore."

I shook her, roughly. Trying to shake some sense into her. "Yes, you can. Tell me. What has Aro done to force you into kidnapping someone? It had to be something big or else you wouldn't do it..." I sat back on my knees as the realization rocked through me. They had blackmail her. Blackmailed her with my life. Them bastards! Them low-life, good for nothing, mother-fucking bastards! "Bastards." I spat, shooting up to my feet and pacing the same track Bella had a moment ago.

Bella sat and twisted her hands into fist. This must of thrown my sister completely off. She was undoubtedly confused and scared. My sister was a runner. She kept moving without truly looking at the problem. In hope that the problem would in turn fix itself or just work out. That's where I came in. To talk sense into her.

"_Soeur_," I knelt back in front of her, trying to make her understand with my eyes everything I was feeling and thinking. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Say it. Say that you understand."

"I understand."

I nodded. "Good. Now explain _everything_ to me."

She gazed at me quietly, her eyes clouded. She was debating with herself. That could take hours.

After a few moments she sighed and grasped my hands, cradling them palm up. She told me everything as she studied the lines and creases in my palm. She told me about the brewing mob war and the reasons for it. She told me about how Aro and Carlisle blackmailed her and my dad for their loyalty. She told me about the deal she struck with Carlisle because she still trusted him more than Aro. Then she finally told me about her recent assignment, from the phone call to the art school. Guilt weighing my shoulders with every confession. This was my fault. Not all of it, but I played my part. I was inadvertently the reason why Bella was in this position.

She quietly watched me and I blinked rapidly. I hadn't realized she'd stopped talking. In fact, I missed the last part of what she said.

I nodded mutely and gulped through a sandpaper dry throat.

Turning to the dinning room Bella called out softly. "You can come out now."

I watched the door, my stomach churning. I concentrated on not letting my hands shake, I didn't want Bella to realize how upset I truly was. It was so quiet that I could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock...No one came out. I squinted, trying to see through the shadows.

"Don't be scared. Beau's very nice." Bella cooed. I swear she did. "He won't hurt you."

I frowned at her. _How old is this boy?_ my eyes asked. She wasn't paying attention to me but to the dinning room entrance. A slow smile spread across her lips, a smile I had been at the receiving end of numerous times.

I followed her gaze and cursed under my breath. This just kept getting better and better. The boy was young; he couldn't be older than sixteen. With dandelion blonde hair and light blue eyes. Now I saw why my sister was so distraught. This kid was the epitome of innocence.

Dropping my hands, Bella stood and walked to the kid. The boy was a head taller than Bella, that wasn't saying much. She raised her hand to touch him then, thought better of it and dropped it back to her side. The kid didn't look scared, maybe nervous, but not scared.

Bella looked at me with helpless eyes. "Beau, this is Riley. Riley, this is Beau. My brother."

Pushing myself off the ground, I walked to Riley and extended a hand. "Nice to meet ya." This was, by far, the most bizarre thing I had ever done. And I had had an interesting life.

The kid studied my hand for a while, then finally tentatively took it. His hand was soft, not a single callous. His gripe wasn't sturdy either. I was raised to judge a person by their handshake. And this kid's handshake betrayed that he was weak. But he was just a kid, so I pushed the censure away.

"Nice to meet you, too." He said softly. I blinked rapidly, the strange voice had thrown me off. I looked at my sister with a _what-the-hell _expression on my face. She shrugged, her eyes flickering from the kid to me.

I released his hand and he dropped his to his side. His eyes took in our living room with what seemed like awe. Yeah, our house was impressive. If material things impressed you.

Bella walked to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"How old are ya, kid?" I asked.

His eyes flashed to me. I had pissed him off. "I'm not a kid! I'm older than the both of you."

My eyes widen in disbelief and I looked down to see that Bella's eyes mirrored mine.

"H-how much older?" Bella asked, a hitch in her voice.

"Old enough." The boy answered sullenly.

"Exactly how old are you?" I asked, trying not to snap. My patience was running thin.

"Twenty." Bella gasped and I stared at him. He was lying. He had to be. Or else his parents had thrown him some jacked up genes.

"Twenty?" Me and Bella asked in unison.

"Yes, twenty." He said through tight lips.

Bella shook her head, her brow furrowing as she looked up at me. I shrugged, this just kept get crazier by the minute.

(Riley)

This people were crazy. Wa-a-ay over the coo-coo nest, crazy.

The girl kept talking to me like I was a kid, but it was nice to be noticed for once. And the guy was drop dead gorgeous in a loner sort of way. Something about his eyes called to me. Maybe it was the deep sadness. I couldn't be sure, but I wouldn't mind finding out...

They were obviously brother and sister. A person would have to be blind not to see the resemblance. Both of them had firm, strong features that were envy worthy. And them dark brown eyes. Dear God, it wasn't fair for all them perfect genes to be jammed pack into two beings—there had to be some rule somewhere in the universe about balance.

The affection between them was obvious too. They kept looking at each other and seemed to be holding a conversation without talking. What it must have felt like to have someone to lean on like that? I wouldn't know. No siblings to speak off and all. At first, I thought of it as a blessing. No annoying brother's or sisters. Awesome, right? Wrong. It was...lonely. And getting the brunt of every angry word my father could think up wasn't the funniest thing I'd ever experienced. But, hey, at least he was paying attention to me. So bring on the tongue lashings.

_Enough sulking_. I hated sulking in the past. It helped nothing. So the brief story was I'm a only child. My mother left when I was still wet behind the ears and my dad was a work alcoholic that I never saw, who didn't approve of my...decisions. Good, now you're up to speed.

Bella looked back at me, her eyes neutral. The distress completely evaporated. _Amazing!_ I wished I had that knack for self control.

She cleared her throat then spoke in a completely calm voice. "You'll be staying with us for a while, Riley, _comprendre_?"

"What?" I asked, eyeing her. I'd be lying if I said that this girl wasn't wigging me out. It was something about her. The air vibrated around her like a tuning fork.

"She means: Do you understand?" Beau said with a assuring smile, I couldn't help smiling back.

I nodded to both of them. That gesture seemed to be enough for them.

"Riley," Beau began then stopped, frowning. It seemed like he was having a difficult time lining his words up. "Do you know why you're here?"

I looked at Bella. I knew I had been taken against my will, so to speak. Not that I put up much of a fight. Actually I didn't put up a fight at all. Weeny that I was. She was just a girl after all. A tiny girl. I'd probably have a pretty good chance at holding my own. But the chances were slim. Very slim. I wasn't much of a fighter.

Who am I trying to kid? I wasn't a fighter at all. I didn't have the muscle or hand eye coordination to back me up. Plus, I saw the gun tucked under her jacket. Even the strongest man couldn't withstand a bullet. So my best bet at survival was to cooperate. But other than the obvious, I didn't know why I'd been taken.

"No." I said, never looking away from Bella's eyes even though every cell in my body was urging me to do just that.

Beau's eyes flew to Bella. "_Soeur_?" I couldn't understand the word, but I understood that it was formed into a question. A scolding question if the look on his face and inflection in his voice were any indications.

She shrugged her shoulders heavily. "I'm not even entirely sure."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Beau flung up his arm. Boy was he pissed. "When did you become so thoughtless, Bella?"

Bella looked hurt, but she still held her ground. "When it became necessary." Her eyes were defiant, as if she was challenging him to disagree with her further.

He promptly shut up, his temper snuffed out as quickly as it sparked. I had no idea what was happening before my eyes.

Beau looked at his watch, the dark slashes of eyebrows shooting up past his benny. "We need to go. We're late for school."

Bella's eyes flickered to me. "I can't leave him here."

Beau eyes raked over me in an impassive way. "Where's dad?"

"On a call."

Beau looked at her, his head tilted. They were talking without speaking again. That was quickly getting on my nerves. They could at least give me the courtesy of letting me know what was going on.

"You missed school yesterday." Beau said, eyebrows pulling together.

"I know that." Bella said, hooking her hands to her hips.

"How many days do you plan on missing?" He asked reprovingly.

"What am I supposed to do, Beau? Leave him by himself?"

Beau looked at me again. "Maybe."

She frowned. "Don't be ridiculous. I can't leave him." She didn't say why. We all knew why. It's bad for business to let the kidnap-y get away.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll stay with him."

Me and Bella's eyes both widen.

"I'm perfectly capable of watching over him." Bella said, her shoulders stubbornly set. "I'll deal with school later."

"No, you'll deal with school _now._"

She opened her mouth to protest but Beau interrupted. "Don't argue with me. Go get dressed then get to stepping." He said this as he herded her toward the long back hall.

Bella swung around and they had a heated, whispered argument that I couldn't hear. Even when they argued the affection they held for each other was evident. After a few minutes, Bella pivoted on a heel and stormed off.

Beau walked back to me in a leisurely pace. I couldn't tell his build because of the baggy clothes but he was tall and I had a very good imagination. His face could make angels cry. His eyes were as solemn as a renaissance sculpture. My eyes flickered to his lips then flickered back to his eyes. I was in trouble.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, kiddo."

(Bella)

I fumed for the first part of the day. Who did Beau think he was? Not my father, that was for sure. Even if he was, I was a grown woman. I could make my own decisions. I had work to do. School always came secondary. Beau knew that. Why did he have to choose now to be difficult? I logically knew the answer to that. Because he loved me. But anger and logic rarely mixed.

Standing in the lunch line was when I finally calmed down. At least my agitation of being mentally man-handled by my beloved brother had vanished. But not my wariness about the days to come. My life was like a gigantic roulette table. A gamble. Where would the ball fall? No one knew. Especially not me. I wasn't a gambler. The thrill did nothing for me. Not when the people that I loved lives were on the line.

The same question kept nagging at me. _What did Aro have to gain by taking Riley as leverage?_ He had to be worth something to someone. Or was Aro just grasping at straws. I shook my head in frustration. I knew as much now as I did when I first got the call from the lovely James.

"Hi!" I jumped when a singsong voice sounded behind me.

I whirled around; it took everything I had not to snap. "Hello." I said slowly, looking down at the pixie known as Alice. It was rare that I had the ability to look down at someone. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

The permanent, impish smile on her face fe;l around the edges. "I was wondering...I just wanted to ask...would you like to..."

I heaved a sigh and waited un-patiently for her to get her words together.

After taking in a deep breath she finally asked her question. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Who's us?"

"Me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and...Edward." Her eyes were openly hopeful. I looked over her head to the table in question and winced inwardly when my gaze landed on Edward. I hadn't mentally prepared myself to talk to him. I knew he would won't an explanation about yesterday. I wasn't ready to give him one. Not having much of any for myself either. I had too much to deal with in the last twenty-four hours to even think up lies either.

I hated being put in awkward situations such as this. How was I supposed to say no without coming off rude? I didn't have those sort of skills. I was cursed with bluntness. I'd die if sweet talking was the only way to get myself out of a deadly situation. This was far from a deadly situation but I always had gun power and keen muscles skills to get me out a life or death situation. Neither of those things could get me out of this one.

I smiled my best imitation smile. I wasn't sure if she bought it. "No, thank you."

Her smile fell completely. A pout taking place of the smile. "Aw, please!"

I stiffened my spine to stop myself from recoiling. I didn't do well with pouty faced pleas. "I really can't."

"Why not?" She started doing this bouncing thing that I had, up to this point, only seen small children do. "It'll be loads of fun. Trust me. Everyone's been dying to meet you. Please. Pretty, pretty please!"

"Okay, _okay_, I'll sit with y'all." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders to hold her down.

Her impish smile blazed back to life. "GREAT!See you there." She called over her shoulder as she spun around and skipped to the table.

"Jesus." I muttered under my breath as I processed further with the line. If only I had half her energy.

* * *

Alice giggled while clapping her hands as I dragged my heels to the table. "Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is everyone."

"Hello, everyone." I said as I sat down with a light smile, refusing to even glance at Edward.

"Hello." Everyone said.

Alice hugged Jaspers arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "This, Bella, is the love of my life, the air I breath, the soul of my soul, Jasper."

Jasper smiled down at Alice then looked at me. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

A flitting memory of my wrath for Jasper passed through my mind then swiftly went away. I had bigger problems. "Likewise, Jasper." We nodded to each other.

"And this is his adopted brother, Emmett." Alice continued, pointing to the mountain sitting to my right.

He smiled broadly, full lips pulling over huge white teeth. I wondered if I would win in an arm wrestling match with him. I studied his biceps and doubted it. Would I be up to the challenge though? You betcha. I smiled back.

"And this is Emmett's one true lurve, Rosalie." Alice pointed to the blonde goddess next to Emmett.

She looked down her nose at me with what I could only describe as hostility. I was encroaching on her territory, her eyes projected. She could keep her territory for all I cared.

"Hello." Was her only lukewarm reply.

"_Ciao._" I knew many different languages. Though, French was my strong suit.

"And, of course, you already know Edward." Emmett snickered to my left and my head snapped in his direction, my brows furrowing. They all seemed to be suppressing laughter. Dammit, Edward had told them. My narrowing eyes flew to Edward's.

He shrugged, eyes showing nothing. I glared at him, not believing in the slightest that he had no idea what was so funny. Everyone fell silent as they registered the thick tension between us.

The conversation quickly picked back up, excluding me and Edward. The banter went on. And after a while I began to observe them. I watched with fascination at how easily they talked amongst each other. No serious, life altering arguments. Just simple, everyday things. They played and joked effortlessly. The couples intermediately talked to one another, looking at each other as if they were the only two people one earth. I doubted I would ever have that sort of relationship with a person.

My eyes involuntarily flickered to Edward, our eyes locked. _What was going on in his head?_ I wondered. I also wondered if he had bored of me and skipped to his next available fling. I knew that the male species thinking was relatively simple. But on the rare occasion, that wasn't true. Edward was one of those exceptions. He put up a front of the aloof womanizer. But I could see through it. There was more to Edward. Yes, he was selfish and could be an ass. But I knew for a fact that it was a facade. Armor to shield off hurt. And the more and more I got to know him the more I believed a good, solid man was just waiting to break through. He just needed time to grow up. He was still young. He had time to grow. I'd be long gone by the time he finally blossomed into his full potential. The thought sadden me more than I'd like to admit.

I stood, saying my good byes and walking to dump my trash. Once I reached the trashcan I was aware of a presence behind me. After dumping my plate I turned around and saw Edward. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. He walked around me and dumped his plate then turned to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked, looking over my head to his table. "Alone."

I shrugged. "Sure."

Grasping my wrist, he lead me through the hall to an empty music room. Releasing my wrist, he walked to the piano and sat on the bench. He tapped a few random keys, I guessed to check the tune. When he was satisfied his long fingers began to drift over the keys in what looked like a dance. I noticed a few rows of notes but no certain melody was detectable. I walked slowly to his side, sliding on the bench with him. I watched his face. His brow creased in concentration. The complete focus on his face only enhanced his beauty.

"I didn't know you played." I said, after her started on a new melody.

"I mess around mostly. Lately I've had this melody in my head, but I can't get the fucker to play out right."

I rubbed his arm gently as I asked softly. "Is there a process you can do to...clear you mind? I've heard that can be helpful."

He flashed me a crooked smile. "Yeah, there's a certain process I like to use to clear my mind."

"Really? What is it?"

He cocked a brow and stared at me. Waiting.

My face flamed as I realized what he meant. "Oh."

He chuckled quietly, the melody stopped as he caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. His head lowered and my eyes fluttered shut. His lips brushed over mine in a what was more a promise of a kiss than an actual one. Though it had been days since we had had any sort of intimate contact, the easiness I felt with him was still there. Why was I so comfortable with Edward? I hadn't the slightest idea. He deepened the kiss, opening my lips with his tongue and running it along the back of my teeth. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted him right there, on the floor of the music room. His lips broke away from mine and I whimpered. He chuckled and I looked down at the keys. I didn't like the reactions he could elect from me. The affect he had on me.

I finally looked up at him when I was sure my eyes wouldn't betray the emotions swirling inside me. "Can you play something for me?"

His green eyes where dancing with light. "What do you want me play?"

"Anything."

He nodded then faced the keys.

His fingers moved over the keys, tapping out notes. Warming up. Then he went into full swing. The notes forming together in a haunting, flawless melody of Moonlight Sonata. The most amazing part was, he was doing this by pure memory. There was no sheet music.

I closed my eyes, and I could almost imagine the actual composer playing the song. The song welled up emotions in me. Sadness. Pain. Love. Emotions that weren't coming from me, but from the music. The music flowed over me, wrapping around me. It took my breath away. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I lost myself in the music. For only a moment. There was no war. No sickness. No turmoil. Just music. The melody didn't follow normal patterns, which suited me and Edward's relationship perfectly.

The song ended much too soon. I wanted it to last forever. But it couldn't, I knew that. I sighed with my head still on his shoulder, he rested his head on mine.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." He kissed my temple.

"You a fan of Beethoven?"

My head bounced slightly from him half shrugging his shoulders. "Beethoven, Debussy, Bach, Mozart...too many to count."

I was impressed. "I had no idea you were so talented."

"We all have our secrets, right?" He said, nudging my head with his shoulder.

I thought about the countless number of secrets I had. "Yes. Yes, we do."

* * *

_Ciao -_ Hello in Italian


	11. Cause and Effect

_Find out the cause of this effect,_

_Or rather say, the cause of this defect,_

_For this effect defective comes by cause._

_-William Shakespeare _

(Bella)

I set Riley up in one of the four guest rooms.

Made sure he was as comfortable as possible. As comfortable as a person could be in this sort of situation anyways. _Here's an iPod and Beau's _Game of Thrones _book series._ Yeah, that was real comforting. I shook my head in disgust as I stalked to my room.

Closing the door gently, I lend against it and closed my eyes. Trying to put all this into perspective. It wasn't working. No matter how hard I tried to think about both scenarios and how they could end up playing out, I couldn't figure how I would deal with them. This wasn't me. I was always cool and collected. Always ready for anything that came my way. But this...I wasn't sure if I would come out the same. All our lives would be changed from now on no matter what happened. Something snapped in me last night. The last shred of my morality I strongly suspected.

Two solid knocks sounded behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whirled around and jerked the door open, breathing in shaking, sharp spurts as my body stiffened; readying for an attack.

It was Charlie and Beau. Charlie leaning against the doorframe and Beau standing behind him, both with different worried experiences on their faces. Charlie was doing a better job of hiding the worry than Beau, not by much, but better.

"Can we come in?" Charlie whispered with a smile. The smile looked odd on his face. He wasn't much for smiling, they never connected all the way. But he was trying to make me feel better and that's all that counted.

I stepped aside and opened the door wider so they could enter. Charlie walked to the bed and half-sat, half-stood against the mattress, crossing his arms over his chest. Beau walked to my side and laid a hand on my arm, I instantly felt a little bit better. Not fully, but close.

I studied the grooves on the bedpost Charlie was by.

"Bella. Bells?" Charlie called my name softly a few more times until he got my attention.

I blinked my way to him. "Yeah?" My voice was croaky.

Good god, I was going to cry. I fought against it; against the weakness. But the harder I fought the heavier they fell. I distantly felt Beau's hand squeeze my arm gently. I thought about the innocent boy—guy across the hall and what I had done to him. I wondered when I had tittered off to the dark side. It had blindsided me. How elusive it could be. How stupid I was not to see it. See through the excuses and easy ways out. I should've fought harder. Much harder. I was a disgrace. Weak. Stupid. I also hated Aro with such a passion it burned like acid through my veins. I didn't notice my hands were shaking violently until I felt two large hands grasping them.

"Bells, look at me." I looked up and saw Charlie's face right in front of mine. When had he moved? I hadn't notice. I was too busy having a breakdown. He smiled again and I managed a small one back.

"When did you get back?" I whispered through a dry throat.

Charlie wiped away a tear from my check with his thumb as he spoke to me softly. Well, as softly as his rumbling voice could be anyways. "Beau called me and told me what was happening. I took an early flight."

"I'm fine." The stubborn part of me that took up 99.9% of my body couldn't help making it perfectly clear that I could handle my own. Even though that was far from the truth.

"No, you're not."

I looked down at his hands engulfing mine. "No," I mumbled. "I guess I'm not." I jerked up my chin. "But I will be."

"Of course you will." Charlie said indulgently. "That's my girl." He notched my chin with a feather light punch.

I smiled more naturally.

I wanted to fall into the solid comfort of his arms. The security he offered. Squaring my shoulders, I took two steps back. Away from both of them. I desperately wanted to fling myself into either one of their arms and cry until my heart was content, but I knew that if I let the hysterics start they wouldn't stop. I saw what looked like hurt flicker in both of their eyes, but it quickly vanished as understanding replaced it. They knew I had to be strong for myself. That no matter how much I wanted to, I could never lean on someone. I had indulged myself enough a moment ago with my miny breakdown, but that was it. No more. It was time for business. I got myself into this. I needed to get myself and everyone else out.

Drying my eyes with a swipe of the back of my hand, I took a deep breath, looking at Charlie. "Do you have any idea why Aro would want Riley?"

Charlie looked back at me with no sort of emotion in his eyes. That was one of his many nifty tricks. Showing nothing. To be able to switch the life out of his eyes on and off like a light switch. I had been practicing it for months now, but still couldn't quite pull it off. Some small portion of emotion was always sneaking out around the irises. But I had my own tricks.

"I've looked into it and found that Riley is Franky's nephew."

I nodded. "I figured that."

"You did?" His eyes didn't betray his surprise but his voice did.

"Yes, I figured that he had to be some sort of loved one. Preferably a favorite of some kind or very valuable to Franky boy in some way."

Charlie nodded. "You're close."

"I'm missing something. I can feel it." My eyes flickered to Beau, he was being so quiet I had almost forgotten he was there. He was looking away from both of us, his eyes clouded as if he was watching something no one else could see. I left him be and turned back to Charlie, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Riley's an only boy out of a slew of girls."

"How many girls?" I wasn't sure why that question was important. I just had to know.

"Fifteen." My eyes widen in shock.

"What about Franky? Doesn't he have any little hellions?"

Charlie shook his head. Astray pieces of hair that didn't quite make it to bangs, swished back and forth on his forehead with the motion. "No."

"Are you saying that Franky boy's soldiers aren't marching in place?" The question was very crass, but that was the only way that I could think of to ask. Besides, this was my family. If I couldn't be myself with them, then where else could I?

A genuine smile quirked at the edge of Charlie's lips. "Uh-huh." My dad wasn't a man of many words if you hadn't notice yet.

I mulled that over for a moment. "Huh, well, now it's starting to make sense."

Respect melted away at the stone wall of Charlie's eyes as he nodded. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Beau asked, shaking his head and blinking rapidly like he had just been slapped out of a daydream.

"Why Aro's taken Riley."

"Okay," Beau nodded. "That's good, that's good. Please tell me how you can justify kidnapping, Bella." He said this sharply as his eyes blazed, he was getting angry again. Or maybe he had never stopped being mad. Yeah, that was probably it.

"I said, I understood Aro's reasonings. I never once justified it." I said stiffly, eyes narrowing at him. Silently daring him to push me. I had never thrown my brother those eyes. There's always a first time for everything.

"The two sound pretty damn close to me!" He shouted, his face twisting in frustration.

"That just shows how naive you really are!" I shouted right back, stalking closer to him till we were face to face.

Charlie stepped closer. "Now, that's enough you two."

We ignored him, staring off at one another. The tension vibrating so thickly around us it was almost tangible.

Something passed quickly across his eyes. Disgust. It wasn't a mystery who all that disgust was directed at either. Me. It pierced right through my heart to see. More so because I was disgusted with myself as well.

I took in a deep breath and let out the tension with my breath. I turned away from him and walked to my chest-of-drawers, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I just couldn't. I pulled open the draw and dug for my gun and some extra ammo as I said quietly, tunelessly. Betraying no sort of emotion. "I know I've made a mess of this. I know that. I'm going to fix it. I don't know how, but I'll figure out something. You can think whatever you want about me, Beau. I deserve it. But do me a favor, keep it to your goddamn self." I softly closed the draw and stuck the gun at the small of my back, then turned and walked away without looking at either one of them. I didn't want to see their faces. The disgust. Or worse, pity.

I left the door open and walked slowly down the hall, holding my rage in a tight rein.

* * *

I drove around aimlessly with "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons blaring from the speakers, the blur of dark trees zooming past the windows. Where was I going? I had no damn clue. I needed to think. To clear my head. I couldn't do that at home. It was...claustrophobic there. I could hardly breathe, let alone think.

So I drove around and around for I didn't know how long. The sun hadn't peeked out yet so I knew that it wasn't dawn. It could be midnight, I didn't know. I didn't even think to look at the clock. I drove past more thick, dark trees. All that greenness made me want to hurl.

Hooking a sharp right, I hit the gas and watched the meter crawl further up. Huh, 120 mph, who knew? I felt no rush, nothing. I was almost numb. I didn't care. Sighing deeply, I let off the gas. The meter lowered. I wasn't a naturally reckless person normally. Not to the the point of stupidity. Even though I had done nothing but made stupid decisions as of lately.

Something large loomed toward my windowpane. I squinted at it. It was a house. I vaguely familiar house. It was at least three stories high and wooden. The Cullen house. Well damn, that was clear across town from my house. Miles away. Huh. I shrugged and laughed dryly. It was a bitter sound.

Well while I was there I decided I might as well have had a pow-wow with the Guru doctor. I searched the cars and noticed Edward's. The others were't familiar. There was a huge white off-road Jeep, I sleek red 2010 Camaro and two almost identical Jaguars. Except the colors. One was black the other beige. It looked like everyone was home. Only one way to find out.

Turning off the truck, I leapt out and walked to the porch. I knocked two solid times on the door and waited.

After a moment, the door opened and Jasper's head poked out. He smiled politely. "Hello."

"Hi." I said. "Can I come in?"

He nodded, stepping aside and opening the door. "Sure. C'mon in. You here for Edward?"

I shook my head. "No, Dr. Cullen actually."

His eyes widened slightly but recovered quickly. "Okay. Follow me."

I followed him tell we came to a door. He knocked softly, then opened the door when a muffled voice said, "Come in."

Jasper opened the door for me and moved out the way. "Some one to see you, dad."

Dr. Cullen looked up from whatever he was doing on the desk with that. His eyes widened when he saw me but recovered as quickly as Jasper. He smiled, and the resemblance between him and Jasper was striking. "Hello, Bella, come in, come in. What can I help you with?"

My eyes flickered to Jasper. "Thank you." I said softly.

"You're welcome." He said, with a wink then closed the door with a soft click behind him. Leaving us alone.

Just me and the good doctor. I realized then that it might not have been the best idea to do this. To be alone with him. I was angry. Angrier than I'd ever remembered being. I wanted to take my frustrations out on someone. Break things. Anything. And Dr. Cullen was looking like a real nice outlet.

I stood a couple of feet away from him, watching him as my body shook. His smile faded, replaced by uneasiness. Good. I wanted him on edge.

"What's wrong?" He asked starting to stand.

"Sit down." He sat.

"Please, Bella, tell me." I was getting really tired of the caring routine.

"Don't play with me," I said, letting the anger show in my voice.

He winced slightly. "I assure you, Bella, I'm not playing any sort of games with you. I made a deal with you. And I do not break my word."

I laugh, it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Ri-i-ight."

He frowned, confusion clear in his crystal eyes. "What has happened to make you so...upset?"

I glared at him as I clinched my hands in and out of fist. "You're really going to pretend that you don't know what's going on? God, you're something. You know that? You're really something."

He thought about it for a second then shook his head silently. My hands were itching to grab the gun.

I sighed a harsh gust of air. "Fine you wanna play stupid, that's just fucking fine." I begin to pace. I had to move. Couldn't stop. Had to keep moving. I fought to keep my voice from rising as I continued. "I had an order last night." My eyes flicked to him and I saw the fake surprise. "I was ordered to pick up a 'supply'". Do you know what that supply was?" I stopped and turned to him, staring him down.

He shook his head, he didn't even blink. And I thought I was a good lair. He was the Angus Whopper of all lairs.

"A person!" I shouted. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I stalked to the desk and slammed my hands against his desk, leaning forward until I was inches away from his face. He didn't move away. "A fucking person." I whispered in his face. "Do you know what that means, Mr. Ph.D.?"

He gulped then nodded. "Yes. Kidnapp—"

"It's fucking kidnapping, is what it is!" I pushed away from the desk and paced to the door then back to the chairs. "A boy—well, no, a man actually, since he's twenty. But he's so innocent you wouldn't know from sight how old he really was." I kept pacing the same trek, my feet hitting the carpet vigorously. "I don't kidnap, doc. I just don't. It's not my cup of tea. I'll kill someone in a minute. Most of them deserve it. But this...this isn't acceptable. I won't so badly to tell the two of you to shove it and leave. Leave this godforsaken place. But I can't do that. Y'all made sure of that. And I want to hurt y'all so very, _very _bad." I froze, eyes flying to him. I hadn't meant to say that. Shit.

There was no anger in his eyes. Polite understanding and a little bit of surprise still in there, but no anger. He was nodding. "That's perfectly understandable, Bella. We've put you and you're family in a bad situation, and I'm truly sorry about that. You have no idea how sorry."

I humphed under my breath. Like I believed him.

He nodded solemnly. "I know you don't believe me. I don't blame you either. But please believe me when I say I had no idea about this kidnapping." He said kidnapping like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

I laughed, bitterly again. The sound was close to manic. "Then you have worse problems than me, doc." I was deliberately calling him doc as a form of disrespect. I was playing with fire. I wanted him to tell me something. I was hoping for it.

He kept nodding. "I know, trust me, I know."

I looked at him. Really looked at him and saw the worry underneath that calm facade. "Power struggle, huh, doc?"

He hadn't stopped nodding yet. That was very doctorly of him. "Yes, a power struggle indeed." He abruptly stopped nodding and blinked. Clearing all the worry from his eyes. Leaving his eyes blank. He was better than Charlie at that. That pissed me off more. "But, of course, that's none of you're concern." That was it. Nothing else.

It wasn't really my place to argue. "No, it's not." I searched his face for a moment then finally shook my head and walked to the door. This was a waste of time. I wanted to scream. Throw something. Punch Dr. Cullen's pleasant face. Preferably all three.

"Bella?" I froze with my hand on the doorknob, looking back at him over my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Have you come here for any sort of help?" He was looking at me with something in his eyes that took me a moment to register. I was nonplussed to realize that that something was concern.

"Of course not. I don't need help from you."

He flinched a little but recovered almost simultaneously. "Of course not." he repeated, smiling lightly. "Well is that all you've come here for? To tell me what's happen."

I shook my head, looking down at the knob then back to the doctor. "No. No, I hadn't meant to come here a first. I was just driving, then I ended up here. I though what the hell and came to talk to you. That's when I realized what I really wanted to do was hurt you. Badly. So I'm leaving before I do something stupid that I'll regret." I stared at him defiantly.

He smiled brightly and laughed. He actually fucking laughed at me. I gripped the knob to keep myself from jumping him. He sobered quickly once he saw my tense face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you."

"You weren't, were you?" I said through clenched teeth.

"No, no. I'd never laugh at you, Bella. I value my life." He laughed again. "I'm laughing at how brutally honest you are. It's very refreshing." He sighed. "You're strong, one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I hear a but coming."

"But you don't have to rely completely on yourself. It's okay to ask for help sometimes, Bella."

I sighed deeply. "Thanks for the advice, doc. I'll keep it in mind." I opened the door and was starting to slip out.

"Please do. And, Bella?"

I stopped and looked back at him. "I'll talk to Aro about this and call you as soon as I learn exactly what's happening."

"Thank you." I had a little trouble saying it, but made myself.

He smiled lightly again. "No thanks is necessary. It's the least I can do."

I nodded noncommittally and started to slip out again.

"Bella?" I stopped again, heaving a sigh then looking back again. Irritation clear in my eyes.

"Yes?"

"If you need anything, come to me, please."

I studied his eyes, trying to see what was really there. He was so good, I couldn't tell a thing. I finally nodded. "Dully noted."

He smiled. "You can go now. I promise not to stop you again."

I nodded once than left.

I left knowing as much as I did when I arrived. Close to fucking nothing. Me and Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

I walked quickly and quietly as possible. Remembering the way Jasper had taken me. I didn't want to get lost and chance running into Edward.

I was passing what looked like the kitchen when I voice sounded to my left. "Whatcha doing here?"

I spun around, a whirling mass of bronze hair filled my vision. "Oh, it's you." I said, bending down with my hands on my knees. Too many people were sneaking up on my lately. I needed to get a hold of myself.

"Yeah, it's fucking me." I smiled and looked up at Edward.

"It's kinda late to be up, isn't it?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he slug down some dark liquid from a glass.

I laughed softly, still a little breathless. "Yeah. I needed to talk to your father."

He searched my face for a moment. "I know. Jasper told me."

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said as I pushed myself up to stand straight.

He didn't bother to commit. Dammit, why wouldn't anyone push my buttons today? "What did you talk to my dad about?" He was still a little way aways from me.

I shook my head. "You know I can't tell you."

"I know."

"Then why do you bother asking?"

"Thought I might get lucky." He grinned crookedly and my stomach tighten with heat.

I shook my head, a smile curvy my lips. "You're something." I said teasingly.

He stepped closer to me and I involuntarily took one back. He kept coming and I kept moving back until my back hit the wall. Placing the glass down on the small hall-table, he place two hands on the wall by my head. Caging me in his arms. I could easily push him away, but I didn't want to.

"So are you." He whispered, lowering his face to mine.

I frantically thought for a second that I wanted to leave this house. I didn't want to be here. I didn't trust myself. Then quickly thought, fuck it. Closing my eyes and meeting his lips with mine heatedly. The moment our lips touched, our bodies caught fire. His hands unclasping my bra, mine untying his pajama pants. He explored my mouth as if he could crawl inside me. I pressed my body closer to his. I wanted to feel him. Bare skin to bare skin. My hands frantically pulled at his shirt.

He clasped my hands against his body and shushed me. Rubbing my back and chuckling softly. "Shh. It's okay. Calm down before we fuck around and end up having sex right here in the hall." His breathing was labored.

I wriggled out of his hold, licking the shell of his ear from top to bottom, ending with a little nibble. "So." Was all I whispered, he shuddered and crushed my lips with his again.

Grabbing my bottom, he lifted me up and slammed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my hands into the tangle of his hair, helpless moans escaping my throat.

He bucked his hips and grinded against me while I writhed and moved with him. His hands were everywhere. At my zipper, my nipples, my butt. When I opened my eyes, white fog rimmed my vision.

A clearing of a throat froze us. Shit, shit,_ fuck_! Please, don't let it be Dr. Cullen. Or worse, Mrs. Cullen. A chuckle sounded. The chuckle was male and deep. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I heard Edward mutter, "Fuck."

Foot steps sounded closer and closer towards us. "Don't mind me. Just getting something to eat. Please, continue. Pretend like I'm not even here." The laughter was evident in Emmett's voice.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You nasty mother-fucking pervert." Edward said, anger hot in his voice.

Emmett slapped Edward's shoulder, bumping me against the wall. "I'd be stupid not to, little bro." I groaned and dropped my head to the crock of Edward's shoulder. This was beyond humiliating. This day couldn't get any better. All we needed was a priest, parents and school kids on a field trip for this to be a party.

"Shut the fuck up and leave us alone." Edward spat at his brother.

"Aww, you don't want to share the fun?" Emmett asked, laughter rumbling from his chest. If he got any louder he'd wake up the whole house for sure.

"I would, but Rose'd have your balls in a mason jar for it." Edward chuckled, kissing my neck softly.

Emmett laughed again. "Yeah, she would. Alright, I'll leave. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I said softly. I was hoping he hadn't realized it was me. I waited until I heard his bedroom door close. "God, that was embarrassing."

Edward chuckled again. "I don't know. I thought it was kinda funny."

I pushed away from him to look at his face. My eyes adjusted enough to see the outline of his face but not his eyes. "Oh, yeah, it was _real_ funny. Let me tell ya."

His lips trailed to my ear. "Maybe we should bring this to my room." His warm breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

I shallowed, licking my lips. "Lead the way."


	12. Strip

_The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you, but what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says, but rather to what he doesn't say._

_-Kahlil Gibran_

(Bella)

Opening the door, Edward clicked on the light and led me backwards into the room. He gave me a look that a cat gives a bird. A predator stalking it's prey. I didn't know what disturbed me more; the look are that I liked it. A lot.

We walked painfully slow to the bed, never breaking eye contact. Decades later I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and fell backwards, Edward fell over me; crushing my body. I thought, _finally, _as his solid body pressed against mine.

He looked down at me with so much heat I half expected my skin to melt off. I wiggled a little when the pain of the gun digging into my skin was finally too much.

"What?" He asked, voice hoarse, eyes distracted.

"My gun," my voice wasn't much better than his. "it's bothering me."

His eyes widen slightly. "Where is it?"

"The small of my back."

He reached around my back and I arched up to give him room. He pulled the gun away and looked at it then my face.

He closed his eyes and shuddered. "Is it sick that I find it unbelievably sexy that you carry a gun?"

I smiled up at him. "If you think that's hot, keep searching."

"Is that an invitation?" He looked excited.

I nodded, bitting my lip as I thought about Edward strip searching me.

He placed the gun down on the nightstand and knelt beside me. "Hmm." He tabbed his mouth lightly with one finger in a thinking pose. "Where should I begin?" He was playing with me. He was playing with me and enjoying it. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't thrill me. "I'm thinking here." He said as he pointed at my leather jacket. "Oh, yes, definitely here."

I watched his hands as they patted down my pockets and moved further up until they found the extra ammo and silencer in my pocket. Putting them down with my gun he continued his thorough search. After he found nothing else, he peeled my jacket away from my shoulders and tossed it aside.

His eyes widen when his saw the wrist sheaths. He stared at them, then traced them with a light finger. "I know you're a strong, beautiful women. I would never try to fucking deny it. But seeing you with all this goddamn gear, it's not even a question. And fucking hot as hell." He toyed with the band of leather. "I think we'll keep these on. You'll be a good girl, won't you?"

I nodded mutely. I couldn't have spoken even if I had wanted to.

He hummed softly. "Good girl." Oh, he was having a ball with this. That was fine, I would have my turn to play. He patted down my tank top and got distracted at my breast. "Now, beautiful, lift that shirt up real slow. And don't try anything fucking funny or I'll have to punish you."

My eyes narrowed slightly at that. He was taking it a tad far. But the teasing was clear in his eyes. And the sick perv inside of me was enjoying this oh-so-much.

Locking my eyes with his, I peeled the tank off and dropped it over my head. Raised up on elbows, I watched him through my lashes.

He _tsked_ while shaking his head. "The bra won't do, beautiful. I'm sorry, but it's gotta go."

I sighed loudly and sat up. I unclasped the last clasp that Edward had failed to finish in the hall, but held the cups to my breast. Staring at him defiantly.

"You're going to be difficult, aren't you?"

I forced myself not to smile and held the stare.

He sighed a put upon sigh. "I figured that."

He crawled to me. I watched him as my hands shock over my breast. Once he was at my side, he sat. He took each of my fingers and softly forced me to release the cup. He stared at my fingers with a single minded concentration and I watched him. He finally peeled my pinky fingers away and the bra fell as my hands dropped to my lap.

Edward looked down at me, groaning. "Those are definitely deadly weapons." He lowered his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth, I moaned and arched my back as I lost my mind.

After I didn't remember how long, he pulled away. His eyes traveled down my body until they ended at my boots. "These are next."

He chucked my boots and the knife sheath fell out of one of them to the ground. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I normally didn't carry some much weapons, but lately I've needed the comfort. My life was changing course too rapidly. Was it sad that guns and knives gave me comfort? Probably so. But there you go.

My thoughts were snapped back to Edward as I felt him tugging my socks free. When he was satisfied that there were no more weapons there, he moved up to my waist. "Only one place left. I should've warned you about this earlier, but better late than never right?" He hocked a finger at the waist band of my jeans and traced it back and further. "You're new here, so I'm gonna give you some slack. But carrying concealed weapons is illegal in this state. Do you wanna confess to anything before I go any further?" His eyes were luminous with humor.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you lie to me it won't be pretty."

I nodded, squirming when his finger found the band of my boy-shorts. My pants were already unsnapped and unzipped, so all he had to do was pull them off. He yanked them off along with my boy-shorts, throwing them over his head.

His eyes drank in my body.

"You lied." He whispered.

I went to protest that I didn't have anymore weapons when I followed his gaze to the downy curls. I didn't shave myself bald. I trimmed, but never waxed or anything extreme like that. I preferred not to look like a twelve year old girl, that was just me though.

I watched hypnotically as his head dipped and his mouth closed over the peek of my sex. He nibbled and played with me and the whole lower half of my body raised up frantically. Grabbing my butt, he sucked harder and harder until I thought my skin was going to slide right off my body. He'd bring me almost to the edge then pull me back again. Teasing. Playing. I wanted to hit him, but my arms were heavy. I settled for screaming throatily.

I could feel the release pushing against me. _Almost there, so close, so close._ Then his mouth left me and I was disoriented for a minute. I felt him push away and move to the opposite side of the bed from me.

I looked at him for a moment, letting the confusion show in my heavily lidded eyes.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

That was a stupid question. I tried to nod, but had trouble getting my neck to move. I barely pulled it off.

"Then you'll have to answer some questions for me."

My eyebrows shot up, eyes widening. "What kind of questions?" I had trouble forming words with my thick tongue, but I managed it.

"Some questions I've been wanting fucking answers to." He stared me down, his eyes heating with anger now.

That woke me up. Scooting backwards to the headrest, I wrapped my arms around my knees; clutching them to my chest. I didn't like where this was going. "Edward, I—"

"No, don't," He said. "I've made up my damn mind. I wanna know you, Bella. At least some of you. You either open up or leave."

I glared at him, my body shaking with anger. _How dare he?_ And to leave me naked and exposed. The bastard. "You bastard."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He looked at my face, eyes unmoving and unnerving. "So what'll it be? Stay or go, Bella. You decide."

I went to say, _fuck you, _and leave_,_ then stopped and thought about it. I licked my dry lips. "There's some things that I can't tell you, Edward. Some things could get you killed if you knew them._ Comprendre_?"

He scratch the back of his head roughly with both hands, making his hair messier than before. "Yeah, I fucking _comprendre_! I've been around this shit my whole goddamn life."

"Then why are you pushing it?" I asked tightly.

He stared into my eyes as if he could see through my head to the wall. "I want to know you. This mystery stuff is fucking hot, don't get me wrong, but I want you to open to me. At least a fucking little bit." He frowned. "I normally wouldn't give a shit, but I do. God help me, I do."

I wasn't going to answer his questions at first, until I saw the close to helpless look on his face. He looked like a deer in headlights. Unable to move away from something that would bring him major bodily pain if not kill him.

I sighed. "Fine. Ask."

His eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that. He recovered quickly. "Okay. What's with all the damn weapons?"

I shrugged a shrug that could mean nothing and anything. "Let's just say life's been a little interesting lately."

He eyes hardened. "Cut the bullshit, Bella. None of these vague ass answers. Be straight with me."

Resting my chin on my knees I looked up at him. "Why don't you ask your father? Since y'all have _no _secrets."

He bristled, red climbing up his neck. I might get my wish and get a fight. I sat up straighter, still covering my nudity as much as I could. Edward didn't seem to be aware that I was naked anymore. That worried me. I could almost see the come back forming on his lips but he held it back. Dammit.

"I know you're trying to push me, Bella. I have no fucking clue why, I just know you're trying."

My eyes narrowed, brow furrowing as I grumbled. "You're no fun."

He chuckled as his eyes softened. "C'mon, please fucking tell me."

Maybe it was the 'please' or the soft look in his eyes that made me want to tell him. Maybe both. I didn't know.

Tearing my eyes away from his gaze, I searched the room. Noticing for the first time what a mess it was. No, mess was an understatement. His closet looked like an explosion of shoes and cloths. Boxers and socks were spewing out of the drawers of the armoire across the room. Books, papers, crusty bowls and cups scattered across what looked like, by the shape of it, a desk. I couldn't see the actual desk; it was covered with trash and clothes. One poster of a half naked woman was falling off the wall to where all that was visible was her charitable backside. The only thing that was somewhat orderly was his entertainment system across from the bed. His CDs, records and DVDs were all stacked together in an order I couldn't figure out the significance around his flat screen TV and stereo. My eyes widen and my cheeks flamed when a piece of familiar black fabric filled my vision. My boy-shorts. Shit.

Edward's soft chuckle had my head snapping back to him. "What's funny?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Uh-huh." I let it go, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asked.

"What question?"

He threw me a quilling look. "You know what question."

I sighed, grabbing the sheets and twisting them around myself. If we were going to do this, I wanted to be covered. Shielded. "Fine." I muttered. "_Têtu couillon._"

"What did you call me?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"A hardheaded idiot!"

His smiled widened, eyes doing that crinkle thing they normally did when he smiled really big. His body shook with silent laughter.

I frowned at him, lifting up my chin. "Do you want an answer or not?"

He sobered a little, his eyes watering from holding down the laughs as he nodded mutely.

I smoothed the cover over my lap as I thought about how much to tell him. "You remember last Wednesday night, right?" I waited, he nodded. "Did you know that Aro and your father blackmailed me and my father for our loyalties?" My voice was oddly detached, as if I was telling someone else's story of long ago. Maybe it was a defense my mind set into motion to keep the fresh wounds from hurting, bleeding.

He visibly gulped, nodding mutely again.

My eyes widen. "How'd you know?" I hadn't told him. I would've remembered.

He looked down, hiding his eyes. "I overheard my dad and Aro talking before the meeting."

My gut twisted as anger sang through my body. "So it was premeditated by both of them?"

Edwards said nothing, just kept looking down.

I volted off the bed, lifting up the sheets around my ankles and pacing. "Them bastard! Them mother-fucking bastards!" I shouted. "I knew it. Those double dealing bastards. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I wanted blood. Cold blood. And a pound of flesh to go with it. Make it two. Carlisle had lied to me the whole time. That betrayal hit harder than anything else. Why did I keep trusting people? That was simple. Because I was stupid.

I moved around the room, picking up my stuff. Weapons and all.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he leaped off the bed and hurried to me.

"I'm leaving." I said, jerking away from him as he tried to touch me.

"Why?"

I shook my head. "I can't be here. I have to go."

He gripped my shoulders from behind and I stiffened, forcing myself not to donkey kick him to the ground.

"Bella, talk to me."

"No." My body was shaking with tension as I clutched my belongs to my chest.

"Goddammit, Bella!" He pushed away from me, and I stumbled a little. I whirled around and watched him pace, hands crammed in his hair. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you let someone in just a fucking little?"

I watched him pacing around and around the room, his body vibrating with tension too. I could almost feel it on my skin.

"You really wanna know why I'm hiding my feelings from you, Edward?" I asked tightly, trying to control my voice.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Yes."

I stalked to him and he backed up instinctively until his butt hit the desk. I kept coming until my face was inching away from his. "Because I want to hurt your beloved father." I whispered. "I want to hurt him so bad, I can't think straight. I want a pound of Aro's flesh too, but your father...ooh, your father has something coming for him. He lied to me, lied straight to my fucking face. He said he had no idea about Aro's plans of blackmailing me and my dad or me being ordered to kidnap someone last night, which I bet on my life that's a lie too. Aro's endangered my brother's life and sent my family straight to shit. And I hate him for that. But at least Aro had been somewhat real through the whole thing. Carlisle, on the other hand, pretended to be my ally. Pretended to care. And I stupidly believed him. I can't even stand to be in this house." I pushed away from him. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Edward? Are you happy now?" I turned to him.

He looked shocked, eyes wide green pools. He said nothing and the silence fell thickly around us, feeling the rooming. Sucking up all the air.

Groaning, I turned away from him and stormed to the bathroom. I couldn't dress in front of him now. It was too personal. Intimate.

I wanted to slam the door but forced myself to close it softly. I went to lock it and found that there wasn't one. Dammit. I turned and froze. I'd never noticed the bathroom before. It was huge. I wondered what the master bathroom looked like. The cool tile under my feet helped calm my anger. The whole left side of the bathroom was a mirror with a granite counter top. The sinks looked like bowls set on top with long goose neck faucets. It was very modern, from the sinks to the tub. Even the light fixtures, which were a funky brown swirly color. There was a jacuzzi tub in the far right corner that could easily hold four people. What did a teenage boy need with a tub that big? I didn't want to know. The toilet was the only semi-average thing in the room. I half expected it to be gold or something. And I thought my bathroom was impressive.

Shaking my head, I walked to the mirror wall and placed my things on the counter top. I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were too wide. Wild. My face too pale. I looked like I was in shock. Or getting there. I looked away, disgusted. Right as I flung the sheets away from my body, the door creaked open and Edward stepped in. I was completely naked, frozen still. He stared at my face. Eyes never even flicking down. It was disconcerting. I would've rather him looking at my body than my face.

"What?" I asked hostilely, grabbing the sheets off the ground and wrapping them around myself.

He stepped forward, and I said, "Don't." but he kept coming. I fought the urge to step back.

He stopped, leaving a gap between us that I was grateful for. He gazed at my face, eyes touching every curve and flaw. I fought the urge to look away. I felt like a trapped animal. The urge to defend myself was so strong, my body trembled with it.

I refused to break the silence, he had to be first. I wrapped my arms around my sheet covered breast. I still felt more exposed then I was comfortable with. The sheet was thin and white. I felt vulnerable and hated it. Hated Edward for making me feel that way. Irrational I know, but I wasn't thinking very clearly then.

I searched his face and nothing showed there. No anger. No heat. No nothing. He was hiding his feelings from me. I did and didn't want to know what he was thinking. I was a very indecisive being.

Sighing he finally said, "Bella, we need to talk."

"We've done enough of that, don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

My brow furrowed as my eyes narrowed. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. It's good that you're aware of that."

He half-smiled crookedly, I frowned to stop myself from smiling back. "I'm very much aware of that." He said. "What I'm not aware of is why you keep trying to push me away."

My frown deepened. "I'm not trying to push you away."

"Yes, you are."

I opened my mouth to argue then shut it. He was right. I hated that he was right. "Fine. Maybe I am, so what?"

"So what?" He asked incredulously. "Did you just say, so what?"

I lifted up my chin, unflinchingly meeting his eyes. The anger helped my uneasiness. I could do anger. "Yes."

He shook his head rapidly, frowning. "You're unbelievable."

"_Merci._"

He shot me unamused eyes. "It's wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

He started to smile than caught himself and frowned harder. "Why are you pushing me away, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He groaned loudly, almost howling. "You're driving me fucking crazy." He pulled his fingers through his hair. "You're stubborn and borderline crazy, but, _God,_ I still want you."

"You could've had me." I frowned at him, letting my eyes show my irritation. "You're the one who ruined it with all them damn questions, not me."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Well excuse the hell outta me for wanting to know you."

"Why do you need to know me, Edward?" I snapped the words between my teeth. "What good would it do?"

He shook his head, hand pulling hair away from his face. "I don't fucking know. All I know is I wanna know you. Stupid or pointless as it may seem to you. But I can't stop myself from wanting you. All of you. I'm driving myself fucking crazy with it."

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. This was all too new to me. It excited and scared me that he wanted me. All of me. The anger faded away and left me uneasy. "You still want me after what I told you? After knowing that I want to hurt your father?"

"Yes." He said instantly, without a second thought.

My eyes widened. "That's crazy."

"I know. Trust me, I fucking know."

I was shaking my head over and over again. I stopped myself once I realized what I was doing. "Where does this leave us?"

He stepped forward and I fought the urge to back up again. Edward wouldn't hurt me physically, I knew that. Metaphysically was a whole other ball game. He closed the distance between us, but didn't touch me. I was immensely grateful for that. I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to touch me. I needed to think and I couldn't do that with him touching me. His mere presence still distracted me. Touching would be the undoing of me.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I wish I could say something clever or wise to make this shit easier, but I just don't fucking know. I'm just as new at this shit as you are. But we can work at it together and see where we end up." He was searching my face with hopeful eyes. When I stayed silent he continued. "We'll probably drive each other crazy and push each other's buttons, there's no fucking doubting that. In fact, I'm betting on it. But it'd be boring as shit if we always agreed on things and weren't different. I'm welling to try this if you are."

I licked my dry lips. "Try what? Dating?" I said _dating,_ like I was tasting something new and wasn't entirely sure what I thought about it, rolling it around my mouth.

He nodded. "I know you've never even thought about dating before. I've never much been for the shit either. But there's a first time for everything, right?" He tried to make light of it, but the serious concentration in his eyes ruined the effect.

I nodded woodenly. "Yeah, I guess so."

He smiled. "Good. So, what do you say?"

I blinked. "Say about what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Keep the fuck up, Bella. What do you think about dating?"

_Dating?_ I never thought that word would apply to my life. The logical side of my brain was saying, _It would never work out._ It was too soon. I was leaving and there was too much conflict between us to come. It was inevitable. The illogical side was saying, _Why not?_ What could it hurt? Give it a try? If it didn't work out, we could just go our separate ways. No harm done. Ri-ight. It was amazing how often I tried to fool myself.

"I guess we could try." I said uncertainly.

"J_esus_, Bella, you don't have to make it sound like a death sentence." He smiled lightly to make it a joke, but I could see the tightening around his eyes.

I shrugged. "This is really new to me, is all."

His eyes soften as his hands clasped my bare shoulders. I closed my eyes as my skin absorbed the heat of his hands. "That's understandable. But, I mean, fuck lighten up a little. This doesn't have to be life or death, Bella. Let it be what it is."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Fun." He answered simply.

I couldn't really argue with that. It was logical, in a way. I breathed air out slowly, blowing the hair falling over his eyes to the side. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Let's try dating."

He beamed, eyes crinkling. "You should be proud of yourself?" He said as he toyed with a strand of hair falling over my shoulders.

"Why's that?"

He grinned. "Cause you've achieved the unachievable."

"Oh, did I?"

He nodded, pushing all my hair off my shoulders to my back and kneading the nape of my neck.

"How so?" I asked.

"By catching the ever elusive Edward Cullen."

I smiled fully then. "Do I get a prize?"

His head lowered as his hand gently guided my head forward. "I think we can work something out." He whispered against me lips.

His lips brushed over mine, then he lick our lips together. He deepened the kiss. Kissing me as if he could breathe me in. My hands raised to his face, tracing the lines and curves, memorizing them. It didn't take long for the kiss to catch fire.

Grabbing my bottom, he lifted up and sat me on the counter. I tore my lips away from his, needing air. His lips trailed to my neck, leaving a siring line all the way down to my collarbone. Gently pulling my hands away, he unwrapped the sheet; eyes never leaving my face. Ducking his head, he took my nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and pulling it gently between his teeth. I throw my head back, a moan tearing at my throat. My body was hot and throbbing with need. So much need. I was surprised when the mirror didn't fog up behind me, I was so hot with it.

Edward stepped away and I whimpered softly. His eyes were swirling with heat. So intense. My breath sped up as he slowly undressed himself, my eyes following every movement. I watched as his shirt climbed up that lean abdomen. I watched as his jeans slide down those toned legs. And as the boxer went too. I watched every article of clothing fly around. Then my eyes slide over his naked body, absorbing every delectable place. I noticed his eyes raking over my body too and realized then that I was just as naked as he was. More amazingly, I wasn't embarrassed.

We stared at each other as the sexual energy crackled around us.

I crooked a finger at him, giving him my best come-hither look. It worked apparently, because him came-hither; eyes eager.

When he was close enough, his hands trailed from my ankles to my inner thighs; spreading them and stepping between them. I pressed myself to his groin and arched my back, molding my bottom half to his. He groaned and shivered, digging nails into my outer thighs. I cried out and grinded harder, trying to find him.

He sushed me, rubbing my thighs now. "Slow down, take it easy." But his hips were moving too.

I withered against him. "Please, please, please." Was all I could say.

After materializing a condom from thin air it seemed, he rolled it on, thrusting up and embedded himself into me to the hilt. I cried out again. He crushed his lips over mine, taking my cries into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, torturing slow. I bit his bottom lip hard and frantically bucked my hips. He growled and pounded me against the the counter. White lights flashed before my vision with every pound.

Tearing my lips away I yelled. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"God, Bella." He rasped. "So good. So beautiful."

Words were lost to us then and we were left with primal need. Almost animalistic. Wet slapping sounds and loud cries and groans filled the room.

Edward slowed his pace almost to a halt and I swear I growled, slapping my hands to his shoulders in frustration.

"Bella, _Bella_, look at me."

My eyes snapped open. "What?" I croaked.

"Look at my eyes." He thrust up when I got distracted by the feel of him inside me. "Don't look away, Bella. Stay with me."

I nodded, obeying him.

He sped up his pace, pounding and doing a circle thing with his hips that had my toes curling into themselves. "Keep them beautiful brown eyes open for me."

The urge to look away was intense. It was far too intimate. But I fought the urge and keep my eyes locked with his. His eyes were as hot as his skin and full of something else that I couldn't name. He pounded and pounded as waves of pleasure rocked through me.

I could feel myself titling over the edge, almost there. But I needed him to come with me.

"Please, Edward, please!" I wasn't sure what I was begging for. Obviously Edward did, because he arched his back and found my spot, pushing me over the edge. Our bodies tangled together as we fell into the stupor of climax in a quivering heap.

When I finally came to myself, I felt Edward pulling himself out of me slowly. I looked down and he was completely spent. I normally went numerous times before he even came once. The feeling of coming with him the first time was indescribable.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

He chuckled, kissing my lips softly. "I know, I normally last a lot fucking longer than that."

"What made now different?" I laid my arms over his shoulder and played lazily with the hair at the nap of his neck.

His eyes fluttered shut. "Hmm. A lot of things." His eyes opened. "It was extremely fucking intense this time, that's for sure."

I nodded, not completely comfortable with that yet.

His hands cupped my face, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Don't pussy out on me now, you hear?"

I nodded, a smile curling my lips. "Yes, sir."

He laughed, shaking his head and undoing the wrist sheaths and placing them on the counter. "C'mon, let's clean you up." He lifted me off the counter, cradling me in the bridal pose.

Leaving the crumpled sheets on the counter, he carried me to the tub and showed me the wonders of a jacuzzi jet.


	13. Uncleanch

**A/N: **I had to do a slight edit on chapter 4-Change. It's at the part that Edward notices sexual tension between Demetri and Bella. I had to take off the part about Edward remembering Bella telling him about past lovers because that scene was from the original story. It was confusing and I'm sorry about the mix-up.

Thanks for reading,

Phee

* * *

_Continuing to cling to the patterns you know inhibits your ability to discover what you don't know._

_-Eric Allenbaugh _

(Bella)

The rest of the week was relatively uneventful. No catastrophes. No blackmailing. No surprise assignments. It was quiet. Too quiet. Was that paranoid of me? Oh yeah. What can I say? Old habits died hard.

'Dating' Edward was a balancing act for me. We shared, but I couldn't share too much. And Edward wasn't stupid. He knew I was hiding things and it noticeably pissed him off. I caught glimpse of the Edward I knew was underneath the facade he carefully built. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't please me to witness it. Edward had this uncanny ability to tease the carefree side of me out of its tight shell. A shell I hadn't known existed until recently.

I was still clueless on what exactly couples did. Hold hands? I wasn't much of a hand holder. I wanted them free incase I needed them. Go to the movies? I couldn't remember the last time I went to a movie. Go to dinner? Eating was a necessity for me, not something of leisure. I was perfectly fine with staying home and relaxing, and I told Edward that. He had frowned and said, "We have to get out. Relaxing is fucking cool and shit, but we need to go out."

He then came up with the bright idea to go to a house party this Saturday. I'd frowned at him and said, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" He had asked.

"That's not really my sort of scene."

"What's is your scene then, Bella?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. _What was my scene_? It beated the hell out of me.

"See?" He smiled smugly, like he knew he was winning the argument. I fought the urge to slug him. "How do you know it's not your scene if you don't try it?"

I let him see just how annoyed I was with him with my eyes.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Just try it, please. If you don't like it, we'll leave. Promise."

I thought about it for a moment than sighed. "Fine. Let's go get our fucking party on."

He beamed. "That's the fucking spirit."

And here I was, standing in front of my closet, unproductively looking for an appropriate 'party' outfit, as Edward had put it. I searched through all the black and white. I hadn't realized until that moment how monotonous my fashion sense was. It was depressing. As much as I hated to admit it, maybe James was right and I did need to 'switch it up'. Parting with my jacket and combats boots would be like parting with an arm or leg for me. But I'd toughen through it. They were just clothes. Security blankets, yes. But they weren't what made me, me. I wasn't jumping ship to complete girldom, but I was willing to push my comfort zone a little.

I kicked myself mentally for procrastinating shopping until it was too late. It was Saturday, only hours before the party. And I had nothing to wear. I didn't normally care about appearances, but I wanted to look nice for Edward for some reason. I shouldn't have cared, but I did. Someone help me, I did. I wanted to dress in something flattering and see the look on his face when he saw me. The theory was great, the practice was tricky. I didn't know how to dress for my body type. You'd think petite and curvy'd be easy, right? Wrong.

I was finally at the point of calling it quits when two soft knocks sounded at the door.

"Come in." I called, immensely grateful for the distraction.

Beau stuck his head in and said, "Someone's here for you."

I looked at the clock. Edward was an hour early. "Send 'em in." He nodded, then went to leave. "Beau?"

"Yeah?" He stuck he head back in.

I looked at him. There was still tension between us form that fallout we had. It was awkward and I hated it. I wished I could've said something to ease it, but hadn't had the slightest clue of what to say.

I sighed. "Do you wanna come to the party?"

He looked uncertain, uncomfortable. "What about Riley?"

"He's coming too."

His eyes widen. "He is?"

I nodded.

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess I can tag along."

I smiled tentatively. I hated having to be this careful around Beau. "Great! It should be fun. At least, that's what I'm told."

He half-smiled back, it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry. I know this is new for you, but you'll be fine. Just remember to relax and enjoy yourself."

"I'll try."

He nodded then left, leaving the door half opened.

I turned back to the closet and wiped tears away from my eyes.

"Hi!" Chirped a voice that wasn't Edward's.

I whirled around, forgetting about my tear red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, placing down a piece of luggage that looked like it could hold an adult body before walking to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. Just got something in my eye."

She stopped mid-step and gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, but didn't push me to explain. She turned away from me and walked to the luggage, giving me breathing room. Unzipping the bag, she began taking out clothes and primping supplies then placing them on the bed. I eyed the bag and paraphernalia on the bed with an increasing sense of dread.

Alice was chirping away, oblivious to my growing panic. "Edward sent me over. He said that you're a little fashionally challenged and he knows I'm the girl for the job. I figured you'd fit in my clothes, so I packed you plenty to choose from." She wasn't kidding. It looked like a candy shop. All the different, bright colors were overwhelming, to say the least.

"He said that, did he?" I asked, feet planted to the ground as the urge to run surged through me.

She looked at me over her shoulder. "Not in those exact words, no." She laughed, the sound ringed around her like bells. "He actually said, 'She's the most beautiful fucking girl I know, but I know that if I let her, she'd end up wearing them damn boots with a black dress or something.'"

I frowned, I was actually thinking about doing that. Damn him for reading me so well.

Her smiled faded and a dent formed between her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" She asked again. "You can tell me." Turning around to face me, she perched on the end of my bed; waiting patiently.

I stood quietly for a moment. Looked down, then looked back up. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here."

"Here?" She tilted her tiny, spiky head.

"Yes, here." I said. "Here, in this room. Looking for 'party' clothes, whatever the hell that means." I began to pace, needing to do something.

She smiled that impish smile I was beginning to associate with her. "Well, fear no more. That's what I'm here for."

I eyed her suspiciously. "You're going to help me?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Why?" She had nothing to gain from helping me.

She looked at me like I was one too many fries short of a happy-meal. Finally she shook her head rapidly and said, "Cause I want to. I like you, Bella. And I_ want_ to help you."

I wanted to believe her. Trust her. But I'd been stabbed in the back far too many times to fully trust her. Sad, but true.

"Okay." I finally said. "Do your magic."

(Beau)

I knocked on Riley's door. It seemed stupid to knock on a door with a bolt-lock on the outside, but I did it anyway. I could at least give him the illusion of privacy. For some reason this whole situation was really bothering the hell out of me.

"Come in." Came a soft reply from the other side of the door.

Throwing the lock, I opened the door and peeked inside.

Riley had his nose stuck in a book, I squinted at the book cover and saw the title _A Song of Ice and Fire_.

"You ready?" I asked, stepping into the room.

He looked up. "Yeah," he looked down at himself. "I guess so."

He was wearing a button-up dress shirt that matched his eyes and brought out his blonde, blonde hair in a eye catching contrast with the wear and tear jeans that Bella had bought him. Since her hostages had to be stylish.

I nodded, looking down then looking back up. "You know...if you don't want to go you don't have to?"

He shrugged, dog-earing a page then placing the book down on the nightstand. "I don't mind. Actually I think it'll be fun to get out for a while."

"Are you sure?" I asked, searching his face.

"Yeah." He honesty looked alright with it, excited even.

"Okay," I walked back to the door, then looked over my shoulder. "You coming?"

His eyes widened. "Bella's ready already?"

I shook my head. "No."

He looked uncertain, legs dangling off the bed now. "Are we leaving early?"

The uncertainty and fear in his face almost knocked me to my knees. "No." I said hoarsely.

His brow crinkled. "Then where are we going?"

"The living room."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really? Bella won't mind? I mean, I haven't been allowed out of this room much...so I just thought—"

"If Bella has a problem with it," I interrupted him sharply, "she can take it up with me."

His feet were on the floor now, but he still had that uncertain look; like a scared little bird with a broken wing in a room full of snakes. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Maybe I should just wait here."

I shook my head roughly. "What, is Bella going to have you on a leash the whole night or something?" I said bitterly.

He looked down at his shoes as he said, "Um...that's what I figured she planned on doing. Why else would she allow me to come?"

"Because she want's to be able to go party with her new boy toy." I spat, clinching my fist. I logically knew I was being unfair, but I was still angry with Bella. And anger and logic didn't make good company, at least not in my head.

Riley looked shocked by my answer, then uncomfortable. "Oh. Well, I thought that she was starting to trust me." He finished the last part off lamely, twiddling with the ends of his shirt.

I shook my head again, scowling. "Why do you care if she trust you are not?"

He scratched the side of his neck, bumping the side of one foot with the other. He said nothing for a few minutes then finally shrugged. "I don't know. I just do." He faltered for a moment. "I like Bella." He said quietly, I almost didn't catch it.

"_Why?_" I asked, outrage clear in my voice.

He coward a little and I instantly felt bad. "I don't know." He squeaked.

I stepped to him and he stepped back, I froze. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't understand how you could like someone that's kidnapped you let alone want their trust." I was frowning hard.

He titled his head, looking at me with one eye like a bird. "This is really upsetting you, isn't it?"

The question threw me for a moment. "Yeah." I muttered.

He smiled lightly. "That's nice."

"What?" I asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's nice that it bothers you."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Wouldn't it bother anyone?"

"You'd be surprised how little people would be bothered by it."

Something passed through his eyes. Something sad and old. Eye's that have seen things that most haven't. Unpleasant things. It stunned me for a moment to see that look in his eyes. I had a strong urge to wipe that look away from his eyes.

I turned away and walked to the door. "Come, stay, do whatever you want."

I left him in the room. When I was almost to the living room, I heard hesitant footsteps following me.

(Bella)

Alice squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Perfect! You look perfect."

I stared at the mirror, not nearly as enthused as her. "Are you sure this isn't a little too...dressy?"

I could see her delicate frown over my shoulder through the mirror. "Of course not! Don't be silly, Bella. Trust me, you look prefect."

"Yeah, you said that." I muttered, eyes glued to the mirror.

Alice had pried my jeans out my hands after some serious tug-a-waring. For a tiny girl she sure was strong. I had underestimated her because of her size. Foolish of me.

After hunting through the mountain of clothes, she showed me dark, dark jeans with a flourish as if they were something more than a simple pair of jeans. Jeans were jeans in my book. I took them reluctantly and tugged them on. They were a little short around the ankles, but the black mid-calf length, high-heeled boots hide that.

She'd crossed her arms under her breast and twisted her mouth thoughtfully. Finally saying after a moment of contemplation, "You seem to be fond of tanks." She seemed to be talking more to herself than me. She wondered through the pile of multicolor cloths and I stood frozen, imagining what horror she would bestow upon me. "Aha!" She pulled out a blood red tank.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. A simple tank I could do. What went over the tank, I wasn't so sure about.

She hooked her hands over her hips with the tank trapped between her palm and hip. "Don't give me that look, Bella Swan. Trust me. You're going to look great."

"Great." I said dubiously.

She handed me the tank and I turned around to switch tanks. The modesty was lost on her for she was busy digging through the cloths again. I stretched my legs and wiggled my hips, getting a feel for the unfamiliar material. It wasn't as comfortable as my normal, worn-in apparel, but it fit to my body like a second skin. The jeans breathed as I moved as if they had a life of their own. They most of costed a fortune. I studied Alice's body. How I crammed my body into her clothes was a mystery to me. I was much curvier than her.

"Here." Alice's voice snapped me back. "Try this over it."

She held a simple black suit jacket out to me. I took it and looked at it. It was all very simple, nothing gaudy or too flashy. I was immensely grateful for that. But the jacket was a little much. Was this a cocktail party? I just didn't know. This was wa-a-ay out of my comfort zone. Squaring my shoulders, I shrugged on the jacket and flipped my hair out of the collar. The jacket was trim and nestled over every curve nicely.

I turned to her, lifting my hands up in a helpless gesture.

Her eyebrows pulled together, mouth pursing. "Something messing." She thought for a minute then snapped her fingers and I jump slightly. "I got it." She hurried to the bed. "Jewelry. You need jewelry. And I got the neckless that's going to rock that outfit."

She danced towards me, the neckless dancing along with her as it swished from between her fingers. She handed it to me, eyes sparkling.

I took it and looked down at it.

"Go ahead." She said, doing that bouncy thing again. "Put it on."

I put it on and she closed the distance between us and tweaked the sliver chain. Fixing the cluster of shiny things to where they cradled between my breast and rolling up the jacket sleeves to my elbows.

Stepping back, she smiled with a self-satisfied nodded. "An amazing job, if I do say so myself."

I turned to the mirror and here we were, me gawking at myself and Alice frowning at my reaction that was obviously not what she expected.

I would've said something, but I was speechless.

Alice sighed and walked to stand beside me, catching my eye in the mirror with hers. "Bella, you're a knock out. The boys' heads are going to be spinning when they see you walk by."

I nodded, licking my dry lips. "Okay, if you say so."

She patted my shoulder. "Relax. This'll be great, promise."

I looked at her. "I'm trying to relax. But it's easier said then done."

She nodded. "I know, it's okay to be nervous."

"I didn't say I was nervous."

She just looked at me.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Maybe I'm a little nervous."

"That's understandable." She smiled impishly. "Imagine. Bella, nervous." She giggled.

I shout her narrowed eyes. "Funny."

She fought back the giggles with a cough. "I'm sorry. It's not funny." She sobered with an effort. "What are you nervous about?"

I shrugged. "Everything."

"Care to elaborate?"

I thought about it for a moment. I began to pace, wobbling a little because I wasn't accustomed to the heels. "I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I'm so far out of my element, I don't know what to do with myself." I stopped pacing and looked at her.

She smiled, eyes understanding. "Bella, just because you've never done something like this doesn't mean you won't like it. You might even love it."

I looked at her, eyes filled with doubt.

"Okay, okay, maybe love's too strong of a word." She thought silently. "How about really enjoying yourself?"

"Maybe." I agreed grudgingly.

She beamed. "Maybe's good. You're welling to try and that's all that counts."

I managed a small smile back. "Thank you."

"No thank's needed, it was my pleasure." She said with an elaborate bow. "Now, what are we going to do with your hair?"

I turned to the mirror and put a hand to my hair. "I planned on just running my fingers through it, like I normally do."

She was frowning and shaking her hand. "No. That won't do."

Weariness crawled under my skin. "What idea is dancing around in that little head of yours?"

She smiled impishly again. "Come and sit, Bella. Don't worry, you're in expert hands."

(Edward)

I stood in the living room, having no fucking clue what to do with myself. Alice and Bella were in her room getting ready for the party and I didn't know where Beau and that Riley kid were.

Something caught my interest from across the room. I walked to it. When I was close enough I saw that it was pictures. Pictures of Bella and Beau when they were little tikes. Damn, Bella was a fucking wreck. Hair in a tangled mess and lips and nose too big for her face. She sure as hell grew into that face though, that was for damn sure. Beau looked about the same, a little rounder around the edges but basically still the same. I leaned in closer to a picture of them together. They were hugging each other tightly in front of the Egyptian pyramids; both smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. I'd seen teasers of that smile grace Bella's lips. I betted that it would've been a-fucking-mazing to see that smile in person.

"You're early." Said a voice that had me whirling around.

It was Beau, Riley looking anxious behind him. "Yeah, I am."

"Why?" Beau asked, frowning. It wasn't a fucking mystery that Beau didn't like me, hated even.

I shrugged. "Didn't have anything else to do."

Folding his arms across his chest, Beau looked me up and down. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Am I getting 'the talk'?"

Beau frowned. "'The talk'?"

I nodded. "Yeah,_ the _talk. You know, the if-you-hurt-my-sister-I'll-hurt-you talk."

His eyebrow shot up, then pulled together. "Yeah, you are."

I nodded again. "I was wondering when we were going to get to that."

Beau stiffened, eyes hardening; in that moment he looked so much like Bella I was stunned silent for a moment.

I shook my head as I heard Beau saying, "...I don't like your attitude. You're not good for Bella, she's going through a lot right now and she doesn't need you distracting her. I know for a damn fact that you don't really care about her. You're just another selfish prick that wants her 'cause she a chase and is hard to get." I clenched my hands into fist, the heat of anger rushing through my body. "You'll eventually get bored and run along to find something else. Leaving me to pick up the pieces of my broken sister." He closed in the space between us, right in my damn face. "And I promise, I'll hurt you. Really fucking hurt you if you do that. So I recommend you leave now, before it's too late."

My breathing was rough and I could feel my eyes blazing. "You don't know a fucking thing about me," I snapped. "Granted, I'm an asshole but I like your sister and she likes me. It's good that you're looking out for her best interest, but this is none of your goddamn business. So stay the fuck out of it."

We stared each other down, tension so thick you could choke on it.

"I guess it's too much to ask for you guys to hug and make up?" Riley asked tentatively.

Our heads snapped in his direction at the same time. Whatever he saw there, had Riley backing up with his hands up. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Don't." We said together.

Beau glared back at me. And I gave him my emotionless eyes.

He shook his head roughly, turning away from me and walking to Riley. "We're leaving. Now. Tell Bella for me, will ya?" He didn't wait for me to answer, just grabbed Riley's arm and said, "Let's go." then towed him out the house.

"Bye, Edward." Riley said, as he stumbled backwards.

I half waved to him then turned back to the pictures.

(Bella)

Alice refused to let me look at a mirror the entire time she was primping me. I was left to endure her ministration in silent panic. I tried to guesstimate what she was doing by the feel of her hands working around me, but couldn't imagine what she was doing for the life of me.

"Aren't you finished yet?" I grumbled, squirming. "It feels like I've sat here for hours. My ass is getting numb."

"Aw, don't be a baby." She said and went back to curling a lock of my hair with a giant curling-iron.

I fumed silently in the chair, grumbling to myself. Alice ignored me, humming happily to herself. She was enjoying my acute discomfort far too much.

After fluffing my hair, she came at my eye with a brown color pencil.

I jerked my head away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She gave me a exasperated look. "It's eye liner, see?" She wiggled the pencil.

I frowned. "Yes, I can see it. What do you think you're doing with _it_?"

She sighed a put upon sigh. "The name's explains itself, Bella. It'll bring your eyes out, trust."

She came at me with the pencil and I sat frozen, watching the tip move closer and closer to my eyeball.

She paused. "Look at the ceiling."

My eyes snapped to hers. She must of seen the panic in them, for she drew the pencil away and said, "Relax. Take a deep breath and look up at the ceiling. I won't poke your eye out, promise."

I followed her instructions and felt myself relax slightly. I barely noticed what she was doing, she did it so lightly. She pulled away and I blinked a long blink.

"See, it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

She nodded once and finished the rest. She paused inbetween and twisted her mouth thoughtfully; I felt like I was the canvas and she the artist. Her hands danced around my face deftly. Swift brushes and adept shadowing. I felt myself relax more and more by inches until I was almost sedated with it.

I was snapped back by the sound of Alice slapping her hands together in a wiping motion. "Finished." She looked at me, a delighted smile gracing her lips. "I never fell to amaze myself. You're are truly beautiful, Bella." I eyed her wearily, my neck itching to turn around, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. "Go on, have a look." She encouraged as she noticed my hesitation.

I slowly turned my head and my eyes widen as they fell on the mirror. I was stunned for a moment. All I could think was, _wow._ The makeup was flawless and wasn't overwhelmingly caked on. My eyes had that smoky, mysterious look that I could never duplicate. My hair looked to be carelessly tousled but I knew better. I went through it and I knew what effort it took to achieve that look. Everything looked like it took minutes instead of hours. I thought it was a little pointless myself, but I would never tell Alice that. It was truly amazing work. And the fact that she would take the time to do this for me when I clearly didn't deserve it from the not-so-friendly way I've treated her, spoke volumes of her character.

"Thank you." I whispered, almost inaudibly.

She caught it. "You're welcome." She walked towards me and fluffed the back of my hair. "You're the perfect canvas. You're hair obeys so well, that's rare. I envy you. And your skin's flawless. I didn't have to buffer a thing, just highlight."

Most of what she said went right over my head but I smiled anyways. "It's amazing."

She smiled and looked back at the clock. "Time to go." She skipped to the bed and packed her stuff. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to recognize myself. "Come on, Bella." My head snapped in the direction of her voice. She was in the doorframe. "Let's go."

After one last look at the mirror, I followed her.

* * *

It was worth the time and panic to see the look on Edward's face.

He stood in the middle of my living room stunned, eyes wide and mouth agape. Oh, yeah it was definitely worth it.

Alice giggled behind me. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." She said, walking to the door. "See ya at the party."

Edward said nothing, just stared at me. I turned to Alice. "Bye. And Alice?"

"Yes?" She turned to me, almost to the door.

"Thank you again."

She smiled, then winked. "My pleasure. And remember, relax and have a good time."

I nodded, licking my lips as the panic started rising again. I most hide my emotions better than I thought, because Alice smiled again and walked out without another word.

I turned to Edward again, eyebrows raised. "Edward?"

He blinked, shaking his head. "Yeah?" He asked dazedly.

"You alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fucking cool."

I smiled, not knowing if I should go to him or not.

He opened his arms. "Come here, beautiful."

I went and let him wrap his arms around me. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I laid my cheek against his chest and inhaled his cologne, memorizing it.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question.

I nodded against his chest.

Pulling me away at arms length, he searched my face. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm not my best in social situations. I hate crowds."

He nodded. "I've noticed."

I frowned at him.

"What? I have."

I let it go and looked around the house. It was quiet. "Where's Beau and Riley?"

"They left." He answered, pushing hair behind my ear.

"When?"

"Not that long ago. Don't look so worried Bella, they'll be fine."

I tried not to worry. It wasn't working. "What if Beau lets Riley go?"

He cocked a brow at me. "You think he'd do that?"

I thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, I do."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

I shrugged, stepping closer to him and burrowing my face into his collar bone. He wrapped his arms tight around me. "He's really upset about this whole situation." I muttered against his shirt.

"So you think he'd fuck over his flesh and blood?" He asked, bewilderment clear in his voice.

"I'd like to say no. Hell, I would've said no without a doubt a few weeks ago. But now...now I'm not so sure." The back of my eyes were stinging. I cursed them silently.

He squeezed me tighter. "I'm sorry, baby."

I looked up at him. "For what?"

He looked down and wiped away a tear I hadn't realized was there. "That you have to go through all this."

I pushed away from him and paced around the room. I didn't wobble, I was getting used to the the heels. "No one made me go through this, Edward."

I turned back to him, he was in the same place I left him. "Actually you _were_ forced, Bella."

I shook my head, pacing again. "No, I wasn't."

He frowned. "I thought we talked about this the other night. Aro and my dad blackmailed you into doing all this, remember? It's not your fault, Bella."

I was still shaking my head. I ordered myself stop. "I played my part in all this, Edward. I could've told them to shove it and brought Beau to another doctor. The cancer seems to be shrinking. He might've been able to recover with any other doctor. But _no, _I had to keep making excuses. Carlisle was the 'guru' doctor. We had to have him, because _I _ was so damn stubborn." I flopped down on the couch, suddenly very tired. "I've made my choices—my mistakes—and I can't blame anyone but myself."

Edward came to me and knelt between my legs. "Bella, baby, look at me." I blinked my way up to him. "You're right, we all make our own choices and there's no one to fucking blame but ourselves. But you did what you thought was best for your brother. You would've gone to the end of the world for him and that's nothing but admirable." He cupped my face between his hands. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, you know that?"

I shook my head, half smiling under the tears.

He kissed my lips lightly. "Well you are. And I want you to have a good time tonight. No worrying. That's my rule. Just have fun. You can worry tomorrow, but not tonight."

He made it sound so simple, so easy. I knew otherwise. No worrying. He might as well have told me not to breathe.

I nodded anyway, wiping away the last of my tears. "Alright, I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

"Did my make-up run? I'm not use to wearing this stuff." I mumbled, swiping a finger under my eye and looking down. There was no black soot.

He looked at my face indulgently. "No, you look great."

"Thank you."

He kissed my temple, whispering against my skin. "You're welcome, beautiful." He stood up and reached a hand to me, I took it and he helped me up. "You ready?"

"I guess so." I said, as he towed me towards the door.

He stopped, turning to me and rubbing light circles in the palm of my hand. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, you know that, right?"

I just looked at him, shocked. "You really mean that, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'd like you to try, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

I smiled and brought his hand to my lips, kissing his palm. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Edward Cullen." I hadn't, until that moment, realized that was exactly what I needed to hear. Edward wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to. I felt light with the sudden rush of relief. "Let's go." I tugged him to the door.

"You sure?"

I smiled at him over my shoulder. "Absolutely."

* * *

"Who's throwing this party?" I asked Edward once we were in the car.

He glanced at me sideways then back to the road. "Peter, Jasper's best friend."

I nodded, looking out the window then looking back at Edward. I'd rather watch him than that blurry greenness.

"How much people do you expect to be there?"

He didn't look at me, eyes busy on the road as he passed up a car. "Slow fucks!" He muttered. "Uh, I wouldn't be surprised if half the school showed." He shrugged. "Maybe more."

I gulped through a suddenly dry throat, my light heartedness quickly vanishing. "Oh."

He glanced at me, brow cocked. "You're getting nervous again, aren't you?"

I looked down at my twisted hands. I hadn't realized I was nervously twisting them together. I unclenched my hands and rubbed them against my jeans. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He touched my hand and I jumped slightly but didn't pull away. My eyes snapped to his. He smiled crookedly. "I'd say that you can change your mind, but I know you have you mind set on doing this to prove something to yourself. So there's no use asking, is there?"

I stuck up my chin. "No." The smile curling at my lips ruined my act of bravado.

He shook his head, still smiling. "I figured that."

"Got a problem with it?" I asked brusquely.

He played idly with my fingers. "No. No, not at all." He flashed me a smile and my breath caught.

"Good," I said once I got my breath back, nodding.

We smiled at each other as he drove down the straight road, until he had to turn left.

The headlights washed over what looked like an abandoned gravel road and panic rode through me again.

We had arrived.

Edward pulled into a field. It was packed with cars. I was starting to rethink my options until Edward turned to me and asked, "You sure you wanna do this?"

I looked at him and managed a small, tight smile. "Sure." Then I stepped out.

I heard the driver side door close in unison with mine. I stood, gaping at the cars. There wasn't this many cars at school, I would've remembered. Hands clasping my shoulders had me jumping slightly. It was vexing that I was allowing people to sneak up on me. Vexing and dangerous. I'd have to work on it.

Edward leaned in until his lips were barely touching my ear. "Just take a deep breath and relax. It'll be fine. I promise."

I took a deep breath and let all the ju-ju air out of my body. It helped with my focus better, but the panic was still there. Not completely gone, just pushed away.

I took Edward's hand and marched to the party before I lost my nerve.

I walked into a wall of deafening noise.

I was dazed by it for a moment.

I surveyed the area and didn't spot anyone I knew. Most of the faces were familiar but I couldn't tell you the names if my life depended on it. Girls were grinding and dancing suggestively against one another to the blaring rap music. The odd thing was they were dancing to a song about slapping bitches and it didn't seem to bother them at all. Granted, they probably didn't noticed the lyrics. Yeah, that was probably it. Each group of dancing girls had a semicircle of admiring guys. To the left there was a guy doing a keg stand and others funneling beer and other, darker substances. To the right there were people in a circle with smoke rising above them. I wanted to join them, badly. Other people milled around aimlessly, talking and drinking out of plastic red cups. Some walked into the house while couples walked into the darkness for privacy.

Tugging on my hand had my head snapping to Edward. "Come on, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into."

"With us, the possibilities are endless."

He graced me with a crocked smile over his shoulder and a wink. His warm hand wrapping around mine was comforting.

We made our way through the crowd, twisting and squeezing. I had my ass touched a few times and if I could've pin pointed the culprit I would've pummeled him. But I couldn't tell, there were too many people. Too close. Something close to claustrophobia was tightening my throat.

"Could you hurry it up, please?"

Edward glanced at me over his shoulder. "I'm trying, but it's thick as hell. What's wrong?"

"I'm being touched by people I don't want touching me."

He nodded understandingly, pushing harder into the crowd. Not bothering to apologize anymore. Just saying, "Move it." "Out of the way." "Watch it, fucker." to people as he bulldozed his way through the crowd.

We finally broke through the jungle of people and I took a gasping breath like a drowning person breaking out of the water would.

"Next time," I said when I finally got enough air in my lungs to speak. "Let's go around. I don't care how long it takes."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Edward!" Said a shrill voice that had both our heads snapping in its direction.

It was a small, strawberry blonde girl with two other girls, they were all vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Jess." Edward said, half waving.

I looked a question at him and he shook his head slightly.

Jess looked me up and down, she didn't seem to like what she saw. Hated even. I hadn't the slightest idea what I'd done to deserve such hate by a person I hardly knew. I studied her and all her friends and noticed they were looking at Edward with hungry eyes. I had a, _duh_, moment. I should've know it was jealousy.

I leaned into Edward to whisper. "You can go talk to them if you want."

His eyes flew to mine. "I don't_ want_ to." He wasn't lying, it was plainly written all over his face that that was the last thing he wanted to do.

I shrugged. "Okay."

He squeezed my hand and all the girls eyes snapped to our entwined hands, each frowning and throwing me eyes that could kill. I smiled kindly as Edward pulled me away, saying, "Gotta go, girls. See ya around." He muttered the last part under his breath, "I sure as hell hope not."

Edward led me into the cabin house past a couple tangled together in a passionate kiss that was quickly escalating into something else in the corner of the kitchen. I watched them as Edward pulled me into the next room.

Right as we walked in, a roaring exclamation of welcome followed. "Edward, buddy!" "You're here, thought you'd pussed out." "Yo, Eddy, my man!" "Got any of that bombass weed?" "Who's the babe?"

My head was reeling from trying to catch everything, Edward wasn't having any trouble. In fact, he moved easily through the crowd. Pulling me along as he shook hands and joked with people. It was impressive and interesting to watch him. He was very much at home doing this.

"Bella!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice.

It was Alice, in the opposite corner of the room. Sitting at a poker table, perched on Jasper's lap.

"Come see. Come see!" she said, waving her hands frantically.

I looked at Edward and he nodded, kissing my knuckles then releasing my hand. I walked slowly to Alice, leaving Edward to his friends. Rose and Emmett were sitting too. A guy and a girl I'd never met were playing too. The guy had dark brown hair, trimmed closely to his head and glasses sliding off the bridge of his nose. The girl wasn't classically beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She had an interesting face. A face you'd never get tired of looking at. Her jet black hair was cut in a short bob, the ends curling around her chin.

I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Bella, this is Peter." Alice said, pointing to the guy with the glasses. We nodded at each other as we said hello. I wondered if this was the Peter who was throwing the party. It seemed odd that this boy would throw a 'popping' house party. Was that stereotypical of me? Probably so. "And this is Charlotte, Peter's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet y'all."

"You too." They said together. They were an interesting couple. They oddly complimented each other.

"Join us, Bella!" Emmett said, pulling Rose onto his lap and slapping the empty chair.

Rose frowned at him. "Maybe I didn't want to give up my chair, Emmett."

He patted her butt. "Play nice, baby."

She fought back a smile but lost the battle. "Fine. Whatever."

She glared at me as I walked around the table and took her seat. I ignored her.

"Have you ever played this before?" Emmett asked.

I looked at the table. "Poker?"

He nodded.

"I've played a little."

He smiled. "Good, we'll deal you in next round."

I looked at everyone else for conformation that this was alright. Rose seemed to be the only one that had a problem with it. "Alright. Are we playing for money?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, only 5 dollars a round, 'cause Petty here's too big of a bitch to up the ante."

"That's right, 'cause I'm not stupid." Peter smiled at me. "Emmett cheats."

"I do not!" He said indignantly.

"Yes, you do." Jasper added in, pulling a card from the pile.

Emmett frowned at Jasper. "I don't need you're help, Jazz."

Jasper shrugged. "What? It's true."

"No, it's not. But, whatever, you ready to play, you bunch of pussies?"

I laughed and Emmett's head snapped to me. He smiled at me before turning back to his cards.

Emmett and Rose put their heads together as they argued about what to do next. Alice and Jasper were playing together too, but they were having a much better go at it. Peter and Charlotte were playing their own hands. I respected Charlotte for that.

The vibrating of my phone had me jumping slightly again. I dug in my pocket and flipped the phone open. It was a text from Beau, I had forgotten about them. Shit. The text read: "Ware r u?"

I replied back: "D party. Sry I didn't let u no. U?"

I held the phone in my hand and watched them play as I waited for Beau to reply. A few minutes later my phone vibrated again, I flipped it open and read: "Outside. U?"

"Inside. Hows Rye?" I sent back.

I waited, laughing at Emmett and Jasper arguing again. The phone vibrated. "Good. C u lata."

"K. Luv u." He didn't send me anything back. My heart clenched. I needed to stop putting it off and talk to Beau. If I got home soon enough and if he was still awake, that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Ha!" Emmett shouted as he slammed down his cards. "Full house, bitches."

They all throw their cards down as Emmett gathered the money on the table.

"He has to be cheating," Peter muttered. "He hasn't lost a single round so far!"

"Don't hate the playa, Petty," Emmett leered, "hate the game."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter grumbled, he looked at me. "I will give you fifty dollars if you beat Emmett and wipe that smug grin off his damn face."

I smiled. "I'll do it for free."

He smiled. "I think I'm going to really like you."

I looked at Charlotte wearily. She was smiling too as she said, "Me too." I relaxed as I smiled.

Charlotte dealt as Emmett boasted uproariously. "Ooh, I'm real scared. You better watch yourself, chickie, you playing with the big boys now."

I said nothing back, just centered myself. Concentrating wholly on the cards in front of me as I blanked my head out until every sound was fuzzed out. I didn't hear Emmett say anything else, either I was concentrating harder than I thought or Emmett was worried now.

After looking at my cards I looked at Emmet. "What do you think about you and me upping the ante?"

He looked at Jasper and Jasper shrugged. Emmett looked back at me. "How much?"

"How much you got?"

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a wade of cash. He counted it out. "Two-hundred."

"I can match that." I looked a challenge at him. Everyone silently watched us.

He squared his shoulders. "A'right, kitten, I'm game." He said, slapping the wade of cash down.

I pulled out two 100 dollar bills and placed them over his. Everyone else put down their five dollars. If me or Emmett won we got everything. If anyone else won, they got the small pot and me and Emmett played again for keeps.

I was to the left of Charlotte, so I pulled first. Ace of spades, this game was already looking good.

I watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Emmett's forehead. He was a terrible bluffer, I had realized this shortly after the game began. I smiled thinking about it. Everyone else had folded, because Emmett had suddenly remembered that he had more money and throw it on the table. I'd matched him.

"You hiding anymore money, Emmy Bear?" I asked. "Or are you done trying to bluff?"

He frowned at me. "You don't know if I'm bluffing or not."

I shrugged that shrug that could mean nothing and anything. "Maybe not. Either way, are you going to raise, call or puss out?"

"You wish." He grumbled, not looking nearly as cocky anymore. "I call. Flip 'em."

"Oh, no, Mr. Big Shot, beauty before brains." Peter and Jasper barked a laugh as Alice and Charlotte giggled. Emmett shout them narrowed eyes as Rose promised me violence with hers.

"Fine." He said gruffly, slapping down his card. "Four of a kind." He looked somewhat more cocky, but still nervous under the eyes.

"Hmm, that's a tough hand to beat." I said conversationally, tapping my cards against the table.

His chest puffed up. "Yeah, it is." He stared me down, leaning over the table. "Don't tell me you're gonna puss out on me."

I gave him wide, uncertain eyes; biting my bottom lip. "I don't know, Em. It'll take a helluva hand to beat that."

He smiled smugly, all the uncertainty washing away from his face. Good, I had him right where I wanted him. I fought back the smile that was trying to curl my lips.

"It's alright, boo. I won't ride your hide too hard for pussing out."

"That's real nice of you, Emmett." I said, smiling a small smile. Not a cat got the carney smile.

He smiled broadly. "So whatcha gonna do?"

I pretended to think about it. "I might as well show you. I mean, that's the honorable thing to do, right?"

He nodded, a Cheshire cat grin plaster on his face. "Yeah, that would be the honorable thing to do."

I sighed, looking around the table. Everyone was watching us from the end of their seats. I lowered the cards down slowly and everyone watched. I firmly placed the cards down with my hands covering everything.

"Left them, left them!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing on Jasper's lap.

I looked up at Emmett and slowly lifted up my hands—everyone roared in excitement. Peter and Jasper jumping up and slapping hands. Charlotte patted my shoulder with a huge smile on her face. Alice clapped her hands as she danced in a little circle. Peter ran to me and hugged me from behind.

"Amazing! God, I could just kiss you." He kissed me on the cheek. "Look at Emmett's face." He laughed. "Fucking priceless." He scooped up Charlotte and laid a big, wet kiss on her lips.

I looked at Emmett's washed of color face. He was gaping at my cards.

"Royal Flush, Emmy." I whispered.

He looked at me, a smile broke through his shocked face. A look of what I could only describe as respect came over his face. I was apparently in the big boy's club now.

He raised his beer bottle up to me. "Good game, Swan, good game."

(Edward)

Me and Garrett's heads snapped in the direction of all the fucking commotion across the room.

Everyone, besides Emmett and Rose, were exclaiming in victory. Peter ran behind Bella, hugging her and saying something in her ear, then kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't help the jealous rage that rushed through me, even though I knew that Peter was head-over-heals in love with Charlotte and that I clearly nothing to worry about.

"She your girl?" Garrett was asking.

My head snapped back to him. "Who?"

"The new babe." Garrett said, with a nod in the direction of the table. "The one who just handed Emmett his ass."

I followed his gaze and landed on Bella smiling sweetly at Emmett. I knew what that smile meant. And it was far from anything sweet. "Yeah. Yeah, she is." I said, slouching further into the couch and smirking.

"She's hot." He said, swigging from a Jack Daniels bottle. "Congrates, bro."

He handed me the bottle and I took a swig, wincing as the liquid burned down my throat. "Thanks."

I knew how hot Bella was. I didn't need anyone telling me that shit. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't please me to hear or see other's envy me. Yeah, she was sexy and she was mine. I didn't mind people looking as long as they didn't try to fucking touch. I'd have to punch their face in if someone was stupid enough to try.

I watched Bella gather all the money as I took another swig, wincing again. It still burned slightly, but not as badly. Stuffing the money in her pockets, Bella extended a hand to Emmett. Emmett grabbed it then pulled her to him to engulf her in a bear hug. He lifted her up and spun around and Bella laughed unsteadily, securing her hands on the table once he placed her on the ground.

She hugged Alice then waved to everyone else before walking towards me. I watched her hips swing and body move, thinking, _that's mine_. My dick hardened instantly as my eyes slid up her body to her face, she was smiling knowingly at me. A secret smile. A smile that said she was thinking dirty fucking things and that made my dick harden even more.

She stopped right in front of me. I grabbed her hand, pulling her down into my lap. She laughed until she felt how hard I was for her. The laughed died almost immediately as she licked her lips and looked at my face. Clasping her wrist, I moved her hands up, around my neck then slid my hands up her arms to her back. I locked my eyes with hers as I ran a finger up and down her spine. She shivered, eyes fluttering shut.

"Ahem."

Bella stiffened as her eyes popped opened and both our heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

It was Garrett and he was smirking like a dumbass. I'd forgotten about him. Hell, I'd forgotten where I was all to-fucking-gether.

"I'm Garrett," he said, extending a hand to Bella. "And you are?"

"Bella," she said, shaking her head rapidly as if she were trying to clear it. "Bella Swan." She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Good to meet ya." He said, releasing her hand.

"You too." She placed her hand around my neck again.

Her body was too stiff. She was uncomfortable. Her body was trembling with it. I rubbed her lower back soothingly and she relaxed a little.

"So you beat Emmett, huh? That's impressive." Garrett said, after swigging some more whisky. "I heard he cheats."

"He does." I said.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I wiped the table with him."

"We saw that." Garrett said. I looked at him, and he was eyeing her too intently for comfort. His eyes flickered to mine, then looked away.

He extended the bottle to Bella, she shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't drink whisky."

"Suit yourself." Garrett said as he took another swig.

I gently pushed Bella up and stood; grabbing her hand, I whispered, "You wanna go outside with me?"

She looked at me then nodded. "Sure."

"A'right." I towed her around the coffee table. "Later, Garrett."

"Later, Edward." Garrett said, lighting a cigarette. "I really enjoyed meeting you, Bella."

She looked back at him as I continued tugging her along. "You too, Garrett, bye."

I looked over my shoulder and didn't like the look on the fucker's face. Envy I could handle. Coveting was completely fucking different. I picked up my pace and ignored people calling for my attention. I didn't stop till we hit the ground outside. Looking around, I pulled Bella to the side of the house. When we were covered by shadows, I pushed her to the wall and pressed my body against hers.

"That was hot as fuck, baby."

"What?"

"You whipping Emmett ass. So fucking sexy." I murmured against her neck.

She shivered, nails digging into the back of my neck. "Why'd you rush out the house?" Damn, she was relentless.

I blew air out of my lungs and she shivered again. "I needed to touch you and I didn't want to embarrass the fuck outta you in front of all those people. Of course, if that sort of thing gets you hot, then we can go back." I pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, starting back for the house.

She pulled me back too her firmly. "No," she said. "Let's not."

I chuckled. "A'right, whatever you want." I murmured against her lips. "What do you want, beautiful?"

"I want you to kiss me." She whispered against my lips.

I crushed my lips against hers, cupping her face in my hands and pressing my body hard against hers. I explored her mouth, tasting her. I never got tired of the fucking taste of her. I wanted more and more of the shit. She licked along my mouth as her hands tangled into my hair.

She finally broke away, breathing heavily. My lips trailed to her neck, licking and bitting that spot I knew made her crazy.

"E-Edward...Edward," She tugged my hair, pulling my head away. I could've stayed there, it wasn't painful. The complete fucking opposite actually. I stopped because I knew she wanted me to. Was I pussy whipped? Yeah, I was. Go ahead and laugh, I don't give a shit.

"Huh?" I asked as my vision cleared. My dick still throbbing.

"We can't do this_ here_." She looked around us, eyes flickering from side to side.

"Why not?" I pushed my dick against her stomach and she gasped.

"Because we're out in the open and anyone could walk up on us!"

"Isn't that the appeal of it?" I asked, voice low. "It's exciting to know we could get caught any fucking minute."

She was silent for a moment. "That's beside the point."

I chuckled. "You kinky little thing, you. You find it just as exciting as I do, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" I could almost see the frown in her voice. "We're still not doing this."

"And what exactly are we doing, Bella?"

"Don't play with me, Edward Anthony."

I chuckled again, running a finger under the bottom of her tank top. "But it's so fun, baby."

She choked a laugh. "You know what I need?" That was Bella, queen of subject changes.

"What?" I murmured, running light circles around her navel.

She shivered. "Weed." She said throatily.

My finger stilled. "You didn't bring any?"

"No."

"Well, damn, me neither."

She was quiet again. "Can you get some from anyone here?" I felt her fiddling around her pockets. "I have money."

I clasped her hands against her legs. "I know you do, I saw you win it, remember?" She laughed a little and I kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't worry, I'll cover it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Brushing my lips over hers, I pulled her out of the darkness. I turned to her. "You'll have to wait with my brothers and them though, my source doesn't like too many people knowing about 'em."

She kissed my cheek. "Okay."

Okay, that was it. No, whys or pouting. There was more than one reason why I liked Bella so much.

(Bella)

I watched Edward's ass move in his jeans as he walked away with a smile. I knew that sweet butt better than my own and loved it. One of my favorite of Edward's body parts. Along with his back, arms, abs, legs, face...Hell, Edward's whole body was my favorite. Period.

I went to walk up the steps when a voice calling, "Bella!" stopped me.

I whirled around and saw Jacob Black coming towards me with a bright smile.

I smiled back. "Hey, Jake."

He stopped, leaving an arm's length distance between us. "Hey, Bella."

"I didn't know you knew anyone from here. I would've invited you if I'd know that." That was a lie. I had forgotten about Jacob in my panic. In all fairness, I had forgotten a lot of things. I would've forgotten undies too if Alice hadn't been so kind as to remind me.

He smirked. "I don't."

My eyes widen, my smile widening as well. "Are you crashing, Jacob Black? That's very naughty."

He leaned in. "I want tell, if you don't."

I leaned in. "Deal."

I stepped back as I realized that we were almost touching nose to nose. "Did you come alone?"

"Nah," he said, "My buddies are in the house, playing Halo."

"Halo?" I asked, brow furrowing.

"Yes, Halo." He looked at me. "Don't tell me you don't know what Halo is."

I shrugged. "Sorry, can't say that I do."

He slapped a hand over his forehead and I laughed. "Oh, Bella, you're killing me here!" He grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he towed me up the steps.

"We're going play Halo." He said over his shoulder. "You poor, poor deprived child."

I waved at Alice, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte as we passed them, Rose and Emmett were no where in site. Alice waved back with a _what the hell_ look on her face. I shrugged as I tried not to trip on my own feet. Jasper stood up with a protective look on his face. I could just imagine what me and Jacob looked like. I shook my head at him, smiling to let him know everything was alright. He looked uncertain, but sat back down, keeping an eye trained on us until we went into a different room.

The room was empty, except from a flat screen 40" TV with a dozen different game systems attached to it and a couch with two different boys. Both boys had russet skin and shoulder length hair. Not as long as Jacob's, but close.

"Scoot over." Jacob said, the boys scooted without so much as a glance. "More."

The boy furtherest to the side, sat on the arm of the couch; eyes never leaving the television.

"Damn, Jake, how much room does your fat ass need?" The other boy complained as he scooted over, leaning down to get a red cup from the ground and taking a gulp.

"Room for two."

That had their heads snapping in our directions. Their eyes widened and mouths fell open simultaneously. They obviously weren't expecting Jacob to bring a girl as a tag along.

I smiled as I sat next to Jacob. "Hey."

The one perched on the arm of the couch was the first to collect himself and say, "Hey yourself." He extended a hand over the other boys. "Name's Quil." I took his hand and shook it. "And this idiot here name is Embry."

Embry closed his mouth finally, saying, "Hi."

Releasing Quil's hand, I took Embry's and shook it. "Nice meeting y'all."

"You too." They said together, their eyes never leaving my face. Gently pulling away from Embry's hands, I looked at television; uncomfortable again.

"So, how do you play this?"

"You've never played?" Quil asked.

I shook my head, watching the geared up men running around the screen with guns I'd never seen but would've liked the chance to shoot for real.

"It's easy, really." Embry said. "All you do is run around and shoot the other guy and kill him before he kills you."

I nodded, eyes intent of the screen. "That does sound easy."

Jacob patted my knee. "We'll be a team and I'll show you the ropes."

I looked at him and smiled. "Alright."

Jacob looked at Quil. Quil stood up, plugging two more controllers into the system. He handed me and Jacob each a paddle. Jacob showed me what each button did. They restarted the game and spilt screens occupied the screen.

"Now just follow my lead," said Jacob. "And shoot any little red men you see. Leave the blue alone. Blue good, red bad."

I nodded turning to the screen, forcing myself not to grip the controller too hard. I'd never handled a controller before, but I figured it was similar to a gun. Relax your hand, not too hard. Easy does it.

(Edward)

I finally broke through the crowd, it had taken me damn near half-a-fucking-hour to get across.

The crowd had thickened and it seemed like every motherfucker in there knew me and wanted to talk or do other things. I said quick hey's and flat out no's, pushing my way through the crowd. I didn't like leaving Bella alone.

I passed by the circle of stoners and walked to a group sitting at a cluster of fold-up lawn chairs.

"What up, Alec?"

Alec looked up from flirty with a girl sitting between his legs. "What up, Edward? Damn, it's been awhile. What the fuck have you been up to?"

He motioned for a girl to get up on the chair to his right, I took it. "Nothing," I shrugged, slouching into the chair. "You?"

"Same old, same old," He looked at me.

"A whole bunch of fucking nothing." We said together, laughing.

"How's your sister doing?"

"Jane?" Alec asked, I nodded. "You know, same as usual."

I sobered a little, as I asked quietly. "She still in rehab?"

Alec looked down, mumbling, "Yeah." He shook his head. "I heard you're dating someone." He was obviously changing the subject. I let him.

"Damn," I said, chuckling without much amusement, "the rumor mill sure does run fucking fast around here."

"So it's not true?" Alec asked, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"No," I sipped from a red cup of tap beer I'd gotten from a friend. "It's true."

His eyes widen. "_The_ Edward Cullen, dating?" He said after a moment of stunned silence. "Devils must me skating on ice."

I chuckled. "Shocking, right? It still catches me off guard sometimes."

He was studying my face. "She must be something to tie you down."

"She is." I said instantly, nodding as I slapped away a delicate hand wondering up my leg.

He sat up, placing his drink on the ground. "Well, shit, I have to meet this girl."

"Why?" I asked wearily.

"She most have something special about her if she can catch your interest and keep it long enough to date." He said. "Either she got enough smarts and a sense of humor to keep up with you or is one hell a of looker. Or all. Either way, I'd like to see for myself."

"She's all the above actually." I admitted grudgingly.

His eyes widened again. "Now I definitely want to see her. She here?"

I nodded, chugging the rest of the beer out of my cup. "Yeah, she's waiting for me to get back."

"You left her by herself?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, I know you don't like a lot of people knowing about you." I trailed off, letting the rest of the sentence float around us.

He understood immediately. "Ah, I see. She's into junk."

"Not the heavy shit, no. Just the light stuff."

He nodded. "Good, that's good. People ruin their lives on that shit." He knew from experience with Jane.

I nodded. "Yeah, they do."

Gently pushing away the nameless girl, Alec stood up. "Follow me."

I stood and followed him. We walked a good distance until we came up to his Beemer. Popping the trunk, Alec stuck his head inside; rummaging through the neat little baggies. "Doesn't your dad have his own supplier?" His voice came muffled from under the hood.

"Yeah, he does." I said. "I forget to bring the shit."

He looked at me over his shoulder. "You smoking a little too much weed, Cullen?'

"No," I said defensively. "A lot's been on my mind lately."

"Would it be pootty that's been on your mind?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Among other things." I muttered, kicking at the grass.

He stood up and closed the trunk, baggie in hand. "This just hit the market. People are going crazy for it."

"How much?"

He waved a dismissive hand at me. "It's on the house, if I can smoke it with you and your honey."

"Sure." I agreed grudgingly.

He smirked at me, stuffing the bag in his pocket and walking past me with a pat on the back. He stopped and look at me. "Lead the way."

I fought back the frown trying to climb up my brow and walked past him.

We walked around the crowd this time, so it didn't take nearly as fucking long to get there as the last time. A few people stopped us to talk but we deflected them easily.

Entering the living room of the house, I looked around. I didn't see Bella anywhere. I nodded to Alec, silently telling him to follow me. I walked up to the poker table. Everyone, besides Emmett, Rose and Bella were still there with a few new people.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Jasper.

He looked up from his hand. "She went in there with some guy." Jasper said, pointing at a door across the room.

My eyes flickered to the room then back to Jasper. "You sure it was her?" I asked, trying to keep my cool and failing miserably.

Jasper nodded. "Positive. I went to help her, but she shook her head." He shrugged. "I figured she knew him."

"Do you?" I asked through clinched teeth.

"No," Jasper said. "Not that I can remember, at least." Jasper looked at Alice. "What about you, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, looking bewildered. "No. No, I don't." She looked at me with worried eyes. "You should go check on her. He was dragging her to the room. She was smiling, but you just never know with Bella, you know? I could just be over reacting, but..." I stormed away before she could finish the rest. I didn't bother to see if Alec was following, I could give two shits about him now.

I stepped into the dark room and froze. The only light was the glow of the television, Halo occupying the screen. The glow illuminated the couch and the group of people on it.

Bella was there, nestled between three guys. One in particular, snuggled very fucking close. So close, they almost look attached. Rage soared through me, I squeezed my fist tighter. My fist were itching to punch someone's face in. The bigger fucker looking real cozy with my girl was looking like a real nice prospect too.

I took a step to do just that, when Bella laughed. It was a laugh I'd never heard from her. It was a laugh free of inhibitions. So carefree and beautiful it knocked the air right the fuck outta my lungs. She looked up at the guy pressed to the side of her with twinkling, happy eyes. She looked like she was very fucking happy to be where she was. Happy to be with him. She'd never looked at me like that.

Fiercer anger roared from deep inside of me. I cleared my throat, trying not to snap.

All their heads snapped to me.

Bella's eyes widen, as if she'd forgotten me completely. "Edward, you're back."

"Yeah," I said tightly. My eyes fell on the motherfucker still pressed against her. "Who're you?"

He looked up at me. "Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Oh, sorry." Bella said, shaking her head. "Jacob, this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend."

Jacob's head snapped to Bella. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I said. "Boyfriend."

"Oh," he said lamely, looking up at me with an apologetic look on his face as he moved away from Bella. "I see."

She smiled at me, oblivious to the tension boiling around the room. "We've been handing these boy's their asses for the last hour, isn't that right boys?" She looked at the other two.

They smiled at her, their smiles quickly fading as their eyes flickered to my face. "Yeah." They mumbled.

Bella frowned, looking around the room. Finally realizing something was fucking wrong. "What's the matter?" She asked, brow furrowing as she looked up at me as if I had done something wrong.

I shook my head roughly. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because everything was fine until you came in."

My eyes narrowed. "Is that right?"

She nodded, eyes searching my face. "What's up with you?"

"Me?" I asked in outrage. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," She said, stiffening. "I was just hanging out with Jake and his friends."

"Jake?" I felt my a muscle in my jaw flinch.

"Yes, Jake. You know, short for Jacob."

"Yeah, I got it." I said sardonically. "It's a nickname. Why are you calling him that?"

Her frown deepened. "Because me and Jake are friends."

"That's interesting." I said, with no interest at fucking all in my voice. "How long have you two been 'friends'?"

She unflinching met my eyes. "As long as me and you have, give or take a few days."

A fresh rush of anger shout through me. "It seems really cozy in here to me." I said, eye's boring a hole in Jacob's head.

Her eyes flashed as her hands clenched into fist. "Well, it's not."

I looked at Jacob. He was studiously not meeting my eyes. "That true?"

She shot off the couch, shaking with rage now. "You have to ask _him_?" her voice was getting lower and fucking lower. "What, you don't trust me?"

I met her eyes and realized that I didn't trust her. At least a small part of me didn't. She hid too much from me. What was stopping her from hiding this too? Insecure of me, I know. But I couldn't help the shit, even if I wanted to.

Her shoulders feel, as her face blanked out. She was hiding her feelings from me. "You don't, I can see it on your face." She laughed bitterly. "Ironic, isn't it? That the infamous womanizer doesn't trust anyone."

I felt movement behind me and looked over my shoulder. Alec was right behind me and a small gathering was behind him. We had attracted attention and I knew that Bella would hate that. Hate me for being the cause of it.

"Bella...I'm sorr—"

"Don't," she cut me off. "Just don't. I need some air."

"I'll take you..."

She was shaking her head. "No, I don't want to be around you right now."

Jacob rose from the couch. "You need company?"

She smiled lightly at Jacob. "No, thank you." She looked at the others. "It was fun, thanks for letting me join y'all."

"No problem." They said together.

The one on the arm of the couch said, "Anytime you wanna play again, just give us a holler."

"I'll do that." Bella said.

She walked to me and looked up at me with cold, emotionless eyes. Assassin eyes. Panic rode over the anger as I realized that I could lose her before I ever really fucking had her. "Bella, I'm sorry."

She cut me off with one simple lifting of a hand. "Please, Edward, let me go. I'll catch a ride with Beau and Riley and talk to you tomorrow."

I went to touch her but she stepped back, I dropped my hand. "Please, come outside and let me explain." I pleaded softly.

She looked down then looked back up at me. "Fine."

Relief washed through me as I raised a hand out to her. She reluctantly took it. I squeezed her hand, trying to warm her cold hands.

"Give us a minute, would ya?" I whispered to Alec, he nodded.

I led Bella outside, ignoring all the curious faces.

Once we made it outside, I led Bella back into the shadows but didn't push her to the wall. She took her hand away when we were out of sight.

"What the fuck was that about, Edward?" she hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

I pulled fingers through my hair. "I was jealous, okay?"

"_Jealous_? Jealous of who?" She sounded truly perplexed.

I sighed. "That Jacob kid. Fuck, Bella, anyone that touches you more than platonically. Is it such a crime that I don't like that shit? Wouldn't it bother you to see girls pressed up against me?"

She was quiet for so long I thought she'd left. "Yeah, it would bother me. But no one was 'pressed up against' me or touching me more than platonically. So I still don't see what your problem is."

I shook my head. "You don't see anything, do you?"

"See what?" She asked tightly.

"The way guys react around you."

"Me? You're not making any since, Edward." Her voice was drifty off then coming closer. She was pacing.

"Yes, I am." I said softly. "You're just purposely not understanding."

My eyes had adjusted enough to the dark to where I could she her head snapping to me. "You think I'm conveniently being ignorant?"

A little voice in my head whispered, _tread lightly_. I, for once, listened to that little fucker. "No," I said. "No, I don't. I know you're not for a fact, actually."

"Then why did you say otherwise?" She crossed her arms under her breast, tilting her head.

I shrugged, scrambling to think up something to say to save my ass from being burned. "Because I was angry and stupid."

"Stupid, I'll give you." The harshness had left her voice. "Explain the jealous, angry part to me again."

I blew air out of my lungs. "Can I touch you first?"

"Explain first, then maybe I'll let you touch me." She said. "I need to be able to think and I can't do that with you touching me."

Hope flickered through me at that. "A'right. No touching." I thought about the right way to put it. "I see the way guys—hell, even some girls look at you, Bella. You may not notice, but, honey, I do."

"I—"

"No, let me finish, please."

I waited, she stayed quiet.

I continued. "As I was saying, you're a fucking knock out, Bella. You don't see it, and that just adds to your appeal. But you're not just hot, you have a brain in that pretty head of yours and you're easy company. Fuck, enjoyable company."

"No I'm—"

"Uh-uh, I'm not finished." I heard her jaw snap shut and smiled. "I know you don't think your any of those things, but trust me, you are. Hell, ask anyone." I fell quiet for a moment. Bella stayed silent. "I lose my fucking mind when I see a guy get that predatory look in his eyes when he's looking at you. And trust me, Jacob had it. I know it's irrational and you're a big girl that can handle herself, but I can't help myself. I'm sorry."

Silence fell over us.

Bella finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "Can I talk now?"

"Sure."

She took a few steps toward me, leaving an arm's length gap between us. "I can forgive the jealous rage. I'm even okay with it. Sort of."

"Really?"

"I'm not finished." I shut up, searching her shadowed face. "What I'm having trouble forgiving is that you really thought I was doing something withJacob behind your back. You don't trust me, Edward. And that's fine, because I haven't given you much reason to. But the fact that you believe me to do something like that—basically calling me a slut in front of all those strangers—hurts beyond measure. I don't know if I can forgive that now, maybe not ever."

The panic rose up again, rushing through my ears. "I'd never call or imply that you're a slut, Bella." I said hastily, my words rushing over one another to get out. "I lost my head and I'm sorry. I'll admit, I don't trust you, because you keep shit from me. I wish there was some great gesture I could do to make all this shit better, but I can't. All I can say is I'm a shithead and I'm really, truly sorry I hurt you. And I promise to try my damnedest to never hurt you again."

She shook her head, looking up at the stars. "This should be on record. Not even a full week has past and we've already had _the_ fight."

"_The_ fight?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes," she said, looking back at me, "the_ big_ fight. The fight that's either going to make us or break us. It normally takes couples months to have that fight."

"You think this was our big fight?" I asked, bemused.

I saw a flash of white against pink. She was bitting her bottom lip. "If not _the _fight, at least _a _fight. That's still a record."

I chuckled, scratching the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wouldn't know. I'm just as new as this as you are, remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember. That's another reason I'm being lenient on you."

If this was lenient I didn't want to see harsh. I nodded understandingly anyway cause the little fucker in my head told me to. "Thank you." I was quiet for a heart beat. "So is this fight going to make us or break us?"

"Do you think this was our big fight?"

I thought about it. Really fucking thought about it. "Yeah, I think it was up there with the big leagues."

She nodded. "Me too."

"Where does that leave us then?" I asked carefully.

She groaned. "I think the honeymoon's over, that's for sure." She laughed dryly.

"It's not funny, Bella."

"I know it's not, but if I don't laugh, I'm going to cry. And I'm tired of crying." She jutted her trembling chin out and my heart broke to see it. I wanted to go back to Jacob and ask him to beat my fucking face in for being the cause of that.

I nodded. "Can I hold you?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. If you touch me, I'm going to cry. Just give me a breather."

I nodded. "Okay."

She walked away and stood in the moonlight. Looking up at the stars, she shook her hands out. I watched her, mentally slapping the shit out of myself for being such a jackass. She deserved better. I was angry and I'd snapped without thinking. A shitty excuse, I know. But there it is. I was a jealous and hurt and I'd wanted to hurt her. I'd pushed her big, red fucking button and now there was a good chance of me losing her. She was being relatively calm, and that scared the fuck outta me. Quietly calm with Bella was like hysterical ranting for most girls.

After what seemed like hours but were actually minutes, Bella visibly took in a deep breath. Turning around, she walked to me. She stopped at touching distance. I forced myself not to reach out to her, as if she were a butterfly that would fly away with any sudden movement. God, I sounded like a pussy, but that was the only thing that came to mind. It fucking fit too.

She looked up at me, eyes unyielding. "I'll forgive you, Edward. I'm not going to make you jump through hoops either, 'cause there isn't much point in it. You've said you're sorry and that you'd try not to hurt me again, and that's all you can do." She jutted our her steady chin. "But if you ever embarrass me like that again, I'll hurt you physically. That's a promise. And you need to, if not trust me, think better of me than that. I still can't believe you thought I'd actually fool around with two guys at the same time." She shook her head roughly and I had the urge to wrap my arms around her. "Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

"What is?"

"I want you to trust me," she groaned again. "Shit, I want you to trust me."

"You have to give trust to receive it, Bella." I said quietly.

She nodded. "I know that. And I know that you can't trust me if I keep things from you. And I want to tell you everything. I don't know why, I just do."

"Then tell me."

Her eyes flew to mine. "Just tell you?"

"Yeah."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy, Bella. You just make things fucking harder than they have to be."

She nodded lamely. "I know I do."

"Can I please fucking touch you now?"

She looked down then back up. "Yes." She whispered.

I touched her cheek lightly and instantly felt better. I closed my eyes, just feeling her fucking warmth.

She sighed, nuzzling her cheek into the palm of my hand. "I'll tell you whatever you want, but not tonight. Can we just try and salvage the rest of the night?"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and laid a cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her scent. "Whatever you want."

I felt her nod against my chest. "I need some weed. Badly."

I barked a laugh. "Me too."

We held each other quietly. That was when the realization of how much of a hold Bella truly had on me hit me like a ton of bricks. I would've been more freaked out if her warmth that was cradled against my body hadn't been so distracting.

I kissed her temple gently, barely touching and she shivered. I ran light kisses down her face until I met her lips. The kiss was gentle, not our normal heated, rushed ones but still just as desperate. As if we were trying to say things with our lips that we couldn't with words. I felt like a drowning man and I didn't want to break through the relentless waters. Embraced it even.

I felt weightless with it. Whatever this was, I didn't want to let the shit go. And that scared me more than fucking anything.

(Bella)

After I don't remember how long, Edward led me back into the house to find Alec.

I ignored the curious face and whispers as we passed the nosy onlookers.

Alec was standing at the poker table, talking with everyone. He had longish, wavy brunette hair with red highlights that looked to be real. He was my height, give or take a few inches. He turned to us and smiled with pouty lips. They looked to be very kissable lips. Not that I was thinking about kissing those lips. Anyone would see his lips and think, _kissable_. They were just those sort of lips. Not a trace of curiosity was on his face. He was pretending that nothing had happened and I was immensely grateful for that.

"I'll see you guys around." He said to everyone at the table.

They all said their goodbyes as he strolled towards us.

I looked over his shoulder and waved at Alice and Jasper, then Peter and Charlotte. They waved back.

When Alec was close enough to whisper, he asked, "You still wanna smoke?"

I looked at him, it was refreshing not having to look up at a guy to meet his eyes. "Yes." Me and Edward said together.

Alec nodded. "Cool. Follow me."

We followed.

He led us to the outskirts of the woods and sat on a fallen tree trunk. Edward sat next to him and offered a hand up to me. I took it and let him guide me to his lap. Alec rolled the joint expertly. Packed nice and tight.

"This is hydro." Alec explained as he lit the joint and took a drag. "It's potent shit." He coughed out the smoke after holding it in.

He handed it in our direction and I looked at Edward. He gave me go-ahead look. I carefully took the joint. Bringing it to my lips, I took a deep drag and inhaled; capturing the smoke in my lungs and closing my eyes. I held it in as long as I could as the smoke spread through my veins. Titling my face, I brought my lips to Edwards and he opened his as I softly blew smoke into his mouth. Breaking from my lips, he held the smoke in for a moment then slowly blew it back out.

"God," Alec said. "I've never seen someone make smoking weed look so sexual successfully in person before."

I turned to him slowly, smiling lazily. Edward wormed his arm around my waist, fingers playing with my hips bone under my shirt. "Hot, huh?" Edward said distractedly.

"Hell, yes!" Taking the joint from Edward, Alec pulled out smoke then let it out.

We puffed and past until my head was light with it and we were laughing for no reason in particular. Edwards hands become more bold as they wondered around my body. And I didn't care if we were out in the open or even that Alec was sitting right next to us. Was I just that slutty or was the high clouding my judgment? Yeah, it was probably the last one.

Alec stubbed out the joint and slid down the log to the ground. "Shit, now I see what all the fuss is about." He look at his outstretched hand as if he'd never seen such a thing before. "This shit is amazing!"

Me and Edward laughed even though he hadn't said anything that funny. "You've never tried it?" Edward asked. "Don't you try your product before selling it?"

Alec twisted his hand back and forth. "Not everything, no."

"So we're christening it together?" I asked.

Alec rolled his neck to looked up at me and smiled lazily. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

We all laughed together as if that was the wittiest thing anyone had ever said. I let my head drop backwards onto Edwards shoulder and he ran kisses up my neck. Alec was humming, eyes closed and head cushioned against the log. If he hadn't been humming, I would've thought he'd fallen asleep.

Edward lifted my chin up and brought my lips to his. He kissed me and I kissed him back languidly. Slow sliding of tongues and long-drawn-out caresses. By now I would've gone crazy with heat, but the cloud of high was blocking it. Holding it at bay so I could just enjoy kissing Edward. I realized that Edward's kisses were like wine. Something that shouldn't be gulped down but sipped and rolled around the tongue slowly.

Smothering his hand in my hair, Edward deepened the kiss. Thrusting his tongue into my mouth and upping the tempo a little. He bit my bottom lip and pulled gently. A soft moan slipped from my lips and Edward licked it up. He ran his lips over mine and I ate at his mouth as if it were the finest chocolate.

A shrill ringing sound had us all jumping.

"What the fuck is that?" Alec asked sleepily.

What was that? I thought dumbly. I felt my pocket vibrate as the shrill ringing continued. "It's my phone." I said, patting my pockets and sitting up right in Edward's lap.

"Well answer the shit," Alec grumbled, slouching further against the trunk.

I pulled the phone out, flipping it open without looking at the number. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Bella?" asked a soft, tentative voice.

It took me a slow moment to recognize the voice. "Riley?"

"Yeah, it's me."

I relaxed into Edward. "Oh, hey. What're y'all doing?"

"Uh, that's why I'm calling." He said quietly.

I sat up again. "What's wrong?" I felt Edward's hand touch my shoulder, I told him to hold on.

"Um...well, it's Beau."

I shoot up, the high washed completely out of my system as fear rushed through my veins. "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"You could say that he's sick, yes." He said carefully.

"Where are y'all?"

"The front of the house." I heard retching in the background and started towards the house.

"Bella," Edward called, hurrying to catch up with me. "Where are you going?"

"Beau's sick," I called over my shoulder. "He needs me."

"Slow the fuck down, will you?" He grumbled.

I didn't slow my pace. "Stay where you're at, Riley. I'm almost there."

"Okay," then the line was dead.

I quickened my pace, almost breaking into a full-out run. As I came around the front of the house, I froze and Edward crashed into my back.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled.

I rushed to Beau and knelt on the grass, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Not caring if I stained Alice jeans. "Beau? Beau, what's wrong?"

Beau rolled his neck to look up at me with clouded, bloodshot eyes. "I'm fucking wasted, that's what's wrong." He laughed then his body convulsed as he dry heaved.

"Wasted?" My head snapped up to Riley. He scurried back, shaking his head with his hands up.

"I tried to stop him," Riley said, voice squeaking, "but he wouldn't listen to me."

"No, I wouldn't." Beau said, head still down. "Cause no one's the fucking boss of me." He looked up at me. "Especially not you."

I swallowed the blow. "No one said they were, _frère._ You shouldn't be drinking with the medication you're taking, you know that."

"It's my fucking business," Beau spat, shrugging my hand away. "It's my goddamn body and I can do what the fuck I want with it."

I let my hand fall. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with _me_? That's rich." He laughed bitterly. "You kidnap someone and you ask me what's wrong with me."

I surveyed the area and saw that no one was close enough to overhear. "Lower your voice, dammit." I hissed.

"I'll lower my voice when I damn well please." He slurred, swaying a little. I went to help steady him, but he jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

I threw my hands up. "Fine. But you need to let someone help you."

"I don't need anyone's help." He muttered stubbornly, head hanging low.

"At the moment," I said softly, "you do."

He looked up at me without lifting his head. "I thought us Swan didn't need anyone's help. Ever."

I looked back at him, suddenly feeling very tired. "I used to think that, but now I'm beginning to realize that it doesn't make you weak to ask for help when you need it."

"Oh, well, I'm so glad you've seen the light." He said sarcastically.

I balled my hands into fist, choking innocent blades of grass. "That's enough, Beau." I said tightly. I was trying not to scream. Once I started, I knew I wouldn't stop. "You hate me for what I did. Fine, hate me. Knock yourself out. But not here, not now. Your making an ass of yourself and I can't stand to watch it. So either let me or someone else help you. Either way, get a hold of your fucking self."

His whole body was shaking. I wanted to comfort him so badly, but I held myself back. "What you did was wrong, Bella?" Beau said quietly, his indignation completely deflated.

I nodded. "I know, trust me, I know." He didn't need to explain what I did was wrong. I knew. We all knew.

He looked up at me with lost eyes. He looked like a child that realized their hero was just a regular, flawed mortal. "Then why'd you do it?"

I looked down at the grass I was clutching into my fist. "I did what I thought was needed at the time. I realize now what a colossal mistake that was, but I'm too far deep in now. I can't go back, even if I want to." I looked up at him, eyes fierce. "But I refuse to drag you down with me. This is my mistake. I need to fix it. This isn't your problem. All you should be worrying about is getting better. Dr. Cullen is a visionary and very cutting edge. He's willing to go over and beyond what normal doctors would, but the cancer's subsiding with regular chemo. Any doctor should be able to help you now. You and dad should leave, get far away form all this."

I nodded, really liking my new plan. "I was so scared when we found out you had cancer. I couldn't lose you, I just couldn't. Selfish, I know. But that was how I felt. You had to have the best doctor possible, no questions asked. I was stubborn and didn't think about the ramifications of my choices. Now I have to deal with the cards I've pulled."

An odd feeling of peace washed over me. I knew what needed to be done. No more hiding. I didn't know how I was going to deal with Aro. But this, this I could do. I could make sure Beau didn't suffer for my mistakes. I could protect him and Riley and I would.

I cupped Beau's chin, lifting up his head. "I'm deeply sorry for disappointing you. But I can't turn back time and change everything. All I can do is make sure the people under my protection don't get hurt in the backlash of the explosion that is heading my way. And I'm going to do exactly that."

He stared back at me, tears trailing down his face. "You'd do that? Just let me leave, if I wanted to?"

I nodded unwaveringly. "Yes. I'm also going to protect Riley by whatever means necessary. I won't let him get hurt, you don't have to worry about him."

"What if I'm not just worried about him getting hurt?" He whispered.

My throat clenched. "I'll be fine, _frère_. You don't have to worry about me."

"What about letting people help when you need it?" He said. "You taking it back now?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll take help if I need it." I tried to make him understand everything I was feeling with my eyes. "And you can help me by getting better and staying alive. I need to know that you'll be alright."

He shook his head, letting it hang loosely from his neck. "You can't grantee people staying alive, _soeur. _I could die tomorrow, for all you know."

Pain shot through my heart. It felt like a giant fist was crushing it and trying to pull it out of my chest. "I know that, trust me, I do. But I still couldn't bare having you in the line of fire. I just couldn't. This life isn't meant for you, Beau. You deserve better."

"And you don't?" He looked up at me with such deep sadness in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Not anymore, no."

He dropped his head, shoulders falling. "I'm not leaving you, _soeur._"

"But—"

"No," He interrupted. "I let you talk, now it's my turn."

I clamped my mouth shut.

He sighed. "Yes, I was angry with you for kidnapping Riley. I wanted to pretend that the world was black and white, that there were definite rights and wrongs. And you doing this, you doing something so evil when I know you're not a bad person, crashed my whole world down around me. That made me so angry. I didn't know where all the anger was coming from, so I directed it at you. It worked for a while, too. Made me feel somewhat better. Until now. Until I saw the raw regret and pain in your eyes. I know you, and I know that you'll fix this. And I'm going to be here for you while you do it. We're family and we don't turn our backs on one another, no matter what."

I couldn't hold my tears back then, they broke through without a struggle. Pushing himself up, Beau wrapped his arms around me and made soothing noises as I cried. I cried until I had no tears left. I looked up finally, wiping away tears with the back off my hand.

"God, I'm such a damn cry baby lately." I laughed shakily. "Sorry guys."

Edward and Riley were still there, looking down at us with helpless eyes. They had no clue what to say or do and I didn't blame them. Squaring my shoulders, I stood up with the help of Edward.

"Is my make-up running?" I mumbled, touching the bottom of my eyes.

He took the bottom of his shirt and wiped it under my eyes. "Better."

"Not by much, I bet."

He chuckled and I half smiled.

I turned to Beau and bent down, throwing his arm around my shoulder and lifting. Edward went to Beau's other side and helped balance out his weight.

"Lets get you home and in bed." I whispered in Beau's ear.

"Bed. That sounds really good right now."

"I bet."

We wobbled to the car, Riley trailing behind us.

Edward helped me lay Beau in the back seat.

I stuck my head in. "If you feel like you need to throw up, go for it. I'll clean it up tomorrow."

He groaned an okay. I smiled, pulling away. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I stuck my head back in.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Closing the door gently, I turned to Riley.

"I'm sorry" Riley said, pulling at his collar, "I let Beau get out of hand."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, he fell silent. "It's okay, really. You tried and that's all that mattes. Thank you for calling me."

He smiled sheepishly. "That's the only thing I could think of to do."

"And that was smart of you." I hugged him. His arms hung on his side for a moment then he wrapped them around my back and returned the hug.

We broke the hug and Riley said a soft good bye to Edward then got in the car.

I turned to Edward and he cupped my face inbetween his hands. "You are a good person, you know that, right?"

"I've been questioning it lately." I smiled lightly.

He shook his head, locking my eyes with his. "Don't," he said vehemently. "Don't ever fucking question it. But if you do, I'll be here to tell you otherwise."

Stepping up on my tip-toes, I kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you."

He hummed, rubbing his cheek against mine. "It's my fucking pleasure." He nibbled at the lobe of my ear and I shivered.

I pulled away before it got to heavy. "I have to go." I opened the door then turned back. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I made it a question. The uncertainty churning at my stomach was vexing.

He nodded, smiling crookedly. "Bet on it."

I smiled as I slid into the car. Firing up the ignition, I backed away slowly. With a wave to Edward, I drove us home.

I needed sleep, badly. This night had been one helluva emotional roller-coaster ride. And I had a strong suspicion it wasn't nearly over yet.


	14. Supply and Demand

**A/N: **I'm overjoyed with the amount of reviews I got last night. Y'all are legit the bomb-diggity!

_Teach a parrot the terms "supply and demand" and you've got an economist._

_-Thomas Carlyle _

(Bella)

I couldn't wait to talk to Carlisle any longer. I was going stir crazy as it was. There was some fine lettering me and him needed to go through together.

That's what brought me back to the hospital Monday afternoon. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was beginning to get tired of seeing that perfect, pleasant face. This was one of the reasons I preferred not to deal with the big dogs directly. But I'd been breaking all my rules lately. Note to self: Don't break your own rules. Makes things messy. Got it. Retained it.

I walked towards the front desk. Heidi was sitting behind it, typing away.

She looked up right before I reached the desk and waved a hand towards the hall. "Go ahead to his office. Have a nice day."

My eyebrows shot up, but I didn't question her and headed to the office. Dr. Cullen most of reprimanded her or maybe she just didn't feel like dealing with me. I was betting on both.

Either way, I was still walking and not complaining.

I knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice. No one answered. I cracked the door and pecked in. No one was home. I thought about it for three point two nanoseconds, then entered the room. I walked to the guest chair then sat and waited.

Half an hour later, Dr. Cullen walked in. He didn't notice me at first. Not until he was almost half-way to the desk. I didn't clear my throat or move a muscle. I was as still as a statue. His eyes flicked in my direction and he jumped slightly.

I smiled. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella," his voice was more high-pitched than normal. My smile broadened.

I looked at him. "You seem surprised to see me, Dr. Cullen."

He rubbed his head as he continued to his desk. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I am."

I watched him lower himself to the chair. "Why's that?"

He looked up at me, a small smile playing around his lips. "I hadn't imagined being so blessed as to receive two visits from you in such a short amount of time."

I smiled a little, a bare movement of lips. "Blessed? I've never been told my presence was blessed upon someone. Cursed, but never blessed."

His smile dimmed, face serious. "I guess it depends on the person's perspective."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does."

He sat back, hands crossed over his abdomen. "I presume you haven't come here today just for the pleasure of my company."

"You'd be right."

He smiled lightly. "Why have you come, Bella? If you don't mind me asking."

I looked around the office, ending at his eyes. "There's a few things I'd like to speak with you about now that I've calmed down."

He lifted up a hand, palm up. "By all means, ask."

I nodded once, never breaking eye contact. "We were planning on transferring Beau to another doctor that wasn't so...attached to our family." I enjoyed seeing his eyes widen. "But my bother, being the stubborn Swan he is, refuses to leave." I fell quiet, letting that sink in.

Two horizontal lines formed on his forehead. "I wasn't aware of this change of heart."

I widened my eyes; innocent until proven guilty. "Well, Dr. Cullen, we've only recently been discussing that possibility. It's a new development for everyone."

He didn't look like he believed me. At least not about everything. "I see. So you've just began considering this?"

"Yes." I said, nodding.

He looked thoughtfully at me. "Interesting."

I wanted to ask him what he thought was interesting, but restrained myself. "But that's neither here nor there."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

His eyes tighten around the edges. "Then what is?"

He wasn't being nearly as pleasant as normal. I liked this side of Dr. Cullen's many faces much better. I could relate with it on some level.

"I'm here to talk about Riley...like a civilized human being."

He nodded, eyeing me warily. "I see."

"I want to know what Aro plans on doing with him. And when. It better be soon, I'm not a babysitter, Carlisle." I was faking the agitation in my voice. After all, I didn't want him to even catch an inkling of how very much I'd planned on _not_ giving them Riley.

He was quick to placate. "Of course not, we've never presumed otherwise."

"Is that so?" Now my voice was unconvinced.

He nodded vigorously. "It's absolutely so. You're a trusted and valued colleague, Bella. We'd never do anything to upset you."

"Never say never, doc." I said through my gritted teeth. I was being difficult and knew it. I tried to fight against my natural anger.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender, like someone might do for a raging rhino pawing at the ground in front of them. "Of course, how careless of me. Let me word it better."

I waited quietly, shaking in an attempt to hold back the anger that so badly wanted to lash out at the easy target the doctor provided me.

"We'd do our upmost to divert from doing anything that would take us out of your good graces."

I looked at him for a moment, then finally breathed out. "Nicely worded, doctor."

He half bowed. "Thank you."

"Pretty, unnecessary words."

An "uh-oh" look came on his face. As petty as it sounded, a large part of me enjoyed that look. Enjoyed torturing this man in the only way I could. Could and get away with it, that is.

His voice was careful as he asked, "Unnecessary?"

I nodded. "Yes, unnecessary. We both know very well that you don't have to answer to me. After all, I am the dog of this organization."

His eyebrows flew up as the whites of his eyes flashed. I held back the smile that look brought to my lips. This was fun. Funner than it should be.

"Bella, you're far from the dog,"—he said _dog _with disgust, fake or otherwise I wasn't sure—"The backbone? Yes, definitely. The dog? No, never."

"It's nice to think so, isn't it?"

"It's not a matter of thought, but fact."

"Listen, I'm a relatively rational person...normally." I shook my head out. "But at this moment and time, I'm feeling far from rational. But there's a part of me that always stays intact now matter what. A part of me that's in the background, but still there. And that part knows where I stand and the exact ranking I have in this war. A war, that I might point out, I won't nothing to do with but have no choice otherwise. So lets drop the pleasantries, please, and speak truthfully. Could you at least do me that?"

"Certainly." He said without a thought.

Still quick to please. Maybe it was just a part of his personality. I had a new found respect for Mrs. Cullen. That would've driven me fucking crazy only weeks in.

I let it go. I just didn't like playing games. I didn't have the patience for them.

I sighed. "Fine. Good. Back to Riley. What exactly is Aro's plans for him?"

He leaned against the chair, kicking back his feet on top the desk. "I honestly do not know."

I went to say something but he interrupted me before a could get a word in.

"But I'll make it my business to find out and report back to you as soon as possible."

I eyed him. "And if Aro refuses to confined that information with you?"

He drank water from a glass for a moment. "There are other means of finding out what one wishes."

My eyebrows rose. "Do you mean going behind Aro's back?"

He nodded once. "If it's effective, yes."

I smiled. "Well, Carlisle, I had no idea you could be so...crafty." I did, but I didn't see the harm in shameless flattery. I had already made a fool of myself numerous times when it came to this whole association.

He smiled back. At ease now. "I can be when required."

"Oh, I'm sure your clever no matter what." I winked at him, bringing out the amenable, admiring Bella. My sincerity level could've been higher, but I was lucky I could find her to begin with.

He went to reply, but the ringing of his phone interrupted him. He answered the phone, holding up his finger in a universal gesture meaning, _hold on. _

He answered periodically with, "Yes. I understand. Of course. Of course. No. Of course not. Can you hold for just a moment." He covered the mouth piece with his hand and looked at me. "I'd hate to keep you. This will be long. I'll be sure to call you whenever I get the information."

I nodded and left. I had other places to be and the walls had slowly but surely been closing in on me in there.

* * *

I walked pass the hallway, down basement stairs and knocked on a door with a RESTRICTED AREA sign with multiple biodegradable stickers plaster over it.

"Come in," called a voice on the other end of the door.

I opened the door, peering in and immediately frowning at the awful smell and the all around filthiness. It was worse than Edward's room. _That_ was saying something.

"Randall?"

"Yeah. Who's asking?" I followed the voice and saw the owner hunched over a table with an assortment of weapons.

"Me."

His horse shoe head snapped up at the sound of my voice, blinking at me through his sliver rimmed bifocals. "_Bella? _What the fuck! You're the last person I excepted."

I walked towards him, checking out the goods. Fingering a certain submachine gun that piqued my interest. "Nice. You selling it?"

He looked at the gun. "Sure. For a price."

I smiled. "There's always a price. How much?"

He told me the price.

"Jesus. What, the sweat shops having a decline in employment or something?"

He looked offended. "No. Ya know, supply and demand."

"Yeah. Right. Fine. I'll take it." I tossed him four grenades, military addition. Yes, I knew I was carrying hot, highly-deadly weapons. But, hey, if I was going to go down for concealed weapons without permit, might as well go in style, right?

We exchanged money and goods. Him taking a good chunk of one of my hit payments, and me leaving loaded and ready to go. I walked through the kitchen with what looked like baseball bag, waving to Randall's mother on my way out. The poor ditz had no clue what her 40-something year old son was up to down there.

* * *

I was putting my recently purchased goods into a secret department off to the side of my closet when a tentative throat clearing made me jump and nearly drop the two grenades in my hand.

"_Shit._" I juggled the grenades and barely held on. "Damn, that was close." I put them away gently, locking the safe.

I whipped my head around to see Riley in the middle of my room.

"What?" I growled.

He was trembling now. He looked like he was about ready to pee his pants. I sighed, feeling like a bitch. I hadn't meant to frighten him. I stood and went to him slowly. Trying not to spook him. I reached a hand out to him and he shuttled back. I dropped my hand.

"Look, Riley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you. You just caught me at a bad time and...I'm sorry, okay?"

He nodded rapidly, but didn't say a word.

I held back a groan and asked instead. "Did you come in here for a reason?"

He nodded again, less rapidly. Still not saying a word.

I looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He blinked then shook his head out. "Right. Sorry. I...um...well, I wanted too..."

I waited, not patiently, for him to continue.

He straightened, until then I hadn't notice he was hunched into himself, and looked me dead in the eyes. "What do they plan on doing with me?"

I was impressed as well as disconcerted with the straightforwardness. He was scared, that was easy enough to see, but that didn't stop him from facing all this with a determined attitude that I respected enough to give a straightforward answer back.

"I don't know."

His face fell then, the bravado fizzling away as if it were only skin deep. Scratch it and it peeled away.

I was quick to say anything to reassure him. "But I'm working on figuring it out. Whatever it takes. I swear."

"I believe you."

He did. His eyes were practically projecting blind faith. It made me uneasy to see it. I didn't want blind faith from him. Some trust, yes. I wanted him to make his own decision, but I also wanted him to stay put and not add to the trouble that was already knocking at my door. Indecisive, like I've said before.

I looked away, walked to my Bose stereo and clicked it onto "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch. Maybe then he'd get the hint. I looked over at him; didn't look that way. He was still standing in the same place, eyes following my every move. I wasn't getting I-want-your-body vibes from him either. More like I-want-to-be-your...friend vibes. This was all too bizarre. Why in the world would he want to be my friend? Maybe his mom dropped him on his head as a baby. That's the only good explanation I could come up with.

I gave him another _well?_ look and he looked at the ground. I waited for a while until I was too fed up. I stripped my day clothes for night ones. He didn't look up once, just kept staring at the carpet as if it had all life's answers.

I waited until I'd pulled my shirt on and was fully dressed to say, "You can look up now."

He looked up, eyes widening. But, again, he said nothing. I was wearing the same outfit that first night me and Edward had been in my room together. But unlike Edward, his look wasn't heated or even appreciative. Unmoved, was the word that came to mind. I shrugged it off. I wasn't big-headed enough to think every male should fawn over me. It was actually refreshing.

I dropped on the bed and dug for the roach I knew I had left. I found it and lit it, taking a drag and looking over at Riley in the same exact place.

I extended the roach to him. "Want some?"

He shook his head uncertainly.

I shrugged, and went back to dragging on the roach. "Suit yourself."

I tapped my foot to the beat of the music for a moment, trying to get lost in the melody and the haze, but his presence kept distracting me.

I looked at him through my lids. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

His eyes flickered to the floor then back to mine. "Um, no."

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at him.

He hesitantly walked to my bed then perched at the end farthest from me. I could tell by the slight tremor of his shoulder that I was scaring the day-lights out of him. Or at least making him too nervous to function properly.

I stubbed out the roach and sat up, saying softly to his back. "I meant what I said."

His head snapped to me, eyes wide again. "You meant what when?"

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my front. "When I said, I'd take care of you no matter what. That I'd let nothing happen to you through this hell hole I heisted you into."

He blinked at me. "When did you say that?"

I half-smiled. "Saturday at the party. Remember what I said to Beau?"

He nodded uncertainly, obviously trying to remember.

I shook my head. "A lot happened that night. It's okay if you don't remember. I told him basically that he could leave and I'd take care of my mess. You being part of that mess."

The tiny bit of hope I saw flickering in his eyes vanished. Why? I didn't know. I'd just told him I'd watch over him. "Oh." He said lamely and looked away.

I laid back against the pillows. "But I vowed to myself to protect you since the night I took you."

He turned fully to me, hope flaring back in his eyes. "Really?"

I nodded. Eyeing him. Trying to figure out what maze I was walking myself into. "Yes, as strange as it sounds, I did."

"Why?" He asked, peering at me as if this was a very important question.

I wanted to bolt then. The look he was giving me had me wanting to run for the hills. So much hope and vulnerability all rolled up into one look.

I thought my reply through before I said, "You seemed so vulnerable. So innocent. I hated bringing you into this dangerous life. I knew that whatever Aro had planned for you wasn't going to be pleasant. And that's when I vowed to protect you with my life if need be."

He studied me for a long moment. I fought myself not to squirm.

Finally he nodded. "Okay. That makes sense. So you'll protect me, like the president's security guards or something?"

I smiled at that. "Yea, I guess that's a good example."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Cool."

I laughed at his expression, then quickly sobered. "It won't be a cake walk. Bad things are going to happen. Soon, I think."

He sobered too, a frown creasing his forehead that made him that much more adorable. "How soon?"

I rubbed my face with both my hands. "I'm not sure. A week or two."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a feeling."

He laid down next to me. Stiffly. Making sure not to touch me. I appreciated that he was minding his boundaries. "Are you feelings normally right?"

"For the most part, yes." I shrugged. "I'm just being prepared. I guess it's the Boy Scout in me."

He laughed. "You mean girl, right?"

I looked at him questioningly.

"You know, _Girl_ Scout instead of Boy?"

I smiled. "My dad was my leader. He raised me as a Boy Scout. The motto and everything."

He laughed. "Makes sense. I mean, it's you and everything." He shook his head ruefully, still chuckling.

_It's you and everything_. What did that mean? Was I that predictable? Probably. Or maybe he was very perspective and read me through the weeks of being with me. Hopefully I wasn't as predictable to my enemies. I'd make sure not to be.

"What about you?" I asked, turning off the Bose and flipping on Animal Planet.

"What about me?" He asked, watching River Monsters.

"Were you a Boy Scout?"

He shook his head. "To my father's deepest shame, no. I was never one."

"Not even a Cub?"

"Nope."

"And this upset your father?"

He nodded silently, concentrating on the show that wasn't practically interesting at the moment.

"Why?"

He scratched his head and smiled. Not quite reaching his eyes, which were bitter. "I wasn't living up to his potential."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well, fuck him."

He looked startled then burst out laughing. "Yeah. Fuck him. FUCK HIM!"

I smiled at him as he did a fist pump with the middle finger flying high. "So I'm gathering that he doesn't support you attending an art school."

"Hardly. And being a violinist just tops the cake. 'You could've at least been a drummer or a pianist. They are solid, legitimate artist.'" He mimicked his father's voice—I couldn't tell the likeness because I'd never heard his father's voice before—his voice deeper and haughty. Even though it was a bit comical, the message was sent. He wasn't fond of his father. "Whatever the fuck that means. My father's never been accused of being cultured, but that's just plain ignorant."

I nodded my assent, but stayed silent for once. I knew—I don't know how, but I just knew—there was more to the story. I waited, practicing the theory that the quieter I was the more the other would talk.

It worked.

"'Solid and legitimate' are code for less gay." He looked at me. "Yea, that just kills my father. It was bad enough he had to have a shitload of girls, then to have a faggot as an only son. Oh, the horror." He said sarcastically, tears silently trailing down his face. "The rat bastard."

I wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. I knew there was something more, but I wasn't expecting _that_ to be drop on me. I didn't care that he was gay. That was his business. It was the emotional display of tears I was having a problem with. Apparently I wasn't immune to male tears either. They had me at the same disadvantage female's one did. I never knew this because the only male I'd ever seen crying was Beau on the very rare occasion. And that was different. He was my brother. Family. Riley wasn't. As much as I wanted to protect him physically, I hadn't put into account that I might have to deal with the emotional baggage too. But I had pried. Teach me to mind my fucking business.

I touched his shoulder and he turned away. Obviously embarrassed. Gay or not, he was still a guy, and guys didn't cry in front of an audience. Even if they'd just spilled their guts to them. I respected that and didn't touch him again. I rolled another joint silently, watching the TV on and off as I dragged on the blunt.

He finally turned around and watched TV with me silently. His face significantly aged, not so innocent anymore. It saddened me to see, but it was the way of life. We all grew up at some time. And this was definitely a moment of clarity and change for Riley. I hoped for his sake, it was all for the better.

"Can I try some?" He asked hoarsely, nodding at the blunt in my hand.

"Sure." I passed it to him.

"Thanks." He brought it to his lips.

"Take it slow." I warned him.

He nodded and dragged slowly. Slower than necessary, but he was getting a feel for it and I left him alone. He blew out sooner than he should. I took the blunt from him gently.

"Here. I'll show you." I brought the tip to my lips. "The trick is to inhale slowly, but not too slow. Then hold it as long as you can and blow out slowly if you like you lungs." I demonstrated for him. "Got it?"

He smiled, nodded, then took the joint. He tried again and blew out too quickly, coughing and sputtering.

"See," I laughed lightly. "You have to go slow. Maybe don't hold it in for quite so long until you get a feel for it."

He nodded, going at it again. This time he dragged, held and exhaled without a mishap. He looked at me.

"Better."

He looked down.

"Don't feel bad. I smoked it like a cigarette when I first started. _That_ was loads of fun."

He laughed, looking back up. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. It's not rocket science to teach."

He shook his head. "Not just that. But listening to me." He laughed ruefully. "Believe it or not, that's the first time I've talked to anyone about it."

"You mean being guy or your father?"

"Both. Even though they're both obvious to everyone who knows the family, you're the first person _I've _been able to talk to without feeling judged." He looked down, then back at my eyes. "So, thank you."

"It's the least I can do for you."

"Why do you say that?"

I just looked at him. He waited. "C'mon, for obvious reasons."

"Oh, you mean the kidnapping."

"Yes," I mimicked his flippant tone, "the kidnapping. I'll never be able to make amends for that."

He waved it away. "All's forgiven." He eyed my closet. "Except maybe your wardrobe."

I followed his gaze. "What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively.

He eyed me up and down in an unfeeling sort of way. Strictly professional. That didn't help ease the growing sense of dread. "You've got assets, girl. You need to work with them, not against them."

"I work with them just fine, thank you." I muttered, now it was my turn to stonewall him. I pretended to be fascinated with the man talking to someone about a mythical creature killing people.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "If it works for you, go with it. I was just trying to help."

"What, by being my queer eye for the straight, neurotic gal?"

He laughed. "Yea, I guess you could call it that. Or a mini-makeover if that doesn't freak you out as much."

"It's still freaks me out." I flashed back on Alice primping me and shuddered. "Definitely still freaks me out."

He chuckled. "Fine no makeovers. But if you ever change your mind, I'm your guy." He winked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

We smiled at each other. And that's when I realized maybe I had been lying to myself earlier. Maybe I had formed a sort of bond with Riley in the short weeks I've known him. Like they say, in times of struggle, people of different backgrounds and who'd essentially never had anything to do with each other, form unbreakable bonds. I didn't know if I would say our bond, or whatever it was, was unbreakable, but it wasn't weak either.

We talked, joked and watched TV until we got the munchies and scrounged the kitchen until we found Ego's and pickles. We ate in the kitchen and snorted and laughed like a pack of idiots until we'd stumbled back into my room. _Shh_'ing at each other louder than we were laughing. I thought absently that Alec's weed packed more of a punch than Carlisle's and made a note to switch. The thought made me smile like a fool. Something less I had to take from Carlisle. It more than worked for me.

We fell into bed, the playing TV going unnoticed as we talked.

"So what's up with you and that hunk of man candy, Edward?"

I looked down, fighting a giggle that was threatening to burst out for no reason. "Nothing. We're just dating, nothing serious."

"Yea. Right. Go feed that bullshit to someone else, 'cause I'm not buying it."

I frowned at him, but couldn't put much heart into it. "I'm not bullshiting you. It's true. How'd you know anyway?"

He took a hold of my hand and started massaging it. Making me relax, despite myself. "Because I watch you together. You don't look at each other as if you're nothing serious. You look at each other like you're _something_. Something_ way_ serious_._" He implied, peering into my eyes.

I took my hand back and looked away. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He nodded. "Yes I do. It's a curse, really. I can tell when people are gonna last and when they're not."

A treacherous part of me wanted to ask, _do you think we'll last?_ but I restrained the unbidden thought. "You'd have to be something to last or not, which we're not."

"You keep saying that like you're trying to convince yourself more than me."

I frowned refusing to believe what he said, even though a small part of me was whispering, _he's right_. I trampled out that small voice before it could get any louder. I took the pillow and before Riley knew what happened, smacked it against his face. He look dumbstruck for a moment. I laughed at his face.

A dangerous look came over his face as he slowly reached for a pillow. "Oh, it's on now."

I leapt from the bed and was at the other end of the room in a blink.

He blinked at me. "Damn, you're fast."

I just smiled, twirling the pillow as if it were a num-chuck.

"But are you fast enough?"

I shrugged. "You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

He charged at me, taking me off-guard. He was able to get a good jab in at my ribs but I recovered enough to make it back to the bed with two quick hits to his head.

I knelt on the side of the bed that was farthest from him. "That was a good hit, but not good enough. My two hits would've been kill shots if we were really fighting, you would've been dead before you hit the ground."

"What, now you're giving me lessons?"

I looked at him. Completely sobered from the adrenaline rush. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. Just in case something happens to me and you find yourself in a bind. Completely basic defensive moves, of course."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You wanna teach me _now_?"

I shook my head. "No, not right now. But later. Tomorrow. The sooner the better."

He thought about it then nodded hesitantly. "If you think it's necessary, then I'm game."

I nodded. "Good. It's set. When I'm done with you, you'll never have to worry about someone fucking with you again."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe you can teach me how to be light on my feet like you." He was laughing, shaking himself and the pillow.

I rushed him and knocked the back of his head with the pillow as I made circles around him then darted back to the bed. I smiled. "_That_ takes years of practice. Time we don't have." My smile faded. "You need to take this seriously, Riley."

He rubbed his head. "I am. God, that hurt."

"It doesn't seem like it. And what else did you except? Me to be gentle?"

He looked at me incredulously. "Well, _yeah. _It's a pillow for Christ's-sake!"

I squeezed the pillow. "Goose feathers."

"That explains it." He grumbled, still rubbing his head. "Jesus, I'm seeing spots."

I dropped my pillow and went to him. "Do you think you're gonna pass out?" Before I knew what happened, I had a pillow to my face and two more harder hits on my legs.

I looked at him, jaw dropped.

He was grinning, obviously pleased with himself. "Rule number 1: Never let your guard down."

I smiled slowly at him. "Very good. Thank you for reminding me of _that_ golden rule." I walked back to the bed and patted the place next to me.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" He quipped as he settled on the bed.

"You heard that, did you?"

"Practically dripping, but sometimes it's that honey twang of yours?"

"Honey twang?" I frowned down at him as he laid the pillow then his head on my lap. I wasn't completely comfortable with the position, but I made myself sit still and not think too much into everything. At least not in my own room.

He nodded. "Honey's the first thing that comes to mind when I hear your voice."

I clicked the Bose stereo onto "Fault Line"by 10 Years. "Right. That's exactly what I want someone to think when they first meet me."

"Now I know you're being sarcastic."

"Naw. Really?"

He ignored me. "What's wrong with someone thinking you might be sweet and less likely to pull a gun on them? In a completely defensive way, of course."

I had to laugh at the words he fed back at me. "OK. I'm listening."

He was toying with the hair that was falling over my shoulders as he went on. "As vital as "the golden rule" is, a lot of people don't follow or forget it all together."

I nodded. "True. What's that have to do with my honey voice?" I made a face at the description.

"Come on, stay with me here. I'm sure you do it without realizing it. Letting people think you're just a sweet, naive good ol' southern gal. Then you go in for the kill when they least except it."

I thought about it. He was right. "Huh, I guess you're right."

He nodded. "So, take it as the compliment it is and leave it at that."

I looked down at him. His face was relaxed, completely at ease even though he could very well not be seeing the end of the week if things didn't work out the way I hoped they would.

I swallowed all my arguments. "Fine. Thank you." I said grudgingly.

He beamed up at me, his hair falling over his eyes. "That's the spirit."

I brushed back his hair, looking straight in his blue, blue eyes. "This isn't fun and games, Riley. This is very much life and death. And a lot of people are gonna get hurt. _Us _if you don't take this seriously." I was giving myself this speech as much as to him. Even more so.

His smile fell. "I know, trust me, nothing else has been more obvious to me then that for the past week. I just wanted one night to let loose a little."

I patted his cheek as the song ended, "Come Undone" by CAVO following. "That's fine. I've had my fair share of recreational activities. Who am I to stop you from yours? I was just making sure you were absolutely aware of all the dangers."

He nodded and smiled slyly at me. "I'm aware, teach. Scout's honor." He said, bringing to fingers to his temple.

I shook my head at him, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

"So...what kind of recreational activities are we talking about here? Would they involve, Edward?" He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I pushed him off my lap, hard enough to where he rolled to the ground.

"_Hey!_" I heard him yelped after a _thud_. "That wasn't fair."

I looked at him over the bed. "Rule number one: Never let your guard down."

He frowned at me as he climbed back on the bed. "I'm gonna get you back for that." He grumbled.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser. You got me, then I got you, now we're even."

"Not hardly." He mumbled, then yawned. "But not tonight. I'm too tired. Well, see you tomorrow." He looked at the clock. "Or today. Night, Bella."

"Night." I said as I watched him leave the room.

After he closed the door behind him, I lowered the volume of the Bose and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Anouk singing, "For Bitter or Worse"_._

* * *

I was jared awake by my phone shrilling.

_I need to change that_, I thought groggily as I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear with the other half of my face smashed against the pillow.

"Hello." I yawned as I said it.

"Bella? Where the fuck are you? You sound like shit."

"Thanks, Edward. I'm home, sleeping."

"Damn, this late? You sick or something, baby?"

"Late? What time is it?" I asked, too tired to look up at my clock or even open my eyes.

"2 p.m."

"What?" I jerked awake and looked at the clock. 2 p.m. on the dot. Shit. "What day is it?"

He chuckled. "Have you been smoking too much weed? It's tuesday."

"Fuck, I missed school." I said, throwing my head back.

"Chill, Bella, it's not the end of the world. So what? You missed a day of school. Big deal."

I flopped on my stomach. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, I'm going back to sleep now. Goodbye, Edward."

I went to hang up the phone, but him yelling "_Wait! Wait!_" stopped me.

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Yes?"

"What are you doing for dinner?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far into my day." I rubbed my head. "I think I did smoke too much weed. Whatever Alec has is fantastic."

"I know, I'm thinking of convincing my dad to convert his source. And if he says no, then I'm fucking converting."

"Me too." I said between another yawn.

He chuckled. "Sleep. I'll figure something out and call you."

"Okay." We hung up and I went fast to sleep again.

* * *

I woke up sometime later, unaware of what time it was, besides sometime after 2 p.m., because I had blacked out curtains. I looked at my phone and noticed I'd set the timer wrong, instead of 6 a.m., I'd set 6 _p.m _and also that it was 4 p.m_._

"Idiot," I grumbled to myself as I made my way to the bathroom and took a long shower to get all the crap out of my eyes.

I went to the kitchen after I dressed and nursed a coffee. Riley came dragging his feet in shortly after.

"Afternoon." He said, smiling sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Afternoon. Coffee?"

"Sure." He sat down next to me. I poured him a cup and handed it to him. "You slept well too?"

"A little too well." I mumbled. "I missed school. Beau's gonna have my ass for it."

"You can blame it on me." He said helpfully, gingerly blowing the coffee before sipping from it.

I patted his shoulder. "That's nice of you, but I can't. Even if I wanted to, Beau'd never believe it."

"Believe what?" asked Beau. Both our heads snapped up to his voice, he was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

I looked him directly in the eyes. "Me missing school."

"Skipping, you mean."

I shrugged. "You say, skipping. I say, missing. We're entitled to our opinions."

His eyes flashed. "Not when it comes to you ruining your future."

Riley was looking more and more nervous. I rolled my eyes, as I poured myself more coffee. "Please. My future doesn't involve school. _Yours_ does. We all know that. At least, me and dad do."

"Uh-huh. And, what, I'm just being my normal naive self," he asked, grabbing the other side of the island and leaning towards me, "thinking that maybe you could have a normal future if you'd allow yourself?"

"Basically. Yes, that is a naive thought." I patted his check. "Very sweet of you to worry about and hope for me, but naive nonetheless."

He pushed away from the island and turned away from me. "I'm not getting into this with you right now. I'm going for a walk. You wanna come, Riley?"

Riley's eyes flew to him, shocked.

Beau waited, with an impatient look.

Riley looked at me for assent. I looked at Beau and saw the disgust pass through his eyes, but we had this talk and he was going to have to deal with it sooner or later. If not, he could leave. That was the deal. I wasn't nearly as confident about our shaky truce as I lead myself to believe.

"I don't see what it would hurt, _if _and only _if_ you keep him out of public eye. There's a stir going around since they've ruled out him running off for a road-trip and now the police are involved." I watched Beau, waiting for him to say something snippy.

There was a argument just waiting to form on his lips, but he held it back. "Fine." He said to me, then turned to Riley. "Get dressed. And make sure it's hiking or walking durable, since we have to rough it in the wilderness."

I couldn't help but laugh at his belligerent face.

"What's so funny?"

"You." I laughed harder until I had to put down my mug.

Riley joined me.

Beau glared at him, but Riley kept laughing.

"_What?_" He shouted.

"'Rough it'?" Riley said inbetween laughs. "C'mon, I mean, _drama_ king."

Beau frowned at him then me. "What did he just say to me?"

I smiled at him, a little sadly. "He means, loosen up."

Beau frowned harder. "Loose? I'm loose. I'm as loose as they come."

I went back to my coffee when I'd completely sobered. I smiled and winked at Riley as he left the room. He winked back, shaking his head as he went into the hall. "Normally, that's true. But not lately. And that's more than understandable with everything you've gone through and _are _still going through. You just need to start loosening up, just a little. Like now, for instance. Just walk, relax and let go. Stay close though and keep your phone on you, in case something happens."

He looked at me incredulously. "It's amazing how you can be such a coxing hypocrite."

I smiled. "It's a gift."

He shook his head. "Stubborn's, more like it."

"That too. But that's why you love me so much. Even though I'm _such_ a pain in the ass." I brought the mugs to sink to wash them.

Beau walked to me and leaned against the counter at my side. "You should seriously take your own advice sometime. Like now, for instance." I rolled my eyes at him feeding me back my words. "Relax, don't fret over me or Riley and let go."

I shook my head. "It's different for me. Like how your future'll be college, a career, family and the picket fence. Mine will be always looking behind my back, killing, plotting and arsenal."

"Sounds like a miserable life to me."

I shrugged. "It's mine."

He whispered vehemently. "That's such bullshit! You're scared and you're hiding behind what's easy. Instead of fighting for your future, you're just gonna keep going down the same path, even though you know it'll only lead you to pain and probably death."

"All paths lead to death."

"Oh, don't feed me that whinny shit! Yea, we all die. So what? At least if you chose the other path, you'd be able to _live,_ not just exist from day to day. You're smarter than this Bella, I know you are. So fucking think about yourself for once! Don't think about what dad would want, even though I'm sure he'll surprise you with his reaction. Don't think about that prick Edward and what'll it do to your relationship or whatever y'all have going. Don't think about the Association, those bunch of assholes have be handling themselves long before you and I'm sure they'll have no trouble going on without you. Think about what _you _want. What you_ really_ want. If you want all this shit, fine. Go for it. Knock yourself out. But only if _you _want it. No more excuses, _soeur. _It's time you faced the music."

I looked at him, mug in hand forgotten, tears threatening to break through. I didn't know what to say. I'd been having this argument with myself on and off for the past year now and knew he had been just itching to lay it into me. But I'd expected him to go into it more gently. Boy, had I been mistaken. But his message had been sent. I knew that if I made it out of all this alive, I'd have some decisions to make. And honestly, I didn't know what I'd chose. The picture Beau painted had me leaning towards the picket fence. But I didn't know anything else. I'd been programmed to be the worlds best hitman. And I was good at my job. Did I enjoy it, no, not particularly. But who really liked their job? I know, I know, I'm making excuses. But it's the truth. It was too early to think about all this anyways.

Riley saved me from having to say anything. "Okay. Ready." He stopped short as he noticed the tension between us. "Did I miss something?"

Beau looked at me, his eyes sad almost as if he could read my thoughts. He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go."

He lead Riley out the room. Riley looked back at me with a worried face. I waved him off and forced myself to smile an at ease smile. He didn't look convinced. That made two of us.

I turned back to the sink and finished washing the dishing. As I was drying my hands, my phone shrilled. "Hello." I answered, stuffing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey, baby. I got pizza. Your house or mine?"

I thought about going to his house with all its happy pastel colors and Carlisle. "Come here. I need a breather from your house."

"Okay." Was all he said and we hung up.

* * *

I was sitting on my couch, Discovery's Shark Week on the background, fettling futility with my phone when there was a knock at the door. I placed the phone down on the coffee table, giving up, and walked to the door.

Edward smiled at me, lifting the pizza box up. "Got grub."

"Come in." I left the the door open and walked to the living.

"What's wrong?" He asked, picking up on my fowl mood.

I shook my head and dropped to the couch. "Nothing. Just tired."

He didn't look like he believed me, but let it go with a shrug and sat next to me, dropping the box next to my phone. "What the fuck have you been up to?" He looked me up and down. "Besides being lazy."

"Ha-ha." I grabbed my phone. "I've been trying to change my ringtone, but I can't figure out the little fucker."

He chuckled. "I love it when you fucking curse, baby. Here, let me see it."

I handed it to him gratefully, then opened the box and snagged a piece of pizza.

"What do you want?"

I shrugged, bitting into the cheesy pizza. "Anything other than the default. It's starting to give me a headache."

"Okay." He went to work on my phone silently, conferring with his phone periodically. I ate my pizza as my attention drifted from him to the sharks. Wondering why he needed to look at his phone. My wariness grew as I saw the mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked making a grab for the phone.

"Ah-ah, no you don't. You just relax, eat your pizza and let me handle this shit."

"Fine." I grumbled and tore at my pizza aggressively. That only made his smile broadened. I wanted to smack that smile right off his face, but held back the urge and forced myself to focus on the sharks.

Finally he was finished, placing down the phone and getting a piece of pizza as if he'd been doing that the entire time instead of messing with my phone.

"Well?"

He bit into the pizza, watching the TV. "Well, what?"

"What did you put?"

He smiled that stupid, sexy crooked smile. "It's a surprise."

"My ass." I grabbed both our phones and twisted away from him as he tried to grab them back. I dialed my number on his phone as I rushed to the other side of the room. He leaned over the back of the couch and waited, looking as if he was holding back a laugh.

I waited as I watched his phone screen say, _Dialing..._ then _Connecting... _it took a moment for my phone to ring. It started vibrating, then finally Aretha Franklin was soulfully belting out "_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_" through the speaker. My head snapped up at him and I had a hard time stopping myself from chunking his phone at his perfectly shaped head.

I stormed to him instead and seethed, "_This_, this is better?" as Aretha was going into, "_Find out what it means to me._"

He was full out laughing now, blocking off my blows and finally hugging me to him, but not before I'd gotten one or two good hits. "Whoa there, tiger. It suits you. Really, baby, you can't tell me you don't demand respect from everyone you meet."

"I don't demand it. I return respect to others who give it to me, there's a difference. But Aretha_ really_?"

He kissed the side of my neck and I was having a hard time remembering what we were arguing about. "She's a soul singer. Full of fire and passion, like you."

I shuddered. "You can't smooth talk yourself out of this one."

"I can try."

"You won't succeed."

He nibbled my earlobe. "Hmm. Then I can try _smoothing _over other things and have a hell of a good time doing it."

"You are impossible."

He removed the phones from my clinched hands and dropped them on the couch. Turning me to face him. "You hate me right now?"

"Yes." I said as if I weren't lying.

He smiled. "Perfect."

I eyed him warily. That wicked looked unnerving me as well as tightening things low in my body. "Why?"

"Cause I can spend the rest of the night persuading you to like me again." He said pulling me over the couch on top of him and kissing me senseless.

* * *

I woke in a haze of drugs and after sex. I looked up and saw my flat screen. I'd came back up enough to pull Edward to my room, worried Beau and Riley'd show back up any minute.

I looked at the clock. 9:22 p.m. I listened and heard people moving around with the TV on in the background. I listened harder and heard heavy footsteps that belonged to Beau and lighter ones that belonged to Riley. I looked to my side and saw Edward. He was, as usual, passed out. Oblivious to everything around him. He was my favorite this way. I imagined this is what he looked like as a child. I'd never tell him that.

I slinked off the bed and crept to the bathroom. Taking a second, shorter shower and brushing my teeth. I walked back in the room to see Edward stirring awake.

He peeked at me through his eyelids. "Hmm. What time is it?"

"Nine."

His eyes fully opened then. "At night?"

I nodded, smiling at his immediate alertness. "Don't worry, we're not tardy."

He closed his eyes. "Good." He patted the place next to him. "Get back in here."

I crawled on the bed and snuggled next to him. I turned and double checked my alarm, then settled back down.

He spooned behind me, hands caressing my sides. I felt him frown against my neck. "You're dressed."

"Yes." I said, laughing lightly.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I sleep better with clothes on."

"You've never had trouble with it in the past."

I smiled, snuggling closer to him. "That's different."

"How so?" He said, hand trailing under my shirt to my belly button.

I shivered under his touch. "I was lulled by mind blowing sex and now I'm somewhat more awake."

"Mind blowing, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please. Don't act like you don't know how good you are."

"True." He nestled the back of my ear. "But it's nice to hear you say it."

"I'm pretty sure I've told you before."

He shook his head. "Nope. Never. I'd remember."

I smiled. "My screaming out your name over and over in the throws of passion wasn't clue enough for you."

He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm insecure and I need the ego booster every once in a while."

"Image, _the_ Edward Cullen insecure. This is history in the making." I laughed.

"You joke, but I'm serious." I turned to face him at the sound of his voice.

I searched his eyes and saw undeniable vulnerability. "Why? Why are _you _of all people insecure?"

He raked fingers through his hair. "'Cause I'm human. I don't know, I guess, cause I also don't have anything else to offer you."

My eyes widened at this. He'd shocked me speechless.

He continued, hastily. "God, that made me sound like a pussy. Let me rephrase it." He thought for a moment. I was still reeling. _Offer? Me? _Why would he want to offer me anything? Is that what couples did? I thought they accepted each other. Maybe compromised inbetween. But offer? I'd never heard of that. He halted my thoughts by saying, "You're too good for me, I know that. I love being with you and making love with you. But I'm still waiting for _you_ to realize you can do better than me and leave."

"But...but..." I was sputtering and knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. "We just started dated."

"I know that. And I know it's too soon. But fuck, Bella, I don't know, I'm trying not to fuck up here."

"I appreciate that..." I said uncertainly. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I wanted that look off his face. "But can we back it up three steps, please."

He nodded. "Yea. Sure. We can do that." He groaned and buried his head in my neck. "Fuck, I'm turing into such a pussy. Shot me now."

I laughed and caressed his hair. "I don't know, I kinda like this side of you."

He looked up at me suspiciously. "Really?"

"Well that depends, is this a line you use to make girls fall head over heals in love with you?"

"God, no. It'd never work on the bitches from my school."

"You'd be surprised. But anyway, have you ever shown this side to anyone else, male or female?"

He shook his head vehemently. "Emmett'd ride my ass about it for the rest of my life, so you better never tell him."

"My lips are sealed." I brushed my lips over his then pulled back.

"Hmm. Good." He came back for more.

I held him off. "Then yes."

He blinked at me. "Yes, what?"

"I do really like this side of you. Wanna know why?"

"Sure." He pulled me closer to him.

I fought to remember what I was going to say as our bodies melded together. "Cause...cause you've shown me another side of yourself you've never shown anyone else and that means you trust me in someway more than others, right?"

"Hmm." He nibbled at my collarbone. "Right."

I nodded. "Exactly..." I drifted off as my attention was distracted by his hands and the path they were taking down my back. "It-it mean's a lot to me that you trust me."

"Good." He murmured against my hairline as he trailed light kisses around my face. "And you trust me?"

My hands were trailing over his body now and it took me a moment to answer him back. "Yes."

"Do you really?" He asked, looking down and smiling devilishly.

My focus snapped to attention as tension sang through my body. "Yes?"

He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "You either trust me or you don't, Bella?"

I swallowed. "I trust you."

"Good. Now relax." He said as he striped my tank over my head and kissed each of my nipples.

I shuddered. "How's this going to prove anything?"

He Shh'ed me against my breast, sending a cool wisp of air over my sensitive skin. "Relax and trust." He left the bed in search of what? I didn't know.

I laid back and tired to relax. It wasn't working. "Edward?"

"Yes?" came his voice from across the room.

"It's not working. I'm getting up now."

"Just stay for a minute. Now where did I put it?" He muttered to himself.

"Put what?" I asked, looking up to see what he was doing.

"Ah-ah, no peaking. Turn around and close your eyes."

"Really, Edward, this is stupi—"

"Turn."

I turned, grumbling the whole way.

"Got it." I felt him climb onto the bed. "Okay, you can turn on your back, but keep your eyes closed."

I turned on my back, huffing in irritation when the slutty part of me was secretly loving this.

He chuckled at my pouting. "Cross your wrist and lift hands over your head."

"Why?"

"If you don't really trust me, you don't have to. It's your choice."

I groaned then thrusted my hands up, wrist crossed.

"That's my girl."

I felt something cool and smooth touch my wrist, then Edward was pulling my hands farther up until they touched the headboard. It pinched a bit when he pulled and tightened, doing what felt like tied the hold. I fought myself not to peak, but did test the resistance when Edward let go to cover my eyes with a softer material. I had enough room to wiggle and get free if I wanted to. I didn't.

"Is this some kind of bondage fantasy you've always wanted to fulfill?" I gasped as I felt his fingers caress the band of my shorts.

He peeled the shorts, then the panties off me. "Yes. But mostly it's a test to show how much you trust me. I've proved myself, now it's your turn. I took away two of you've most essential senses, do you feel vulnerable?"

"Yes."

He caressed my inner thighs slowly, making my head spin. "Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

"Y-yes."

He kissed my hip softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said. Sure. Still shaky, but sure. I'd normally be more panicked to lose my overused senses, but oddly not right then with Edward. _I do trust him. I really do_. The realization shocked me almost as much as him touching me for the first time.

He touched me with the bare tip of his fingers, making me squirm and whimper for more. He caressed and tortured me with slow, liquid movements. Finally after I made myself look like a fool begging and whimpering, he dipped his head and took me with his mouth. I cried out in the glorious feel of it all. It was as wonderful as ever, but new too. My senses heightened from the other lost two. Every touch was intensified to where it was almost unbearable.

Somewhere in the middle of one after the other languid lick and flick, the heat started building in my middle. I wanted to dig my hands in his hair and push him closer but couldn't. I settled for screaming hoarsely, throwing my head back and grinding myself against his face.

"I'm close. Please, Edward, fucking please!"

He chuckled and that vibrated against sensitive things that had me grinding harder. He fastened his lips around the center of my sex and sucked hard. That did me in. He toppled me over to splendid, unadulterated bliss. Milking the aftershocks with slow, long licks as if he were licking icing from a spoon.

He kissed his way up to my face then kissed me thoroughly, undoing the blindfold in the process.

I sighed as he broke from the kiss, laying his head on my chest.

I tugged at the hold still around my arms. "What about this?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I like the way your breast look with your arms up in the air like that."

"Edward." I said tensely.

"Fine. That's fair. Only sense you trusted me though." He untied me and I dropped my arms slowly, rolling my wrist. Hoping the kinks stayed for a while as a sort of keepsake, as sick as that sounded.

He got up and turned off the light, I felt him climbing back into the bed and pulling me to cradle me from behind.

"Um. What about..."

"Shh. It was about you, baby."

"Don't you want to?"

He chuckled as he said gruffly. "Trust me, I want to. But like I said, it was about you trusting me. Not me. Go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow." He kissed my temple.

"Okay." My eyes fluttered shut and sleep took me quickly but not before I could've sworn I heard Edward murmur, "My Bella."


	15. Contend

_It is more difficult to contend with oneself than with the world. _

_-Turkish Proverb_

(Bella)

After school on Thursday, I brought Riley out back and out of sight for the training, as he kept calling it. He'd been repeatedly making jokes about it for the past two days. Now he was serious. Severe concentration etched on his face.

"Okay." I said, laying down the different variations of fighting sticks. "The key is to relax and take in all your surroundings at the same time."

He nodded, eyes a little glazed.

"You don't understand, do you?"

He shook his head.

I sighed. "Basically. Don't freak out and pay attention. _Comprendre?_"

"Aye-aye."

I frowned at him. He sobered. Some.

I grabbed a stick and tossed it to him. He fumbled and dropped it.

"We'll work on that."

He nodded, a flush creeping up his neck, as he picked up the stick.

I grabbed myself a stick. "I'll be easy on you at first. Then it'll get harder and harder. I'm not gonna announce it, but you'll know when."

He gulped. "O-okay."

I went after him, ready or not. He needed to learn that the other guys wouldn't ask him if he was ready.

(Edward)

I walked around the house and caught sight of Bella literally running fucking circles around Riley. It made me dizzy just to watch the shit. I turned away with a shake of my head and saw Beau sitting on a love seat that completed the patio furniture.

"Hi." I said as I sat down two chairs away from him.

He grumbled a, "Hello".

"What the fuck are they doing?"

"Training." He muttered.

I cocked a brow silently at him.

He heaved a sigh. "Bella thinks Riley needs to be able to protect himself for what's about to happen."

This information was new to me. I guess she didn't trust me as much as she pretended. I held back the rising anger to ask, "And what does she think's gonna happen?"

He looked at me sideways through slitted lids. "You should know."

I held back the urge to snap at him and breathed in and out slowly instead. "Well I don't."

He smiled, more of a sneer actually. "What, daddy don't tell you everything?"

I looked away from him, before I punched Bella's brother in the face. Sick or not, the guy was pissing me off. "No. He doesn't." I ground out as I watched Bella stand over Riley, who must've been knocked to the ground. She was bending over him and her lips were moving. Her bending gave me a great view of her apple ass. I titled my head, eyes raking over the curves as I remembered what she looked like without cloths on.

Beau's groaning snapped me to fucking attention. "What?" I asked.

"That's my fucking sister."

"And?" Yes, I was being a prick. But I couldn't help it. The little motherfucker inside me was enjoying watching Beau squirm.

"_And_ I don't appreciate you looking at her like that."

I slouched back, pretending to be bored with the course of the conversation. "Like what?"

"Like a piece of fucking meat!" He said, voice rising. He stopped and controlled himself. Almost close to how Bella centered herself when her temper was getting away with her.

"If that's how you think I look at her, then you're obviously not paying attention."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"That I don't pay attention?"

I nodded, laying my head back.

"I pay plenty fucking attention." His temper was rising again. I could hear it in his voice.

I shrugged. "All I know is I don't look at Bella like meat." I smirked. "I've never had wet dreams about meat."

He groaned. "Ugh!_ God_, I don't wanna hear this shit."

I turned my head to him and peered at him through heavy lids. "You started it."

He shook his head out. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

I turned my head back and closed my eyes. "Fine by me."

Someone groaning in pain had me opening my eyes and looking at Riley on the ground curled up into himself.

"I told you it'd get harder." Bella said defensively. I could hear the guilt underneath.

Riley coughed, looking up at her incredulously. "Yeah. I didn't think it would be that damn quick."

She exhaled deeply. "They're not gonna take it easy on you. They're gonna come at you fast and brutal right out the box. You need to be ready for that."

Riley groaned again and tried to roll himself up, having to stop at a crawl position. "I'm never gonna get this." He said, dejected.

Bella bent down to her hunches. "Sure you will. With practice and concentration you'll get the hang of it."

Riley shook his hung head, not saying a word.

Bella went to say something else encouraging, but Beau calling out, "Give him a break, _soeur_." stopped her.

She looked at him, a lost look on her face. It shocked me to see that look. A look I'd never dreamed I see on her face. She was lost and a little more than scared. An overwhelming urge to protect her came over me. But I sat frozen like a fucking pussy. I didn't know how _I _could help her.

But that was irrelevant, as I watched her features transformer before my eyes. She was rallying herself up. Kicking her ass in gear. God, she was amazing. She was gonna fucking buck up and do what she had to. Bella against the world. I knew right then that I'd do whatever she needed me to. A car ride to a getaway jet. An extra pair of shooting hands. (Though I did need to brush on that one.) A second opinion to confined in. A shoulder to cry on. As big as a vagina that last made me sound, I didn't care.

I pushed myself up and walked to her. "Come on," I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm hungry."

She was stiff under my arm at first, then slowly she relaxed into me. "Okay."

I led her to the kitchen, because I was really hungry. She made me a sandwich mechanically. I watched her flit around as her mind was elsewhere. Probably strategizing some elaborate fucking plan.

I grabbed her hand and her head snapped up, blinking at me as if she had finally noticed I was there.

"What?" She asked tightly.

"You okay?"

She nodded; too much too fast. "Yea. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I just looked at her. My look was enough.

She looked down, going back to making my sixth sandwich. I didn't want that many. But it seemed like she needed the routine work, so I let her be. "Okay. Fine. Maybe I'm in a little over my head." She jutted her chin up, narrowing her eyes at me as if challenging me to disagree with what she was about to say. "But I'll handle it. I just have to strategize, organize and execute."

I shook my head, smiling. "You sound like fucking GI Jane."

She didn't look happy. Spit raving mad actually. I instinctively shut up.

"It's not a game, Edward. People's lives are at stake. It's about time everyone fucking realized that." She stabbed the knife down on the cutting board, the blade sneaking a good fucking ways into the wood, and backed herself against the opposite counter.

I blinked at her. Dumbfounded by her outburst. "Everyone?"

She was shaking her head over and over. "You should go. Take the sandwiches with you."

I shook my head. "No. You can't get rid of me that easy." I reached my hand over the island towards her. "Come here, please."

The look in her eyes was like a wild horse, ready to bolt any minute. I wanted to take her in my arms and erase that look, making everything better for her. But knew I couldn't. That she wouldn't let me. She had to stand on her own two feet. Solve her own problems. That made me proud and aggravated at the same time. Why couldn't she just once let someone help her?

I sighed, dropping my hand and getting a sandwich. "Who's everyone?"

She looked at me uncomprehending. "What?"

I bit into the sandwich. It was good. Just the right amount of mayo and mustard, not overwhelming. And no fucking ketchup. My baby knew what I liked. "You said, and I quote, 'It's about time everyone fucking realized that.' Who's everyone?"

She shook her head out. "Nobody. It's just...It's nothing."

I dropped my sandwich and wiped the crumbs off my hands. "See, there you go again. Shutting yourself out. I won't let you. If I have to shake it out of you, I'll fucking do it."

She looked like she didn't believe me. I fucking would. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Reading my face, her eyes widened. "You would, wouldn't you?"

I nodded solemnly. "If I had to, yea. Gently, of course." I couldn't help but quirk a smirk at that.

She shot me an unamused look as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, her body relaxing. Not by much, she probably didn't even notice it, but it was enough. "How do you shake someone gently?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Oh, there're ways."

She rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her full mouth. "You're ridiculous."

"And you love it, baby." I went back to my sandwich.

She shook her head and pushed away from the counter, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. She poured two glasses and slid one to me.

"Thanks." I said after gulping down half the glass and wiping away the milk mustache with the back of my hand.

"No problem." She said, putting the carton up, then turning to me. "Everyone's you, Riley and Beau, but mostly me."

The _her _part was a little fucking jarring. Shit, she was always so focused about everything she marched herself into. She always knew the possible danger and was ready for it. The only few times she let herself go, which mostly included carnal conduct, there was still a part of her that was ready for an attack lurking underneath the surface. I was confused. But Bella never seemed to fail to confuse me. It was almost like it was her fucking life duty to confuse the fuck outta me.

"What do you mean 'me'?" I was staring to feel like a fucking idiot. Asking dumbass question after dumbass question. But I was at a lost of fucking words.

She chugged down the milk and wiped away her milk mustache roughly. I was sad to see the mustache go. It was kind of fucking cute. I slapped the shit outta myself mentally. _Focus, fucker._

She was looking at me questioningly, glass no where in site.

I shook my head and gestured for her to go on.

She began to clean up the condiments, focusing solely on the task. "I've been...lacking lately. No, I've been slacking. I've been lying to myself and frolicking about as if everything was okay. Like everything was going to somehow fix itself." She shook her head, as she closed the fridge softly. "Stupid. Plain stupidity is the only explanation I have for it. I mean of all the asinine things..."

I looked at her incredulously. "Wait. Let me get this right." I studied her for a moment. The way her eyes couldn't seem to look at mine directly. That wasn't Bella. It almost seemed like she was..._ashamed_, the thought was like a blow to the head. "You blame yourself, dontcha?"

She still wouldn't look at me as she wiped the counter that was spotless.

I grabbed her hand and lifted her chin up with two fingers. "Dontcha?"

Her eyes burned, anger coming to the mother-fucking rescue. "No. Don't be absurd. I'm rational enough to realize that _every_thing isn't my fault."

"But most of it, right?" I stared hard into her eyes, as if she'd buckle under the pressure and confess what I already knew. I should've know fucking better.

Her face didn't completely blank out, but it might as well have. "It's a reasonable enough conclusion."

"And how the fuck did you come to that conclusion?" I keep a hold of her chin, even though I knew if she wanted to, she could get free. But backing away would be pretty much telling me she was lying. We both knew that. Plus, Bella never backed down from a full frontal confrontation. This time, I wouldn't either. Even though she didn't know it, I was trying to help her.

She looked up at me through her eyelids, as if I were a poor fucking douche for not realizing on the bat. I waited, adopting a bored look. Two could play that fucking game.

After a long silence she finally sighed and said tightly, "Fine. You win. Yes, I blame myself. For everything. Even the cancer. I can't help but think, what if, _what if_, I hadn't smoked in front of Beau. Then he'd probably be fit and healthy instead of fighting for his life." Tears began to silently trail down from her eyes. I stood motionlessly, watching and listening. Afraid to break the fragile trust it took for her to reveal this to me. "I blame myself for getting my family into this whole mess, because even though my father conceded with the idea of taking Beau to your father it was _mine_ to begin with. I blame myself for putting Riley in danger. I could've backed away and said, _no_, this is where I cross the line. But I didn't. I made excuse after excuse until I justified my actions. And, like I said before, I've been pretending as if I were a normal teenager. Sneaking around with you and acting like a frivolous fool." She took in a shaky deep breath, tears still falling going unnoticed.

It took me a moment to snap out of it. I didn't feel nearly as fucking triumphant as I normally would've for being able to knick away a little of her cold iron. Even though I knew that she'd been blaming herself, it was a totally different fucking thing to see her breakdown. I sat and stared at her like a goddamn idiot for a moment longer until her arm pulled away. She turned her back to me.

"Think what you want, but that's how I feel." She started walking to the door.

I bolted off the stool and went to her. "Wait! Wait!" I grabbed her forearm. She looked at me, eyes hollow and red. "I'm sorry. You just caught me fucking off guard."

Her eyes narrowed. "You said you knew that I blamed myself."

"I did."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Then how did me telling you what you already knew catch you off guard?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I guess it was one thing to know it than to have it brought to your fucking attention. Plus I didn't know you blamed yourself for so fucking much."

She looked down at that. "I didn't mean to let out the cancer part."

I lifted her chin again, bringing her closer to me as I wrapped my other arm around her back. "But you did and I think we need to talk about it."

She sighed. "I figured you would."

I nuzzled her hairline and murmured against her temple. "I'm trying to help you, baby."

She sighed again, less frustrated this time. As she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I know."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that. I'm pretty fucking sure Beau doesn't blame you. And if he does, he's a bigger ass than I thought."

She stiffened in my hold and I wanted to kick myself in the balls. "Beau's not an ass. He's thoughtful and kind. Don't talk about him like that."

I stroked her back, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry. But me and your brother don't always see eye to fucking eye." That was putting it fucking lightly. "But I'll try to make fucking nice with him for you. But still, Beau most likely doesn't blame you."

She burrowed her head in the crook of my neck. "He wouldn't. He's too good for placing blame where he doesn't think it's justified. Even though it is."

I pulled her away at arms length and shook her a little. Her eyes snapped to mine and they weren't happy. I knew that if it were anyone else, she'd have dislocated both my arms. But she just seethed in my hold. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good, cause I'm only gonna say this one fucking time. Beau's cancer isn't your fault. Yeah, I'm not gonna fucking deny that second hand smoke contributes it to. But shit, he could've been 100 mother fucking percent smoke free—which is damn near impossible this fucking day and age—and still caught cancer. And, another thing, say—and this is hypothetically speaking—that you smoking did cause it. There's not much point in blaming yourself or mopping over the _what if_'s and _could've been_'s. Right now, you need to be strong for Beau, Riley and yourself."

She blinked at me, eyes less hostile and more dumbfounded. Which wasn't a word I would've normally used to describe her but it was fucking close enough. "Was that words of wisdom that just came out of your mouth?"

I crocked a grin. "Yea, it was. I have a few, but don't give a fucking lot." I looked at her hard. "So you better not take it lightly."

She cleared her throat, eyes watering. "I-I won't."

I brought her head to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "Good."

We stayed like that for a long time. I could've stayed like that forever. Laugh all you want, I don't give a shit. Not with my baby in my arms.

The moment was rudely interrupted by Aretha.

Bella pulled away from me reluctantly, digging for her phone and answering it, "Hello." Whoever it was had her snapping to attention. Her voice was a lot more fucking normal when she answered the next time. "Yes, I'm here." She listened then answered, "I'll be there." then hung up, her body going into fight mood.

The change was a little fucking more than jarring. "Who was it?"

"Aro." Was all she said. Walking down the hall and to her room.

I followed her, walking into her room to see her rummaging through the side of her closet. "Aro?"

She stood up with a gun and other arsenal in her hand. "That's what I said."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked further into the room. "Yea, I fucking heard ya. Has Aro ever called you personally before?"

I knew the answer before it left her mouth. She looked up at me as she strapped a holster to her shoulders. "No. Not directly. It's either been through Carlisle or Charlie." God, I hated being right.

"This doesn't bother you a fucking little?"

She shrugged as she shoved the guns in the holster then bent to strap a leg holster for her knife. "Does it really matter? He's calls, I go."

I dropped my hands and looked at her incredulously; wanting to shake her again. "You're just gonna go _by yourself_?"

She stood up and shrugged on her coat. "What other choice do I have?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Call for backup."

She looked at me contemptuously, as if I were too fucking young and stupid to know any different. "What backup? Carlisle?" Her voice was full of fucking sarcasm at the last.

I gave her a look. "_No._ How about Charlie? Ya know, _your_ father?"

She shook her head and shoved two lumps of what looked like grenades in her jacket pocket. "He's out off the country on a hit. It would take him too long to get back. Which I'm starting to suspect is exactly what Aro wanted."

"So you're walking into a trap?" My anger was raising to the surface at how stupid all this was.

She nodded as she checked all her extra ammo. "Basically, yea, that's pretty much it."

"And you're just gonna fucking waltz into it?" I shouted, unable to hold back the anger.

She just looked at me. A force of calm and purpose. I wanted to shake her fucking more for that. "No, not waltz. I'll be prepared for it."

I started pacing, feet pounding against the carpet. "Oh, _that_ makes it so much fucking better!"

She watched me pace, any sliver of emotion I had seen before gone. "It's the only advantage I have."

"What, that they won't suspect that you know what you're up against?" I spat.

"Yes. Aro's arrogant. He won't suspect me catching on. At least, I hope not."

"Oh, _that's _fucking reassuring."

"It doesn't need to be."

I whipped around to face her. "What?"

She sighed as if I were being a dumbshit for not already knowing. "It doesn't need to be reassuring. It's a strategy, if it doesn't work, I'll form another one."

I stalked to her. "Don't feed me that art of war bullshit! This is fucking serious, Bella." I stopped inches away from her face.

She whispered vehemently. "You don't think I know that?"

I whispered back just as vehemently. "You sure aren't fucking acting like it. For fuck's sake, Bella, you could die!"

She shook her head, eyes watering again. She visibly fought against them. "It doesn't matter if I die, don't you understand? All that matters is if Riley makes it out alive."

"And if you die who the fuck's gonna make sure he does?"

She shook her head, not saying a word.

"Didn't think that far into it, did ya?"

She straighten with a mulish look, eyes still shimmering. "For your information, I have."

"What? What's you big fucking plan?" Our noses were almost touching now.

"I'll distract them as he runs." She nodded, pleased with this idea. An idea I strongly fucking suspected she'd just formed.

"How many guys do you think you're gonna be against?" I answered before she could get a fucking word in. "I know, a good fucking six if Aro takes his regular entourage. Do you really fucking think you can handle all those guys?"

Her eyes harden. "Are you questioning my ability?"

I groaned. "God, no. I know you can take down two grown men without even blinking a goddamned eye, but even you're not fucking indestructible. Bella, come one, think about this. _Really _fucking think about it."

"I don't have to think about it." She said, retreating into herself. I fought back the unbearable urge to shake some sense into her. "I'm going." She stepped back and walked around me.

I grabbed her arm. "Don't go." I looked at her pleadingly. "I have a bad fucking feeling about this."

She looked at me sadly. "I have to."

I went to argue, but stopped myself. "Fine. Then I'm going with you."

Her eyes widened. "No, you're not."

"What," I smiled provokingly at her, "you gonna stop me?"

She was dead fucking serious when she said, "Yes."

I knew she would, if not because I knew her well fucking enough by now, then by the look she was giving me. She might not want to, but she would.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Gently, of course."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I ground out. "This isn't funny, Bella."

She stepped to me and cupped my cheek. "I know. Please, just go home. Will you please do that for me? Cause I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you too."

I was shocked to see tears falling down her cheeks. She was honest to God scared for me. _Me_ when she should've been worrying about herself. "And what I am supposed to do. Sit around and twiddle my fucking thumbs as you walk into a ambush?"

She whispered, her voice full of emotion. "Please, just promise me. I can't be worried about _you_ and Riley while I'm trying to fight them."

I groaned, wanting to howl. "This is fucking stupid!"

She nodded, cupping my face between both her hands and pulling me down until was my eyes level with hers. "I know you're upset. You're right, this is a stupid fucking mess. A mess I need to fix. And _you_ need to let _me_ fix it. Now, please, promise me that you won't follow me."

I nodded reluctantly. "Fine. I'll stay."

She tugged at my head. "Promise."

I grumbled. "Fine, fine. I promise. But you better come back in one piece."

"I'll try."

"It's not good enough, but I guess it'll have to do, huh?"

She nodded, inching closer to my face. "'Fraid so."

"If you get in a fucking bind and can't see any other way out, I want you to call me." She went to say something, but I interrupted her. "Don't give me shit. Call me." My eyes bored into hers, letting her know I wasn't backing down on this.

She heaved a sigh. "Fine. If I need help, I'll call you." I knew that she was saying one thing and meaning something completely fucking different. So I used her hard-born honor against her.

"Promise?"

She was slower to say, "Promise." but forced it out.

"Good." I breathed a sigh, more relieved. Not by much, but more.

She went to say something, but I'd had enough fucking talking. I crushed my lips over hers and kissed her as if I had something to prove. I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and tasted everything she offered me. I couldn't help but think, _this could be the last time I kiss her, touch her, feel her. _I tamped the unbidden thought away and lost myself in the kiss for a moment.

The moment didn't last nearly as fucking long as it should've. Bella broke away reluctantly first, brushing her lips against mine one last time and pulling away.

"I have to go." I went to let her go, but my hand wouldn't release, as if it had a mind of it's fucking own. "Edward, please, don't make this harder than it already is."

I had to concentrate to make the fucker let go one finger at a damn time. She walked away from me backwards a few steps, then turned around, squared her shoulders and walked out the room. Determined to meet her fate head on. I stood in the same spot and waited until I heard the door close behind them, then howled and cursed. I would kill Aro, if Bella didn't finish the job first, for taking away the first thing I actually started to fucking care about besides my family. I would send his ass straight to hell if it were the last thing I did.

When I finished having my bitch fit, I pulled out my phone, dialed and waited. "Hello." My dad answered.

"Yeah, hey, I don't have a lot of time to explain shit, but I need to know if you had anything to do with this fucking call."

"Call? What call?" He genuinely sounded perplexed, but I was starting to question a lot of fucking things.

"From Aro. Telling Bella to meet him somewhere with Riley?" Carlisle was quiet for a long fucking time. My apprehension grew. "Dad, you still fucking there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm here, son."

"What the fuck is up?"

"Honestly, son, I'm not sure. But whatever it is, isn't good."

Dread hit me right between the legs. "Fuck. Bella. I fucking let her go. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_"

"_Relax_, son, I'll take care of this."

"How? Do you know where they're at?" As I asked this, I realized I had been to busy trying to talk Bella out of going in the first place to stop and ask where she was going to begin with. _Fucking dumbass. _

"No. But it shouldn't be hard to find. It might take time to find them but not much."

"Bella doesn't have that kind of time."

"I know, son, I know. I promise to do my best."

"Thanks. And Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Protect Bella."

"I will, son, I promise." We hung up at that. My nerves jittering like a crack addict.

I looked around the room at the bed that we had fucked up and the clothes I had thrown off of her the night before. I brought my hand to my cheek when I felt something wet. I looked at my fingers. _Fuck. _I was crying. I never fucking cried. I mean _never_. Not when my grandma died. Not when the fat ass bully beat me shitless. Not even when Victoria touched me when she shouldn't have. Not fucking once. And now I was crying cause a hard as nail hitman was going do the job she signed up for.

If someone would've told me only three weeks ago that I would've been standing in a girl's room crying like a fucking baby, I would've punched them right on the dick-sucker. It was stupid and I felt like the biggest fucking pussy. But the tears keep trailing down. I couldn't seem to help it.

I stalked to her nightstand, looking down at the bowl that held her weed. The bowl sailed across the room and thudded against the wall; the paraphernalia spelling across the ground as the bowl fell unbroken against the carpet. I didn't want to think about why I was so fucking upset, but the realization was too loud not to listen to.

I loved her. I, Edward Cullen, Womanizing-Man-whore, was in love. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N:** As answer to MaryMary123s review, she's very much correct about Cajun french being different. I choose real french because Beau and Bella have been to many different places all over the world so they've picked up different words and phrases. Sorry for the misunderstanding and thanks again for reading ;) Also, they do use condoms every time they have intercourse. I thought I had made it clear every time, but if I missed one time that was a mess up on my part.

There is now a blog for this story. The link is on my profile along with the other blog. Teasers, outfits, chapters and the playlist are on them. Please, check 'em out.

Big hugs,

Phee


	16. Bad Company

_Associate with men of good quality if you esteem your own reputation; for it is better to be alone than in bad company. _

_-George Washington_

(Bella)

I parked the truck in front of the abandoned warehouse, turning off the ignition.

"This is the bad you had a feeling about, isn't it?" Riley asked nervously at my side.

I looked straight through the windowpane. Surveying the area as per usual. Two meat heads guarded the doors, not-too-discreetly. It would be obvious even to the most unperceptive person what they were doing. And that whatever they were doing wasn't legitimate. The fact that Aro seemed to surround himself with amateurs wasn't comforting. His big dogs would be inside with him.

"Yes." Was all I answered as I tried to form a plan.

I had the basic idea of what was about to happen. They would try to take Riley. I would refuse. And that was when it became a little fuzzy. I knew they weren't going to take that laying down. Fighting would probably ensue. People would get hurt. Mostly them. But there was a good chance we would too. The chances so great, in fact, that I was, for once, not confident.

Meat heads no. 1 and 2 were watching us. Waiting in that universal bodyguard stance. Legs spread slightly apart, arms crossed over stomach with one hand holding the other wrist. The stance was for easy access to the gun strapped to their belts and to be ready for attack mood at a moments notice. The guns and stance would help nothing if they didn't know what they were doing. I hoped they didn't.

We would have no trouble getting in. It was the getting _out_ part I was worried about. If we made it far enough for me to worry about that part, I'd be able to take them. I was confident about that.

I looked at Riley. "Here's the plan."

"You have a plan?" He interrupted me, hope entering his eyes.

"Yes," I clipped off. "Now, listen. This is going to happen fast. Very fast. So you need to be ready. Me and Aro will chit-chat for a moment—probably not long once he receives the disappointing news that I won't give you up. He'll threaten me, but that's nothing. Expected actually. But not ideal. He'll do whatever he promises." I looked at him, making sure he was keeping up. He nodded rapidly. "I'll try to position us to where we can't be surrounded—if it's possible—but either way, I want you to stay behind me. Get as close as possible without interfering with my fighting space. Stay courteous of my space and I won't have to elbow you in the face. I'll be aware of your every move anyway, but it's easier for me not to have to push you out the way as I keep track of our enemies, which will be six to seven if my estimations or correct. And if I say run, _run_. Don't look back, just run as fast as you can. And _do not_ go to the truck. You run and run and run some more until you come to civilization. Find a place with a lot of people, then find a phone and call the police. Don't mention me or Beau or anyone to do with the Association. Tell them you were kidnapped and escaped, give them your location and that's it. If they ask who took you, say they drugged you and everything else is fuzzy. To recap: stay behind, run, call 911 and no info. _Comprendre?_"

He gulped. "I-I think so."

"No think so." I locked his eyes with mine. "You have to _remember_. Do I need to repeat it?"

He shook his. "No. I got it."

"Are you _sure_?"

He nodded too fast, but still somewhat sure.

"Fine." I look back at the meat heads. "Ready?"

"Not really, but I guess we don't have any other choice."

"No, we don't." I jumped out the door without a single word of comfort. I wasn't in the mood to lie.

I heard hurried footstep shuffling over gravel and soon felt Riley's presence behind me. At least he had understood the _stay close_ part. Here's hoping he remembered the rest.

* * *

"Ah," Hailed Aro exuberantly. "Bella, how wonderful of you to grace our presence."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and said, "Thank you." politely instead. It was surprising how cordial my voice sounded.

Aro looked over my shoulder and his eyes brightened, I clenched my fist. "Oh, and Mr. Riley. Now, this is a treat!" As if he hadn't know I was bringing him along. Always with the games. Slap a monocle, top hat and a phony mustache on him and call him Mr. Money Bags. I knew there wasn't even a slim chance in hell that we were going to be passing Go tonight. But we wouldn't be half as lucky just to be slammed into jail without collecting our shitty $200 dollar salary. Oh, but damn, if this game wasn't going to be as tedious as the popular Parker Brothers board game.

"H-Hello." Riley stammered behind me.

"Come here, son." Aro said, voice magically losing all its joviality.

Riley started to make his way around me but I stopped him with an outstretched arm. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked a nervous question at me. I ignored him. I couldn't afford to falsely reassure him.

I was too busy watching Aro's big dogs advancing slowing towards me. I had disobeyed a direct order. And all five of them looked like they were just itching for a fight. One in particular, the bald seven foot giant to Aro's left, looked like he was all juiced up to fight me specially. Hate seeped out of his eyes. Why he hated me? I didn't know. Maybe he hated women in general. I gave him a quick once over. Skin head, outfitted black from head to toe and was that...yes, it was a swastika. Yea, definitely a woman hater. I would bet me acting like a man or maybe thinking I was smarter and all around better then them had him jonesing to put me in my place. Normally, I'd be daring him in my head to bring on whatever he had but now I needed peace. Even if it was fabricated.

I looked into Aro's eyes. Waiting. He watched me as they keep coming. They had started a ways behind Aro, some posted behind walls, others lazying around tables pilled with money, drugs and booze. Now, they were a mere few feet behind their leader. Somehow they had timed themselves to be in exactly the same place. Like deadly sequenced swimmers. The thought of these built for damage guards in one piece swimsuits almost had me laughing. Luckily, I wasn't in a humorous mode. Hadn't been in the last few hours. Hell, days.

Aro's eyes were the color of cold silver. They were eyes that I'd been pleased never to have to look into again. He was mocking me. Toying with me. He wanted me to know who called the shots here. He could very well not do a damn thing and the hounds would eventually zero in on us as he watched, probably smiling the whole damn time. There was that stupid smile now. Creasing his face as his eyes narrowed. I saw my potential death there.

If he was waiting for a reaction from me, he was going to be sorely disappointed. I didn't think about what this bastard had done to my family. I didn't think about the person behind me and the injustice of his life being put in danger. I didn't think about Edward's stricken face as I walked away from him. I didn't think about any of those things. I didn't think about anything. No. I was cool and calm as usual. Underneath, I was relieved to know I still had it in me. But that was overshadowed by the regular detached feeling coiling around me. Watching and absorbing everything with crystal clear clarity. Body oddly at easy but ready at the same time. Normally, I'd involuntarily stiffen like the average person does when they realize there about to be in a car accident, but not know. Not with the low buzz sound in my head, things moving slower then they really were and my mind numbing to the scurry of emotions that usually invaded it. I was ready. Ready for Aro to make his decision and for this show to get on the damn road.

He watched me for a second more, seeing nothing there or nothing that he had wanted obviously. I saw the flicker of disappointment. Having Bella Swan bow in fear to him would've been the ultimate treat. Too bad. The guards were right behind him, shoulder blade to shoulder blade when Aro slightly inclined his head. The small gesture was enough. Stopping them immediately. Though Nazi boy looked none too happy. His hate was wasted on me. Any other time I would've been tickled to play with him. Taunt him with a wink or smirk. But now I was solely focused on one target. Aro.

"First," I addressed Aro. "We need to talk."

"By all means." He waved his hand in a gesture saying I had the floor.

"What does this get you?"

He looked at me blankly for a moment. "Pardon?"

"I said, what does this get you?"

"Yes, child, I heard you. But what exactly are you implying?" He was silently laughing at me. The proverbial cat playing with the mouse. Me being the mouse. I wasn't big on cheese.

I felt the anger threatening to boil up at the word _child_ but I couldn't afford that right then when our lives so depended on me keeping my shit together. I breathed twice evenly through my nose and let it out slowly. I inclined my head towards Riley. "What do you get out of kidnapping Riley? Ransom?"

Aro sighed. "Ah, _tsk-tsk_, Bella you should know better than to ask such a question." I knew this was another ply to get a reaction out of me. If I wouldn't show fear, anger would do. As long as I was tipped out of advantage. I knew what he was trying to do. But I was still having a hard time reigning in the rage.

I audibly grinded my teeth. "Yes, I know. I follow orders, no questions asked."

"Then why must you break the rules now?" He chastised softly.

"I would think that was obvious." I challenged, chin lifted.

He smiled arrogantly; loving the game more and more. "Please enlighten me."

"You broke the rules first." I shrugged. "So I figure, what the hell, I might as well too."

Shock wiped the smile right off his face. Replaced by irritation and a little confusion. "Rules? What rules have I broken?" He touched both hands to this chest.

"Mine."

He laughed, head thrown back, chest bouncing. My eyes narrowed as anger blew through me like a train whistle. The calm detachment gone like a whisper in the night. He wiped at his dry eyes. There were no real tears of merriment in them. Because this was all just an act. The only real glimpse of emotion I had got was that small time frame when I had surprised him. At this point, I didn't think he even knew what he was really feeling anymore. Being a sociopath can do that to you.

"Oh, Bella, you are a gas. I will miss you very much." That gets my attention. So he did plan on putting me down. I'd be useful to him when the war further progressed, but I was a liability now. I had been expecting this and had a sorta plan for it. But first I had to get Riley out.

The laughter died, he's eyes serious yet curious as he looked at me. "You've become attached to the boy. Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

Well, that throws any chance of faking aloofness out the window. "He's no part of this war. Let him go."

He smiled. "No. I think I will keep him."

Riley began to shake behind me. "Why?"

"Because he will be useful to me." He looks at me then my still outstretched arm. Now holding Riley's arm. I hadn't even noticed I'd done that. An unconscious comforting gesture. Dammit. "In more ways than one now it seems."

Now that I'd realized there was no point in playing along with his game anymore, I let the anger go. Let it burst out. Consuming me. Catapulting me into a new kind of awareness of my surroundings. Everything pulsating and moving faster. A loud vibrating in my head as my body zinged and tightened. It was chaotic. It was my anger fully unleashed. Something I had never been so stupid and happy to do. It was exhilarating. The most amazing feeling in the world. God, why hadn't I done this sooner?

"You will not touch him." I said, deadly soft.

"Feel free to try and stop me." He inclined his head and Skinner led the way. Closing in on us. I pushed Riley hard away from me. "Go. Run."

He hesitated. "_Now!_" He stumbled away, rushing out through the front door. Right past the first two goons.

"Don't let him get away!" Aro shouted. They dumbly looked behind them. "Now, you idiots, before you lose him!" They bound off after him. But Riley'd already gotten a good distance away. Man, he was fast. Hopefully he was fast enough. I had done all I could for him. The most I could do now was survive.

I crouched, backing away just as slowly as they were approaching. Steadying my hand near my guns. I smiled slowly right at Hater Without a Cause. My smile was everything that I knew would grate him the wrong way. He charged at me just like I wanted.

He was a big guy. There was no way I was going to be able to take all that muscle slamming into me. I wasn't planning on it. Right as his shoulder was coming in solidly for my stomach, I fell back and kicked up with my legs. Up and over he went. All his momentum throttling him into the steal wall and putting a nice, big dent in it. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I alley-ooped myself to my feet, pushing myself up with my hands. One down, four to go. These guys were going to pose a bit more of a challenge. They harbored now malice towards me. I was just another job. A nobody to them. Calm and poised. There was no way for me to manipulate them. I drew out my guns, the solid metal in my hands was reassuring. I was ambidextrous. So using both hands wasn't a problem for me. Though, I did have to work on my balance and make sure my arms didn't grow heavy.

No time to hesitate.

I shot the first one to my left right between the eyes. He goes down before I have time to blink. The second one's not a death blow but brings him down anyway and I liked him just fine there. The last two drew in the two seconds it had taken for me to take down there buddies. Glocks. Impressive. Sure to put a nice thick hole in my chest. Or head.

I zeroed in on both of them. Arms out stretched. Legs apart. Both had me in their sights, both hands holding there guns, eyes trained on me. My fingers inched closer to the triggers, they mirrored me.

"You seem to have backed yourself into a corner, Bella." Aro's mocking voice came to my side. He was closer than I'd expected. As much as it bothered me not to know exactly where he was and how close he was to me and what he was doing, I didn't look. I was too attached to my brain to do that. It would be a shame for it to be spattered all over the cement slab just because I had the animalistic urge to see exactly _how_ cornered in I was being.

The clicking of a gun being cocked sounded to my side and now I knew I was screwed. There was no way I was getting out of this. As long as Riley made it to safety at least this all wouldn't be for nothing. I silently sent love to Beau and Charlie in my head. The last face I see was Edward's. The arrogant face I saw the first day I met him. His face above me as we made love. Him smiling as he teased me. His face as he squeezed my arms and begged me not to come here. The sadness I felt at the thought that I was never going to see him again was so profound it was breathtaking. My first thought was, _I should've listened to him. I should've stayed. I wouldn't be facing my death and we could've ran together. All of us. _Hindsight sure was a bitch. But I'd made my choice and here I was facing it.

"Carlisle?" Aro's questioning voice snapped me out of my regrets.

_Carlisle? _What was he doing here? As much as I wanted to look towards him I couldn't. Killer Thing 1 and 2 were still zeroed in on me. No flinching. No shifting of their feet. As if they could stand that way for days. They probably could. Beings that Aro only had the best trained men on his team of personal bodyguards.

"Aro." Carlisle's polite voice came across my ears. Oddly the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. A bit of wistful thinking, yes. But give me a break. I was cozying up with two semi-automatics at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Aro's voice was both shocked and angry.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" It annoyed me that I couldn't look and see for myself.

"It looks like you're pointing a gun at my head." My eyes widened, the remaining big dogs mirrored me.

"Very perspective."

"You don't just betray me but dare to mock me?"

Carlisle chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

"You will all die for this."

"I know. Not now though. Now you're going to let us go."

"So confident, Carlisle?" Aro asked.

"Yes. I'm confident that you don't want to die today."

"You're right in that confidence."

"Then you'll let us go. With a two hour head start. No tricks."

Silence stretched until I was tempted to shoot Aro myself. Put I forced myself to worry about the two men in front of me instead.

"Fine. Go. But all protection is now by stripped from you and Miss Swan and your loved ones. Godspeed." What a nice sentiment to send us off with.

"Bella, come." Carlisle said to me. I backed away slowly. Eyes and guns never leaving the two big men. Their eyes followed my every movement. Passive but watching. Those were the eyes of cold blooded killers. Eyes I never wanted to meet in a dark ally or in a grocery store for that matter.

I backed my way towards Carlisle slowly. He was further away then I thought. I could now see Aro as well. His eyes livid, with a tiny trace of sadness in them. In his own way, he loved Carlisle. Carlisle was also going to be a great lose for him in this war. Aro fucked himself doubly with this ploy of power. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

As I reached Carlisle, I heard Razor Head groan and quickly looked at him. He was stirring but he wouldn't be up until we were gone. Me and Carlisle backed out. Him right behind me with a hand to my shoulder. We kept backing away until we were to our vehicles.

Carlisle looked at me over the hood of his Jaguar. "Get you family and get out. You'll be running forever now, Bella."

"I know." I turned and opened the door then looked back at him. "Thank you." The words did not lodge in my throat. A shocker, I know.

He smiled sadly. "You're welcome." And drove off.

I wasn't long after him. I followed his taillights, but when he turned right, I turned left. I had to find Riley first. Dead or alive.


	17. Retreat

_A good retreat is better than a bad stand._

_-Irish Saying_

(Bella)

As I drove and worried over the fact that Riley might not have made it, rain drops splashed down on my windowsill. The mother of all signs. I silently cursed at every drop that fell and jerked on the wipers. The tinkling sounds had me grinding my teeth, so I blared on "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin to drown them out.

The truck's tires ate up the pavement mile by mile and with each mile marker my stomach heavied. I'd nearly lost all hope until I saw the blue light flashing and Aretha's voice overpowering Benjamin Burnley's.

I snatched the phone to my ear without even looking at the screen. "Riley?"

"No." Edward's voice answered.

I was and wasn't relieved to hear his voice. "Oh, hey."

"Oh, hey, to you too." The stress in his sardonic voice was evident. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Looking for Riley." I was surprised I could articulate that, let alone speak calmly.

"My dad just called and ordered us to pack up for an emergency evacuation."

"That's a good idea." Why hadn't I thought about calling Beau. Oh, right, I was having another bitch fit. I made a mental note to contact Beau and Charlie immediately after this call.

"Bella...Bella..._BELLA!_"

"Huh?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"On the road."

"Now's not the best time to be a smart-ass, Bella?"

"I'm not, I'm driving and looking for Riley. Listen, can I call you back?"

"You sure can't. Talk to me, Bella. What happened?"

I was frustrated enough to hang up on him, but then I thought of the stressful hour he must of endured and gave him a brief summary. "I distracted Aro, Riley ran, had a fun triangle at gunpoint—me being the central point—than your father showed and held Aro at gunpoint until he released us. Now we're on the run. Edward, pack your bags and do what your father says. I have to warn Beau."

Edward sighed as I heard distant clattering as if he was rummaging through bottles. "When will I hear from you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe soon, maybe not."

The line was silent as he gulped down whatever poison he'd chosen. "I should've known you'd be cryptic about this."

"Edward, please don't give me shit."

He groaned loudly then took another swig. "Fine."

"Thank you. I have to go." I went to hang up—

"Wait Bella..."

"Yea."

"I—uh, be careful."

"I will." I murmured. "You too."

It hurt to hung up on him, but I had to call Beau.

"Yea." Beau answered groggily.

"_Beau_, are you okay?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" So Aro had kept his word. How shocking. How suspicious.

I shook my head out. "We've ran into a few problems. You need to get out of there and meet at the safe-house. Now."

Beau yawned loudly. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Where's Riley?"

I hesitated to answer that.

"Bella." His tone was alert now, as if he'd been up for hours instead of minutes.

"Hopefully he's safe or still running."

"Running from what?"

I was slow to answer. "Two of Aro's men."

"Jesus, Bella!"

"It was better than the alternative." I said through clenched teeth.

"Which was?" His disapproval was clear and the last thing I needed to hear.

"I don't have time to defend myself now, just know I did the best I could and still am."

"Bella, I'm sorry." His voice less disapproving and more sad. "I'm just worried."

"I know. Don't worry about packing, just go to the safe house and call dad on the way."

"Already on it." I heard the blare of the engine ignite and breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Okay. I'll contact you with more news as soon as I can. Be safe,_ frère._"

"You too, _soeur_. Love you."

"Love you, too."

As I hang up, I was affronted by more stretch of highway and thick walls of foliage. I peeked through the branches for glimpses of white blonde hair, but no such luck. The distance to any sign civilization was greater than I had anticipated. Something I was sure Aro had thought of when he choose the location. The skiving son of a bitch.

* * *

An hour later, I was beginning to lose hope and time. I went to make a U-ey when the phone flashed again.

"Edward, I really can't talk right—"

"Bella." A small voice interrupted me.

"_Riley_." Relief flooded through me. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. Um, I'm at a place called Hard Rain Cafe. What town? I don't know. I got turned around in the forest."

The relief drained away as quickly as it came. "Are you safe?"

"Yea, I lost them a mile or so in."

"Good. Stay put. I'm going to GPS the closest gas station."

"Okay."

We hung up and I conferred with the TomTom for the cafe.

A few minutes later, I fishtailed into the parking lot and jumped out mid gear shift, running full-tilt to the swinging doors. I punched my way through and surveyed the area, dashing to a body curled into itself at a table in the corner. As I looked at him I wanted to yell at him for not calling the cops, for not obeying orders but what I did shocked me as well as him. I hugged him. A full out bear hug. Just yanked him out that booth and squeezed the breath right out of him. I pulled away as I felt gentle tapping on my shoulders.

Riley gasped for breath but had a giant smile plastered on his face. "I missed you too."

I frowned at him and towed him out the station to the passenger side of the truck, nearly throwing him right out the open driver side door. He scuttled back to the passenger door and closed it as I hauled myself up into the diver's seat.

"_What_ were you thinking? Not calling 911?"

He ducked his head as I peeled out of the driveway back up north away from our safe house in Olympia

"I don't know. I guess I felt safer calling you."

I grunted a "Right" and glared out the windshield.

A long stretch of silence followed, until I grudgingly broke it. "Either way, your stuck with us now. Might as well brush you up on what's happened."

He listened keenly as I gave a blow by blow account of what happened after he ran off.

"So now you're running because of me." He said in a monotonous voice.

"No."

He's eyebrows popped up.

"We're running because of Aro and my choices."

"Oh." He said softly, I almost couldn't hear him. "Where are we going?"

"Right now, La Push."

"La Push? Why?"

I look around the interior of my truck sadly. "A trade."

Riley looked at me quizzically, but didn't push further. Obviously picking up on my foul mode. "Okay." Was all he said before turned towards the front, gazing out the window silently. I was grateful for the fake sense of privacy he tried to manufacture, but it was futile.

As we entered La Push territory I typed the name Billy Black into the TomTom, remembering Lucy asking about Billy at the dinner a week ago. The directions popped up almost immediately. We were pulling into the a driveway designated _The Black's_ residents by a rusty old mailbox on its last leg minutes later. A small red house welcomed us. I wondered if this was the right place until I saw the rust red Chevrolet.

I parked, pulled money out of the lockbox under my seat, told Riley to stay and hopped out. Jake was walking out with a curious look on his face that changed to surprise then elation.

"Bella! What stroke of luck do I owe this visit to?"

I smiled at him, but it was outlined with sadness.

He frowned and came closer. "Everything okay?"

I forced a brighter smile. "Yea sure. I just wanted to talk to your dad if that was okay."

The bright shinning of his eyes dimmed at that. "My dad? Right. Uh, let me get him." He bounded off into the house, calling out for his dad.

He emerged shortly after with a man with long wiry black hair in a wheel chair trailing behind. I quickly hid the brief surprise and smiled.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad, Billy Black."

We shook hands, his grip firm and no nonsense. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "You too, sir."

He smiled up at his son, russet skin wrinkling. "Is this _the_ Bella?"

Jacob cleared his throat and rocked back on his heals. "Um...yes. Yes, sir."

Billy turned to me, smile widening. "My son constantly talks about you."

I looked at Jacob who was transfixed by the dissipating clouds. "Really?"

"Oh, sure," Billy patted his son's arm. "you're all we ever hear about around here."

"I think very highly of your son too." Was all I could think to say. "You should be very proud, you raised him well."

A special glint of pride brightened his eyes, I saw glimpse of the stark resemblance between father and son. "Thank you." He said as he looked up at Jacob who was still ignoring the both of us out of clear embarrassment. "Well, how can I help you?"

I glanced at Jacob before continuing. "I'm not sure if Jacob has mentioned it, but I like his truck very much."

"Yes, he's told me." He looked at the rustic truck with fondness. "He's my baby, but ever since my accident I didn't have the ability or time to give him the care and attention he needed. Jacob here, picked up my slack, so I thought fit to give him the truck." He grabbed his son's wrist and gave a gentle squeeze looking up with greater fondness than he granted his truck. I was glad to see that. "It's up to Jake what happens to it."

He flashed one more smile my way then wheeled back inside.

I looked to Jacob, whom was still avoiding my gaze. I cleared my throat and he finally reluctantly met my eyes. "Sorry about him, he doesn't really have a filter."

I waved off his comment. "No worries. I like honesty in a person."

The corner of his lips lifted, but quickly fell. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said cautiously.

"Why the sudden urgency?"

I looked at the truck, biding for time. "I've been antsy to have him since the first test drive."

He chuckled, obviously remembering my reaction. "True enough."

I turned back to him. "So, what's the verdict?"

He shrugged. "Sure, go ahead and take it off my shoulders. Otherwise, he'll just collect dust and be an eyesore."

I shushed him. "He'll hear you."

He rolled his eyes as a smile curved his lips.

"How much?"

"Uh, I don't know." He scrutinized the truck, disgust clear in his expression. "I personally don't think it's worth a damn. Why don't you give me a price?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "I'll give you 8,000 cash on hand."

He's eyes flashed white as he sputtered. "Uh-uh, well...it's not worth that much. No, I can't let you pay that much."

I stepped closer to him until I could touch his forearm. I looked up into his eyes, wishing I could convey just how grateful I was to him and how much I'd miss him with a simple glance. He was too in shock to notice anyway.

"Jake, I insist." I said with a gentle shake.

He searched my face, eyes shifting from side to side. "You sure?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Positive."

He swallowed and once again I realized just how close I was to him, but this time it didn't bother me nearly as much. "Um, okay, sure. If you're positive."

I thought that was too little really. Unwittingly, Jake had hugely helped me out and I'd never be able to pay him back.

I hugged him around the neck, standing on my tip toes to reach him. I was in a touchy mood for some reason. I blamed my brush with death. Or maybe I was really going to miss Jake. Maybe it was both. I didn't know, but I was hugging him and he was hugging me back, and it felt right in an odd way. Strictly platonic, but still potent.

"I'm sure." I said softly. "Thank you."

He pulled me away at arms length, searching my face curiously. "No problem. Glad to be of service."

I pulled out the money from my pocket.

He held out his finger. "Hold that thought." Then bounded back into the house, returning shortly with a keychain housing only one key and a simple wooden wolf. "Here" he said as he handed me the key.

We traded goods. "Here, this looks important." I began to take the key off the wolf keychain.

Jake closed his hands over mine. "It is. It's our clan's symbol. Keep it."

"No, Jake." I shook my head. "I couldn't."

He held my gaze firmly. "Yes, you can."

I silently looked at him, feeling myself choke up. The events of the day finally catching up with me.

Jake watched me for a moment with keen eyes. "You're leaving aren't you?"

I nodded jerkingly.

"You're not coming back either, huh?"

I shook my head.

"For how long?"

I shrugged.

"Are you in trouble?"

I mustered up the control to answer that. "No. It's just time to go, is all."

He looked unconvinced, down right suspicious. "Kinda premature."

I shrugged. "That's the norm for us."

His brow furrowed for a moment, but he shook his head clearing all judgements. "Then I insist you keep the keychain. Something to remember me by."

I smiled sadly. "I doubt I'll have any trouble remembering you, Jake."

His brows shot up at that. "Either way, I'd like you to keep it."

I licked my dry lips and croaked out an "Okay."

Jake pulled me into a tentative hug as if he were afraid I'd disappear right out of his grasp. "I'll miss ya, Bella Swan." He murmured in my ear.

I laid my head on his shoulder, knowing the seconds where ticking right by me and not really not caring so much as wishing they'd just stopped for a few moments. I knew it was a childish wish, but that didn't stop me from making it.

"I'll miss you too, Jacob Black." I barely whispered, clenching his gray T-shirt then dropping my arms.

Jake didn't immediately let go, but held on to me as if battling with himself to let go.

"Jake?"

He squeezed me lightly and breathed in deeply, murmuring on last thing in my ear. "_Que Quowle._"

"What does that mean?" I whispered back, fearing to break the moment.

He was quiet for a long moment, then he cleared his throat. "It means, stay safe." Then he kissed my neck softly, hitting my pulse spot.

I jerked my head back and frantically searched his face. That was more than a goodbye chaste kiss. Such a intimate touch in fact I was shocked speechless. Shocked that he'd done it. Shocked that I'd allowed him to. Shocked that I had yet to reprimand him for it. Shocked that a tiny part of me wasn't opposed to him doing it again. I shook myself out. My thoughts were a betrayal. A betrayal to Edward. A betrayal to Jacob. But mostly to myself. I held myself at higher standards than this. I wasn't some weak little tart that jerked two guys around. Not that I had the power to do so. But just the same, I didn't cheat. It wasn't my thing. Never was. Never would be.

I stepped out of his embrace. He could've easily kept me there but instantly released his hold once he felt my first push.

"Jake, I..." I didn't know what to say. He deserved an explanation. Hell, at least an acknowledgment.

Jake waved off my pathetic attempt of confession. "Don't worry, I understand."

Tears burned the back of my eyes and I cursed them. Cursed this day. Cursed myself mostly. I gazed at him a moment longer then turned and made my way slowly back to the truck. I felt Jake's eyes burning a whole in my chest as I told Riley to follow me in the Z-7. I jumped in Rusty, speeding off.

I watched him through the rearview mirror, his big body dwarfing the already small house, until the trees obscured him from view.

I hoped I'd see him again some time in the future. But the rational part of my brain knew the possibility was vastly slim.

* * *

We dropped off the Z-71 at a deserted dirt road. Yet another hard goodbye I had to make. Being's it was only an object, the goodbye wasn't as gut wrenching but hurt just the same. I drove us to the safe house where we met with Beau and planned our next course of action with Charlie via speakerphone.

Charlie wanted us to catch a plane as soon as possible and meet him in Venezuela, figuring it was safe enough. Me and Beau disagreed. Aro knew exactly where all his pawns were when they were on a job. He's or other's. I told Charlie this and suggested he leave the area immediately. Charlie didn't see why. Confident that way. I knew better. Confidence would hinder not help in this war. He reluctantly agreed picking up on my urgency.

We finally decided on Atlanta, Georgia as a rendezvous point. All leaving directly after hanging up. I pressed gas all the way to the compact airport and constantly scanned the area looking for any sign of unwelcomed guest. Once we finally got in the gum-pack sized plane I felt somewhat safer we were going to be landing in one of the largest airports in America.

Aro was crazy. But not stupid enough to cause a scene in such a busy area with plenty of eyewitnesses. Or so I hoped.

* * *

_Que Quowle- _Stay with me forever (real meaning)


	18. Flee

_I flee who chases me, and chase who flees me._

_-Ovid_

(Bella)

I must of dozed off shortly after take off, because Edward was in front of me with his cocky grin curving his lips and emerald eyes smoldering. Our surroundings blurred. Another reason I assumed it was a dream. I always knew my surroundings, they never blurred. Ever. He was inches away from me. Arms length. I could smell him; cologne and that special something that was all Edward, overwhelming my senses like they always did. I wanted to touch him, but knew that I wouldn't really feel him, just the second rate memory of feeling him. (Even though my memory was photographic, it still wasn't the same as the real thing.)

I frowned at him, shaking my head and backing up a step as he lifted his hand to reach my face. "This is a dream."

He dropped his hand and cocked his head. "So?"

I couldn't help but smile at his perplexed expression, as if he didn't see the problem at all. I waved a hand between us. "You're not real. We won't really feel each other."

He smiled at me as if I had said the cutest thing ever and shook his head slowly as if to say, _You just don't understand anything_. I went to wallop him until he actually said, "We'll always feel each other, beautiful."

A strange warm feeling bloomed in my chest and traveled to my extremities until I feared I might float like a hot air ballon. "How?" I whispered, my voice escaping me at the moment.

His hand patted his chest right over his heart. "Here."

Now I knew this was dream Edward. As much as I liked Edward, he wasn't the sentimental type. Hell, I wasn't either. Usually. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the change just a little. I finally gave in and reached for him, he smiled at me affectionally and leaned closer. We were almost touching when something splashed on my face. I looked down, crimson blood soaked my clothes and my entire body.

So much blood covering both of us from head to toe. At first I couldn't tell where it came from, until I looked up at Edward's wide stricken eyes. His lips where moving urgently. He must of been saying something, but I couldn't tell what. I was too busy wondering why my ribs were numb. I felt fluttery all over. Not myself. I must of been shot. Strange I hadn't heard the gun go off. I looked to Edward to ask him if he'd heard it, but my tongue seemed to have swelled in my mouth.

Now he was grabbing me and yelling mutely, mouth widening so much I feared it might rip at the corners. Blood was spilling in my lungs now. Suffocating me. The feeling was so real, I wasn't so sure if I was dreaming anymore. I felt something cool on the back of my arms. Huh, it was the floor. _When had we got there? _Tears shimmered in Edwards eyes. I wanted to comfort him but couldn't muster up the strength to do so. He lifted my hand for me and placed it on his cheek.

His cheek felt palpable and wet, all too real. My anxiety spiked, causing more blood to gush into my lungs. I gurgled what was suppose to be a reassurance which didn't seem to help matters, but worked us both up more. Edward's chest quaked with a sob as he kissed my palm and buried his eyes in the cup of my hand. I tried to look around but my eyes felt as if they were rolling about like balls in a tilting sphere. I couldn't concentrate on a single object. I wanted to know what coward had shot me in the back. Who didn't have the balls to point a gun in my face. Probably fearful I would retaliate, which I would. But that was beside the point. It was the principle of the matter. You faced your opponent or went home. End of story.

My attention was pulled back to Edward as I felt a faint pressure on my chest. His shirt was off, chest gleaming with sweat. He was packing my wound with a sad attempt of saving me. It was nice of him, but unnecessary. I had a short span of time to be saved and my time was rapidly coming to a close. I wasn't so much giving up, but bowing to the inevitable. Edward must of realized this for he shook me. Hard I guess, because my head flapped about. Fervently telling me something over and over again.

Tears fell from his checks and splashed on mine. Oddly, that I felt clearly. But not for long, because my attention was drifting away to an array of thoughts. I wondered where we were and who had shot me for the umpteenth time. If this wasn't a dream then I was dying and that just sucked. I wanted more time. More time to be with Edward. More time to make sure Beau had more time. More time to fix all my messes. But mostly more time to grow and mature like everyone else. Maybe in time I would've finally been the woman and would have the life I had secretly dreamed of. But now I'd never know and that had tears breaking from my eyes.

If I was dreaming, I needed to wake up quickly. An old monk had told me once that if you died in a dream, you died forever and ever, Amen. Not the best camp fire story to tell a six year old, but it had stuck with me for some reason and was now echoing through my head. I tried concentrating as hard as I could, closing my eyes tight and demanding myself to wake up. But it didn't work. Instead, I felt my heart beat feebly—like a ticking clock on it's last turn—pouring what seemed like gallons of blood down my lungs. Yea, this felt real. Great.

I was going to drown in my own blood.

I had known I would most likely die a painful death. I was resigned to it. But now that I was actually experiencing it, I desperately wished I had lead a totally different, normal life. Then again, maybe this is the way I was supposed to die. No matter what I did with my life, even if I lived inside the fake safety of a white picket fence, I'd probably still be laying here dying in my lover's arms. Poor Edward. He was completely losing it now. Throwing his head back and howling, a muffled groan to my throbbing ears, as tears freely fell from his eyes.

My heart was pumping so subtly now I could hardly feel it. Pump...pump...pump. Like the last pops of popcorn in the microwave during the last few seconds. I began to count them down as my vision slowly blacked out in a cylinder formation. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...BING.

"Good evening, passengers, to update you we are now half way to our destination. Thank you for flying with American Airlines..."

The man's pleasant voice come to me wompishly, as if he were in another world of smoke and clouds for I was still half/in, half/out of sleepy land. It took a moment for my brain to push away all the webs of fogginess. My surrounds were unfamiliar and disorienting to me. Rows of sitting, quiet people surrounded me; some reading, others sleeping. Women in pressed navy blue suits walked down the isle with sliver carts, stopping at each row to ask the people what they wanted quietly.

We were obviously still on the plane. I still wasn't completely convinced. I could've sworn I was dying only moments ago. Maybe I was still dreaming. Maybe I was going to wake up in a pool of my own blood any minute. I hated those kind of dreams. Dreams where you had to sit still for a while to convince yourself it wasn't real. I was tempted to slap myself in the face for good measure. I settled for mentally inspecting my body, moving my fingers and toes about and listening intently to my heart beat. Everything seemed to be working in order. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Asked a soft voice to my side.

I whipped my head around to see Riley, with his head resting on the puny pillow that was still dwarfed in comparison to his head and a headset over one ear.

I cleared my throat and croaked out. "Yea, sure. Just a dream."

"A nightmare's more like it." He commented, eyeing me worriedly.

I waved off the comment. "It was nothing." That was a lie, but I didn't want to appear weak. Which was stupid, but that was how I felt. So I left it at that.

He looked at me for a moment then finally shrugged. "If you say so."

I nodded with more confidence then I felt. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He motioned a flight attendant over and asked for a coffee, black, no sugar.

She smiled pleasantly and said, "Right away, sir." and dashed off.

He patted my hand hesitantly, watching me to gage my reaction to the contact. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I slowly pulled my hand away, heat flooding my face, and said more sharply then I'd meant to. "No."

He winced and pulled his hand back to his lap, murmuring almost inaudibly, "I'm not trying to pry, just trying to help."

I wiped my damp brow. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just stressed, is all." It was a lame excuse but it was all I could come up with at the moment.

The flight attendant returned, with a steaming cup of coffee. I went to ask for one myself when Riley handed it to me. "Here. Drink." He commanded gently.

I gladly took the offering, breathing in the soothing aroma, blowing off the steam then taking a slow sip. It wasn't the best coffee, one of the bottom raking ones actually. But it gave me the caffeine rush I needed so I didn't care. We sat in semi-uncomfortable silence as I finished my coffee and Riley flipped through an Air-mall catalog.

Placing my cup down, I turned to Riley and asked, "How long have we been flying?"

He conferred with his iPod before answering, "About three hours."

Joy. Two more hours of doing a whole bunch of nothing. I tried to get myself more comfortable but it was pointless. I was too awake now. I turned back to Riley and eyed his lovely toe-head.

"Are you going to be ready to part with your hair?"

His head snapped to me, eyes wide. "My hair?" His hand drifted up to finger the locks in what seemed an unconscious manner.

I nodded. "Yes. Your hair's too distinct. So are your eyes."

He swallowed hard, other hand touching his check right under his baby-blues. "Uh, well...I guess I'll have to be."

"It'll only be a temporary arrangement. We can even get you a wig so the damage won't be permanent."

That seemed to slightly placate him. He curiously examined my hair, making me stiffen instinctively. "Is that your real hair color?"

"No." I commented with an offhandedness I didn't feel. A part of me was still suspicious about people asking too many question about me. I was working on it.

He leaned in closer. "Wow, it looks totally natural!"

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, fighting the urge to push him away. "It's not."

He settled back into his old position and I was grateful. "Why don't you use wigs?"

I shrugged. "I did for a while, but it got old and space consuming to carry them around. Plus, it's just hair color. No point getting attached to it."

He watched me in wide eyed wonder for several silent seconds. Making me unjustifiably uncomfortable again. Finally he shook his head out and said quietly, "I'll never understand that mindset."

My brow furrowed. "What mindset?"

It didn't even take him a second to ponder the answer. "Detached to things that most people considered the most important thing ever."

I playacted at watching the passing clouds. The truth was I was rapidly learning I wasn't as detached as I'd liked to think I was. Though it was comforting to learn I still had the ability to fool others into thinking I was. We sat again in a different kind of uncomfortable silence—I couldn't say exactly how it was different, it's the only way I can think to describe it—until Riley cleared his throat and asked another prying question.

"So, who was that over there at La Push?" Intense curiosity coated his voice.

I glanced quickly at him then back at the window that I wasn't really focusing on. "No one important."

"Didn't seem that way to me." He said skeptically.

I frowned at the window. "And what exactly do you think you saw?"

He was careful to answer, obviously thinking over his response. Smart of him. "There was clear tension between you. I'm not sure what kind, because I'd never seen or heard of him till today."

"We are just friends." I said with more confidence than I felt. That kiss on the neck still plaguing my mind.

He winked. "If you say so." His joking attitude faded to serious. "What happens when we land?"

I settled deeper into the seat and crossed my hand over my abdomen. "The plan is to pick up the truck, that's still not registered under our names, at claims as soon as possible. If we have to bribe again, we'll do so. After that, we'll be off to a low-key motel and alter our appearances as much as possible. We'll get a little rest while we wait for Charlie then decided the next course of action from there."

He accepted these facts with a surprising calmness. The next question that left his mouth even more surprising then the calm. "When do you think you'll get to see Edward again?"

I stiffened, back straightening against the seat. "I don't know."

"Do you miss him?" He was leaning into me again.

I unconsciously leaned away, answering slowly. "I suppose so."

He nodded with an expression of complete understanding. "It's all still a little surreal, I know." He waves over another flight attendant and orders two more coffees, this one with half and half and sweet and low. "How will you keep in touch with him since you chunked both our phones out the truck's window? I'm sure his dad did the same thing."

I was really craving a blunt right about now. Yea, that would go sooo well. "At the moment I have more pressing problems on the mind."

"I know, I know, but I mean later on. When everything's more calmed down. What will you do then?"

I really looked at him then. "Riley," I whispered softly, "Things are never going to 'calm down'."

That gave him pause.

He frowned, distress coiling through his features. "Never?"

I shook my head. "They'll hunt us till they kill us or we kill them. Or both. There may be times of intermission, but we can't let our guard down no matter what. Because that'll be the time their most likely to strike. Do you understand?"

Riley gulped dryly, eyes flicking to Beau's sleeping form. "What about Beau?"

He didn't have to elaborate. I knew what he was asking. I touched Beau hand, feeling the muscle underneath twitch in surprise. "We'll find him as much help as we can while being discreet as possible. Which'll mean we'll have to deal with a lot of less than respectable doctors." I said these with more bitterness than I intended.

Riley's brow furrowed. "Why can't Dr. Carlisle still see Beau?"

"We can't risk being in the same place as the Cullens right now. We'd actually have a better chance of survival if we all separated, but I'm not willing to leave my people and neither is Carlisle."

Riley brought the mug to his lips, a small almost unnoticeable smile curving them. "That makes sense. But would it really hurt to have covert meetings?"

I thought about it for a moment, watching Beau. The thought was forming well in my head. "We might be able to pull it off. It'll take a lot of careful maneuvering, but I think we can do it." I looked at Beau a little longer and nodded. "Sure. Yes. It's a good plan. I'll talk to Charlie and Beau, I'm sure they'll agree. Good job, Rye." I patted his hand.

He looked down, but not before I saw the pleased smile blooming on his face.

I looked back to the window. Really liking the plan the more I thought about. Being my hardheaded self, I still wanted the best for Beau. Carlisle knew Beau's medical history and he was a genius. After all, it wasn't like the whole Cullen clan had to tag along. Just Carlisle. There was no need for Beau to suffer even a head ache for this mess. Yes. This was going to work. If I had to venture into questionable territory, I would. Also, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little excited at the prospect of at least hearing news of Edward. I felt guilty for the selfish thought, but it didn't stop me from anticipating the possibility.

The flight attendant asking me politely if I needed anything else had me snapping back to the present. I respectfully declined, she smiled and walked to the next passenger. I glanced to Riley, who was now watching the inflight movie in delight. It was amazing his childlike ability to not let stressful situations effect him in the slightest. I was envious and worried about it. I did and didn't feel safer having him with me. I could ensure he was protected properly, but it also put a heavier burden on my shoulders. A burden I had more than put upon myself, but a burden nonetheless.

Sometimes I even annoyed myself with my me-against-the-world attitude. Now was definitely one of those times.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I can't say this enough, THANK YOU everyone who reads this story. Newcomers and loyal readers. I love you all.

Anyway, I have this little blog (link on my FF profile) with all the chapters, playlist, outfits, and the character pictures. Yay! A lot of the main ones are the same, but there is Riley and Beau that are new and maybe a few others I might change. Go ahead, check it out and tell me what you think.

Until next time

Phee


	19. Respite

_Art is the spiritual, immaterial respite from the hardships of life._

_-Fernando Botero _

(Edward)

Fuck. It had been damn near six months since I had seen Bella that one life changing night. Six _fucking _months! Half a _year._ Rubbing one off could only get a guy so far. Shit, the couch was starting to look pretty damn tempting. I shook my head out, discussed with myself. I felt like the asshole of all assholes.

My family was breaking apart right before my eyes. Esme was fretting around the house, baking bread like she was getting ready for the apocalypse or some shit. Carlisle was always locked in his study, drinking himself into a stupor. I'd joined him on occasion, but shit had gotten awkward so I bounced and never returned for round two. Emmett was his obnoxious, cheerful self, but the stress of putting up a front was starting to ware on the old boy. And Jasper mopped around like a heart sick puppy, staring at his phone like if he concentrated hard enough Alice would pop out of the damn thing. And all I could think of for the last few months was being inside my girl. I was driving myself fucking crazy with it. Scratching and shit like a damn crack feign.

I jumped off of the chair and got as far away from the couch as I could before the cushions turned into ass cheeks. Yea, I was losing my shit that bad. I looked around the house as I paced around like a maniac, pulling at chunks of hair. It looked the same as the last few dozen homes we've stayed in. So many beiges and pastels, the features were starting to blur together to where I couldn't tell which was which. I was half surprised my shit hadn't decided to join the trend.

When I had heard Carlisle was still going to occasionally see Beau, my ears and dick had pricked straight up. I would've at least been able to hear about Bella. No such luck. Carlisle discouraged any contact between us and wouldn't indulge us even a check of health. Bastard. I really hated him at that moment. Seriously thought about decking him. But got over it quickly on account of he'd have my ass on the ground in a fucking second.

He meant well. I knew that. But I was pissed. Still was actually. I didn't see the harm in at least a congenial visit. I'd brought up my grievances to Carlisle and he'd retorted with, _If I let you see Bella, then Jasper and Emmett will want to see Alice and Rose. And that's just not something I have the time or energy to deal with at the moment, son._ He'd left me with that stern look that he thought still scared me. Which, to be honest, still kinda did. But fuck him. I wanted—no, _needed—_to see Bella. And I wasn't against going behind the old man's back to do it.

The only problem I faced was getting Bella to go along with it. She was just as much a stickler about staying completely out of connection with me as Carlisle. Maybe even more. I knew she would've been and the challenge did nothing for me like it normally would've. Challenge's were for the little shit I use to be that had mother-fucking time on his hands. When you thought about it, six months wasn't a lot of time to change. But day after day of nullity starts to feel like decades. The shit can really mellow a guy the fuck out. In some ways. Others, like undesired celibacy, can really drive a guy to his last fucking wit. And I was waaaaay fucking past that point.

I needed something to chill me out. Boos and drugs weren't doing it. The thought of taking a random one night stand to cool my needs didn't even fit in my head for a second. Just thinking about it made me mental. I wanted Bella and nothing or no one else would do. I should have a hat made for myself with THE WORLDS BIGGEST PUSSY embroidered on it. But that was the way it was and I couldn't do shit about it. I loved her, and god help me, nothing was gonna change that. Even a year celibacy wouldn't change it. Say what you want about me, but the shit's true.

I stopped in my tracks, eyes instantly glueing to the baby grand piano. I cocked a brow. Wouldn't hurt to give it a try. I hadn't touched ivory keys since that day in the music room at school with Bella when I played Moonlight Sonata. Mostly cause so much shit had gone down so quickly, but mainly cause I was blocked and the shit annoyed me. When I was younger, music seemed to literally flow through my fingers. Now all I could get away with was playing classics. I felt like a poser. Not a real artist.

No one really knew I played. It was my thing. My _private_ thing. Only a handful of people knew I played. That was the people in the house with me now and Bella and whoever they told. Which was Alice and Rose. Since Jasper and Emmett were pussy wiped and told their old ladies everything. Me and Bella would probably be to that point if we'd been together these last six months. Another reason why I was so sore about this whole situation.

I dropped to the stool and did an unnecessary finger cracking. I was procrastinating. Annoyed with myself, I jabbed at the keys. Heatedly jarring notes from the cords. Venting. It was surprisingly calming. I clashed away at the keys for a moment. Not giving a shit if I might be disturbing my housemates. It sounded as if I were composing sound-effects for an action scene. I finally relaxed my fingers after they started to throb nicely.

After sighing roughly, I leaned into a melody. A confusing array of tones. First, elation. Then, confusion. Next, anger. Last, sadness. Then, back again. None of it melding together in any sort of harmony. It was chaotic. It was unsure. It was pathetic. It described my life and self perfectly at the moment.

I conjured up Bella's face in my mind. The past months doing nothing to muddle the image. She was still the vital, strong, beautiful Bella I remembered. The music slowly muffled as my fingers still drifted over the keys. Unconscious playing, one of my many useless talents. Another being sitting on my ass while my girl tried to save everyone's life. Granted she was running around the world with her family too, but I doubted she was moping around like a whinny prick. No she was probably scheming away about how she could get the upper hand on Aro and make sure everyone was safe. Except herself of course.

That shit drove me crazy.

How she absolutely had to grant everyones safety, but fuck it when it came to her own. _Hmmm, what'd you say? You wanna point a gun at my head? SURRRRE, go right ahead. Would it help if I turned my head a little to the left. Does it? Perfect! _When I heard that she did that, I went cross-eyed with rage. I understood that Riley's life was in danger, but shit so was _hers_.

I shook my head out as the music ebbed back and my thoughts dissipated. I ended the piece abruptly and looked at the keys unseeingly for I don't know how long.

A familiar clearing of a throat notified me I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hi, dad."

"Son. It's 4 in the morning."

"Sorry if I woke anyone." I apologized monotonously, still not looking up.

I heard hesitant footsteps approach and stop right behind me. "No worries. We understand. This whole experience's been rather...draining for everyone."

I snorted sardonically. "Draining's a good word."

He lifted his hand until it hovered over my shoulder. We stayed motionless for several heart beats. Both uncomfortably. Me and my father didn't have a touchy-feely kind of relationship, which was fucking dandy to me. Finally he walked to the wet bar, pulling out a glass decanter of whiskey and pouring it into a crystal glass. It was amazing how we still had all the comforts of home on the run of our lives.

Silence cloaked us for so long I almost thought he'd left. I knew better. Carlisle had something to say and he wasn't leaving till he got it out. And I was gonna have to listen whether I liked it or not. Most likely it was gonna be a not.

He finally broke the silence with a quiet sigh filled with weariness. "I know you'r hurting, son. But you have to remember we all are. Especially your mother and brothers."

I spun around and spat out. "You don't think I know that?"

He shook his head slowly, sipping from the whisky that was left. "I know you do, but I'm not sure to what extent."

"I realize fully, believe me."

He cocked his head. "Do you?"

I just stared at him, fuming silently.

He topped off his drink then slugged back all of it, pushing himself from the chair and walking to look out the sliding glass door. "Do you know why Jasper constantly watches his phone?"

I scoffed. "Yea. He's waiting for a phone call's that not gonna happen."

The silhouette of his head dropped. "No. He's waiting on a call he hopes doesn't come."

I frowned. "What?"

Carlisle turned to me, his shadowed face brimming with sadness. "He's hoping he doesn't get a call about Alice getting hurt or worse."

That jerked me out of my self-pity feast. "Worse? As in dying?" I knew the answer. I just didn't want to accept it.

He inclined his chin in a subtle nod. "Both she and Rose are vulnerable to any threat. For neither of the parents would even entertain the thought of letting their daughters take an unexpected trip months away from graduation. Which, I don't blame them in the least. I've placed a few trusted men in Forks to protect them, but its a waiting game now..."

"That's fucked up." Fucked up that they were left behind. Fucked up that Emmett and Jasper had to deal with the torture of not being able to protect their women for themselves. But most of all, fucked up that I didn't for once let the notion past my mind when I called my dad to help Bella how all this would effect them. My family that I claimed to love so much. God, I was one self-indulgent motherfucker.

"Yes, it is." Carlisle commented. "But your brothers understand what you did for Bella and don't blame you...Too much." Their was a hint of a smile on his face at that. Walking back to his chair, he finished, "You mustn't be hard on yourself, son. Yes, we're in trouble. Yes, we all have regrets. No, we don't know how we're going to come out of this. But we're a family and right now that's all that matters. We're in this together."

It was a speech right out of a C-rated war movie, but it had me wanting to sob like a fucking baby. The comfort of knowing my family had my back was a relief and a burden at the same time. The relief was simple enough to understand. But the burden was because I didn't want them to go down with me. Regrets? Oh, fuck yea, I had plenty of regrets. I imagined this was how Bella felt when she was on one of her personal crusades.

The ringing of a phone had me and Carlisle's head snapping in the direction of the study.

"Good news is rarely sent at this time." Carlisle murmured sadly as he made his way to the study.

I followed, nerves raking so intensely my ears started ringing.

Carlisle spoke in hushed tones. Besides, "Yes." "Um-hmm." "Interesting." "I will." and "Goodbye." I couldn't tell what the conversation was about. My father was famous for conversing in a concealed manner. It was amazing and annoying at the same time.

Carlisle finally sat slowly down and stared fixedly at his desk.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I snapped. "_Well, _who was that?"

Carlisle blinked up, as if just realizing I was there. "Bella."

I jerked, eyes wide. "Bella?" then another thought hit me. "Is she alright?!"

"Yes, yes, of course. She's fine." He was still staring unseeingly at his desk, in extreme concentration.

"What did she say, then?" I asked, trying to hold back my temper.

"She's recently had an unexpected guest." He commented offhandedly.

I exhaled roughly, really close to fucking losing it now. "What kind of guest?"

"Stefan Roman, FBI Special Agent."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews you bunch of sweeties.

Sorry for posting at such random hours, but I have to proof read everything inbetween day to day life so please forgive me. :]

I also just posted a new story called Parody of Life. It's the first fanfic I've written with Alice and Jasper as the lead characters and I'm excited about it. It's still in the baby stages of plot development so the updates will undoubtably be very_, very _slow. I'd love it if y'all gave it a look. ;D

Muah,

Phee


	20. Alliance

_An alliance with a powerful person is never safe. _

_-Phaedrus _

(Bella)

I had been feeling someone watching me for the past couple of days. At first it was just a tingle at the back of my neck that repeatedly grew stronger until my skin vibrated with it. I acted, of course, as if nothing was wrong. I was just an ordinary girl with shoulder length blondish-red hair and light green eyes strolling the streets of Little Rock, Arkansas. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I must admit I did rather miss my old hair. Far more attached to the long sleek, sable locks than I had originally thought. More than once did I wonder what Edward would think when he saw me. Would my new hair be a deal breaker? If so he wasn't who I thought he was and good riddance. I wish I felt that with more convention. But I was falling for Edward harder than I would like to permit, and to pretend otherwise was pointless.

At first I had thought the stalker was one of Aro's men. But I had slipped into a deserted alley and knew they'd strike at the chance. Nothing happened. Puzzling and aggravating me. It had been six months now of no attacks or even a whisper uttered of Aro's plans and it was driving me crazy. Again, Aro was toying with me.

Riley was taking the whole ordeal surprisingly well. Even going as far as being a good sport and dying his hair like everyone else. A more trimmed, dirty blonde hair. (We had noticed in the past that the subtlest change can sometimes be the best. Something that harmonized with your face, not clashed.) And darker blue eyes. Beau decided to grow out his hair, since the cancer was dormant and invasive treatment was no longer necessary. He was sporting an impressive goatee now too. Charlie opted for longer hair, about ear length and a thick, scraggly beard. We constantly taunted him about looking like a hippy version of Honest Abe. He was good natured about it, laughing and throwing a few goodhearted jabs our way as well.

He was still standoffish around Riley the first couple of months. An instinctive reaction to every new person he met. Always having to flesh out everyone, before he made a final judgement. He was less awkward around him now, but still cautious. Once he had taken me aside and asked, "Have you figured out what Aro wants with the kid?" Funny that someone older than me was called "kid". I had shrugged. "Other than what we already know. No." I had continued by telling him everything Riley had enclosed to me. Besides the estranged relationship with his father and the reason why. But that he was, in fact, not only Franky's only nephew but godchild as well. Very religious family. And that the two were relatively close. Franky being the only one to not just encourage but pay for Riley to go to art school. That bit of information had esteemed Franky further in my mind. And besides no one being able to carry on the Mendele name, Franky wasn't upset about Riley being gay. Which, again, bumped him up in my favor. But I wasn't stupid and was still wary of his wrath of me taking his beloved godson.

For a while I had altered my course to try and shake my follower off. But no dice. The stealth bastard was determined and obviously a professional. Never getting close enough for me to peg 'em but close enough to keep track of me. It was unnerving. Finally resolved I wasn't going to lose my new friend anytime soon, I went back to the house.

The house was nothing of note. Just an ordinary home. Almost identical to the others that lined the col-de-sac. Not fancy-pancy, but not quite low-income either. Just a cozy bungalow.

Stopping with my hand on the front doorknob, I scanned the street and houses behind me; seeing nothing out of the norm. Not a conspicuous black van, or even a bike. Beings that it was a school day, no children scampered about. No one taking a lunch-break power walk either. It was quite. Too quite. Still, I could feel eyes on me. I glanced quickly to both sides of me. It could've been a ghost town it was so eerily...still. Silent. I was half waiting for a tumbleweed to pass by. Frowning, I turned back to the door and opened it.

I flipped offed my pursuer before entering.

(Riley)

I tugged experimentally at the ends of my hair while looking into the stainless steal four bread toaster, cooled coffee at my side forgotten.

"You'll get used to it." Beau's reassuring voice at my side startled me.

My head snapped up, dropping my hand and blushing because I was embarrassed I got caught.

I sipped some coffee to hide a grimace. It didn't help. I hated cold coffee. It always seemed to drop in my stomach in one, big syrupy dollop instead of trickle down warmly.

"I should be _use _to it now." I grumbled.

He took the stool next to mine and patted my shoulder sympathetically. Just a regular old pat. A friendly pat. A pat that had my toes curling and head floating. Unrequited love sure was a bitch. Especially if the one you're pinning for doesn't even play for your team.

He snagged a bagel and bit off half of it. "You'd be surprised how long it takes. I've been living this life practically since birth and I still have to get used to some things."

I doubted that. Suspected he was only trying to console me. Beau was mostly level headed about everything. Accepting things for what they were and moving on. Unlike Bella, who fretted over what she could've done differently about everything. Beau usually was the one to bring Bella back to the present to do something about the immediate, fixable problem.

A second, closer look at him had me changing my mind. The haunted, somber look in his eyes showed he wasn't lying to placate me. Merciful Lord, he was beautiful. If it was possible, even more than before with the goattee lacing his pouty mouth and hair falling over his sleepy eyes. Permit bedroom eyes, I was beginning to think every-time I saw them.

Bella had left earlier this morning and hadn't returned. And Charlie—whom I was still skittish around, as much as I hated to admit it—was glued to the television, drinking scotch out of a mug. So it was just me and Beau. It seemed to be just the two of us lately. Which was just dandy with me. I wasn't sure how he felt about the accidental arrangement. I liked to believe that our friendship had grown with time, but at times I wondered if he would even give me a second glance if the circumstances were different. Like what if he didn't have cancer and was his normal self and I hadn't been thrusted unexpectedly into his life. If we somehow crossed paths would he see me or just walk on by?

There I was mooning about things that had no effect on again. I had persistently been playing the different possibilities—or impossibilities more accurately—lately. Not always about Beau. Sometimes Bella was in his place. Most of the time, Beau was the focal point though.

Beau asking me if I was gonna finish that, nodding at my coffee, snapped me out of my reverie.

I shook my head absently. "It's too cold."

"Do you want a fresh cup?" He offered quietly.

I blinked up into his now pewter eyes, as I answered dazedly. "Sure."

He quirked a smile my way, pushing himself up and grabbing my mug to freshen it. I looked away quickly to hide my face. He could dazzle me without even trying. It was becoming a little worrisome. One day I was gonna slip up and the cat would be out the bag. I believed Bella had a hunch of my feelings for her brother—if she did, she hadn't brought it up to me—but Beau was completely oblivious. Hopefully. And I was totally okay with him staying that way. Sort of...

"Here ya go." Ugh, never had ungrammatical words sounded so sexy.

I wished constantly that he'd say my name more. Hearing that _y_ roll of his tongue never failed to melt me to mush. There was encore performance after encore performance of exactly that happening with a bedroom voice to match the eyes in every single one of my daydreams.

Realizing far too late that I had been starting at him like a lovesick idiot, I clamped my mouth shut, took the offered coffee and mumbled a thank you. Obviously taking my space-out moment to be a result of the last few chaotic months, Beau shrugged it off and took his place back at my side; pouring himself Apple Jacks while flipping on the small TV on the counter.

He silently offered the box to me and I shook my head, watching the screen I wasn't really seeing. The whole left side of my body was painfully aware of how close he was to me. It was a sweet torment. To be so close but not close enough. Never close enough.

Bella barging into the kitchen, looking more pissed than usual, saved and sadden me.

Frowning, she looked at the clock that said it was nearly three in the afternoon then back at Beau munching away at the green and orangish circles. "It's kind of late for breakfast, dontcha think?"

Glancing at his sister briefly, he shrugged and went back to watching a rerun of That '70s Show. "I like cereal. Plus, I just woke up."

"Must be nice." She commented sardonically.

"It is." Still not looking away from the TV.

Rolling her eyes she walked in front of his view.

"Hey—" He stopped abruptly. Finally noticing the tight set of her face that I had the instant she walked in. Some form of anxiety seemed to always be gracing her face lately, but this was different. There was a fierce alertness in her eyes that had the hairs at the back of neck prickling. "What's the matter?" He asked grimly, knowing nothing but bad news was going to be delivered.

"We need to leave tonight."

Me and Beau shared a quick glance. "Tonight?" I asked timidly.

She gave a sharp nodded. "Yes. Where's Charlie?"

Beau pointed down the hall with the spoon in his hand. "Where he alway is."

Bella half nodded and turned to leave.

"Hold on." Beau called at her back.

She stopped under the threshold but didn't turn around.

"Why do we need to leave?"

She didn't answer at first. For a moment I wasn't sure if she had heard him or was simply going to ignore the question. Thousands of scenarios rushed through my head. The next worse than the first.

Finally she answered tensely, "Someone's following me." and walked away with that ominous bit of information. I was beginning to wonder if she got a secret kick out of doing that. Always leaving with with a bang. Probably not. She was way too serious for that.

I blinked repeatedly and looked at Beau. He was back watching his show, as if the conversation had never passed between the two of them. Maybe he thought she was being a wee bit dramatic or was jaded to everything. It was difficult to tell.

Slurping coffee, I tired to be as nonchalant as him. It wasn't working. Unable to restrain myself I blurted, "It seems like we just got here."

He didn't respond for a moment. Exactly like Bella. Finally he sighed and dropped his spoon against the porcelain bowl. "If by 'just got here'" he said bitterly, "you mean less than a week, then you'd be right." Dumping his dirty dishes into the neglected sink, he left the room without another word.

I watched him in dumbstruck silence, too preoccupied to wish I could go with him. Well, it was more of a dull ache instead of furious wanting.

(Bella)

After consulting with Charlie, we both decided immediate action was inevitable. Though honestly, running was beginning to ware on me. As I was noticing the same for Charlie. Beau seemed to care less what happened one way or another. Be it from exhaustion of fighting for his life the last year or indifference, I wasn't certain. Nonetheless, action was necessary.

So as Charlie left momentarily to get our new passports and identities, I went down into the cellar to grab the emergency kit. It wasn't in a plastic case or even in one bag. We had dwindled it down to four bags. One for each person. The first one was a medium sized duffle bag, packed with very basic clothing, such as underwear shirts and pants, and limited toiletries. Riley's bag. The next was a hiking backpack, holding sleeping bags (since we rarely sleep in hotels anymore), canteens, MRE's and only one tent for Beau and Riley to share. Beau's bag. The last two held weapons. We stuffed enough guns and such to hold fort for two days, if necessary, into the long army bags. It goes without saying who those were for.

Aside from the first time, we never took a plane anymore. It was starting to put a dent in our already rapidly vanishing funds to bribe whomever it took to get the weapons on the aircraft. Most likely it would take far more than one person to bribe. So unless we decided to escape overseas, motor transportation it was.

Hesitant foot steps descending the stairs alerted me to company. I stiffened for a moment. "Yes, Riley?"

The steps halted. "How'd you know it was me?" The soft question drifted down into the dank basement.

"You favor your right side. Plus, your Sperrys give you away. " I commented offhandedly while still double checking each bag.

"I pulled a tendon in my foot durning a relay race."

It was good to know he was a fast or at least trained to be. It would have been better to know about it sooner, but still good to know for future references.

"Track, huh?" I asked more to keep him from asking me questions than really caring. As unfair as that sounded, I wasn't in the mind-space to deal with comforting him.

"Yea. Still hurts like a bitch sometimes." It still managed to tickle me when Riley cussed. Why I found it funny? I didn't particularly know. It just did. Though my smile was more of a grimace than anything else.

"Hmm." I dropped any pretense of keeping up a conversation, checking to make sure every clip had the right amount of bullets.

Riley didn't make so much as a peep for so long I was hopeful he would grant me a moment of silence to think. Until he asked so quietly I almost pretended I didn't hear it. "Where we going this time?"

Sighing roughly, I answered shortly. "Canada, I suppose."

"Canada, eh?" He asked with a bad fake accent at a sad attempt to lighten the mood.

I couldn't blame him for trying in whatever way he could to deal with everything happening, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish he would do it somewhere else.

The doorbell ringing blessedly interrupted Riley's next question, but was yet another hindrance. Riley began to make his way to the stairs. I rushed ahead of him, halting him with his foot on the bottom step.

"Wha—" He's eyes finished the _what_ I had stopped with my hand. I put a finger to my lips then mouthed for him to stay here as I swiftly ascended the steps. Beau was waiting by the basement door, still in his Mr. Clean pajama bottoms.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"Obviously someone unwanted." I whispered over my shoulder. "Go down there with Riley."

I walked a few more steps, then turned around noticing Beau was still in the hall.

I shot him a glare. He shot me one back.

"Please." I whispered harshly.

Rolling his eyes, he went down. Stomping louder than was necessary the whole way. If I was planning on making it seem as if no one was home, Beau had just thrown it all out the window.

Hunching down, I rummaged through the pot by the door that held umbrellas and pulled out a Smith and Wesson Chief's Special Model CS45. Concealing the small gun behind my back, I slowly opened the door a crack. Cramming half my body through the gap so the visitor couldn't see inside.

I had to look up the 6-foot-something of man before I could see the remote face, eyes covered by aviator sunglasses. His shoulders have had to been at least the length of both my arms put together while his waist tapered down from a wide chest to long trim legs. Face chiseled almost beyond belief, with a shock of curly brown hair. Tall drink of water was the term for a man like him. If only it would be so easy to tip him over and out of my way.

"Can I help you?" I asked shortly.

He watched me fixedly for several beats, finally reaching inside his windbreaker. I gripped the door and slid my finger closer to the trigger, relaxing marginally as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, ma'am," he drawled in a way that wasn't the slightest bit mocking. "I believe I can help you."

Flipping open the wallet with the flick of his wrist he lowered it to my eye level. Any sort of badge was bad news, but this one was unmistakable. FBI.

Fabulous.

(Riley)

"What's taking so long?" I asked worriedly, chewing the inside of my check.

Lounging on the camping backpack, Beau shrugged.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked, hoping he'd offer some sort of consoling word.

Stretching out in an almost boneless way, he scratched his head with both hands. "I'm sure she can handle herself." He said this like he was talking about a stranger off the street.

"Don't you care that she might be hurt?"

Slumping deeper onto the bag he closed his eyes, a slight frown etched between his brows. "If she wanted me to care about her well-fair, she wouldn't have ordered me down here like a child." His voice darkly resentful at the end.

I fell silent at that. Not knowing what to say. Which I suspected was exactly what he was hoping for. The minutes ticked by painfully slow as I strained to hear what was happening upstairs. Besides snippets of murmured conversation, I couldn't catch anything.

Bella calling down, "Come up boys." had me snapping to attention. Nerves vibrating, I followed Beau leisurely steps up the stairs. If the view hadn't been so good, I would've been jumping out of my skin by now.

(Bella)

I looked at him blankly for a moment. Waiting for him to ask, because I for sure wasn't inviting him in.

"May I come in?"

I looked him up and down slowly. "You got a warrant?"

He smiled, his eyes not fully into it. "I don't need one."

"Right." I muttered, opening the door fully for him to enter.

I turned my back away from him, gun stuck in the band of my jeans now and hidden by my shirt.

He looked over his shoulder at me, eyebrows raised questioningly.

I gestured to the hall leading to the kitchen.

After a paused moment of watching me closely, eyes full of suspicion, he turned and began walking.

I met up with Special Agent tall and lean in the hall, right in front of the basement door. My pulse peeked as I wondered if he would stop or hear something. He kept going and my pulse sort of went back on track.

"Can I get you something Agent..."

"Stefan. Stefan Roman." He filled in. "And water'll be fine, thanks."

I poured him water and indicated for him to take a seat on the stools Beau and Riley had recently occupied.

I stood on the opposite side of the island from him.

He took a sip, then looked at me over the rim. "I'd always dreamed about the day I'd finally catch up with you, but never thought it would actually happen."

I stiffened, not at all liking the triumphant lit in his voice.

I could've gone the obliviously innocent route but I didn't see the point of it.

"Congrats." Very unwise to sass an FBI agent, but this man wasn't here for pleasantries so I wasn't inclined to be a proper host.

He smirked. "You've been slipping up lately, haven't you? The pressure too much for you, Swan?"

I frowned, trying to keep my rage-filled thoughts from showing on my face. "I suppose. Since you've found us. How long have you been tracking us exactly?" I knew for one that it had been more than 6 months. Years actually.

It was his turn to frown. Point for me.

"That's beside the point."

"What is the point?"

He shot me a warning look.

I just looked at him.

He shook his head, draining the rest of the glass and pushing it away. "If I'd found you on different circumstances, I'd be taking you in here and now."

"But?"

"But unfortunately I need you."

"To get Aro."

He nodded.

I had to be quick to hide my frown. "I haven't seen or heard from Aro for six months."

"Yes, I know. But eventually he'll catch up with you like I did. And you have Franky's nephew, right?"

My eyes widen slightly, enough for him to notice. "Yes."

"Kidnapping? I knew you were ruthless, but I'd never thought you would pull something like that."

I stayed acidly quite.

"He'll be tricky to get. You'll have to keep running so he doesn't suspect something's gone amiss."

I poured myself a cup of coffee, taking on an at ease pseudo. "I'm sure he's aware of this pow-wow already."

"Yes, we've contemplated that."

I gave him a _well _look.

"Let us deal with that."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"You might as well tell them to come on up. We're gonna be here awhile."

He'd surprised me and there wasn't time to hide my reaction.

I turned away from him and called out to the boys.

After a moment they emerged from the basement door and made their way into the kitchen, Beau looking bored and angry while Riley looked down right freaked out.

Stefan watching ominously through dark shades was not helping Riley relax either. He finally spoke, saying, "So you're what all this mess is about?"

That shocked all of us.

Riley's eyes flicked to Stefan then raced over to me then finally fell to Beau, who looked like he was watching another one of his humorous sitcoms instead of real life.

"So you here for my sister?"

Stefan leveled his gaze on Beau that he granted the rest of us, but it didn't seem to effect him at all. "Yes, in a way, I am." He flashed a smirk. Well, more of a slight lip movement, but I interrupted it as a smile.

Riley's eyes snapped to mine while Beau simply shrugged and walked to the fridge and began to dig in it.

I addressed Riley. I had to ignore Beau, otherwise I'd snap and that would probably lead to another heated argument that was becoming a little more than tiresome. "It seems that Agent Roman here wishes to from a temporary alliance."

Riley blinked, mouth slightly opened, looking back and forth from me and Stefan. Beau stopped mid chew to shot me a _Are you for real?_ look, finally we'd faintly caught his attention. It was my turn to shrug. And not just because I felt like giving him a taste of his own medicine. I was literally at a lost for words. Out of all the scenarios that had run through my head the last six months—and there was a multitude of them—an alliance with the Federal Bureau of Investigation never even made a cameo appearance. We were much like cats and dogs, natural born enemies. The rare sighting of friendship between the two, being plain unusual and never looking quiet right.

I turned to the agent who seemed to suck in all the air in the room with each breath. "That's basically all we've covered so far."

Riley gulped and mumbled. "Awful lot to cover."

That turned Stefan's full attention on him. Riley took a step back, as if the man had advanced on him. I was sure he was throughly regretting speaking right about then. No one had ever accused Riley of being fierce, but I couldn't entirely blame him for being scared. Stefan was an intimidating force of a man. Not in a tough guy, spitting nails kind of way, but in a more subtle, quite way. A man that thought on his feet and wouldn't hesitate a second to take you down. And the fact that he was highly trained didn't hurt either. Anyone with half a brain would have a healthy aversion to being in his sights.

I stepped in front of Riley, fixing my eyes on him. "If you'll allow us time to confide in Charlie and get back to you, we'd be much obliged." I knew how to be formal from years of enduring Aro's flare for pussy footing around, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hard to keep my mocking inner voice from spilling out of my mouth.

He sat silent like a grave from a moment, finally slowly removing his glasses to show unusual striking blue eyes, like the deep-blue sea covered by mist. I had a moment to wish he'd keep the shades on. I saw my potential down fall in his eyes. I knew he would relish taking me down, but we needed each other for now so that had to wait. I resolved at that moment to make sure I never saw that promise in his peepers again. How to? I wasn't so sure at the moment, but it would come to me in time.

He looked disappointed, like a hunter who'd missed the opportunity to shoot an eight point buck. Charlie was the agent's very own white rabbit. But he was a practical man so he nodded with some apparent reluctance. "I'm staying at the Holiday Inn. Give me a pen and paper and I'll give you the number."

It was hard to swallow the order, but I forced my stiff fingers to deliver him the objects. He scribbled down on the sticky not in bold, precise lettering then handed them back to me. I took it and nodded.

I offered to walk him to the door overly cheerful and he didn't decline so I followed him down the hall. He abruptly turned to face me and I nearly knocked right into his chest. I stared at his chest for one shocked moment, then stepped away; my frowning eyes snapping to his re-shaded ones.

"Yes?" I asked with exaggerated patience.

"I'm giving you twelve hours to contact me, Miss Swan, before I come after you. And don't try to run. I'll find you." There was no uncertainty at all in his voice when he said this. He probably oh-so-cleverly placed a tracking device on me. Or not and was just that cocky. I was hoping for the later but was betting on both.

It would be easy enough to find the tracker, but I was also practical and I saw the potential in the tender alliance and wasn't about to blow it. I nodded once. "Roger that."

He didn't necessarily frown, but the slight twitch of his eyebrows told me he didn't like my wisecrack. With a small incline of his chin he turned on his heel and walked out the door. I closed it and slammed the lock home with a satisfying click.

* * *

By the time Charlie got back and we'd relayed the news. He'd had pretty much the same conclusion as me, not to look a priced horse in the mouth. I finally called Agent Roman about five minutes before the deadline he'd set for me. Really, I was unable to fight my second nature to rebel. It also helped to knock down Roman a little at the knees. Let him know that he didn't quite have us as much by the balls as he thought. But mostly because it gave me immense pleasure thinking about him sweating it out a little in his crappy hotel room.

"Swan, I was just on my way out." The unsaid, _To get you_. was understood.

"Don't let me stop you. I can call back." A smile slinked across my face while I said this.

"No, it can wait." He said with deep remorse. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, we have."

"And?"

"We're in." Short. Simple. Not showing how desperate we had become.

"Good. Meet me at the Cracker Barrel on South Shackleford Road at 8 am sharp."

I went to say, _Affirmative._ but hardly contained myself and instead said, "Alright."

"_Sharp, _Swan."

"I gotcha. Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes?" His tired voice obviously annoyed.

"I would like to include Carlisle Cullen—I'm sure that name is ringing all kinds of bells in your head right now—in our alliance. He'd be a sizable asset with information that me and you'd have no chance in hell getting."

The other end of the line sat in contemplative silence. He was weighing his options. If he wanted me and Charlie as much as he acted today, he would practically salivate over Carlisle, like the Big Bad Wolf might over one of the Three Little Pigs with an apple shoved in its mouth. Though Carlisle was far from being as defenseless as a poor little piggy, the comparison oddly fit.

Going for the practical decision like I figured he would, he finally said, "Okay. Call him and make sure to convey this message for me: This is his only option or he'll be running from more than that preening idiot Aro. And let me know what he says in the morning."

_Uh-huh_. "I will."

After we hung up I called Carlisle. I looked at my wrist watch as the line rang. It was approximately three in the morning here. I believed he was in New York, an hour difference I believed. It was past late and this call was probably going to wake up the entire house. I could've avoided this by calling Roman sooner, but what was done was done and Carlisle didn't know the call was at an untimely hour because of me and I was going to keep it that way. Plus, I knew once he knew the reasoning for the call, any upset would be instantly forgiven. The fact that I was worrying over this at all was alarming. So naturally I pushed it away.

"Yes?" Came Carlisle's wary greeting.

"Carlisle. It's Bella."

"Um-hmm?" Not sounding too surprised to hear from me.

"I had an interesting meeting today." I said conversationally, as if we were girlfriends gossiping over nonsense.

"With whom?"

"Special Agent, Stefan Roman."

The line was silent at that, only quiet breathing. Finally, "I see."

He was being oddly short with replies. Someone else must've been in the room. I wonder for a moment if it was Edward and regretted it instantly, because my treacherous body flushed at the thought.

Shaking my head roughly, I continued. "He wants to form an alliance against Aro."

"Interesting."

"You in? He told me to relay a scare-the-faith in you speech if you thought about declining but I'm sure your a smart man who'll come to the logical decision, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'll let Stefan know and relay back to you in the morning."

"Goodbye." Came Carlisle's pensive adieu.

I had the undeniable urge to ask who was with him for the umpteenth time, but said bye and hung up reluctantly.

I consoled my stupid heart with the knowledge that I'd see Edward soon before going to bed for an unfulfilling four hours of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I probably sound like a broken record about now, but I don't care. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. Because even though I do do this for fun, ya'll are the big reason why I've kept at it. ;D

And a special thanks to Lisa for helping be out biggie with this chapter years ago. Muah!


	21. Stratagem

**Disclaimer:**The only character I stake claim full on is Beau. All other character's are SM's.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's so short. The reunion chapter is next.

**Love**: To Lisa who is flipping magnificent. Time zone differences and all ^_^. And Jaclyn for being there for me from the beginning. Without these two amazing women, this story would've been forgotten long ago.

* * *

_For her own breakfast she'll project a scheme, Nor take her tea without a stratagem. _

_-Edward Young_

(Bella)

It took much longer than it should've to get everyone up and ready to be at Cracker Barrel for 8 a.m. sharp. Charlie refused to drink that shit they called coffee there and had to make a quick thermos worth. Beau was dragging his feet like pre usual the last few days. Riley and me were the only ones ready. Which I was immensely grateful to him for.

Riley sitting like a serene little blonde rock somehow calmed me. So I didn't snap like I was yearning to. Tapping my foot as I watched Charlie tinker around the kitchen, I checked my watch for the umpteenth time. 7:39. I checked google maps last night and figured that it would take a good twenty minutes to get there. If traffic flowed well. If we would've had two vehicles I would've left them by know.

I might've poked the bear a little last night, but this would be like shooting him right in the ass with a BB gun.

"Alright," Charlie said, chuckling. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

I frowned. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"Jesus," Beau interjected, walking in as he buckled his belt. He was starting to fill in his old pants better, but he still needed a belt. "relax, Bella."

"I will when we get there." I checked my watch one last time, then grabbed the keys. Snagging Riley's wrist, I towed him through the hall to the front door. I refused to let them corrupt him with their tardy ways.

I heard distance laughing from the kitchen and ground my teeth together. Riley whimpered and my head snapped to him, following his gaze to my hand clamped around his wrist and seeing I was squeezing. Hard. I released him immediately.

"Sorry, I'm on edge today."

"I've noticed." He smiled timidly as he rubbed his wrist. "I understand."

I nodded then turned to the door and swung it open.

A giant figure blocked the sun, casting darkness on us. I moved to hide Riley completely behind me—which was easier said than done, since we were close to the same size—and readied my hand by the gun at the small of my back.

He had to have been one of Aro's men. I could tell from the brute size of him and the slightly stupid look on his face. Aro didn't usually like people as smart or smarter than him being his flunkies. I tired to discreetly push Riley away but he wouldn't budge. From all consuming fear or ill-advised bravery, I didn't know. Leaving him be, I turned my full attention to our new visitor.

"How can I help you today?"

The man said nothing, just blankly stared at me. He's eyes glassy and distracted, as if he were seeing things we couldn't. He was using—or abusing more likely—illegal substances. And not something minor like weed. That could be to my advantage and disadvantage. If he was heavily using like I suspected, his motor skills wouldn't be up to par, but at the same time he might be harder to take down. Certain drugs had the tendency to make addicts feel superhuman for a span of 5-10 minutes. And surprisingly they were rather difficult to put down. Mind over matter, I guessed wasn't so implausible.

We waited for what seemed like centuries but was only minutes.

"What's going..." Came Charlie's voice from down the hall. "on?"

I didn't bother turning around to explain. Not a second later I heard Beau bump into Charlie with a groan. "What the—" Beau exclaimed. "_Soeur_?"

The subtle clicking of Charlie's gun rang through the hall that highly resembled a tomb.

The stranger didn't even spare a glance for the newcomers. Just kept staring in the general direction of my neck. I was temped to slam the door on his already broken nose but restrained myself and waited. Not even pretending to be patient.

Finally, he drew out something from the inside of his jacket and we all simultaneously went on the alert. Only two of us had guns, but the others knew how to get out of the way as quickly as possible if needed. And that was bigger of a help than some may realize.

Just as I was pulling out my gun, the flunky pulled out a simple black envelope with a blood-red wax stamp sealing it and handed it to me.

Cautiously reaching for it as a kept an eye on the deliverer, I clasped it and snatched my arm back before he could make a grab for me. I didn't open it like I desperately wanted to, but watched the man fixedly.

With a look like he didn't care or know exactly where he was, he turned on his heal and walked to his truck. Watching until his Lincoln disappeared, I closed the door and turned to my family.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

I looked down at the envelope. In the middle of the red seal with a cursive 'A', nothing else indicated what the contents inside could be. Anthrax went through my head for a second. No, that wasn't Aro's style. And it was definitely Aro. The red _A _was the Association's signature mark.

"Well, open it!" Demanded Beau impatiently.

Shooting him a frown, I drew the knife out of my boot, wedged it under the seal then pulled up. The paper inside was also black with red cursive lettering. I read the short paragraph then looked up at Charlie. Who was avidly watching me.

"It's an invitation."

"An invitation?" Charlie asked, perplexed.

"To what? Our deaths?" Beau asked.

Riley gasped and I patted his shoulder, shooting Beau a look. He had the grace too look remorseful.

"_No_. To a ball." I answered out loud as I said, _Probably, _in my head.

This announcement seemed to be more surprising than Beau's guess.

"Why would he invite you to a ball?" Beau asked.

"Us." I corrected. "It says 'The Swan Family and Guest'."

"Must mean me." Riley observed.

"Possibly." Me and Charlie said, sharing a doubting glance.

"What?" Beau asked, looking from me to Charlie. "What does that look mean?"

Sighing, I looked at him and answered, "If Aro knew where we were to send this letter in the first place, then it's highly possible for him to know about Stefan."

Riley paled as Beau muttered. "Fucking perfect."

"We just won't go." Riley said hopefully.

We all just looked at him.

"We have to, huh?" He asked, dejectedly.

"'Fraid so." Charlie said, slapping his palm against Beau's shoulder then giving it a good squeeze. "Come on, lets go give Stefan the news. I'm sure he'll love to hear it."

Sure, he'd love it about as much as he'd love a rectal exam.

I followed behind everyone, locking up and setting the alarm system incase our druggie friend decided to come back to ransack the house. Once we all got in the mustard yellow and white hatchback (I'd parked Rusty at a storage unit in Nebraska months ago for safe keeping), I called Stefan to let him know we were on our way.

* * *

"You're late." Accused Stefan as we sat ourselves down at the table.

"We got held up." said Charlie with a lopsided grin.

If I hadn't have known him better, I would've thought he found all this amusing. He might've to an extent, but the bitter lines around his mouth revealed his true feelings. Confusion. Trepidation. But mostly rage.

Tossing the envelope across the table towards Stefan, I settled in and looked over the menu as he read the letter.

Finishing, he stuffed the invitation back into its case and looked over at me. "Sneaky bastard."

I nodded, putting down the menu since I'd made my decision. "Yea, I'm sure he's very pleased with himself right now."

Looking back down at the envelope, Stefan muttered, "Good reason to be."

"Aro's very heavily connected." I looked sideways over at Stefan. "I'm sure with even some of your men."

"No doubt." He agreed.

The waitress asking for our drink orders stopped any further comments on that matter.

After everyone finished ordering Stefan turned to Charlie who was directly to his left. "It's been years."

Charlie smiled. "Yes. How've you been, Roman?"

"Could be better."

Charlie simply nodded with grave understanding.

Me and Beau were staring with wide eyed amazement through this exchange.

I was the first to snap out of it. "Ya'll have met before?"

They both said, "Yes."

"When?" Beau asked.

Stefan mouth screwed up in thought. "About six or seven years ago."

"In Bangladesh." Charlie added.

"So you've caught him before?" This revelation wasn't as surprising as it should've been. My father wasn't superhuman after all.

"Almost." Stefan answered bitterly.

Charlie's grin widened. "You had a good go for a while."

"Yea, I almost had your ass."

"Almost." Charlie concurred.

Stefan frowned, but said nothing else. Partly because the waitress was back with our drinks, but mostly because my dad had won that round as well as the round six to seven years ago. Everyone was ready to order, so the waitress jotted them down and was on her way to the kitchen.

I turned to Stefan. "What do you think of 'The Swan Family and Guest'?"

Brows furrowing, Stefan answered. "Hmmm. Could mean anything. Your little blonde carryon there, the Cullens or me. Or maybe all three. Who knows."

During different circumstances, I wouldn't have let the slight pass without penalty, but did this time begrudgingly. I had seen Riley wince for a spilt second and rage shoot through me. Almost like when someone hurt Beau but different. I was oddly more protective over Riley for some reason. Letting go of the thought I turned back to Stefan.

"Should we respond?" I asked.

Stefan thought for a moment. "Aro is a formal man, so an RSVP is most likely expected," a wicked grin creased his eyes, "but the idea of making the weasel sweat it out is mighty appealing."

Charlie nodded with a grin. "Sure is."

Frowning, I said. "As _appealing_ as that sounds, I doubt that Aro's ego would allow him to believe we wouldn't show up."

"Our yours." Riley's interjected.

We all turned eyes on him. He shrank back a little, but didn't completely cower away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Clearing his throat, he meekly answered back. "Maybe. I mean...all I was trying to say was—"

"Go on, boy, spit it out." Ordered Stefan, not too gently.

Shooting him a glare, I turned to Riley and softened my face as I placed a hand over his. "It's okay, Riley, say what you think."

Encouraged, Riley squared his shoulders and answered, eyes never leaving mine. "Aro probably knows—if he knows you well enough—that you'd never cower away from a patently obvious challenging threat."

We all sat in silence, dumbstruck.

Riley uneasily looked from one to the other of us. "Am I wrong?"

I blinked, shaking my head. "_No._ No. You're actually completing right." I patted his hand in a, _Good job, chap_. manner.

Stefan looked down at Riley in a more considering manner as if he might be something more than just cargo. "Impressive, son." He was still referring to him as an inferior but in a less demeaning way. I would take what I could get. Besides, Riley didn't seem to mind. He was too busy basking in his deserved glory.

Letting go of Riley hand, I turned back to Stefan and Charlie. "So that throws taking them by surprise out the window."

Charlie and Stefan looked at one another, then both nodded.

"That only leaves us with one option."

"That being?" Stefan asked.

I went to answer but the waitress bringing us our food stopped me. After placing down our orders in front of us, she asked if we needed anything else. None of us did. She nodded and promised to check on us soon before leaving. Of all the times to have an attentive waiter, this wasn't the best.

"Well?" Stefan prompted, impatiently.

Taking a bit of pancake, I looked at all the men around me. "We go shopping."

"Shopping?" Beau asked, perplexed.

"Shopping?" Riley asked, excited.

"Yes." I answered with a bad taste in my mouth that wasn't from my flapjack. "We get dolled up and play Aro's game."

"Okay." Beau said, uncertainly. "But do we reply."

I looked at Charlie. He winked at me, I gave him a small smile back then turned to Beau. "No."

"No?" Beau asked, frown deepening.

"Yes."

"Why?" Riley asked.

I looked at Stefan, he and my father seemed to understand without explanation. Maybe because we were all bulled head by nature or our training reared us to always go with the shock and awe approach.

"Because of the off chance that Aro doesn't know us at all." I left them to mull that over as I finished my pancake breakfast.

Shaking his head with a bemused look, Charlie finished his homemade coffee.

I caught Stefan watching me with a curious look as if something about me confused him.

Not too keen on people staring at me, I demanded. "What?"

Blinking, Stefan shook his head. "Nothing. It's just..."

"Go on," I mimicked him, "spit it out." I knew better than to call him _boy_. Along with the fact that he was much older than me, I instinctively knew not to unnecessarily provoke the man.

Stefan flashed me a smile. I was stunned for a moment. He had a dimple. I never noticed it. Because, I realized, he had never smiled since we met. Granted we'd only met yesterday, but most people generally smiled on first meetings. Stefan didn't seem to fit the status quo of normalcy though.

Putting down my utensils, I gave him an _I'm waiting_ look.

Lifting his utensils, Stefan dug into his eggs. After polishing those off with a hefty gulp of OJ, he finally looked at me. There was still a glimmer of that whopper of smile he'd graced us with a moment ago. I was far from amused and let him see it. That only seemed to amuse him further. I could feel my temperature rising as if my anger was a fever.

Stefan instantly turned serious. Just like that, in a blink of an eye his face was stagnate again. Not even a smidgin of glee left. I dared to say he was as good as Charlie with that emotional switch thing, if not better. It was a close race.

"I'm beginning to realize that we might be more alike than I realized, Mz. Swan."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, looking at him sideways.

He shrugged and went back to his breakfast without further comment.

I looked at Charlie questioningly, he shrugged too. Riley shook his head, eyes uncertain. Beau just looked blandly on all of us like if he could, he'd change the station to something better. He's attitude was really starting to bother me but I didn't have the time or energy to confront him about it. So I let it go, along with Stefan's obscure remark, finishing my meal in silence.


	22. Reunite

**A/N: **Hey all, a reviewer just recently informed me that I've made a few—well actually a lot, lol—translation blunders on this story. I used Google translator like a genius so that's why. Thanks every one that have given me helpful insight. Please don't take it as a slight if you noticed that I did not take it. I'm not in any way trying to snub y'all. I'm just lazy. ;D

* * *

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven. _

_-Tryon Edwards_

(Bella)

With everything looming over us, one would think I'd be doing nothing but planning and preparing. Building up forces. In this moment, in my room, throwing significant keepsakes into a small duffel, that wasn't what I was doing.

We had sat with Stefan all that morning and most of that afternoon formulating the best plan. With much debating me and Charlie conceded for three of Stefan's very trusted colleagues to help. Even though the case was on record, our help was not and we wanted to keep it that way. Besides the fact that we were their only in to Aro and Franky, we didn't have many cards to play to keep them from turning us in. As good old boy as Stefan liked to pretend to be, I knew undoubtably after all this he'd more than likely try to snab us and the Cullens to add to his shiny trophy case. We of course had a escape plan figured out already just in case and was going to discuss it with the Cullens tonight.

We were meeting the Cullens at the half-way-point predetermined days ago. Agreeing to rendezvous at Newark, Ohio. The drive would take us only three more hours than the Cullens, but the sooner we left the better. This fact was not helping me snap out of whatever the hell kind of haze I was in. Maybe it was the tailspin my life had become this last year or so, or maybe it was the choices I had made these last couple of months. I wasn't sure. All I knew was at this point a vacation from myself would've been great. That was a typical teenager thought that I didn't have the privilege of indulging though. The one annoying thing—person to be more accurate—that kept popping in my head was Edward.

I'd stupidly hoped that the six months of space we had would've given me clarity. Helped me get a better grip on myself. Or at least the person I had trained myself to be. No such luck. If anything I was more of a mess than when we first went our separate ways. My heart seemed to accelerate when images of his arrogant face appeared, even though the image was blurred from months of being apart. The tips of my fingers numbed and stung with every remembrance. These feelings so foreign that I would've been peeved if I wasn't even more alarmed. _Did he think of me often, if at all? And if he did, did his body react in such a way as mine? _

Charlie walking in without the pretense of knocking stopped me from trailing further into the pathetic thought pattern.

"You almost ready?" He asked.

Zipping the bag, I turned to him. "Yea." I turned to my night stand and grabbed my wooden bowl empty of contents and stuffed it in the side pocket. Charlie raised a brow but stayed silent. "Is Beau and Riley?"

Charlie nodded. "All set."

"Good. Let's go." I went to leave the room, but Charlie's hand grabbing my bicep halted me. I turned to him. He's eyes usually so unreadable, clouded with such sadness striped me of words. "Dad?"

"I'm..." Charlie choked. "I'm sorry, Bells."

I searched his face, perplexed beyond belief. My father was a lot of thing, sorry never being one of them. "For what?"

"For bringing you and your brother into this type of lifestyle. For selfishly pursuing your mother and sealing her and ya'll to this type of life. For lying to myself that my love and protection would keep ya'll safe." Tears were freely falling from both of our eyes at this point. "Hah, fate has a way of sneaking up on you. For punishing you for your bad decisions." He pulled me to his chest, cupping his big hand around my head with utter gentleness. "I'm so truly sorry for sealing you and your brother's fate as well. I promise you that I will do _anything_ in my power to get you and Beau through this..."

I pulled my head away from his grip, still in his arms. "Don't be sorry." He looked away, I forced him to look at me. "I'm serious. You made your choices, good or bad. Shit surely has gone down hill lately, but for the most part me and Beau have had damn good lives. Lives of travel and adventures and two parents that truly loved us. What else could two kids want?" He went to say something else but I cut him off. "Also, you are facing your 'fate'. I will always be proud to be your daughter and will never feel any other way. I love you."

He sniffed up his remaining tears as he stepped back from me. Pulling himself together slowly. "I love you, too." He was quite for a moment. "Promise me something, please."

I stood up straighter. "Yes."

"I know without question you will always protect Beau and now probably Riley." I nodded at that obvious statement. "I want you to also think about your own safety." This struck me as odd. Noticing my questioning look he went on. "You have a tendency to disregard your on well being. You have to stop that, it will only lead to a destructive path. Trust me." He finished, looking at me pointedly.

"Okay." Was all I could respond.

His look softened. "Bella, you amaze me daily. I'm such a lucky man to have both you, Beau and your mother for a short time. I have one more promise to ask for. After this. After all this shit is done with. Please, leave all of it behind. The Association and any other type of job. I won't tell you to leave Edward, cause I know he's special to you. But make him leave it all behind with you. The mob, even his father if he has to."

He ends with that and just looked fixedly at me. Waiting.

I just stared at him. The notion of what he just asked me was so absurd, I had trouble wrapping my mind around it. This was the only life I knew. A life _he _had taught me. I opened my mouth, closed it again. A new life started forming in my mind. A life that Beau and now Riley were truly safe. A life far away. Over seas. Tucked away in a sweaty rainforest, with howling monkey and teaching Riley how to whittle wood carvings. No looming enemies. Charlie looking bemusedly over all of us, somewhat at peace finally. And Edward behind me, whispering something undoubtably inappropriate. Me...smiling. Such a strange feature to conjure. But so genuine and right it was unquestionable that I could make this promise and withhold to it.

"I promise." He smiled and nodded, about to walk away. "Only if you promise to do it with me." Now it was my turn to give him a look.

He swallowed, only hesitating for a second. That second was a enough to raise questions in my mind. "Of course, Hells Bells."

Patting my shoulder with a half smile, Charlie headed for the door. I watched my father walkaway from me, the image of his broad back etched in my memory.

That was the first time my father had ever full blown lied to me.

* * *

We rolled into Newark right at dusk.

The worlds largest picnic basket towering in the distance. The ridiculously touristy town seemed like a bad choice when I first heard Carlisle recommend it. "Aro would never step foot here," Carlisle had assured me, "let alone think about it." That was true enough. Plus, at times, the obvious choice can be the best hiding place.

We pulled into the Cherry Valley Lodge parking lot. The place wasn't the four seasons, but the word whimsical came to mind. The hotel itself was an impressively long white two story estate, with a pond full of ducks in front. Gazebos tucked into beds of flower and stretched across water dotted the landscape. "Family Getaway" was written all over this place. Kinda ironic, since all we had been doing lately was _trying_ to get away and now here we were to talk about facing our fates.

Charlie went to check us into our rooms as we waited in the car.

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Beau starring blankly out the window, earbuds stuck in his ears like they had been each time we'd traveled. Each ride became more and more subdue every time. At first Riley had tried to strike up conversation but gave up long ago after little to no response from anyone. I didn't mind the silence, but Beau's attitude lately was way beyond annoying; acting like a petulant child that wasn't getting his way. I felt terrible for feeling the way I did. He had just battled cancer for fucks sake and I knew he wasn't happy with my choice to take Riley, but he'd seemed to come to terms with it lately. There was something else weighing on him though. Something burning underneath his surface; shimmering in his eyes, visible in the set of his tense shoulders. That something was so obviously bitterness and resentment and it was directed at me. A little at Charlie, but mostly me. With everything else counting against us now, if we had any chance of winning me and Beau had to talk and reconcile.

Honestly, I should've done the deed months ago, but I'd put it on the back burner hoping that he'd settle down on his own. I should've known my brother better than that. When we were kids, he stayed mad at me for 3 weeks for using his prized trick yo-yo without permission and then breaking it to boot. If anything, older age has only made him hold on to things more. How to begin was the question. I figured straight forward was my strong suit, so why stray from it now. I went to turn towards Beau and say something, when I saw Charlie walking out the building. Our heart to heart would have to wait till later.

* * *

We each had two small rooms, the cheapest they offered which wasn't that much less than the more expensive ones. The rooms were each freshly modern and homey at the same time. The little space we had was properly utilized to where you could either turn the flat screen towards the seating area in the corner or the beds.

Beau and Riley bunked together in the room adjoining me and Charlie's. The notion that both of them would be sleeping in the next room without protection set me on edge and I made that fact known when arrangements were settled.

"Give me a gun and we won't be unprotected." Beau countered.

I stood dumbstruck for a second. Beau with a gun was almost like blaspheme. I crude sight that made me terribly sad for some reason. Even with the impending danger and the help an extra armed hand would lend, I didn't want to mark Beau's clean hands. Before I could even open my mouth, Charlie stepped forward and placed a Ruger SR22 in his hand. Beau stared at the gun in sheer awe for a moment (almost like he'd along with me never thought it would actually happen), then looked back up to Charlie in question. Charlie simply nodded. Confidence that wasn't there before came over Beau's face as he nodded back and tucked the pistol into the band of his pants.

I followed Charlie back into our room and closed the door solidly behind us.

"Was that necessary?"

He didn't look at me. Just turned the TV towards the bed and plopped down, remote in hand. "Yes." Was all he said as he clicked through the stations.

I paced the room. Steaming now. I honestly could see the logic of his reasoning for giving Beau the gun, but our conversation from yesterday kept ringing in my mind. "What happened to making me promise to leave this life? If you want me to leave it, then why bring Beau further into it?"

Charlie sighed, clicking off the TV and sitting up. "Come sit, Bella."

I just looked at him.

"Please." Pure sorrow tore at his voice.

I really looked at him then. He looked wretched. Eyes puffed up and darkened with bags hanging lower than I remembered. From lack of sleep indisputably. This was waring harder on him than he liked to show. That brought me to him, lowering myself on the bed and open to hear him out.

He took my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "I remember our talk and still stand to it. I'm sure that the moment you just witnessed does seem hypocritical. Hell, our whole life does actually. Dragging both you poor kids around like I had all the rights on God's green earth. When if I really loved ya'll I would've gave ya'll to a nice, normal family. But what's done is done and I will never regret the wonderful years I've had with you two. But here's the thing. We're going to war and Beau is a Swan. Sick or not, he is and nothing we do will stop that. He's made of tougher stuff than most." This last part he said with a proud gruffness that was undeniable.

I scuffed at that. "He doesn't have nearly enough training."

He oddly smiled at that. "He may not have trained as intensely as you had, but he's no stranger to a gun, Bells."

I knew that Beau had the bare minimum of "Hi, nice to meet ya" gun training, but I didn't think that was enough to grant the faith in Charlie's eyes. "Really?" I asked, skeptical.

He nodded. "Yes. At one point, I couldn't get the boy outta the gun range." Nostalgia shinned in his eyes, remembering years passed.

That knowledge gave me a small sense of ease. Not enough, but it would have to do for now it seemed.

(Edward)

My family waited in the conference room for the Swans to show up. Emmett was leaning against the wall, that stupid permanent grin tracing his mouth. Jasper was sitting next to Esme, twirling a quarter through his knuckles as she knitted a beeny for who fucking knew who. Carlisle sat at the head of the table facing the double doors, hand on Esme's knee. I stood behind my father, staring bullets at the unopened doors. What seemed like hours had only been minutes. Hell, I'd waited long enough so _excuse _me if my patience was nonexistent at this point. The knob jiggled and current rushed through my body. Standing straighter, I went to move. I stopped as Charlie's head popped in, looking around till he was satisfied with who was in here. Opening the door further he lead Riley, then Beau inside (the gun jutting out of Beau's pants was hard not to notice. Neither was the pride in his eyes.) Bella came in last—no surprise there—back facing us as she scanned the outside till the coast was clear. After she barricaded the doors with two chairs, she finally turned to us.

The severe difference in her appearance was fucking staggering. Honey golden shoulder length hair took the place of her long flowing pitch black locks. Her skin a more olive tone, crisp from more sun exposer. Her clothes were even different. Her usual garb switched for a navy blue blouse and—Holy Fuck! A short black skirt that stopped right at that lush line of thigh. Naughty girl. She knew exactly what that skirt would do to me. I scanned her eyes in a damn panic. _Thank, Fuck._ They were her same dark pools. I could handle the other changes. Shit, they were really fucking sexy actually. My baby could be bald and still pull that shit off. But her eyes, they made her...I don't know, _her. _It's hard to explain how expressive her eyes were and how totally Bella they were. I'd never seen any others like hers and it seemed a goddamn sin to think of the possibility of it ever happening again.

If I didn't know her better now, I'd think she was deliberately ignoring me. But the gradual shift of her eyes alerted me that she was looking my way multiple times and pausing minutely. I'd be lying if I said that shit didn't make my dick painfully hard. Leaning against the wall again, I imagined Jessica. The fucker went soft instantly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Please, sit." He directed the Swans.

It wasn't that odd to think of Riley as a Swan. Besides the stark difference in his features from the trio, its was almost like the guy fit right in as if he'd always been there. It would of been slightly annoying to see someone else fitting so tightly with Bella if I didn't feel bad for the kid. From what little Bella told me (which was sparse) Riley had been through more shit than was fair.

Riley readily sat with a bright, white smile. The others paused, each standing in one harmonious line behind him. Protecting him as a team, seemingly without even being aware of what they were doing. Just working together as a singular force. One of the most silently intimidating things I'd even seen. The Beau I was seeing now was such a contrast from the Beau of six months ago. Vital and building strength. That fierce look the Swans should patent, gleaming in his once dulled from chemo eyes. The missing puzzle piece to there unit of warriors.

Unfazed by the show of defense, my father addressed them again. "Hello, Swans and Riley. Nice to see you all heathy," that, I was sure, meant for Beau. Beau nodded in response. "and alive."

"Likewise." Bella answered first.

Holy shit, my heart and dick jumped at the sound of her throaty voice that I hadn't realized quite how much I missed it until then. _Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. _I repeated to soothe my raging dick down. Jesus, I was a mess.

"You look lovely as usual, Bella." My mom said, surprising the hell out of everyone.

Bella blinked rapidly. "Thank you, Esme." She cleared her throat. "It's nice to see you again."

Esme smiled and Bella cracked her first real smile back. I would've been jealous as fuck if it hadn't been good to see my mom and her interact in such an genuinely intimate way.

Carlisle smiled at Esme, turning back to the Swans. "We have a week exactly from today until the ball." Everyone nodded. "The FBI," that word particularly hard for my father to say, "will be stationed around the building."

Bella nodded. "Yes. We mapped out the building with Stephan and agreed that four men would be sufficient enough to cover it."

Carlisle nodded, for the first I think ever my dad looked wary. He'd always looked purposeful and ready for any risk but the full-fledged trepidation that was now etching his genteel face was new and more than fucking alarming.

"Don't worry." Charlie spoke up. "We don't trust Agent Roman as far as we can throw the bastard. But we need him unfortunately." He said that last part as if he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"We have a plan designed," Bella cut in, "just incase the eager agent gets any ideas." She looked particularly excited about this plan.

"That being?" Carlisle pressed mannerly.

"Flash grenades and smoke bombs." Bella answered simply.

Carlisle blinked. "As effective as those may be. You'll never be able to get them through Aro's security."

Bella smirked. "You can when they're jewelry and cuff links."

Carlisle sat in wide eyed amazement as Bella opened her hands to show her arsenal. If she hadn't before warned what the things were I would've stupidly overlooked them as meaningless pieces of wardrobe.

Clearing his throat, Jasper was the first to ask. "Where did you get those?"

Bella's keen eyes snapped to my brother. "Let's just say, I have friends in low places." Her eyes danced as if she had a secret joke she wasn't going to share. Obscure as fucking ever.

At this point, I didn't know how I didn't have her on the table. She was only yards away from me. I could've so easily strolled to her, scoped her up and carried her to the nearest private room. I jerked myself out of that fantasy. Pushing away the thought of Jessica to lull my dick. I was sick of seeing her face when Bella's was right in front of me.

My father saved me from doing something I'm sure would've shock the shit out of everyone and probably pissed Bella off. "Impressive." Carlisle said standing to walk around the table for a better look. "How many do you have?"

"Seven cuff links, earrings for me and a neckless for Esme." She looked to Esme for consent. Bella Swan asking for approval? Slap my ass and call me Sally.

Esme nodded silently, eyeing the weapons hesitantly.

Straightening, Bella turned to Carlisle. Back to her normal stony self. "Of course we'll stay together. Even if Aro tries to separate us—and we all know he will try. If anything goes south we'll have a signal to alert us all to use these." She lifted her hand as if we'd forget what she was referring to.

"What will the signal be?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped to mine, rendered speechless. Either by the question or me speaking. From the look clouding her eyes I knew it was the later and relished it. _Soon_. My eyes spoke back to hers. Swallowing hard, she answered me with her raspy voice cracking at the end. "We haven't thought of that. We were waiting to discuss it with y'all."

"We could whistle." Emmett offered.

"We thought of that." Beau answered. "But Riley can't do it."

Riley looked down. Embarrassed.

"It's cool, bro." Emmett encouraged. "I can't roll my tongue."

Riley finally looked up at that with a small smile. Bella nodded slightly at Emmett, respect clear in her eyes. Emmett smiled good naturally at both of them.

"We'll holler something." Carlisle interceded.

Charlie nodded. "Any ideas."

"Danger Bill Robinson!" Emmett blurted, chuckling to himself.

Everyone just looked at him, quelling his mirth.

Carlisle mulled ideas in his head. "How about omen?"

"Omen's good." Bella approved. "It's not something that will likely be said at the ball."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good." Carlisle said, sitting back down next to Esme, "Did you deduce a plan with Agent Roman about Aro?"

"Sorta." Bella admitted. "For the most part we're hoping the element of surprise will catch him off guard."

"And if it doesn't?" Carlisle inquired mildly.

"Again we have the grenades and other things."

This piqued everyone interest. "What other things?" Carlisle asked.

Smirking again Bella pulled out what looked like a hair comb with three black crystal roses on it out of her pocket. "This rose," she pointed at the last smallest rose, "is actually a button. Stephan will infiltrate the building. When I press this it will alert him to drop guns to us from the air conditioner vents."

Damn, did they ever map a fucking plan. Really, besides coming up with a verbal signal and being more bodies to account for, what did they need us for? "He'll try to drop them in every person's general area." Bella continued. "Hesitation will get you killed."

"They'll only be pistols." Charlie chimed in. "Giving us a small window of opportunity to get the hell out of dodge. Try to account for the person closest to you. Buddy system."

"Very good." Carlisle commended. "Well thought out. We may even have a chance of getting out of this alive."

Here was to hoping.

(Bella)

After scanning the lobby, I opened the doors to the conference room. Standing aside, I looked around the lobby. The room was rustic. Red Oak wood covered floor to celling with a cobble stone fireplace towering to the cathedral celling. Twisting silver chandeliers dotted the wooden beams crossing the ceiling.

Charlie and Beau came out first. Charlie nodded while Beau didn't even spare a glance my way. Riley proceeded shorty after them, smiling lightly at me. Jasper and Emmet were next. Emmett patted my back roughly while Jasper politely nodded. The good doctor emerged after his sons with Esme at his side.

"Bella." He greeted.

"Doc." I greeted back with a nodded and a smile at Esme.

Esme smiled back. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

I watched their backs make their ways to the stairs—my back stiffened involuntarily as I felt his presence.

"Edward." I whispered, turning to him.

His eyes were hooded, full of desire. "Bella."

Without warning he grasped my wrist and pulled me back into the conference room, closing the door and barricading them as I had before. He turned back to me, standing mere feet away. Unabated want and need ignited his eyes. I stood frozen, commanding my feet to move but the stupid things wouldn't listen. Edward slowly stepped to me, enclosing the space between us. Grasping my waist he drew me into his embrace. His hands sliding up my back and him burrowing his face into my neck, broke me from my icy prison. Latching my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me.

We stayed like that for I don't remember how long. Standing silently, simply holding each other. A strange feeling began to take over me. It flourished through my whole body with unsteadying speed. Joy, I realized it was. Undiluted happiness. I felt tears streaming down my face. _When had I started doing that?_ I absentmindedly thought to myself. Not caring enough to break contact with Edward to rub them away.

Edward was the first to pull back, only slightly enough to see my face. Silently wiping my checks free of tears, Edward scanned my face. "You changed your hair."

"Yea. So?" I said more brusquely than I felt.

"I like it." He grinned, toying with the shorter, lighter locks.

"Good."

Our lips met on there own accord then. The energy between us engulfing in its power. Grabbing my bottom, Edward lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Walking me to the table, he sat me on the edge. Our lips never left one another. Tongues glided and clashed as hands explored each other bodies in exuberance. I nearly ripped his shirt off trying to get to his chest. Barely containing myself to pull it over his head instead. Pressing my hand to his solid chest, I moaned at his warmth. Groaning he lowered my back against the table, guiding me to the middle. Breaking from my mouth, he panted above me. Eyes ablaze. His fingers reverently unbuttoned my top, opening to showcase my red bra.

His eyes widen. "Red's my new favorite color." Cupping my breast still sheathed in the bra, he nuzzled his checks against my cleavage. I heard and felt him hum against my breast. He unclasped the front of the red garment, capturing my nipple with his mouth and pulling slightly. Moaning, I arched my body closer to his mouth. Circling his tongue around the bud he teased me like that till I feared I'd lose my mind. He released my nipple and I whimpered.

Grasping my face, Edward kissed my lips softly. "Bella, look at me."

I blinked up at him. I wasn't even aware I had closed my eyes. I looked a silent question at him.

"I love you."

I blinked again. Shocked stupid.

His familiar emerald eyes shone with deep love. Asserting the truth in his words. His face turned vulnerable when I didn't offer any words in return. "Edward?" I rasped.

He pulled away, rolling to lay beside me. We both panted silently for a moment. I tried unfruitfully to get my bearings back. _He loved me._ How could he know that so soon? Was it merely the time and distance between us that had caused his shift of affection? Distance only makes the heart grow founder and all that. This was a declaration I had never encountered from someone other than my brother and father. And that was love I had grown with. I never questioned that I loved them and they loved me even in the worse moments. This though was entirely different. Those three words coming out of Edward's arrogant, beautiful mouth made me feel unfathomably vulnerable and elated all at the same time. The feeling though foreign and alarming weren't totally unpleasant. I looked at him, eyes tracing his profile. To think that only seven months ago we were together just like this on my bed in Forks. Virtual strangers ignorant of the catastrophic events to unfold before us.

I looked to the ceiling. Did I love him? Frowning, I searched inside myself for that elusive feeling. I couldn't pin point any oohy-gooy feelings. My heart, though accelerating when I was near him, never felt like it would burst from love. What was I thinking? Searching for affirmation from notations you'd likely see on a chick flick. Those feeling I had felt yesterday while packing were uncommon to me and happened only when I thought of Edward. Holding him before, I had felt joy and contentment like I never had before. Who was I kidding? This boy made me feel things I'd never felt ever before. Soaring anger. Burning lust. Exploding pleasure. Fervent joy. Deep contentment. Hope. The only question I could think to ask myself was: Could I live without him? The answer came instantly. No. I couldn't. I would live cause I didn't know any other way. But without him, there'd always be a piece missing. A gaping hole never able to be filled. Well, that was eye opening. _How long had I love him?_ I wondered idly.

Turning to my side, I gently rubbed his arm with my index finger. "Are you sure?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Absolutely."

"How long have you known?" I inquired, finger trailing to the bone jutting from his hips.

Closing his eyes, he answered huskily. "After you left to face Aro the last time."

My finger halted. He peered at me. "Right after?"

He nodded.

"What made you realize it?"

"The idea of never seeing you again." He turned to face me, body mirroring mine. "I never want to feel like that again." His eyes blazed. "Do you understand?"

I nodded woodenly.

"I'm not leaving your side again. Not with Aro's bastard ass tromping around or Franky undoubtedly out for vengeance for his nephew or anyone else that tries to fuck with you. Nothing you say or do will keep me from staying by you. So you'll just have to deal with it. Even if you don't love me back." He said that last part with a little less confidence.

"I do love you though."

He sucked in air, eyes relived and bursting with ecstasy.

* * *

After dutifully redressing me and pulling back on his shirt, Edward lead me to his room. Stalling on the stairs and distracting me with his mouth again. Breaking from the kiss with a wolfish grin, he practically dragged me up the stairs. I could've easily stopped him but didn't want to.

His room wasn't much different from the one I shared with Charlie, except his had a king size bed. Obviously having the room to himself.

"Do all of you have your own rooms?" I asked, eyebrows quirked.

He shook his head, almost sheepishly. "No. Jasper and Emmett are sharing one and of course my mom and dad have one like this."

"Of course." I repeated softly, venturing to the big sliding doors on the other side of the bed that lead to a decent sized striped bathroom. I turned back to Edward, nearly ready to jump over the bed to get to him and his inflamed eyes.

To my disbelief, I stayed put. We stared at each other from across the bed, each at our own ends. I could've easily walked around the bed or hell climbed over the thing, but I stood still. Drinking Edward in. He doing the same. Now the not-so-elusive feeling of love grew with every second. I'd missed him even more than I realized. Looking at him now, I thought he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I never wanted to be apart from him again. The realization didn't surprise or frighten me as much as it should've.

Finally breaking from the odd trance, I slowly began unbuttoning my shirt. Edwards eyes dropped to my ministrations, licking his lips. After sliding the shirt down my arms, I bent and pulled my boy shorts down my legs; leaving the skirt on. I took time taking my bra off, relishing Edward's enthralled eyes. Edward's eyes flashed to my face, such burning heat emanating from them. I smirked, remembering his fantasy months ago in his old half bathroom. The night that changed everything.

Edward's clothes seemed to melt off with the speed he removed them with. Digging in his bag, he extracted a long roll of condoms. My eyes widened as I laughed. He looked at me, grinning.

"Plan to be busy?" I quipped.

"Definitely." He answered huskily.

My breath hitched, all joking pushed aside by lust. "Well you won't need those?"

He blinked several times, trying with obvious difficulty to understand. I didn't fault him, after all I was standing in front of him half-naked.

Lifting up my arm, I rubbed my finger on my inner bicep where a slight bump was. "I got Implanon two months ago."

"Implanon?" He asked, puzzlement notching up his eyebrows.

"Yes. It's birth control. Ninety nine percent affective." I waited patiently for realization to hit him.

It did quickly. His eyes clouded over again with even more desire.

I laughed hoarsely. "As we both know, we've had numerous sexual partners in the past. I also checked myself and I'm clean." I was amazed I could speak let alone get through that lengthy sentence.

He blinked his eyes clear again. "Me..Me too. I get checked after every new bitc—girl."

Stroking a line between my breast with my finger, I said lowly. "Then we don't need a condom."

He pitched the condoms behind his head without a word. Climbing on the bed, he laid on his side and gently pulled me down next to him. Slowly our lips met, our tongues touched and twisted. Besides that one weed hazed kiss at the party, we'd never kissed like this. Unhurried and tender. Both exploring each other in a new way. My hands searched his body adoringly, finding and grasping his penis.

Gasping, he gripped and halted my hand. I blinked at him questioningly.

He cleared his throat, gently coaxing my hand away from his hard length. "It's...uh, been a while. So I won't last long, especially if you keep doing that."

Understanding completely, I kissed his mouth softly and titled him on his back. I straddled him, lifting up my skirt and lowering myself onto him. Sucking in air, he looked up at me shocked.

"You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded mutely, gripping my hips. I began to move slowly, feeling his skin against mine without the barrier of a condom for the first time._ Sublime. _I rode up the entire length of him then slammed down rapidly. Repeating the motion numerous times. Adoring the feel of him filling me over and over again. I watched his face. His eyes were tightly shut, tongue clamped between his teeth. The pleasure on his face only brought me that much closer. I quickened my pace, unable to help myself. Gripping his chest, I slid against him, clit rubbing on his lower abdomen. Searching for that friction I craved so much.

Bucking harder with me, Edward's hands cupped my breast. "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Hot liquid surged inside as he groaned loudly and jerked uncontrollably. "Don't stop. Keep going. Get yours, baby."

I hadn't even noticed I'd stopped. Listening to his command, I started gliding myself on him again. His cum the most amazing lubrication. He slightly jerked and lightly moaned with every thrust but murmured encouragements to me. "That's it. Take it. You're so sexy. You feel so good. My Bella." I heard him say through muffled ears as approaching ecstasy came over me, my movements growing more frantic as I picked up speed. _Almost. Almost. Almost. _Skimming his down my abdomen, Edwards finger toyed with my clit as he held my eyes with his clouded ones. Waves of pleasure rode over me as my legs jerked involuntarily. Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore, Edward thrusted up and light's flashed before my eyes as I dropped to his chest. Totally spent.

Chuckling, Edward moved my hair aside and kissed my shoulder. "I love you."

"Hmm. I love you too." We kissed softly. Passion swelled fast as our lips grew more fervent. He was unbelievably still hard inside me. Tearing my lips away, I panted heavily. "You want more?" I asked incredulously.

"Always." He answered, smirking and lifting me to my knees. Guiding my hands to the headrest, he moved behind me and squeezed the cheeks of my ass. "Are you ready for me, baby?"

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

He chuckled again, smacking my ass. I yelped as pleasure vibrated with flesh. Finding my clit, he rubbed the sensitive flesh with one finger and entered my opening with the other. "Mmm. So wet. Wet with me. Am I the first person you've been with without a condom?"

I nodded wordlessly, hardly able to comprehend what he asked with the spell he was casting over me with his deft fingers.

He groaned, rubbing his penis against my ass. "Good. I like that. A lot."

I whimpered, arching my back and pushing myself against him more. Moving his finger out of me, he guided his penis in and thrusted hard. Crying out, I gripped the headboard harder.

Edward stopped, leaning his forehead against my back and shaking. "God! Even though I just came, I feel like I'm gonna come right now." He licked my ear, rubbing my clit and having me moving frantically. "That's how you make me feel, Bella. I can feel you all around me." Moving out of me slowly, he slammed himself into me again. We both groaned. "I've never felt like this with anyone else. Just you. Heaven-fucking-ly." He began to thrust in and out of me languidly. Each plunge pulling me down further and further to a place of superb sensations.

Intwining one of his hand with mine and holding my belly with the other, he buried himself unbelievably deeper. Taking me faster and harder with each thrust. "Come with me, Bella. Baby, please." He begged as he started rubbing my clit again.

My whole body clinched as I felt it coming. It crushed over me hard, taking and spiraling me to a blissful void. I faintly heard Edward calling out my name as he thrusted one last time before he found his release. We melted into the bed. I vaguely felt Edward cover me with a a blanket before sleep took a hold of me.

(Riley)

I laid on my bed opposite Beau's as we watched Top Gun, feeling the least bit nervous. We'd grown closer these last months since that walk in the woods we'd shared. Truthfully, I'd become his shadow. If I couldn't climb the tree I wanted to at least enjoy its shade. Even though he'd been glacial towards Bella he was warm and kind to me. Treaty me like his kid brother. It didn't bother me that I was older than him. I liked the attention. Hell, I liked any attention he was willing to throw in my direction.

Sometimes I worried that he'd pick up on my affection and freak, but so far he either hadn't notice or choose to ignore it. Since he was a lot like Charlie and Bella, I was betting on the later. After all I was the only company he had lately. Charlie mostly drank coffee with a few add ons while watching TV and Bella either rigorously trained or stayed in her room for days these last couple of months. Plus, Beau went to great lengths to avoid both of them. Which was odd to me cause I could tell that he still unconditionally loved them but there was something deeply bothering him. It wasn't Bella kidnapping me either. He'd gotten over that long ago. I think he felt excluded by them. I could've be wrong though. He closed up tighter than a drum when I asked him what was eating him. I let it go. Not wanting to aggravate him.

Without warning, I had fallen in love with him. It hit me not long after we had to run. We were at the second house somewhere in Missouri—I hadn't worried about remembering every single city since we'd been to 12 in the last 6 months—eating take-out and playing Scrabble. I was losing, badly. Until I pulled a 300 point word out of my ass. I expected him to get pissed that I'd beaten him, but he'd surprised me and smiled broadly. The biggest, brightest smile I'd ever seen him crack.

"Good job." He'd congratulated, clapping my shoulders. His contact, as brief as it was, sent a rush through my body. A better rush than bungeeing off a bridge. (I knew from experience.) He rarely touched me, but boy when he did it was breathtaking. I lived for the fleeting touches. I'd even take a accidental brush. Yea, I was pathetic. I didn't care.

It wasn't strictly the physical though that had me head-over-heels. It was him. His steady calmness in almost every situation. His genuine concern and understanding. He never once judged me—not outwardly at least. His almost stubborn strength. His protective character. I could keep tacking on positive things about him but we'd be here for days. Plus, I felt safe and happy around him. I might have been clinging to someone in a traumatic situation though. I wasn't sure. Didn't really matter anyways since I never had a chance in hell with him.

"How did you know you were gay?" Beau surprised the hell out of me by asking. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked at him, befuddled by his question. He knew I was gay. I'd told him even though I was sure it was obvious. He was too nice to tell me that though. But the question itself stumped me. I just knew. Never really fought it. My father did that for me. "Um...I don't know. I guess I knew at a young age. I was never like the other boys."

He frowned, brow creased in thought. "But were you ever attracted to girls?"

I pondered that. "I've thought girls were pretty, but I've envied them more than wanted to be with them. Does that make sense?"

His brow relaxed as he crossed his arms under his head. "Sure."

I searched his face. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious. Have you ever been with a guy?"

I gulped. These questions were getting awfully personal for simple curiosity. "Yes." I answered lowly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"And you've never been with a girl?" He was looking me dead in the eyes now.

It took everything I had not to fidget. "No."

His brow creased again. "Then how do you know you don't like being with girls."

"Cause it was amazing with the guy." I blurted. "Why the sudden interest in my sex life?"

He turned to the TV, shutting me out. I was intrigued now. He only closed up like that when something really bothered him.

"Beau?"

He looked at me, eyes showing nothing. But he was a Swan so I knew better than to fall for that. I quirked a brow at him, waiting.

Puffing out air, he rubbed his face roughly. "I've been...torn lately."

Intrigue switched to sheer hope. "Torn with what?"

He just looked at me as if I was dim.

"Ah."

"Yea, ah."

"Since when?" I asked, turning to my side and hugging the comforter to my chin.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Two years."

"What started making you feel torn?"

He mulled that over, scratching his head. "I got drunk with a buddy, one thing lead to another and we...you know."

I gasped, unable to stop myself or form words.

He looked up at the celling, movie forgotten. "Is it that shocking?"

I nodded mutely.

He smiled ruefully. "When I was little I'd always been into typical boy things; playing with action figures and bugs. I wanted to be firefighter. Excelled in sports. Maybe a lot of that had to do with Charlie's influence, I don't know. When I hit puberty, I liked girls. Even liked being with them. But I started to find guys attractive, I just figured it was a fluke and let it go. Until that night, than my attraction to guys nagged at me till I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Have you been with someone sober?" I murmured at him like you would a wild rabbit for fear it would flee.

He shook his head. "I've gotten close but could never go through with it."

"Have you thought about trying again?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._ I prayed to myself.

He took a moment to answer, having me ready to jump out of my skin. Finally he answered so lowly I could barely hear him. "Recently, yes."

This announcement had me reeling. He couldn't mean because of me. That was silly. He had never shown me anything other than a platonic affection. "Why?" I squeaked.

"Riley." He was giving me that _keep up_ look again.

"Oh." I looked at the ceiling as I sang and danced in my head.

"Yea, oh."

A thought hit me and my rejoice subsided. "Does it upset you to feel...conflicted?"

He gave this question serious thought. "Not as much as it did at first."

"Really?" Optimize coming back.

"Really. When it first happened all I could think was Charlie was gonna hate me."

"You father could never hate you. I can tell he loves you unconditionally. And, trust me, not all fathers love like that."

He nodded. "I know that he'll still love me but he'll never really understand. Bella might, but he wont. Since the last few futile tries with guys I've been fighting to forget and change my feelings. Then I met you."

"Sorry." Was all I could think to say.

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I actually feel more...hopeful about the future than I have in a long time."

I smiled, powerless to hide my elation. "I'm glad—for you." I tacked on at the end, still apprehensive that I'd scare him off. I was waiting for a unicorn to trot in the room with Abe Lincoln riding its back. The proclamations that Beau was making was that surreal.

"Can I go meet you?"

"Yes." I answered eagerly, throwing the blanket up in invitation.

He laughed, eyes lighting up as he moved from his bed and climbed into mine. My skin trembled at the proximity of him. His warmth so close. I laid stock-still, unable to move.

Hesitantly he touched my arm. I closed my eyes as I soaked in the feel of his skin touching mine for the first time. He'd touched me before but every time clothes had blocked skin to skin contact. "Am I dreaming?" I whispered as I prayed _Please say no. Please say no._ to myself.

He smiled at me as he stroked my arm gently. "No."

"Good. I would just cry if I woke up and you were in the other bed."

He kissed me softly and my eyes flashed open in surprise. "Then I guess you'll just have to wake up with me holding you."

Bliss, I swear, gushed from my pores. "Okay."

He kissed me one last time, holding my head tenderly and touching his tongue to mine. "Turn around." He whispered, inches away from my mouth.

I rolled over instantly. He chuckled lowly as he curled his body around me and hugged my middle with one arm. "Goodnight." He whispered against my ear as he nestled his cheek against the nap of my neck.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, feeling unbelievably happy and lucky to be in his arms as I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep.

(Bella)

"Bella. Bella. Wake up, beautiful." I foggily heard Edward murmuring in my ear, lightly kissing me around my face.

Moaning, I peeked through crusty eyes.

"Morning." Edward beamed, looking freshly showered. Damp bangs hanging slightly over his eyes.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Ten. I got you some breakfast."

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, baby." He said, as he placed the tray over my lap.

The tray was wooden with four peg legs supporting it. A cup of steaming coffee sat next to a plate with a crisp raisin bagel, eggs and ham. Two bowls placed next to the plate. One with an assortment of jams and butter and the other fruit. Bringing the coffee to my lips, I sipped and closed my eyes. It was almost as good as Charlie's. I looked at Edward. "Did you eat?"

"Yea. I wanted to let you sleep." He explained almost in apology.

I smiled, digging in.

Lowering himself on the bed, he flicked on the TV. "So what are you wanna do today?" He asked flicking through the channels until he landed on National Geographic.

I shrugged, polishing off the bagel and eggs.

Taking a strawberry from the bowl, he lead it to my mouth. I bit into it, looking into his hot emerald eyes. Moving the tray to the ground, he uncovered my still naked body. After dotting fruit from my neck to my downy triangle, he ate each piece. Licking and kissing the juice from my skin. I gasped when his tongue flicked my clit. I felt a deep throb from where he'd been twice last night. More than ready for him again. Gripping my thighs, he sucked and nibbled at me till I'd forgotten what time or day it was.

"You're so wet." He groaned. "You're sweeter than fruit, baby."

Arching my back, I gripped his hair. "Edward, please."

Chuckling, he blew on my sensitive skin. "What do you want, Bella?"

Blinding I pushed his head closer to me. "Bring me, please."

Even though I made no sense to myself, Edward completely understood. Clasping his lips to my apex and entering two fingers into me. Panting franticly, I bucked to the sweet rhythm of his fingers. Twisting his tongue around my clit, he rubbed his mouth rapidly against me and lightly pressed his teeth on my swollen bud. I stiffened as my world titled; just at the brink of falling. Finding the perfect rhythm with his tongue and mouth, his fingers went deeper and tickled my sweet spot. I nearly jumped off the bed as the orgasm splintered through me. Edward kept me down, relentlessly sucking and licking me till I feared I'd pass out.

With one last kiss to my clit, he stood up and undressed himself. I watched him through fuzzy eyes. Admiring and loving every piece of his body. Climbing back on the bed, he kneeled between my legs. Grabbing my legs, he wrapped them around his waist and entered me slowly. I whimpered and writhed against him as he filled me. Gripping my ass, he lifted my bottom off the bed and titled me so I felt so much more of him.

"I love you so much." He whispered, caressing my butt.

"I love you too." I said, planting my palms on the head board and pushing myself harder against him.

"I'll never love someone else like I love you." He promised, losing his rhythm as his thrust became sharper and faster.

"Me either." I murmured through dry lips, hardly able to keep my eyes open.

Bowing his head, he watched himself entering me as he pulled me to him in sequence with his thrust. I watched the erotic push and pull as shocks of pleasure zinged through me. He came fiercely, throwing his head back and groaning loudly as cum gushed warm inside me. The heady combination of his jerky thrust and him coming inside took me completely over the edge and back again until my whole existence was spinning.

Dropping down on me, he kissed me passionately. Neither of us worrying about my unbrushed teeth. Looking down at me with a soft look, he caressed my hair. He stayed buried inside me, I moaned at the feel of him softening. My walls clamping against him in protest.

He chuckled. "You want more, baby?"

"Always." I rasped.

He sucked air through his teeth, eyes lighting up as his penis stiffen instantly inside me. I grinned, moving against him.

Gripping my hips, he halted my movements. I whimpered and pouted. Licking his lips, he looked at me with unfocused eyes. His need obviously taking over him. "Let's freshen up first." He pulled himself out of me with difficultly, thrusting twice before he completely unsheathed himself.

Guiding me to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and checked the water till it was to his satisfaction. Taking my hand, he helped me balance as I stepped into the tub. Stepping under the shower, I closed my eyes as beads of warm water pricked my sensitive skin. Edward stepped in after with complementary soap, shampoo and conditioner. Unwrapping the bar, he tossed the paper on the ground along with the two bottles as he closed the curtain. He stepped to me—

"Can you get me a tooth brush and toothpaste first?" I asked, halting his process.

He smiled and slipped out. Coming back quickly with a small toothbrush with green gel squeezed on it.

"Thank you." I said, taking the brush and turning around. Feeling odd brushing in front of him. I felt him rub the bar of soap against my back and chocked on the toothbrush.

Chuckling, he dragged the bar further down. Circling around my checks down to my legs then back up to my inner thighs, stopping just before he got to the place I wanted him to go to so badly. I spit the residue of toothpaste out my mouth and gurgled shower water. Taking my toothbrush and placing it down, he turned me around to face him. My nipples jutted out from the look he was giving me. Such reverence and lust in his green depths. Starting at my sides, he slowing made his way up to my arms and neck. After rubbing the soap against his hand, he dropped it than cupped my breast with his bare hands. Circling them and pitching the nipples between his fingers. I gasped, gripping his shoulders. Kissing me, he kept at his delightful teasing. Working my breast with his hands like an artist. A steady throb unfurled deep at the core of my belly, radiating through my whole body.

His hands left my breast abruptly, causing my eyes to snap open. Taking my hand he placed small bottles of shampoo and conditioner in it. Putting down the conditioner, I poured the honey scented shampoo in my palm and lathered it in my hair after dropping the bottle. Leaning against the wall opposite me, he watched with molting hooded eyes. After rinsing the suds out of my hair, I blindly grabbed the conditioner and combed it through my hair; eyes glued to Edwards chiseled fallen angel face.

He was so totally mine. I knew he'd do anything for me—and not just cause he basically told me so, but from the way he looked at me. Oh, he wanted me. That was indisputable. But underneath there was a steady devotion. More affirmation that he truly loved me. I, of course, felt the same way about him. I'd kill without a thought for him. I'd make him happy, even at my own expense. I'd...change for him. That had my old self blanching. I never—not once—in my life thought about changing myself for anyone. Yes, I stopped smoking out of guilt for Beau but I never thought of not being an assassin or leaving this life completely behind. I used to think it was undoable. Now I could see myself being normal—or as normal as I could manage with Edward.

Noticing the shift in my expression, Edward's eyes became more alert. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I looked at him, not allowing myself to touch him for I'd never get the words that were jumbling in my head out. "I love you."

He smiled, relaxing a little. "I love you too."

"After all this bullshit is finished. After I kill Aro and everyone of his men, except for your father—which I'm only doing for your sake—and even Franky if he posing a threat. I'm leaving everything behind." His eyes widened but he stayed silent. "I won't be a hired gun for anyone, especially The Association."

He stood stunned, mouth gapped open as if I'd whipped a hidden penis out.

"Shocking, I know. Will you leave it with me?"

He nodded, closing his mouth.

"Even if that means not seeing your father?"

Words came to him than. "I'm more than fucking positive. Plus, my father's been ready to be out from under the outfits thumb not long after he pledged himself to it."

It was my turn to be shocked. "Are you certain?"

He nodded with unwavering faith. "Damn sure. He's told me himself." His eyes looked distance, as if he was remembering conversations from long ago. "My father had a shitty upbringing. He was an orphan. Back then abandoned children were kept in worse conditions than now. He never went much into the details, but I knew from the haunted look on his face that he was treated little better than a slave. Once my mother slipped to me that he had horrible gashes on his back from his caregiver beating him with a cattle whip."

For the first time my heart hurt for the doctor.

"When he was 14 he ran away. Eventually having to sale his body to survive." Edward continued, voice breaking slightly. "He was on the brink of dying from pneumonia when Aro found him and saved him. Carlisle said he felt like he owed the stranger his life. Aro treated Carlisle oddly as if he was his own child. Soon he asked my dad to do small jobs for him; beating and threatening people. To my father's everlasting shame, he enjoyed it. Showing a zealous obligation to finish the jobs quickly and expertly; ranking up fast. He grew to love Aro as a father. He would've blindly followed Aro to hell. Until he meet Esme at a charity for neglected children. He says it was love at first sight. His whole goal in life changed that night. He wanted her. Would do anything for her. Aro, even though he never shows it outwardly, loathes my mother and her pull and influence on my father. Carlisle's loyalty to Aro has been a farce since and Aro knows it. But, of course you know, that once your in the only way out is through a black rectangle box."

I blinked, taking in the overload of information. The heat between us earlier lulled. "Has Esme accepted Carlisle's lifestyle?"

"No. Hate's it actually. But she'd rather be ignorant to it then have Carlisle die or leave him."

I nodded, respecting that.

Rubbing the soap in his palms again, he stepped to me and washed my behind then between my thighs. Causing me to gasp and the heat to quickly return. "I will follow you fucking anywhere, Bella."

I threw myself on him, pinning him against the wall and kissing him as if my life depended on it. Growling, he gripped my ass and guided me back under the water; never breaking from the kiss. After all the soap was washed away he plunged a finger inside me. Gasping, I arched my back and press my breast against his chest. Chilled water pelted my back as Edward brought me closer and closer with each delicious slide of his finger.

Pulling way from my mouth, he kissed and whispered against my collar bone. "I use to look at my mom and dad and hope to have a relationship like theirs. Never actually able to imagine having one. Until you. Thank you."

"For what?" I asked throatily, trying to think past his still moving finger.

"For loving me." He said, drinking in my face as he lifted me up and embedded himself into me. "For showing me that I am worth a shit." He said thrusting with each word as he balanced me against the wall.

I gripped his shoulders, barely able to form words. "You've always been worth a shit. You were just lost."

Kissing my mouth softly, he murmured against my lips. "Than thank you for finding me."

Words left us then as we rode waves of pleasure together. Slapping a hand against the wall, Edwards knees buckled as we collided together in sweet bliss. Lowering to the bottom of the tub. I began to writhe against him, taking the wheel and driving us further into paradise as we cried out at the same time as rapture took us away from the world.

* * *

After having sex on nearly every surface of the room, we finally ventured out the room at five that afternoon in search of food.

"We could order room service." Edward suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

I smiled as I pulled my worn jeans on. "As temping as that sounds, we need to get out and be with the rest of the world."

"Fuck the rest of the world." He said, voice serious, as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Pushing my hair aside, he pressed his lips against the nap of my neck.

I closed my eyes as I fought with myself not to toss him on the bed. "Your impossible."

Clasping my chin with a hooked finger, he titled my chin up. "You know you love it." He murmured, kissing me as his hand skimmed up between my breast.

Once his lips touched mine, I was putty. I melted against his chest as I turned fully against him, moaning as I stretched my neck to press my lips harder against his. Slinking a hand inside the cup of my bra he toyed with my nipple till it stiffened. Chuckling, he flicked the sensitive bud knowing good and well what it did to me. I was on the verge of completely losing myself to him again. I tore my mouth away from his with an effort. "Edward, I love you but I'm sore."

That halted him, his hand falling from my breast to my waist. "Are you okay?" He murmured, rubbing my sides softly.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But if we have sex one more time I don't think I will be."

Holding my face gently, he searched my face. Apparently he was satisfied that I wasn't lying cause he smiled and kissed me before he stepped away from me. "Let's go eat then."

We dressed and made our way to Sunflower's Restaurant. Beau and Riley walking into the arcade caught my eye.

"Hey guys." I called, picking up my pace.

Riley twirled around, smiling brightly. Beau just walked in, ignoring me. Riley looked from me to Beau, obviously torn. I had definitely waited too long to talk to Beau. Better late than never. "I have to talk to him." I murmured as I clasped Riley shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay." Riley said hesitantly, concern clear in his eyes. For me or my brother was unclear to me though.

"It'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded, trusting me. With a small smile to me and Edward, he turned away and made his way to the lobby.

I turned to Edward. "Do you mind getting a table for us while I talk to Beau?" I asked as a courtesy. I would talk to my brother alone with or without his consent.

He nodded, looking annoyed but accepting my need to speak to Beau. "Sure."

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, annoyance instantly gone.

He walked away, I watched his departure before I entered the arcade.

* * *

I found Beau at the SkiBall. He was hurling the balls as if he was aiming at someone's face he detested. I wondered idly if he was picturing my face. Putting a coin in the game on the side of his, I played silently next to him. We rolled balls simultaneously without a word until I equaled his score. Once the game finished, Beau walked away; leaving the tickets for a random child to find. I left mine too, following him to the basketball game. I leaned against the machine as he tossed balls listlessly into the hoops. Making each one with ease. Before he got sick, he was a very gifted athlete in almost every sport.

"What's wrong, Beau?" I broke the silence as I picked dirt out my nails, pretending that his silent treatment hadn't been killing me.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" He asked nonchalantly as he started another game.

I looked at him sideways. "Come one, Beau. You've been hostile towards me for months now."

"Really? Huh, I didn't think you even noticed." He said sardonically.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I did."

"Could of fooled me." He muttered.

"Beau, please, if you don't tell me what I've done wrong I can't fix it."

He stopped playing mid game and walked away from me.

I stomped passed him, feed up. "Fine, be that way. I don't have time for this."

"You make me feel useless." He blurted, skidding me to a halt.

I turned to him, stunned by his revaluation. That was the last thing I was expecting. "What? How?"

He frowned, kicking his heel. "You treat me like I'm porcelain. I tolerated it when I was sick, because I knew it helped you coup, but now I'm better and you're still treating me the same way. I'm not weak, Bella."

I cringed at my stupidness. How could I be so thoughtless and make Beau feel any less strong than he truly was. "I know you're not." I croaked, stepping to him.

He stepped back, watching me through emotionless eyes—he'd picked up Charlie's trait remarkably fast. I dropped my hands, feeling wretched. I had fucked up bad. "Then why do you exclude me from everything?" He asked gruffly. "I can help. But you keep pushing me aside like I'm inept. After all I'm half the reason why we're all in this mess."

I forced myself not to step to him again and breathed deeply instead. "That was never my intention. You're too good for this world. I didn't want you to be defaced by the things me and Charlie have to do. And why do you blame yourself for this? It was my fault fully. Not yours."

He blinked, his hard look softening marginally as confusion fogged over his face. "Too good for this world? A world I've always been a part of, just like you."

That gave me pause. I never really thought about it like that. Beau never actually killed someone but he'd been surrounded by death and violence as much as us. "You've been on the outside looking in though. As much as being around me and Charlie has affected you, you've never had some else's death on your hands. That changes you irrevocably, Beau."

His eyes grew sad. "I know it does, _soeur_." It felt so good to hear the endearment I hadn't heard come from him in months. "But this is different. I have people I love in danger, I can't just sit by and do nothing. Plus, if I hadn't gotten sick you'd never would've been forced to pledge your loyalty to Aro or kidnap Riley." Guilt was clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel any of those things. I respect and love you very much. I promise to treat you equally for now on." I stepped to him then and grasped his shoulder roughly. "And you're not to blame. Period. You got sick. You can't control that. I made a fuss about getting you the best doctor possible. We could've easily found you another one or left at anytime but I let Edward cloud my judgement. Deep down, I wanted to stay. I wanted you better but there's talented doctors everywhere. Plus, I've thought about it if I hadn't taken Riley someone else would've and I don't want to think about what might've happened to him then."

Beau sucked in air, the last thing I said disquieting him. "I never thought of that."

I gave him his space as I searched his face. The thought of Riley being harmed really upset him. I knew they'd gotten close and Beau felt bad for Riley but the pure dismay on his face showed something...else. Something more than just friendly concern. "Me either, until we had to run. I'd beaten myself up for months. Telling myself that I was a repulsive human being, dragging myself threw the ringer. Then one day it hit me. Aro and Franky were going to war with or without my help. I was a nice pawn, sure. But like you said, they'd been going on with their ways long before me and would without me."

He blinked, at a lose for words.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. What was wrong with him? I worried for Riley too but this was much more than a moral need to protect.

Swallowing hard, Beau nodded woodenly. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine."

He was lying. A thought hit me then. "Beau? Do you...love Riley?"

His panicked eyes snapped to mine. "How'd you know?"

It was my turn to be stunned silent.

"Bella?" He asked warily. "Say something please."

I forced myself to say something. "Do you love him like a friend or do you _love, _love him?"

"_Love_, love him." He answered with guarded eyes.

I was totally caught off guard by the secret my brother had been hiding for I couldn't even begin to guess how long. "Are you gay?" That was the only thing I could think to say.

He closed up, showing absolutely nothing again. It saddened me to see that. That I made him feel the need to be on guard around me. "Yes."

We stood silently looking at each other. Me absorbing this shocking news and Beau watching me through emotionless eyes. Abruptly, without even thinking, I hugged him. Hard. Squeezing tighter than I intended. He grunted for air and I loosened my hold. "I love you, _frère. _No matter what. I'm happy that you've found someone to love. Riley is wonderful."

Sighing in relief, Beau returned the hug.

"You love me?" A small voice asked to our sides.

We both whirled in the direction of the voice. _Oh boy._ It was Riley.

"I'll give y'all some space." I pecked Beau's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said, eyes fixated on Riley.

I stood in front of Riley. He looked at me nervously. I hugged him and he gasped but returned the embarrass. "Take care of him." I whispered in his ear as I pecked his cheek.

"I w-will." He stuttered, blinking rapidly.

I left them and went to meet Edward because I was starving.

(Beau)

Riley stared at me, blue eyes wide and open-mouthed.

Taking his hand, I lead him outside. Not wanting to have this discussion so soon let all in the damn arcade. I walked around the building until we came to a man-made waterfall. I looked at Riley. Damn was he cute even when he was dumbstruck. "Riley? Can you speak?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

I waited.

"You...love me?" He asked finally, perplexed as if I'd just said I could lay eggs.

I nodded.

He looked at me sideways in utter disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, this is soon, Beau. You just told me you were recently thinking about trying it with a man again and now you're professing to Bella that you love me." His voice raised an octave at the end. Nerves taking over him.

I squeezed his hand slightly. "I know. I know this is all really sudden to you but like I told you, I've been hiding this for a while. My feelings for you just kept growing till I couldn't suppress it anymore."

I watched him, scared to death that he'd run. His eyes flittered around as he swallowed convulsively. "This puts a lot of pressure on me, Beau."

I nodded solemnly. "I understand completely. I was gonna wait to tell you till we'd gotten to know each other better. You don't have to love me back right now or ever. I'm patient though."

Riley peered at me through his almost translucent eyelashes. "I do love you though." I closed my eyes as relief washed through me. "That's not the problem. What if we try being...together and you change your mind?"

I laughed as I crushed him to my body, holding him and never wanting to let go. "That's _extremely_ unlikely to happen."

Riley looked up at me, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He shook his head, smiling through the tears. "These are happy tears. I never thought I'd be so lucky to have you."

I kissed him softly, looking down at his face as I adored every curve and blemish. "I'm the lucky one."


	23. Subterfuge

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, all recognizable characters are SM's.

* * *

_People's behavior makes sense if you think about it in terms of their goals, needs, and motives._

_-Thomas Mann_

(Bella)

I sat in the room looking at the monstrosity Alice had shipped to me.

It was an elegant floor length indigo strapless dress with black feathers curving from my right breast down to a slit that ended inches away from my crotch. And, dear lord, there was a train. Black strappy heels to finish the present off. I frowned at the dress. If Alice was here, I'd squish her small, bouncy head. I'd contacted her two weeks ago through a fake email address, showing her pictures of my earrings and hair comb, asking if she could help me find a dress. She'd answered yes in all caps. Gushing about how much stuff would look great on me with my fair skin and figure. I ended our conversation as politely and quickly as I could manage.

Now I was loathing my decision to ask for her help as I looked down at the small note that was sent with the package. It was from Alice. Her small, curvy script in the middle of the parchment.

_You're going to look amazing in this! Trust me. Good luck and please protect Jasper._

She and Rose knew everything now. Jasper didn't want Alice to be fraught with worry and Rose had threatened to leave Emmett if he didn't tell her. I silently promised I'd watch over Jasper for her. I sincerely hoped to see her bubbly face again.

I donned the dress. It was slinky, clinging to every curve of my body. I tugged at the top of the dress, hoping against hope that my boobs would keep the thing up. Turning my back towards the the mirror and craning my neck backwards, I saw that an incredible amount of my back showed. Skin peeked from two straps of fabric stretching across a low V-cut. We were in Philadelphia at the Marriott, an impressive cement structure with a magnificent glass entrance. We bought multiple rooms under a fake company's name. Edward and I shared a room even though we had enough rooms to house a hockey team comfortably. He was still showering, letting me go first and alone cause we both knew we'd likely get preoccupied together.

A knock at the door had my back stiffening reflexively. It would be an understatement to say I was on edge. I crept to the door and looked through the peephole, relaxing slightly when I saw it was Esme. I opened the door and quickly let her in, securing all the locks on the door after I closed it. Esme looked refined and elegant as usual in a flowy green wrap floor length dress, a brass belt with three rows of crystals wrapping around her delicate waist. Sheer gold heels poked from under her dress. Her polished hair half up, half down in a complicated twisty do. She looked so young and beautiful with her dewy complexion and light make-up, it was almost tear worthy.

She smiled pleasantly at me as she clasped her hands together in front of herself. She looked nervous. About what, I wasn't sure. Maybe the ball and what dangers laid before us. I completely understood her anxiety if that was the case. "I'd liked to help you with your hair and make-up. If that's okay." She finally got out, watching me carefully.

I blinked, taken fully by surprise. "Um. Sure."

She visibly relaxed as her smile brightened. I was astonished to realize she was nervous that I'd reject her offer. "Fantastic. You are truly a vision, Bella. I love what you did with your hair, so pretty." She praised, coming to me and leading me to sit on a stool in front of the vanity mirror. "What kind of style were you thinking about?" She asked as she combed her fingers gently through my hair.

I shrugged as I mumbled. "Down, I guess. Hadn't really thought about it."

Esme frowned slightly. "That simply won't do. After all, you need your hair up to get to your earrings better."

I never thought of that. I saw where Edward got his cleverness from. My esteem for Edward's mother notched up even more. "Okay. Whatever you think's best. I trust you."

Esme smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Why, thank you, Bella. I think a french twist will look just lovely on you."

I nodded, not really knowing what she was talking about.

She started combing my hair with a brush as she hummed softly, her ministrations so tender. I could almost fall asleep it felt so good. Placing the brush down she reached for the hair comb, hand hovering over it. She struggled for a moment then grasped it with a slightly shaky hand. Lifting and twisting my hair adeptly, she fastened the comb behind my head. Though my bangs were sleeked back with the rest of my hair, they swooped right above my eyebrows.

"Perfect." Esme said approvingly, looking at her handiwork.

I took her word for it, not bothering to struggle to see for myself.

"Now for make-up." Esme continued, clasping my shoulders and looking at me through the mirror. "Do you have any?"

I nodded, bending and offering my minuscule case.

She looked inside the bag and smiled. "This'll work. You really now what works for you, Bella." She nodded her endorsement.

"Thank you." I mumbled, oddly feeling pleased.

She swiftly applied my foundation and blush, lightly powdering on a finish. She went for my eyes and I involuntarily flenched. Esme stopped and waited patiently. I nodded for her to continue and she went about painting my eyelids and brushing my lashes. After glossing my lips she stepped aside so I could see myself in the mirror. "Finished. You're exquisite, Bella."

I looked at myself shocked that Esme had pulled off a masterpiece with hardly anything. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please." She murmured kindly.

"Esme." I repeated, smiling faintly. "Oh, here's your necklace." I turned and grabbed a flat, black jewelry case.

Esme took it tentatively, opening the case slowly and gasping softly. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Here, let me help you." I held my hand up, waiting.

She handed me the box timidly. I walked behind her, taking the delicate looking double pearl chocker out and dropping the box. Esme jumped slightly at the sound of the box whacking against the floor but stayed still. Looping the necklace around her neck, I latched it and stepped back. Her hand hovered over the necklace as she swallowed convulsively.

"Will it..." She trailed off.

"Spontaneously detonate?" I offered.

She nodded, eyes wide, still facing the mirror.

I caught her eyes through the glass with mine. "No. You have to hurl it against something."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Don't worry about ruining it either. Pull that sucker. It's fake."

She nodded, turning to me. She dropped her hands to her side, clearly wanting to say something else but unsure if she should. I waited with mock patience. It wasn't her that I was agitated with but seeing Aro again and the jeopardizing events that were assuredly going to unfold.

"I have to be honest with you, Bella." She began hesitantly, slowly building up courage. "At first I thought you were bad for Edward."

This confession shocked and hurt me, astonishingly. I stayed quiet, reflexively tensing, knowing she wasn't nearly done ripping me a new one.

"I thought you'd only bring him further into this retched life you and Carlisle live." She continued, looking fixedly at me. _Here it comes_. "But, I'm delighted to realize you've proved my fears wrong." Mrs. Cullen shocked me yet again by saying, with a genuinely warm smile. "Edward's changed for the better. I haven't seen him this happy since he was small boy." She smiled with a mix of fondness for her child and sadness for the wrong done to him. I stayed silent, at a complete lose of words.

Stepping to me, Esme pulled me into a hug. I relaxed instantly into her arms. Closing my eyes tightly and fighting back tears. Tears of fear, joy and sadness. Fear for the safety of my loves ones. Joy for the new ones I was making and the motherly affection Esme was bestowing upon me. Sadness for my mother, Renee. That I never got to know her. That she was taken so abruptly from me.

"I prayed many nights for Edward to find his way and hopefully someone to love. God sure does have a funny way of answering prays, huh?" She whispered as she squeezed me a little. "No matter what happens, I'm so very glad to have you be a part of our family, Bella."

"Th-Thank you." My voice broke as I returned the squeeze before letting go.

"Oh, don't cry." She admonished as she handed me a tissue from her cleavage. "You'll ruin you're make-up."

"Thanks. Sorry, I haven't been myself lately." I laughed at that gross understatement as I patted under my eyes.

She smiled understandingly. "Well, I must see to Carlisle. The man's a train wreck when it comes to getting himself together." She said with mild teasing distaste.

I waved to her as she let herself out.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's approaching voice.

I turned to the bathroom. "Yes?"

"Who was that?" He asked, struggling with his tie. I was held aback by how...dashing he looked. That was the only explanation that came to mind. He was so handsome it almost hurt. Almost.

"Here let me do that." I walked to him and retied it swiftly. Loosening it because he chocked slightly since I pulled it too tightly. "It was your mom."

"Really?" His eyes widened in surprise. "What did she need?"

"She wanted to help me with my hair and make-up." I answered, smoothing my hands over his lapels.

His brow corked up. Skeptical. "Nothing else?"

I shook my head, lying. He knew it too but he'd just have to deal with it. Me and Esme conversation was private and it was gonna stay that way. Excepting that I wasn't going to provide anymore information, Edward shrugged. "Okay. If you say so." He looked down at me, holding me at arms length. "You're sexy as hell in this, baby." His eyes raked up and down me slowly, my body responded without my consent. "You're always hot, but damn do I wanna keep you locked up in this room." I closed my eyes, the picture he painted in my mind alluring as ever.

I shook my head, giving him a warning look. "Edward."

He frowned slightly. "I know, I know. We have to face our doom first."

"This isn't funny." I whispered vehemently as I paced the room. Regretting it immediately fore I wasn't use to heels at all. I stopped mid-step, feet already starting a steady throb. I should've practiced walking in the things. Retrospect was a bitch and a dollar short.

He sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "I know it's not. Just trying to see a silver lining in this shit storm."

I softened, walking to him and hugging him tightly. "I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and leaned his cheek against it. "I love you too."

"Promise to not leave my side through this." I asked urgently. Wanting him close to protect him.

"I promise." Cupping my face, he gazed into my eyes. "Now you promise to not do something crazy, like trying to save everyone at the risk of your own damn life." His eyes were piercing with his seriousness.

"I promise." I answered solemnly, knowing damn well I couldn't keep that oath.

* * *

We entered the lobby, everyone except Charlie was waiting.

Jasper and Emmet looked dapper in almost identical tuxes, except for different color cummerbunds and bow ties. Beau looked almost unrecognizable in a light blue suit, displaying strength and confidence—confidence I knew deep down he didn't really feel, like the rest of us. Riley looked fetching in a skinny tie, vestless charcoal suit with the jacket unbuttoned to showcase a white button up shirt. Carlisle looked refined as ever in his gray tuxedo with a black tie tucked expertly into the jacket, black lines streaking his lapels. He oddly complimented Esme.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked Beau.

He shrugged. "He said he had to get something he forgot."

I frowned, that was so typical of Charlie. Always running late. I waited impatiently, not taping my toes because the heels pinched.

"I'm here. I'm coming." Charlie called out minutes later, rushing to us. He looked a little disheveled but proper enough in a navy suit. I was happy though, at least he was in a suit and not jeans.

I crossed my arms over my abs, fixing my eyes on him. "What did you forget?"

His eyes showed nothing. He was hiding something. "Nothing important."

"Shall we go?" Promoted Carlisle, interrupting the stare-off I was having with my father.

"Yes." Charlie answered, hustling to the door.

Edward putting a hand on my back broke me from my fuming. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said grimly as I followed everyone out the building.

* * *

Two blacked out SUV's drove us from the hotel to the Regal Ballroom. The drive was approximately eighteen minutes, given traffic. We arrived just in time. The front of the building looked like a movie theater. Two men whose big bodies looked to be stuffed in their suits, walked up to us. Soldiers of Aro's.

One man stopped Carlisle with a hand up. "Got an invitation?"

Carlisle frowned at him. "Jenks, it's me, Carlisle."

The man looked at him as if he'd never seen him before.

I stepped forward, holding up my black envelope. "I have one. And they're all," I indicated everyone by swirling my hands around, "my guest."

The other man took the envelope from my hands and looked it over, finally nodding. "They're good."

They both stepped aside with a slight nod.

"Have a nice evening." Jenks said, looking knowingly at Carlisle.

Carlisle ignored him. Bravo to him.

Two other, smaller soldiers held the doors for us to enter the building. We were delayed for a moment by the medal detector and security detail. We all passed with flying colors.

James stepped forward once we were all done, smiling smugly at me. I grimaced, hooking my arm around Edward's. His unrightfully self-satisfied face fell as his eyes dropped to our entwined arms. "Follow me." He said, turning around and leading us down the hall to a pair of double doors as two more men in suits opened them. We all proceeded through the threshold, me and Edward last with James behind us. The hair at the back of my neck prickled. I hated having the sleaze ball at my back.

The room was big. Tall cream walls stretched across the vast room. Circular tables covered with clothes of swirly designs and pretentious flower arrangements sprinkled the floor. Elaborately colossal, golden chandlers spanned across the ceiling in a straight line. The band was playing swanky music on an elevated stage. An eclectic mix of people swarmed the room, all of which seemed to part like the red sea right before our eyes. Aro and his men came towards us, being the reason for the crowd splitting.

Aro stepped forward in a all black tux, sweeping his arms out in a great gesture. "Welcome!"

We all nodded silently, none offering any words.

Aro smiled cooly. "How very glad I am that you've all graced us with your presence." He looked at Carlisle pointedly as he said that. "Please, come and enjoy the festivities." He turned and grabbed a girl ten years his junior, whirling her to the dance floor.

Edward tugging my arm, alerted me that everyone else was moving towards an empty table. I was too preoccupied scanning the entire room to notice. I counted a little over thirty of Aro's men just in this room. It was going to be harder than I'd anticipated to get away if things got bad.

After we all sat, I leaned over and whispered to Charlie. "How many do you see?"

"35." Charlie answered.

I nodded as a waiter offered me champagne, I covered my glass. I needed to be clear-headed. He moved on. No one took the wine. It might be obvious that we were on high-alert. It didn't matter. Aro knew we weren't here on our own accord. He thought he had us, gagged and tied. He was practically seeping with cockiness. I was fine with playing his game. Let him think he was the victor.

"Shall I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" Carlisle asked airily, extending a bent arm to his wife with a wink; showing no sign of distress. He was good.

Esme wasn't as good, eyeing his arm for a moment before she hesitantly hooked hers to it. "Why, thank you, sir." She recovered quickly with a lighthearted laugh.

The doctor lead her to the dance floor and effortlessly joined into the twirling hoard.

Beau stood and held his hand out to Riley silently, staring at Charlie with tense eyes. Riley took Beau's hand with a shaky one and stood next to him. Beau stayed unmoving, looking a challenge at our father. He was announcing to Charlie in front of everyone that he was gay. Proclaiming himself and his love for Riley. If the occasion wouldn't have been so perilous I would've found it courageous and romantic. It still was, but was tainted by a less than desirable atmosphere. Charlie looked emotionlessly at Beau, eyes unnerving to even me. A fine sweat started beading at the line of my brother's hair. Poor Beau. Finally, Charlie nodded once, still showing absolutely nothing. Accepting that was the best he was going to get, Beau nodded back and lead Riley away.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him. "I don't know how to."

"Seriously?" He asked, incredulously.

"Seriously." I answered curtly. Honestly, was it that surprising that I didn't know how to ballroom dance? Did he even know me? In my life, when did I have time to take a dance class? Never, that's when.

Standing, he offered me his hand. I just looked at him. He waited patiently. Finally, I grudgingly took his hand. "What are you doing? Do you want to face plant the floor?" That would be what would undoubtably happen with me as a dance partner. Yes, me, lithe Isabella Swan, had two left feet. I never said I was prefect.

He chuckled as we came to the dance floor. "Don't worry. I'll lead you."

"But—" I didn't have time to protest because he was sweeping me onto the dance floor in perfect timing with the other dancers, picking up the steps harmoniously and expertly. I was stunned silent as different colors swirled around my eyes as Edward twirled me about. I had a moment to worry that I was extremely defenseless in this moment but even Aro wasn't stupid enough to do something in front of all these witnesses. I looked up at Edward in amazement. "You can dance?"

He smiled down at me, really enjoying the hell out of himself. "What can I say, I'm a man of many talents."

"That...I'm completely aware of." I said with many meanings.

He picked up instantly, eyes shifting from teasing to carnal.

The song ending broke the dance induced haze. Everyone turned and clapped at the band, I followed suit.

"Again?" Edward asked, offering his hand again.

I shook my head. "It was wonderful but I need to be focused."

Disappointment flashed in his eyes, but quickly dissipated as he nodded and lead me back to the table. Our food was there. Fine china the queen wouldn't sneeze at were barely filled with morsels that considered themselves entrees. Forks and spoons that had no business being there or any many to me fortified the dish. I bit into the tiny portions using one fork, still scanning the room. My eyes landed on Caius. He was watching me intently, my body tensed. There was something off about his look. Something in his eyes never really settled with me but this was different. He almost seemed...giddy. Giddy about what? Our demise no doubt. Maybe I was just high-strung but it seemed like he knew a great joke and wasn't sharing it with the room. A joke at our expense. I made a note to kill him right after I was finished with Aro.

* * *

Four, long hours later the party ended. A large number of people dispersed as the band closed shopped. The few lingers were escorted out promptly by Aro's men. We stayed seated across the room from Aro and his men.

"Guest," Aro called out. "Please come, be closer." Ever the gracious host.

We stood together and moved forward, careful not to move in unison.

"Bella Swan." Aro greeted lavishly. "How I've missed you. Oh, and it seems you've brought me a gift." His eyes fell on Riley.

My body vibrated with the want to step in front of Riley but I force myself to stay were I was and nod instead. "Aro." I greeted through my teeth.

Pouting, Aro tsked me. "Now, now, lets not start off on the wrong foot shall we."

Breathing air through my nose, I plastered on the best grateful smile I could manage. "Thank you, Aro, for inviting us tonight. It was magical."

Aro smiled, loving my repugnance.

"And Carlisle," His eyes snapped to Carlisle, hardening slightly. "I see you've come back from...vacation to grace us with your presence."

Carlisle bowed his head. "Aro, you've out done yourself yet again. The band was marvelous."

Aro smiled, pleased with himself. "It was a splendid night, wasn't it? It's a shame we couldn't share it with everyone." He said with a fixed look on Emmett and Jasper. _Oh shit, he didn't._ "No worries," he continued, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "We still haven't had a nightcap." He signaled at someone across the room. A door creaked open behind us.

Jasper and Emmett's voices were the most blood curdling things I'd ever heard as they hollered Rosalie and Alice's names. Edward and Charlie struggled to hold them back. Beau having to help Charlie with Emmett. Still, Emmett moved with them as if they were small children.

"Enough." Aro's raised voice echoed across the room. "If you make one more move your pretty things there will have a nice assortment of holes in them." He paused for a moment, rubbing his chest and collecting himself, before he continued. "Good boys, I'd thought you'd see it my way. Bring the girls forward." He commanded his flunkies.

The girls were brought before us and stationed between Aro and us. Alice looked petrified as Rose struggled against the man—a man that was significantly larger than her—who was holding her. "Take your hands off me, dick sucker." She screamed inches away from his face as she thrashed about.

"If you don't stop, I'll be force to command my good man there to backhand you in front of Emmett boy. Undoubtably causing him to try and rescue you, all ending in you being shot. Do I make myself clear, sweetie?"

Rose ceased all movement, quiet as a mouse.

"Good girl."

Alice and Rose were dressed to the nines in chic gowns, meticulously groomed and primped. Like lambs to the slaughter.

"Now," Aro continued, rubbing his hands together, "ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a party."


	24. Fight

_Do not let the hero in your soul perish, in lonely frustration for the life you deserved, but have never been able to reach. Check your road and the nature of your battle. The world you desired can be won, it exits, it is real, it is possible, it's yours. _

_-Ayn Rand_

(Bella)

The bastard. How did we not hear anything from Carlisle's men? I looked to Carlisle, whose troubled eyes were fixed on the girls.

Aro laughed triumphantly. "Surprised? Fantastic! I do love a good surprise."

I stared draggers at him. "How'd—"

"You not hear anything?" He cut me off.

I stood rigidly, clinching my fist.

He tapped a finger against his mouth, a devious smile curling his lips. "Well, we killed Carlisle's stationed men off course."

Carlisle slightly flinched as sorrow took over his face.

Aro ate up Carlisle's misery. "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to alert you before the party by taking them too soon. No, no, I'd never get you here if I did that." He clapped, delighted with his own wittiness. "So, I waited to deliver these lovely ladies here."

"And their parents?" Carlisle asked, looking on the verge of vomiting.

Aro frowned. "Really, Carlisle, do you find me so frivolous to kill people that give me no gain and would demolish everything I've built."

Relief washed over Carlisle's face. "What about Alice and Rose? Don't you think their parents will worry for them?"

"Ah, Carlisle, always the worrier. That's why you _were_ such an asset to me. The girls kindly obliged us by writing their parents letters stating they couldn't be away from their men any longer. Of course, telling them not to worry about them and that they'd be in touch soon. Beings that they're of age and there's written proof of them leaving on their own accord, authorities will be forced not to get involved for an obligated amount of time." Aro looked at me. "Will these lovely ladies be able to contact their families, is yet to be decided?"

I glared at him. Knowing good and well what he wanted. "What exactly is the deciding factor?" I asked, just to prolong the inevitable.

Aro's eyes slid to Riley. "Well, this charming young fellow of course."

"No." Me and Beau answered in unison.

Aro's eyes snapped to Beau. "Yes, it seems you've unfortunately fallen for my captive."

"He's not yours." Beau spat.

A malicious smile contorted Aro's face. "They surely are now." He nodded towards Alice and Rose. "So it seems we're at an impasse."

"Omen!" Emmett hollered.

I closed my eyes as I ripped my earrings off and threw them to the ground. White light flashed through my eyelids as my ears rang. Grabbing Edward's hand, I moved forward swiftly.

"Don't shoot." Aro ordered. "I want the blonde boy alive! Find him then you can kill the rest."

I hoped Beau or Charlie got Riley out, but couldn't dwell on it cause we had found Rose and Alice. I jabbed one guy holding Alice—I knew it was her from the mewing sounds she was making—right in the jugular and broke the others neck, dropping them both down to the floor, making little noise compared to the commotion around us. I latched hands with Rose and Edwards hauled Alice away as we rushed back as far as we could.

The smoke cleared too soon. They were fanning it with the table clothes. Damn.

I turned back in the direction Aro was, multiple guns pointed in our directions. I spared a glance to see where our people were. Carlisle and Esme were huddle under a table, Carlisle shielding her with his body. Emmett was pummeling a guy who was already dead mere feet away from us.

"Emmett, stop!" Rose croaked.

Head popping up, Emmett charged at Rose and swept her up in his arms; ripping her hand from mine and crushing her to his body as if he could safely store her there. Guns following his every moves went unnoticed by him. Charlie had Jasper in a chock hold, nodding at me once he noticed we had Rose and Alice. He knew I could get to them first. Jasper stopped struggling against Charlie's hold once he show Alice leaning against Edward. Beau and Riley were gone, entirely out of site. Maybe there was a God after all.

"Clever, I must say, Bella." Aro congratulated, fuming. All chivalry vanished as his true, vile nature began to crack at the surface. "But now you have nothing I want, so there's nothing to stop me from killing you."

"Not necessarily." I forced myself not to flex my now free hand, blanking out and readying myself to push the button on my hair comb as soon as I had a window of opportunity.

Aro tilted his head. "Really? What could you possibly do for me now?"

"You won't be able to find Beau and Riley without me."

Aro's eyes hardened, knowing I was telling the truth. "Ah, yes, I foolishly underestimated you repeatedly, Ms. Swan. But now it seems I have you captive, my dear."

We were completely surrounded, seemingly trapped. Counting the three me and Emmett just killed, 32 of Aro's men were left standing and closing in on us. I stayed motionless, seeing no opening to reach for the hair piece. I was fast but not that fast. Aro had hired ex-Navy Seals—they moved in a coordination so deadly and swift there was no doubt in my mind what their profession use to be—to be his backup guns. I cursed at myself mentally for not getting the alert button put on a bracelet instead. Abruptly, Charlie hurled Jasper in our direction and rushed at Aro. Jasper stumbled to us until he had Alice in his grasp.

"No." I hollered as I pushed the button. It would've been stupid of me to not use the opportunity my father had granted.

Nine pistols dropped at our feet as countless bullets fired through Charlie's chest. Grabbing two guns, I shot Aro right between the eyes as I ran towards my father, screaming. I took out Caius next, not so neatly, piercing his neck. He would suffocate in his own blood before he died. Dodging bullets, I raced to my father's falling body. Two men bum rushed me. Sliding on my back, I shot both of them under the chin. Time seemed to slow down as everything crystallized. My father, only feet away yet so far. Men dropping like flies before my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan hanging upside down from the ceiling, snipping down five men with one bullet.

Felix and Demetri seemed to materialize before me, both towering over me. Without hesitation, I climbed Demetri. Latching my legs around his neck and flipping him to the ground. Stunning him as someone from behind me shot Felix. After I put a bullet in Demetri, I spared a glance to see my help was Edward. He was covering my back, holding two guns as he shot away. Looking every bit as experienced as if he'd trained for it. Marcus surrounded me and Edward immediately with all six of his soldiers. Pressing our backs against each other, we spun around slowly with our guns pointing in different directions. My gun went from one person to the other as my eyes sharpened to every sudden movement. At some point, I'd slipped into survival mood. Losing all sense of self as a sort of wildness took over.

Marcus had no weapons. Still overconfident. Stupid of him. Four men fell down suddenly, Emmett and Jasper visible with smoking guns in the gaps the men left, giving me and Edward chance to eliminate the other three. Marcus was left standing. I turned to him slowly, cocking my head to the side. He turned and ran. Tackling him face down, I shot him in the back of the head. I turned to Charlie and froze.

James was standing over his body, one foot pressing against his labored chest. Without thinking, I charged at him. A bullet contacted with my hip—only skimming it—as I was mid air. Falling down, I took James with me; beating his face in with the butt of my guns until I saw brain matter. Crawling to my father, I shielded his body and shot two men that were near by. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Stefan—each having two pistols, except for Carlisle who had only one and Stefan who had a semi-automatic rifle—surrounded us (Esme, Alice and Rose were completely out of sight now like Riley and Beau).

My group mowed down the rest of the men left. I dropped my guns, trying futilely to press my hands against Charlie's wounds. There were too many. So much blood. I began CPR vigorously. Charlie coughed weakly, eyes slitting open.

"Bells." His voice scraped through dry lips as his hand tried to reach my face but fell to his side.

"Daddy." Gripping his hand, I pressed it to my face as I lifted him with my other arm to cradle him as you would a child. His large body as so light. Tears clouded my eyes as the most excruciating pain stabbed my heart. He was dying right there in my arms. There was no time for him and we both knew it.

"Listen. There's something...in my left pocket...for you and Beau. Take it."

I obeyed him, blinding digging in his pocket and pulling out a small white envelope.

"I...love you, Bella." He hardly managed to get the words out. I watched in horror as the life slowly left his eyes. I was sniveling like a baby now. "Tell Beau I love him too. And that I'm proud of him."

I nodded. "I love you too." My tears stained his blood soaked shirt.

"And remember...remember what you promised me." His head dropped as his entire body went limp. In that moment, I prayed. I prayed that God was real and that he would take my father's soul with him.

I lost all sense of time then as an all-consuming darkness took a hold of me.

* * *

Edward's distant voice calling my name, pulled me from blackness.

I came too, seeing Edward's blurry, worried face. His lips were moving, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. My dress was drenched with—I looked down—huh, it was blood. Was it mine? A stinging on my side told me that some probably was, but the scrap I got from earlier wouldn't have produced the immense amount coating me. That's when reality crashed down hard on me. The dream I had on the plane wasn't about me dying, but Charlie. Lurching up, I pushed Edward aside and saw my father's body with Beau's shaking back hunched over it. Riley kneeling down next to him with a hand on his shoulder and a bowed head. I crawled over to my family and leaned against Beau.

"He said to tell you that he loved you and was proud of you." I whispered to Beau, as a new, harder round of cries raked over his body.

"You were with him at the end?" He asked hoarsely, voice almost lost.

I nodded. "He left in my arms."

"Good."

Stefan's help busted in then, scanning the room with guns at the ready. After determining the coast was clear, they came towards us. "The area's clear," the youngest looking of them addressed Stefan.

He nodded. "Good work."

The oldest looking of the three cussed under his breath. "Who shot Aro?"

I raised my hand instantly.

"Thanks a lot, bitch." He hissed.

"Enough, Liam." Stefan warned, stepping between us defensively.

The man looked at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding? Look at this mess! How are we going to explain this to the boss?"

"Isn't that Isabella Swan?" The one that had been silent up to this point asked.

Liam's eyes lit right up. "It sure as shit is. I thought she looked familiar. We should take her in. They'd be so eager to slap a medal on our asses, they'd be willing to look pass this...problem."

I understood the problem. If they let us walk they'd have a slew of dead bodies with only half the story and no real evidence against Aro besides the distinct possibility he was a mob lord. Neither him or his colleagues having even a speck on their wrap sheet, always having others do their dirty work for them. I braced myself for the inevitably that I was going to prison.

"No." Stefan said tersely.

Liam gapped at him. "What?"

"I vowed to let them go for their help." Stefan continued slowly as if Liam was dim. "They held on to their end of the bargain. So will I."

Liam sputtered. Outraged. "You can't—"

"I can and I will." Stefan snapped, looming over Liam. Liam cowered away slightly, I only then realized how small the other man was compared to Agent Roman. "And you won't do anything about it. Remember that I have something on all of you." He looked pointedly at all three of them.

The other two grumbled an okay, looking down. Stefan must've had some heady blackmail on these guys if they were willing to look away from taking me and making their careers.

Liam glared at him, then at me, then back at Stefan. "Why?"

Stefan looked down at me, then at Aro's stiff, gray body. "Three year's ago, Aro ordered for my wife to be murdered in cold blood to send me a message to leave him alone. I like him just fine dead and cold on the floor. Even if we could've mustered up enough evidence against him, the fucker would've been out damn near before they could even secure the lock and you know it." Liam looked down, all anger ceased. "Oh, no, he's exactly where he belongs. At a special place made for men like him to rot for eternity." Stefan spitted at Aro's corpse.

Now his reasoning for wanting Aro so badly made prefect sense. Vengeance. I regarded Agent Roman in a new light now. He wasn't much different from me actually. That was what I saw in his eyes at the Crackle Barrel. Him recognizing that we were oddly kindred spirits.

Stefan looked to me. "You have no more than thirty minutes to clear out."

I nodded, getting to my feet. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He turned around and walked away with that.

Pulling cloth off the closest table to me, I bent and wrapped it around my father. Everyone quickly offered a hand.

Emmett, Beau, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Riley carried Charlie's swathed body away as Alice, Rose and Esme followed by my side.

* * *

Franky proved not to be much of a threat after all. Riley was quick to talk his uncle down—stupidly blocking us with his body—when him and his men finally caught up with us a couple of days later. Which wasn't hard to do since we weren't running or trying to hide our identities anymore.

At first reluctant, Franky finally signaled his men to lower their weapons. Then, with tears in his eyes, stepped to Riley and hugged him tightly. The man really loved his nephew. I liked Frank.

* * *

There was no funeral, because Charlie wanted it that way. Saying, and I'm quoting directly here, "Don't you spend money on no damn funeral, you hear. Stuff me in a box and put me six feet under."

We had a small ceremony with just me, Beau, Riley and the Cullens back at Forks though. A simple stone cross stating that C.S. rested here—we used his initials because we had to lie on his death certificate and didn't want to have to use his fabricated name, Claude Sanders, on the tombstone—_Great man. Great father._ written under.

The morning after the gun fight, I'd opened the envelope my father had given me. All that was in it was a small piece of notebook paper with a number on it. His lawyer's number. Numbly, I'd called the man.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. I'm Sam Uley, your father's lawyer. I've been expecting your call." He proceeded to book me and Beau an appointment to meet him at his office in Seattle a week from then.

"Please, come in." He welcomed, as he usher me and my brother into his office. "Have a seat."

We sat, waiting silently. Sam was young, younger than I thought he would've been from his voice on the phone.

"Well, as I'm sure both of you are aware of, your father was a very secretive man." He smiled, a little nostalgic.

We nodded silently together.

His eyes went from Beau's to my face repeatedly. "I see him in both of you. In different ways but still deeply imbedded." He shook his head, clearing his mind. "Where was I? Oh, yes, of course. Your father left a will and testament for you. His numerous estates and stocks add up roughly to 100 million dollars to be spilt between you. Giving you both 50 million."

I chocked on my own spit.

"Come...Come again." Beau asked feebly, blinking rapidly.

Sam smiled. "Charlie wanted to make sure you would both never be wanting. He's been building and securing his fortune since you were born, Beau."

I sat stiff like a rock, the proverbial cat snatching my tongue.

"He also left a video."

My heart clenched.

After setting us up in front the TV and inserting the DVD, Sam left the room.

Charlie came to the screen, only the top of him showing. Such profound joy and sadness overwhelmed me at the sight of my father. Tears welled in my eyes as I focused intensely on the screen. "Hey." He looked awkwardly around for a moment. "I should probably have some words of wisdom for you, but I don't. First, congrates. You're millionaires." He grinned, eyes shinning. "Gotcha with that, huh? Secondly, did I plan a suicide mission? No."

"Liar." I grumbled.

"I didn't, Bella." The recording of my father said. Freaky. "I just wanted to take every precaution for every possible outcome. If things worked out as plan, great. If not, I had to make sure you two would be safe and taken care of. Last and most important, don't blame yourselves for my death. You know you will." We nodded at one another, looking back at the screen. "Whatever happened to me, I chose it. So don't muck up the good memories we've shared by moping around." Only Charlie could make that sound sweet.

"Beau, son, you've been special sense you came out your mama. I swear you smiled at me the moment the doctor put you in my arms. Most serious kid I'd ever met who grew to be a good man." Tears creeped out of the corner of his eyes. "I knew you struggled with your sexuality—"

Beau gasped at my side. "How?"

Charlie shrugged. "Intuition. Anyways, I want you to know that whoever you wanna be with, male or female, doesn't make you any less in my eyes." Beau was crying profusely now between shocked laughs.

"And, Bella," Charlie addressing me snapped my attention back to the television. "You were stubborn before you were even born. Ready to come out your mom weeks before you should've, even with the doctors trying everything they could to keep you in. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." His voice chocked up. "And, boy, were you a wailer. Outspoken even then. And fierce. You get that from your mother—I'll say hi to her for ya'll. Bells, you're a bright, strong woman. You have the opportunity for a fresh start and the life you deserve. Take it and remember your promise." He smiled, content as can be. "I've been a blessed man to have you kids. I love you." Our father sent us on last small salute, with a wink before the screen went black.

Me and Beau held each other as we cried a mix of sad and happy tears.

* * *

**A/N:** Out of pure curiosity I was wondering were y'all found this story. If you'd like to share either review or pm me or find me on my Twitter, Facebook or Tumblr accounts (links on bio page).

XO,

Phee


	25. Epilogue

_Five years later..._

(Bella)

I stood, looking over everyone.

We were all here for Beau and Riley's wedding reception. All the Cullens were there, along with the little of Riley's family he wanted there.

Rose corralled two little demon children who were the funniest things ever as Emmett chuckled affectionally at their antics. Jasper and Alice stood by the refreshments talking to one of Riley's many sisters who I was surprised to see was Lucy, I was even more surprised to see her holding hands with Jacob. Jasper's hand protectively on Alice protruding belly. Esme and Carlisle smiled and looked over their family lovingly as they held hands and made their way onto the dance floor. Beau and Riley looked happy as could be, drinking in each other as if they were each other water supply.

What about me? Well, I'm happy to report that I've changed to the good side. Working as a bounty hunter, with Stefan. He quit not long after that night at the Regal Ballroom, finding and asking me to work with him. I accepted and love my job. Working with the law, but on my own terms was so up my ally I was surprised I hadn't thought of it sooner.

My eyes scanned over faces, until they fell on Edward's. His knowing, loving eyes held mine, promising me thingslater and causing things to ignite inside me_. _God, did I love that man. I looked down at my left hand, where Edward's engagement ring still felt heavy on my finger. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him, my hand was just still adjusting to it since I said yes only months ago.

He proposed to me the night he graduated from Juilliard. He excelled there, like I knew he would, winning a reward for a number he composed inspired by me a year before that. This fall he was going to be working on a score for a big, tear jerking blockbuster. Even with all these achievements under his belt, he still says to me whilst we're in bed at night that I'm his greatest one.

I still miss Charlie everyday. But I feel him watching me and I smile, knowing I've kept my promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I've finished. It took me four years and a rewrite but I finished. Yay! Again, I can't thank ya'll enough for being awesome and staying with me along the way. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading as much as I have writing.

Until next time,

Phee


End file.
